


Riverdale Reader Insert: Sweet Pea

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 106
Words: 122,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of Reader Inserts posted from my Tumblr based on Sweet Pea/Reader; Requests always open, please request on my tumblr, which can be found here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale) & Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Schooled

While Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews were fast becoming the welcoming committee for Riverdale High, as you had learned when they’d sprang up from the student lounge to offer you a tour. You’re far more comfortable with the group of boys who hover around the front of the school. You retreat from the student lounge, from the school itself, too loud and expansive. You’re sitting on the railing, trying to gather your thoughts when one of the boys walks over to you.  
“Little much yeah?” You nod smiling at him.  
“First day then? Haven’t seen you here before, you moved?” He smiles back.  
“And homeschooled actually, no clue what to do about this.” You gesture back to the school and he laughs smiling.  
“Don’t worry me and my buddy Fangs, we got you.” You smile over to the boy that walks up, he nods to you and you nod back.  
“Do you two live around here? You’re here awfully early.”  
“We get here a little earlier than most, we’re from the Southside.” Fangs states you notice Sweet Pea seems ashamed from the word Southside.  
“I’ve never been to the Southside, is it nice?” You question, Fangs snorts and Sweet Pea shrugs.  
“Not a place you should be, nice enough for us though.” You laugh a little.  
“Well you’ll have to show me then, my mother said its ‘unsavory’ but then again she grew up there so not much stock in her opinion to be honest.” Sweet Pea nods looking relieved.

“Well allow me to give you a tour then?” You smile.  
“I’d love that, here.” You hold out your schedule and he reads over it.  
“Wonderful, we have almost all our classes together, and the ones you don’t you have with Fangs and Toni, so you have one of us looking out for you.”  
“Toni your girlfriend?” Sweet Pea laughs shaking his head.  
“Toni is Cheryl’s girl. You meet Cheryl yet?” You shake your head and he whistles slightly.  
“She’s a piece of work, like all northsiders, but worse.” He and Fangs nod gravely. You can’t help but laugh a little, before cutting yourself off.  
“Oh you’re serious, she like the “mean girl” from all the movies and shit?” Fangs laughs.  
“She’s the HBIC, head bitch in charge.”  
“So worse.” You nod as they laugh.  
“You have a few classes with her but nothing to get too close, although I’m sure she’ll try to worm her way to your side. Bet you’ll be getting asked to join the Vixen’s soon.” You nod as he leads you towards your first class of the day. You grimace at the science lab, the teachers grilling on you what you’ve learned and what you’ve missed. You sit next to Sweet Pea, and the teacher’s scowls before he starts going over the day’s lab.

You’re leaving for your next class before he calls you back.  
“You’re new here, so a word of advice, the Serpent’s aren’t the best sort.” You nod brow furrowing as you catch up to Sweet Pea.  
“What was that about?”  
“Told me to watch out for Serpent’s, whatever those are, are there snakes in Riverdale?” Fangs laughs, quieting down as Jughead appears shooting a look to both Sweet Pea and him.  
“Is it like a club or something?” You question.  
“Or something.” Jughead replies. You nod, following Sweet Pea and Fangs out towards one of the tables for lunch.  
You sit in between Sweet Pea and Fangs, watching a group of people walking up. You catch Betty and Archie, unsure of the dark haired woman and two men that flank her. You note another girl walking next to Cheryl, arms intertwined. A handful of boys walk behind them before sitting down at the table or lounging around it.

“Who’d you give my seat to then?”  
“Y/N, I just moved here.”  
“Toni Topaz, pleasure. They’ve been treating you okay?” She smirks shooting a look to Sweet Pea who rolls his eyes.  
“Heard you were getting a tour. How has that been?”  
“Been great, seems pretty much the same to how I was homeschooled, just more people. It’s nice to have friends though. We are friends yeah?” You turn to Sweet Pea who nods.  
“Course, wouldn’t have shown you around if I didn’t like you.”  
“You can tell you were homeschooled, I mean the first thing you do is cozy up to gang members.” Reggie laughs and you turn to him.  
“I didn’t know the Vixen’s were a gang? I mean Cheryl asked me to join earlier” You turn to Cheryl who shakes her head.  
“He means the Serpent’s. Sweet Pea and them.” She waves her hand in the group that lounge closer to Jughead but farther from Archie and his group. You turn to Sweet Pea.  
“You’re in a gang?” You furrow your brow, as he nods standing up and shoving himself away.  
“Yes.” He spits walking back towards the school.

“Hey Sweet Pea!” You shout after him, jogging to keep up, he shrugs you off as he slows down.  
“What?”  
“I don’t care. About the gang.” You smile nervously.  
“You will.” He shrugs turning away from you.  
“I’ll leave one too many times, get home late, skip a few too many days. Get in the wrong fight.” He lists.  
“It’s too easy for me to lose people outside of the Serpent’s it’s why we stick to our own.” He nods to the group, settled back around the lunch table.  
“Well regardless of that, I don’t think you get to decide for me if I’m going to stick around yeah?” You smirk and he chuckles shaking his head.  
“It’s better for-“  
“Me to make my own decisions, to actually experience a real high school, not just sit around watching it on movies and TV after my lessons.” You interrupt and he raises an eyebrow at you.

“What kind of gang name is Sweet Pea anyways, doesn’t sound threatening at all.”  
“Exactly, then you see me.” He laughs, you shake your head.  
“You don’t look threatening, cute, but not threatening.”  
“Oh really?” He rolls his eyes.  
“Of course, why do you think I approached you not any of the others? Least threatening one there.” You nudge his arm smiling.  
“No way.” He grips your arm dragging you back towards the group. You step back when he releases you; watching as he shoves himself in between Fangs and Jughead, talking inaudibly before gesturing back towards you and then sweeping his arms out towards the rest of the Serpent’s towards the rest of the group, Toni laughs and Fangs shakes his head, agreeing with your sentiment from the way Sweet Pea scowls. You walk over, sliding next to him as Jughead stands and sits with Betty. You’re not entirely sure what high school is supposed to look like, but you don’t mind the picture you’re seeing so far.


	2. Snake Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re determined to become one of the Serpent’s but Sweet Pea tries to stop you worried about the initiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I decided to post all my writing here as well as tumblr to organise it by pairing and fandom instead of whenever I post a request. I do have requests open on my tumblr which is stattic-writes

“Sweets it’s not a big deal! You did fine on your tests! Hot Dog was perfectly okay. You knew every law cause I taught them to you!” You’re not sure what started the fight; you hadn’t even mentioned your idea to join the Serpent’s in the last two weeks.  
“Those aren’t the problem! I’m not letting you take the goddamn tests Y/N. You don’t need to be a serpent. You have me. I’ll protect you, you know that Y/N. Serpent’s protect their own.” You nod furious.  
“Yes they do, and right now I’m not a Serpent. Besides,” You shift on the bed, tangling your legs in the sheet.  
“Who’s going to protect you?” Sweet Pea rolls his eyes pulling you to his chest.  
“The rest of the Serpent’s of course, we protect our own, and our families, which as long as we’re dating includes you babe. You don’t need to be a Serpent. I’ll keep you safe.” He kisses your forehead before pecking you on the lips smiling. You smile back nodding, sighing through your nose as his hand tangles in your hair.

“Still gonna ask.” You wink standing up and jumping from the bed, scowling playfully as he effortlessly pulls you back into his grasp and onto the bed once more.  
“Sweets! Let me goooo, I have to prove I’m as deadly as you!” You laugh as he buries his face in your neck humming.  
“No can do. You try to join the Serpent’s I’ll just have to leave.” He can’t finish his sentence both of you howling with laughter.  
“Like you’d ever leave ‘em they’re your family, your friends. I just want to be a part of that. I don’t want to keep sitting in here waiting to hear you’re okay after another fight. Please Sweets.” You look to the door as you hear Fang’s shouting.

“Yo! Sweet Pea you in?”  
You stand smirking leaving the trailer as he marches behind you. You wave at Fangs and Jughead as they walk up.  
“The entirety of the Serpents will be against it! Jugs, tell her. Tell her she doesn’t want to be a Serpent!” Jughead shakes his head laughing slightly.  
“This again? Sweet Pea I don’t know why you’re so worried, she’d pass all the tests perfectly. She’s already pretty much a member with how much she steals your jacket.”  
You smirk, pulling his jacket around your shoulder and sticking your tongue out to him. You run behind Toni as she walks up. Sweet Pea glares as Fangs throws an arm around you.  
“Come on Sweet Pea, she’ll do great, you know she’d make a killer Serpent anyways.” Sweet Pea just glares more.

“Either way you two coming to the meeting tonight?”  
“Only If I can do the initiation.” You comment returning to Sweet pea’s arms, he glares over your head at Jughead and Fangs.  
“I don’t see why not, we’ll set everything up. Think about where you want your tattoo then.” Jughead winks and Sweet Pea whirls you around so fast you wince.  
“No, if I have to tie you to the trailer I will.”  
“Sweet Pea..” Toni starts her hand on his shoulder. He shakes it off.  
“If you think I’m letting her get hit by every single member, if you think I’d ever hit her.” He growls at Toni who quirks an eyebrow.  
“You know women take a different test right?” Toni asks and Sweet Pea whips his head around.  
“They what?” You furrow your brow at him.

“Wait, did you think I’d be taking the same final test as you? Do you not remember me complaining about the dance?” You bite down a laugh.  
“I thought that was the knife thing? And sorry we don’t exactly have a lot of female initiates to ask about these things.” He casts a glance to Toni who shakes her head smiling.  
“No Sweet Pea, we have the option to do the ‘final’ test, rest of ‘em don’t like doing it unnecessarily. She asks they will, but otherwise just the dance.” Sweet Pea nods, glaring down at you.  
“Feel better?” You ask and he smiles kissing you.  
“I will once you can protect me, now, what’re the Serpent Laws?” he laughs already starting to drill you.


	3. Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea hates the Northside, they take everything after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I decided to post all my writing here as well as tumblr to organise it by pairing and fandom instead of whenever I post a request. I do have requests open on my tumblr which is stattic-writes

You’re fifteen when you realize just how serious the new tattoo Sweet Pea has is. He spends the night reassuring you. You insist you don’t need the reassurance he tries to give; only asking if he’s okay, if the way his nose sits means it’s broken. He pushes off your concern, joking about how his good looks are ruined.  
“Of course that’s what you’re worried about Y/N.” He’s about to say more but you quiet him with a kiss.  
“Worried about you.” You stare at your bed tracing the pattern on your sheet as he tilts your head back up, kissing you again. Your brush your hand carefully over his shoulder, you hadn’t had much blood to clean up, but the dark purple and bruise’s that are starting to form have you worried about where your hands rest as he deepens this kiss. He pulls back slightly watching as you hover your fingers over the bandage on his neck.  
“You’re a Serpent now huh?” He nods, his face pinching almost in pain, as the smile drops off.  
“It’s safest, Y/N you know what would happen otherwise.” He starts and you nod resting your head on his uninjured shoulder.  
“Of course, we all have to survive somehow.” You try to laugh off the grim statement; he nods smiling back in understanding before you both return to kissing each other. You don’t tell him you’re joining next week, how you’ve already started memorizing the dance. You want to surprise him.

You consider the fact he stares at the ground the entire time he talks to you once you finish surprise enough, you keep your hand around his wrist rubbing circles against his palm.  
“Sweets, you okay?” He nods swallowing before tugging you towards the door. He silent on the way back to your place, he doesn’t look at you. Only asking if your parents are home, you roll your eyes confirming they’ve gone out and as he walks you to the door he shyly asks if he can come in.  
“Sweets, what’s going on you seem?” You don’t finish your question before he’s kissing you, pressing his lips against any free skin he can find before returning to your lips to make out for a moment, he pulls away and you’re breathless.  
“Did you like the dance then?”  
“Couldn’t have practiced in front of me?” He grumbles into your neck before sucking a hickey into it. You laugh shaking your head as he leads you back to your bedroom.

“Where’re you getting your tattoo then?” He hums tracing the skin on your thigh, as you cuddle on his chest lazily making out. You’re about to respond when you hear a shriek. Sweet Pea sits up tense but your mother snarls, jerking her arms, shoving him off your bed and smacking your face as she gets between you and Sweet Pea. She grips his shoulders all but shoving him into the wall. He stumbles watching you nervously before he’s shoved out the door, your mother screaming about calling the cops. You roll your eyes at her threat, knowing they wouldn’t come all the way to the Southside for anything less than a murder.

He appears at your window an hour later, your mother having gone to bed. She’d tired herself out from yelling at you, threatening to move states.  
“It’ll be okay. We’ll be fine.” You breathe out a sigh as he repeats this. Running his thumb over your cheek.  
“Serpent’s protect their own, I’ll make sure you’re okay.”  
“Remember to ice your shoulder.” He nods.  
“Kiss for good luck?” He smirks and you laugh.  
“I thought Serpent’s didn’t need luck.” He shrugs smiling as he kisses you again.  
“Can’t hurt to have my girl make sure.”

You wake at three am. Your mother screaming at you. She has you pack a bag, drives you to your grandparent’s house on the Northside, and almost throws you out into the driveway.  
“This’ll teach you to schmooze around with Serpents. If you contact any of them you’ll move with me to California.” She drives off. Your grandparents welcome you with open arms despite it being almost four am. You find out an hour later your mom’s fully moved out of Riverdale, leaving you with your grandparents. You grimace as they sign everything for you to transfer to Riverdale High.

You’re not surprised when they sign you up for track practice, the one sport that trains all year round, mornings and evenings. Keeping you too busy to go anywhere but school or home. Your mother sends you a monthly allowance; enough she thinks she’s buying back your love.  
You excel at track, you try not to dwell on the idea about how good you are at running away from your problems but it creeps in the back of your mind. You’re stretching watching the footballers moving onto the field.

“Hey Arch. How’s training going?” He rolls his eyes nodding to the four guys running suicides on the field.  
“Coach is gonna kill ‘em.” You laugh nodding.  
“More glory for you an Reggie then right?” He nods turning as the coach calls him over. You’re not entirely sure how you managed to become friends with Archie Andrews, while most people considered him fairly stuck up by default of being popular he reminded you just enough of Sweet Pea your ignored the gossip and whispers. Neither of you hang out outside of school. You don’t have friends out of school anyways.

Archie seems almost excited after practice; you’re stretching after you last lap and watch as he walks over to you moving from the gossip mill of the rest of the jocks.  
“You hear about Southside?” You tilt your head at his question.  
“No, you know I don’t do anything outside of this.” You gesture to the track stretching out your hamstrings.  
“Southside High got closed, they’re all transferring here.” You raise an eyebrow.  
“Really? All of them? The serpents too?” You try to quell your excitement. Archie nods.  
“Yeah, everyone’s hyped about it, Jughead, you know him yeah?” You nod as Archie smiles.  
“He’s the guy dating Betty.” He clarifies and you laugh.  
“Arch, I know him, know most of the Southside, it’s where I grew up.” He furrows his brow nodding.  
“What?” You watch him as he shakes his head.  
“Nothing. We’re all meeting at Pop’s you in?”

It doesn’t take much convincing for your grandparents to let you go out after school. One of Archie’s smiles has them more than happy to let you go anywhere. He rolls his eyes.  
“It’s the footballer status, makes everyone think I’m a goody two shoes ya know.” He laughs as you elbow him, walking towards the neon sign hanging above Pop’s.  
“You’re not a goody two shoes? Compared to any of the Serpent’s you are.” You laugh and his hand on your shoulder stops you.  
“You heard the rumors about them right?”  
“Rumors?” He huffs.  
“Jesus you really don’t get out do you? Basically everyone is saying they hate Northsider’s don’t be surprised if they call you out.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind, you wave at Betty who scoots to make room for you. You order a shake and wait, listening to Jughead explain about the Serpents. You know most of them; you’re not surprised that Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea seem to be Jughead’s go-to group. They were always the kindest out of all of them. You’re nervous about school on Monday but try your best to shake it off, nothing had changed about besides where you lived.

You’re sitting in the student lounge, half draped over one of the arm chairs when you hear the doors open and see a few of the student’s rush out to watch the Southsider’s, they’re led by Jughead, not a surprise but you easily spot Sweet Pea, his neck tattoo fully healed, he’s glaring, and you note how much taller he seems, how his entire body seems hard and tense, most likely muscles coiled under his jacket.  
You find yourself standing, moving into the fold of leather effortlessly, you’re not sure if any of them recognize you, you can see Jughead’s brow furrow as he catches sight of you, and you dart around to the stairwell hoping he’ll assume you were trying to cross the hallway. You watch peering from the staircase as Veronica and Cheryl keep tension’s rising.

Fangs pulls you into a hug the minute you walk into the student lounge you watch Archie glare and Jughead tense, you cough slightly, his grip half choking you. Reggie and the other Bulldogs look ravenous, desperate for an excuse to fight.  
“Fucking hell, it’s been at least two years Y/N.”  
“Let her go.” Archie doesn’t even look up; you can hear the snarl under Fang’s breath.  
“Fuckin’ Northsider.” He turns sitting back down after Jughead shoots him a look. You smile again trying to convince yourself of something before you feel Fang’s hand on your shoulder.  
“Your grandparent’s said your mom took you with her to California. We didn’t know.” His voice is soft; you know Sweet Pea doesn’t know you’re here from his tone.  
“My grandparent’s said they’d send me with my mom if I went back.” You shrug sinking into the couch leaning on him.  
“How’s Riverdale then?” You laugh questioning him, he snorts shaking his head.  
“They poisoned you yet?”

You wake up before your alarm as usually pulling on your running gear and leaving a note on the hall table as you jog to school. A warm up before the coach makes you run laps and do hurdles. You don’t notice Archie or the rest of the team. You don’t notice the Serpent’s a dark blur as you run. You don’t have to close your eyes to forget, the blur from your own motion doing the work for you. You don’t need to think of anything besides putting one foot in front of the other; you couldn’t even if you wanted to. You finish another lap, watching as the coach signals for you to take five. You’re stretching confused when Archie doesn’t move over, you turn looking for him, spotting Sweet Pea and him slightly too close to be friendly. You start to walk over, watching Fangs holding Sweet Pea back. You hang back close enough to hear, but enough to not be noticed for the moment.  
“Hey calm down. What happened?” Fangs asks, you know he’s spotted you but doesn’t give it away. Archie rolls his eyes, Reggie and Veronica eyeing Sweet Pea with distain. Jughead arches an eyebrow.  
“He’s a Southsider, hates us anyways. We didn’t do anything.” Archie spits.  
“You have no idea what the Northsider’s have done, what they’ve taken from us, from me.” He glares face blank except for the rage behind his eyes. You watch Jughead shove him back shaking his head.  
“Sweet Pea let it go, it’s not his fault.” Sweet Pea turns his glare sinking on his face as he casts an angry look back to Archie. You look down to your phone, a message lighting up the screen.

-Pop’s half six. - You furrow your brow at the odd number, laughing when you realize the snake emoji means Fang’s must’ve gotten your number from someone.  
You’re only slightly early, sitting at a booth keeping your hood up as you cast glances out the window. You can hear a motorcycle pulling up and you wait for Fang’s to walk through the door, you try to hide the gasp when Sweet Pea walks through instead, looking almost in pain as he steps farther into Pop’s. He’s looking for someone glancing back at his phone frowning; you knit your eyebrows together as yours lights up.

-Change of snakes ;D- You roll your eyes and wait, Sweet Pea looks likes he’s trying his best to bury the nerves he’s feeling as he sits down in front of you.  
“Hey Fangs told me I was supposed to meet him here, but you’re his replacement?” He sounds nervous, his voice catching at the end of his question, just how you remember it. You tug your hood down; offer a half smile at his shock.  
“Still a Serpent then?” You nod at his jacket, at the tattoo on his neck, fully healed and exposed. Your fingers hover over it, before you pull back, his hand catching yours.  
“You can touch it, won’t hurt.” You nod fingers ghosting over it; he swallows glancing towards the door before the waitress sets a shake in front of you with two straws. Sweet Pea’s face pinks slightly and you laugh.  
“Fangs idea of helping you settle in then?” You speak between laughs. He nods shaking his head.  
“I didn’t know.” You offer a half smile.

“It’s okay, my grandparents said if I tried to contact any of you again I’d have to move to California with my mom. It was hell just getting my tattoo.” His head jerks up and his eyes narrow.  
“Your what?” You smirk, pulling your skirt up showing him the serpent tattoo that sits on the upper part of your inner thigh.  
“Pretty isn’t it.”  
“When did you-?” He shakes his head glaring.  
“Forget it.” He stands shoving himself backwards and out of Pop’s leaving you staring after him, scrambling to pay as you rush outside.

“Sweet Pea! Hey. What happened?”  
“You went an joined the Serpents and didn’t have the decency to let me know? Not even a note to get passed along?” You swallow shaking.  
“Did you miss the part where-“  
“No did you miss the part how the serpent’s stay together, that we’re a family? You left. You abandoned everyone, you-.” He throws his hands up glaring at you.  
“You left everyone. You didn’t leave any trace behind, your trailer was empty by the end of the day, you abandoned everything! You abandoned the Southside! You left! You left me. You left me Y/N.” You take a step back and how heartbroken he looks about to step forward before you spot Reggie out of he corner of your eye.

“Y/N, this Southsider bothering you?” He asks looking from Sweet Pea to you.  
“No Reggie it’s fine, really we’re-“  
“I’m leaving don’t get your panties in a knot Mantle, I won’t hurt your precious Northside princess.” He mocks growling and pulling out of the parking lot letting his bike roar to life.

“Heard you and Sweet pea got into a fight? I thought you were his girl?” Fangs lounges on the bleachers as you run the track. You don’t answer shaking your head and continuing to run. Fang jumps from the bleachers, effortlessly keeping up with you.  
“Come on Y/N you can’t tell me you don’t have feelings for him still?” You swallow shaking your head.  
“Doesn’t matter how I feel, I’m a Northsider now, scum of the earth according to him.”  
“Come on Y/N he doesn’t think not about you.” You slow to a jog as you finish your next lap.  
“Of course he does, last night when we were in Pop’s he got so angry I had a Serpent tattoo, said that I abandoned everyone, that I abandoned him. Did he really think I wanted to?” Fangs looks helplessly at you shaking his head.  
“Y/N he didn’t mean it like that, I’m sure..” You huff, turning towards the locker room.  
“Sure sounded like that.” 

You duck behind the locker room door peeling your track clothes off and changing into your regular clothes.  
“Oh my god, you’re one of them!” You turn confused to Cheryl who glares. You sigh pulling your jeans up to cover your Serpent tattoo.  
“Yeah I-“  
“You’re just Southside trash like the rest of them. You were lying the entire time you’ve been here. Who knows what you’ve been doing, or dealing behind closed doors.” She scoffs stepping in front of you. She offers you a snide glance and you don’t hesitate to push her against the lockers, nails digging into her shoulders.  
“Listen Northsider, if we’re playing sides here you’re more of a drug pusher than I am, what with Daddy’s precious side business.” You shove her back before grabbing your bag and walking out of the locker room.

You’re surprised you make it to lunch without getting called into the principal’s office but when you sit down in the student lounge, and the Bulldogs leer from the corners do you understand. Jughead appears shaking his head and beckoning you with his hand.  
“Since you’re Serpent you’re my responsibility. What you- where are you going?” Jughead shouts after as you turn away.  
“According to your right hand man, I’m just a Northside princess.” You spit out and vanish through the doors.

Your sitting in Pop’s curled into the back of one of the booths as far away from the door and the windows as you can get, nursing a milkshake and a basket of fries, waiting. It takes only an hour for Sweet Pea to walk through the doors. He sits down scowling.  
“Heard you threatened Cheryl, aren’t we supposed to be getting along with the Northsider’s?”  
“I’m not a Southsider anymore though.” You hiss back. He nods; he pays for your shake pulling you along towards the door.  
“Where are we-“  
“Mine.” He states tugging you along to his bike.

It takes minutes to get to the front of his trailer; you’re not surprised at how everything looks the same, from the door to his bed. You stand nervously as he steps past you and pulls on your arm sitting you on the bed, knee bumping yours.  
“What was that argument the other day really about?” Your hand settles over his knee, his hand over yours.  
“You should have said something, should have let me know.. All these Northsider’s got to spend years with you.. They take everything. That’s all Northsider’s do to us.”  
“I know Sweets, technically I’m a Northsider. What happened while I was gone? What did they take?” You pull back as his hand moves from yours gripping against his stomach, trying to keep himself together. Your hand brushes the back of his hair, and his neck.

“Sweet Pea?” He doesn’t say anything, pulling you against his chest, sucking in a breath and sighing. You don’t say anything about the tears you can feel against your head, simply holding him as tight as you can manage.  
“I’m here, I’m back. It’s okay Sweets I’m still your girl, still yours.” He nods shaking only slightly, the only sign he’s upset as he rubs his face with a spare shirt from his bed. He sighs kissing your forehead before moving back to your lips. You hover your hand nervous about touching him, expecting bruises and blood spatter from his initiation. You smile hopefully, your hand finding its way around his neck as he pulls you closer to him.  
“Feels familiar yeah?” He laughs you smile back at him.  
“Not too familiar, we’ve both changed. Two years is quiet a while yeah?” He swallows glancing towards the door.  
“You should head home, it’s late, the Southside isn’t safe for a Northsider this late.”  
“Sweet pea.” You choke slightly feeling tears well up.

“You should go Y/N. can’t have Reggie or any of the other Northsider’s worry about their princess.” He shoves you off slightly and you stumble gripping back at his arm as he turns from looking at your face.  
“Sweets? Please can I stay? Please.” You can see him swallow, hands shaking.  
“Y/N, please. Please don’t make this harder than it has to be.”


	4. Sides Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History as it turns out does not repeat itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I decided to post all my writing here as well as tumblr to organise it by pairing and fandom instead of whenever I post a request. I do have requests open on my tumblr which is stattic-writes

“Am I interrupting something?” Fang hovers next to the door Sweet Pea tries to push you out of. You stay silent and Sweet Pea swallows before he speaks.  
“Yes, what do you need?”  
“Just wanted to see where Y/N was. Jones needs to speak with her for what she said to Cheryl.  
“She’s busy.” Sweet Pea states, pulling you back in with his hand around your waist.  
“I’m busy?” You question as the door closes fully.

“Yes.”  
“Are we actually going to have a civil conversation about everything?”  
“Yeah, I swear just give me one sec.” You’re about to agree before he steps forward hand tilting your jaw up as he’s about to kiss you; he hovers his face inches from yours, lips barely brushing yours.  
“Can I kiss you?” You nod and he closes the barely there gap. You try your best not to tear up as he pulls away looking worriedly at you.  
“Y/N, I’m-“  
“Please don’t make me leave; I can’t leave you Sweets. I just got you back. Please.” 

“You’re still mine.” He hums before he kisses you again, hands wandering against your clothes tugging at them slightly. You laugh as he glances towards the door when the wind crashes against something.  
“Don’t worry it’s not your initiation night all over again.”  
“Wish it was.”  
“You want my mom to come whisk me away to California?” He laughs shaking his head.  
“No more like the rest of the night; if she hadn’t interrupted us.” His hands trail lower resting against your hips.  
“So what would we have done if my mother didn’t interrupt us..”  
“Wouldn’t is the correct answer.” He laughs and you tug him towards the bed.  
“But before any of that; you wanted to talk?” He sits next to you on the bed nodding to let you speak.

“Oh right.” You frown as he laughs at your disappointment.  
“I’m not going to kick you out. I just thought since you’re a Northsider now you wouldn’t want me. That they got to you.” He hangs his head.  
“You really thought the Northsider’s changed me?”  
“It’s been two years of no contact, I had no idea who you’d be.” He frowns shaking his head.  
“I thought you were dating Andrews..” He confesses.

“Archie? He’s way too into Veronica, plus he’s not my type, as similar as he is to you-“ You’re cut off when Sweet Pea shoves you narrowing his eyes.  
“I’m not like him.”  
“Yes you are. You’re both loyal, amazing friends. You’re so kind and sweet. You spent all your time after school trying to teach me those stupid math problems cause you didn’t want me in a different class than you. You put in so much effort and energy, and time into just making sure we could stay in the same class. You were going to fight my mom if I let you, weren’t you? You probably would have let me stay with you, if you knew I was with my grandparents.”  
“Teaching you didn’t work out that well.” He laughs at the memory, avoid the rest of what you’ve said.  
“Yeah I’m just dumb.” His hand fits against yours.  
“I’m just a lousy teacher.”  
“Sweets; don’t say that, did you not listen to anything I just said!” You wave your hand turning to face him. He laughs nodding.

“I did. I get everything you’re saying; but two years is a long time. What if I’m different? What if you don’t want me anymore; If I’m not good enough.”  
“Sweets, you don’t really believe what those Northsider’s are saying do you?” He shrugs looking away from you.  
“Y/N, they were calling us trash and scum; I mean sure we’re not exactly as well off as them but it’s no reason to assume we’re all addicts and sleep around.”  
“I know you Sweet Pea. I know you’re nothing like that. Yeah it’s been two years, but you’re still the only person I want to be with, if you want me.”  
“Why wouldn’t I want you?”

“Have you heard what the Southsider’s have been saying?” You pitch your voice up, imitating a stereotypical popular girl.  
“They’re saying that all Northsider’s are prudes and never do any kind of drugs or drink! That we’re just a bunch of stuck up frigid virgins. Can you believe that?” You cut yourself off from laughing and Sweet Pea tries his best not to join you.  
“See that just sounds as stupid as the lies the Northsider’s are saying about us.” You smile and he laughs more.  
“Okay, okay fine. You’re not a Northsider. But you have to prove it.”  
“Prove it?” You arch an eyebrow.  
“You said you were a Serpent. Prove it.”  
“You want me recite the laws to you? When did this become a study session huh?’  
“When did I say anything about the laws?’ He tilts his head smirking, before he waves his hand at his neck.  
“I showed you mine.” He laughs when you roll your eyes.

“What?” You smile at him.  
“Well I’m sure your snake has been lonely yeah? Might need to spend sometime next to mine.” Sweet Pea laughs.  
“Yeah definitely not a Northsider.” He mumbles as he kisses you.  
“Are you saying I sleep around?”  
“No just that you’re not “a frigid virgin” like you said.” You shake your head as you kiss him again.  
“I don’t by the way.”  
“Don’t what?” He pauses your making out to ask.

“Sleep around.” Sweet Pea nods.  
“Same goes. I don’t like the idea of flings, never did; I want our relationship to mean something, I want it to be it you know.”  
“You said our.” You blurt out and Sweet Pea gapes at you.  
“No I didn’t!” He spits out leaning forward to kiss you again, you can feel the heat from his face, and you return his embarrassed kisses; you have at least two years worth to makeup for after all.


	5. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never forget your first after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I decided to post all my writing here as well as tumblr to organise it by pairing and fandom instead of whenever I post a request. I do have requests open on my tumblr which is stattic-writes

You can barely hear through all the cheering, Sweet Pea leaning on Tall Boy, laughing despite the trickle of blood into one of his eyes. He laughs beaming at you, teeth gleaming in the night. He saunters over to you, still beaming despite the blood from the various gashes and split lip he has.

“Want help getting cleaned up?” he nods and you go with him to his trailer. You try your best not to get caught staring as he pulls his shirt off and shimmies out of his jeans.  
“You ready to get your Serpent tattoo tomorrow?” He nods as you crouch down to pull the first aid kit from under his bed; you turn around swiveling on your knees. Sweet pea swallows as he sits on his bed. You toss the kit into his hands before bracing yourself on his thighs to push yourself from the floor.  
“Sweet? You okay? Not gonna die from blood loss are you?” He laughs it edges on nervous, your hand brushes the star you tattooed on his leg, you’re standing between them as you open the first aid kit.  
“Come on you already know what it feels like, can’t scare you thank much.” You stick your tongue out at him as you pull out the antiseptic.

“Now this, this is going to sting.” You laugh as he whines; you ignore his hisses in pain as you wipe and clean the small gashes the other Serpent’s fists and weapons left. You find your other hand wandering to the star, stealing glances at it.  
“Admiring your work then?” You jump a little nodding. Not admiring you at all, just the tattoo; you think.  
“Do you remember?” His voice is soft and you nod.  
“Course. You were so distraught when Toni came in with a ‘real tattoo’ the rose she had gotten on her leg. You demanded she give you one and she refused because you couldn’t pay her.” You laugh. Sweet Pea smiles, arm wrapping around you.

“And you said you’d do it for free, I had no clue you even knew how to tattoo. It took me days to figure out what I wanted, I was so worried I’d choose something and you’d reject it for being too complicated.” You snort but nod with him.  
“I mean just cause I knew how to do it doesn’t mean anything, I was worried you wouldn’t like it.” Sweet Pea rolls his eyes fingers brushing the star.  
“I love it. It’s my favourite.”  
“Until you get your snake tomorrow.” He shakes his head smiling.  
“Yours will always be my favourite, it was my first after all. First’s are always the best.” You arch an eyebrow.  
“You’re just saying that cause I’m fixing you up.” He shakes his head holding up his hand.

“No I’m serious, firsts are always the best, first tattoo, first kiss, you know how it is, you always remember your first kiss.” He laughs and you shake your head.  
“You really don’t remember your first kiss?”  
“I’ve never had one.” His smile falters and he almost frowns at you.  
“You’ve never been kissed? Seriously? You?” You shrug off the hand he places on your shoulder.  
“Yes seriously, nobody wants to kiss me anyways.”  
“I do.” Sweet Pea’s face pinks.” I mean; I’ll kiss you, if you want. To experience it.” You laugh a little nodding.  
“I’d like that.” You smile at him and he nods.

“Okay just uh, sit here..” He trails of looking at the bed, before you roll your eyes sitting on his legs instead.  
“I can sit here? Its easier.” He nods swallowing.  
“Okay now, close your eyes.” You laugh nodding as you close them.  
“Okay you ready?”  
“Yes, please kiss me Sweet Pea.” You blink at him.  
“No close your eyes Y/N.” You’re about to laugh but his lips press against yours, you can’t help the warmth you feel or how you lean forward slightly. You can feel his arm wrapping around you and you shift forward even further, you feel his hand shifting, moving you slightly and you sigh, disappointed when he pulls back. He grins at you and you smile back.  
“So?”

“Not going to forget that anytime soon.” You know you’re blushing, you try to look away to hide it and as you busy putting away the first aid supplies you catch a faint ‘me either’ from under Sweet Pea’s breath. You swallow the thought he didn’t enjoy it and find relief that you weren’t his first; he still had whatever good memory that was.  
“I should get home.” You nod to him as he puts a smile on.  
“Yeah getting pretty late, you’ll be okay walking to yours?” You nod smiling at him.  
“I think I can manage the long walk home.”  
“Text me when you get home safe.” He nods as he walks you towards the door; you smile stepping from his trailer and walking across to your family’s. You open the door and wave back to him. He pouts and you tilt your head confused. He waves his phone in front of his face and mimes texting.

“In a sec.” You snort pulling your phone out, before retreating into your trailer. You say goodnight to your dad before retreating to your room, debating whether you should shower. You decide it’s early enough and once you step out you frown at the four missed texts from Sweet Pea.  
You’re about to respond when he calls.  
“Sweet Pea I’m-“  
“You’re home safe?” He’s trying not to laugh and you smile at how happy he sounds.  
“Yes I’m safe, I just got out of the shower, sorry for not responding.”  
“Oh, yeah it’s fine, can’t respond from in the water.” He laughs once again sounding nervous.  
“Good luck tomorrow with your tattoo by the way.”  
“Actually, Y/N, about that.. Can you, would you come with me?” He sighs. You can’t help but smile.

“I’d love to Sweet Pea, you’re going after school yeah?”  
“Yeah, we can meet outside by the flag pole. Get some rest I have a big day tomorrow, need you in tip top shape to watch me be a badass.” You laugh hanging up and finishing getting ready for bed.

You walk with Sweet Pea and Fangs, both you and Fangs pestering him to give up where he’s getting his tattoo. He doesn’t say, just smiling and saying how you won’t be able to miss it. Fangs insists it’s going to be on his forehead cause he’s a dumbass, and Toni bets five bucks on his cheek. Fangs agrees with her and Sweet Pea rolls his eyes.

You’re trying to pay attention in class, but the thought of kissing Sweet Pea last night makes it impossible to care that your teachers are talking about test reviews for the finals in two weeks. You shake your head of the thoughts about kissing him more. Trying to avoid thinking about what going even further would be like. By the time lunch rolls around you resign yourself to having a crush on Sweet pea, but you bury it for now. No sense in making things awkward. You manage to make it through lunch, mostly thanks to Toni and Fangs getting the others onto the betting pool. Fangs changes his bet to a tramp stamp and Sweet Pea falls of his seat laughing.

The rest of your classes fly by and before you know it you’re standing by the flagpole as Sweet Pea dodges shouts from Toni about movie night.  
“Rain check!” he shouts back and you furrow your brow.  
“You never miss movie night with Toni.”  
“Yeah but I don’t want her seeing my tat earlier, I want her to see it on Monday, like everyone else. Besides you of course.” He winks and you follow him to the White Wyrm. 

You must look nervous cause he grabs your hand as he walks in, looking for FP Jones, the Serpent King, Toni said he was the one who would do most of the serpent’s tattoos or he would supervise whoever was doing it.  
“Aw you brought your girl with you, cute.” FP smirks and Sweet Pea just laughs, not correcting him. You try not to build up hope with the thought Sweet Pea wanted you to be his girl, rationalizing that he was probably too nervous to say anything.

“Now, where am I inking?” Sweet Pea smirks and straightens himself out.  
“Neck.” You watch, shocked, as FP’s eyebrows jerk up.  
“You know how hard that’ll be to cover right kid?”  
“Why would I want to cover it?” FP sighs shaking his head.  
“You gotta learn that one on your own, now, Y/N, if you wouldn’t mind sitting on this side, there we go, you can hold his hand and you wont get in my way.” He positions you on the stool opposite him and you watch as he sketches out the design. You find yourself staring at Sweet Pea’s throat, at how he swallows, his hand rubbing circles over yours.

‘Shouldn’t I be comforting you? You’re about to get a needle in your-“  
“Don’t say..”  
“Dick.” FP interjects and you snort shaking with laughter. Sweet Pea’s face goes pale.  
“See, now your neck doesn’t seem so bad.” FP responds and you smile at Sweet Pea.  
“Aw come on Sweets, at least it’s not your dick, wouldn’t want that out for the entire Wyrm to see would you.” His face goes from pale to almost bright red and FP smacks his shoulder scolding him about moving. You try to avoid thinking about his dick and instead focus on FP’s currents progress; half of the outline is done.  
“Stop moving.” He stills his face still pink; you lean over into his eye level and smile.

“Does it hurt as much as the one I gave you?” He chuckles a little.  
“Not half as much, you really drove it in deep.”  
“In my defense I didn’t want it fading!” FP smirks and continues, switching needles.  
“So after this you’ll be an official Serpent. You ready kid?”  
“Course.”  
“How’d you find the trials anyways?”  
“Easy, Y/N could do them in her sleep.”  
“Girls go through different trials anyways.” FP shrugs and you perk up.  
“What are they?” FP shakes his head.  
“Oh no, I’m not being responsible for you joining the Serpents. That’s up to Sweet Pea.” He shrugs, focusing back on his work and keeps quiet. Sweet Pea does the same, only occasionally swallowing or wincing as FP finishes the outline.

“You want colour? Either way we’ll take a break for a few minutes, you look like you’re about to scream.” He smirks.  
“I think that’s the quietest I’ve ever seen him be.” You comment and Sweet pea snorts.  
“I’ve been quiet longer than that before, remember that final exam, I was quiet for two whole hours.”  
Sweet Pea decides he wants the colour, for he full experience, and settles back into the chair as FP pulls the ink out.

It only takes him another two hours to finish the colour, he returns to black adding details and thickening bits of the outline, before he covers it with a bandage.  
“No water on it. No scratching. You can take that off on Monday if you want. Other than that; get out. Minors aren’t allowed in the bar.” He smirks and you let Sweet Pea pull you back to his trailer.

You suck in a breath breathing out through your nose before you reach forward, you move slowly, inching your hand, your fingers brushing along the edge of the knife, as you grab it you can hear the rattle, gripping the blade instead of the handle in a second of panic. You ram the handle towards the snake as you jerk the knife out.  
“Fuck.” You stare at the cut on your palm. Toni and Sweet Pea cheer, Fangs looks slightly pale at the amount of blood, but FP just shoves bandages into your good hand.  
“Toni fix her up, she just has the last trial.” Everyone seems impressed at the mistake you made, Toni pulls you back behind the bar, sitting you down as she cleans your hand.  
“Any thought to where you’re going to put your tattoo then?” You nod letting her wrap your hand. You flex your fingers wincing at the tug you feel but shrugging it off.

“Just the dance yeah?” She nods.  
“You’ll be doing it in front of the other women, FP hates the idea of the adults seeing us like that, one of the decent rules he made.” You relax only a little you know each of the Serpent’s that will be watching had done the dance, they know the steps, the movements by heart and you know they won’t go easy on you. Toni holds her hand out to help you onto the stage and you once again breathe out through your nose, grateful there’s not another knife as the music starts up.

You watch one of the older Serpent’s leave as the song ends; you stand nervously picking at the bandage waiting for her to return. She steps half into the room, nodding and Toni cheers pulling you into a hug, whooping as she drags you towards the door.  
You’re not even fully out the door before someone is shoving a Serpent jacket into your hands. The leather is soft, a shade lighter than black, well worn, well loved you think, you pull it on, zipping it up and smiling as your family steps around you, cheering deafening you.

“So, how’re you going to outdo my neck tat?” Sweet Pea winks, Fangs rolls his eyes.  
“She’ll get a tramp stamp, ten bucks on it.” Fangs smirks and Toni rolls her eyes.  
“Twenty on her shoulder blades or neck area.” She counters.  
“Fifteen on her chest or stomach area.” Toni squints at Joaquin.  
“You can’t lower the bet you dumbass.” He shakes his head.  
“I’m not lowering it, just putting in what I think it’s worth. Welcome to the family kid.” He pats your shoulder and Toni smacks the back of his head.  
“You’re the same age as her.”  
“Not in serpent years.” He winks as he wanders through the crowd. 

You find FP relatively easy; he’s hovering by the door, as you get ready to leave.  
“You pick out a spot?” You nod and tense awkwardly as he pulls you in for a one armed hug.  
“Glad to finally have Sweet Pea’s girl with us, he doesn’t shut up about you.” You shake your head.  
“We’re not, I’m not his girl.” FP looks unimpressed.  
“The way he talks about you I could’ve sworn you two were together. Anyways, meet me here after school then?” You not Toni grabbing your collar dragging you towards Sunnyside.

You flag Sweet Pea down who looks confused when you gesture with your hand.  
“Come on, I don’t want to be late.”  
“I’m coming with you?” You nod at his question.  
“Of course, I sat with you, only fair you repay the favor.” You smile tugging on his hand as you rush towards the Wyrm.  
FP doesn’t look up when you enter only gesturing to the seat and nodding to the spare chair he set up.  
“Where? Colour?” You sit on the chair swinging your leg up, pointing to your inner thigh.  
“Here, and just black please.” FP nod setting out everything as he sketches the outline.

“Sweet Pea, does this look straight?” He gestures with his hand and Sweet Pea leans over, almost glaring at the snake.  
“Yeah it’s straight.” He speaks too quickly pulling back to hold your hand once more. FP shares a look with him. Before smiling and holding up a needle.  
“Ready?” He doesn’t wait for a response before starting to ink over the outline he drew.

“You’re not walking weirdly.” Sweet Pea comments after an almost silent walk from the Wyrm back to your house.  
“Should I be?”  
“Well yeah, like you just got part of your leg pretty much stabbed, I’d assume you’d be walking like you’d had sex.” You snort.  
“Sweet Pea girls don’t actually- Wait-“ You turn your head when his face pinks.  
“Did you actually think that’s how-“ You don’t finish your sentence dissolving into laughter shaking your head.  
“Sweet Pea, what kind of sex are you having that-“  
“Shut it. It was a joke.” He crosses his arms; he’s defensive as you let him into your trailer.  
“Home!” You shout out noting your dad is out for now, probably still working. 

You turn back to Sweet Pea.  
“I’m serious, what kind of- Oh.” Your eyes widen as the blush on his face darkens.  
“Sweet Pea you’re a virgin still?” He shrugs his shoulder and you lounge on your couch, he shoves you up, sitting down as you lean your shoulders into his lap, your head resting on the arm of the couch as you turn to look up at him.  
“I’ve done stuff, so I’m not a virgin. Just.” He shrugs again and you smirk.  
“Never gone all the way then.” He nods, the blush returning but his face softening from the defensive scowl he put on.  
“I want it to mean something, with someone I actually to be with. I know it’s not that big a deal, but to me it is. Makes me feel old fashioned sometimes.” You curl your fingers around his arm squeezing it in comfort.  
“No it’s totally okay, it’s really sweet. I mean you said it before, you never forget your first.” He smiles nodding.  
“You forget your first?” You shake your head.  
“Once again, I haven’t had my first.” Sweet Pea’s eyebrows shoot up and he smirks.

“Well I can help.” He winks and you shake your head.  
“You just said you wanted it to be with someone you want.”  
“I know. I can help, if you want?” You furrow your brown looking him in the eye.  
“You want to be with me?” Sweet Pea smiles chewing his lip.  
“Since we kissed, couldn’t get you off of my mind, not that I want to either way.” He leans forward.  
“Close your eyes Y/N, just like the first time.”


	6. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both get blackout drunk and wake up with no memory, no one tells you anything about what happened, you’re convinced you’ve gotten matching tattoos or something equally embarrassing, as it turns out it’s much worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I decided to post all my writing here as well as tumblr to organise it by pairing and fandom instead of whenever I post a request. I do have requests open on my tumblr which is stattic-writes

You can’t even groan; you just lay aware you’ve woken up. Relieved your stomach isn’t spinning as much as your head. Whoever was next to you isn’t so lucky and you can hear them retching a few seconds later.  
“What the fuck.” You don’t move from your current position, laying on your side gives you a view of the doorway to the bathroom which a very naked Sweet Pea has just stumbled out of squinting at you.  
“Babe you have puke on your hand.” You comment and he nods returning to the bathroom as you slowly sit up and pull his shirt on.  
“So you going to give me a summary or do I have to ask someone else?” Sweet Pea returns from the bathroom sitting on his bed pulling a pair of sweatpants.  
“I was hoping you’d give me a replay. I can’t remember a thing.” You nod in agreement turning as the door opens.

“Good you two are up. Come on we have a meeting. Put more clothes on please.” You stand up nodding to Toni who smirks.  
“Toni what happened?” You pull a pair of shorts on as you follow her from the trailer, Sweet Pea hissing at the sun.  
“Besides Sweet Pea obviously drinking too much, judging by his hangover, what happened?” you repeat.  
“Sworn to secrecry.” She winks miming zipping her lips and nodding to the rest of the group that are lounging around.  
“Fangs!” Sweet Pea shouts as loud as he can stand it, Fangs who grumbles turning away from the light of the sun to the back of the chair her lounges on.  
“Fuck off Sweets.”  
“What happened last night?”  
“Jughead said I’m not allowed to tell you.”  
“And you listen to him?”  
“No he listens to me.” FP Jones stands smirking at both of you.  
“Shame you can’t remember it was one hell of a night.” You glare at him.  
“I wouldn’t need to remember if someone told me!” You let Sweet Pea pull you into his chest.  
“Shhh, too loud.”  
“Wait, if you were there…” You trail off narrowing your eyes at FP. Before you gasp; your brain graciously giving you a snippet of a memory.

–Jughead’s standing in front of you and Sweet Pea shaking his head.  
“No! As Serpent king I’m not allowing it. It’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard of.”  
“Fuck off Jones! We’re gonna do it anyways!!!” Sweet Pea shouts back shoving his hand against jughead’s chest as best he can while swaying.  
“You can’t if I say no!” You watch Jughead glare as FP walks up.  
“I’ll do it. Jug, it’s not a problem to fix it if they decide they don’t like it. Come on, we can’t do it here.” He gestures to around Tent city and you nod following him as you lead Sweet Pea.–

“Did you give us tattoo’s?” You glare and FP laughs shaking his head.  
“No I didn’t I don’t tattoo on anyone who’s not made an appointment before hand.” Sweet Pea glares scratching his shoulder before his eyes widen tugging his sleeve up frowning when his skin is bare.  
“Come on, you had to give us tat’s it’s the only thing we’d be dumb enough to ask Jones about.”  
“Oh you didn’t ask me, I found out from Fangs. It’s why he’s not allowed to talk to you two.”

“Okay we can rule out tattoo’s. What else could we have done that Fang’s can’t tell us?” You sit on down one of the chairs and Toni smirks watching Sweet Pea sit against the base of the chair as you thread your hands through his hair. Sweet Pea sighs closing his eyes relaxing.  
“I love you.” He hums as you lean over to kiss him.  
“Of course you do. As I love you.” Sweet Pea jerks forward gasping and staring at Toni.  
“We used your camera!” He nods to Toni who hides her laugh behind her hand.

–You’re not sure where your standing there’s too many bright colours and flashing lights you swat your hand forward and Toni laughs.  
“Come on Y/N look happy! You can’t just be pouting all the pictures! Don’t you wanna remember this how it really is?” You scowl at her.  
“I do but not with you shoving lights in my face!” She laughs as she snaps another picture turning to Sweet Pea who moves over with Fangs by his side.  
“Sweet Pea make her smile! I’m pretty sure she’s either frowning or blinking in every single picture so far!” Sweet Pea grins kissing you, you can’t help but smile as he pulls away glaring at Toni as the flash goes off once more.—

“Sorry to interrupt your space case, but we were thinking of going to Pop’s sound good?” You nod laughing.  
“Sorry I just remembered you pestering my about photo’s of whatever happened.” You smile and Toni wiggles her eyebrows at Sweet Pea.  
“At least she’s trying to remember.”  
“I told her about the camera! It counts ‘sides I’m too not drunk for this.” He laughs at himself grimacing as his laughter causes his head to move.  
“Y/N make it stopppp.” He whines.  
“That’s what you get for drinking so much.”  
“I had to drink! People kept buying me rounds for some reason.” He frowns concentrating trying to remember. He looks up to Fangs.  
“You bought me like five shots.”

“Liquid courage and all that.” Fangs laughs but it’s cut of when Toni and Cheryl both smack him on the arm.  
“Don’t give it away!” Cheryl turns back to you.  
“Now, we’re heading to Pop a little earlier than planned, they finished setting up for the meeting.”  
“They had to set up?”  
“Well shove a few tables together for all of us to fit.”  
“Does anyone need a lift?” Toni asks pointing towards Cheryl’s car.  
“I do!” You shout and Sweet Pea cringes, the noise sensitivity always the last to go as his hangover leaves him.

“Sweets, come on. You need a lift?” You tug on his wrist as he nods swallowing  
“Yeah, I do.” You try your best not to stumble, letting whatever recovered memory seems to play as you sit in Cheryl’s back seat. You close your eyes letting everyone think you’re resting as you let the flashback hit.

–“Seriously Y/N Sweet Pea is way too in love with you, it’s sickening.”  
“Toni it’s not serious, if it was he’d already be asking me to marry him, we hadn’t even been dating for an hour before he was calling me his girlfriend, he moves fast. He’s not that in love with me.” You laugh nodding to him where he sits on the other side of the bar scowling at Fangs and shaking his head. He shoves something towards Fangs hands, before tugging them back and swaying as he makes his way over to you and Toni.

“What’re you guys talking about hm? Anything involving me?”  
“Talking about marrying you.” You laugh when Sweet Pea’s face falls, and he turns back to scowl at Fangs.  
“You said you didn’t tell her!!”  
“I didn’t! She probably saw it!” He shouts back raising his drink.  
“Saw what?” You look confused at Sweet Pea who suddenly looks nervous.  
“Nothing.” Sweet Pea speaks hurriedly turning away as you narrow your eyes.  
“Sweet Pea, tell me! I’ll just ask Fangs if you don’t.” You’re about to turn and walk towards Fangs when Sweet Pea’s arm catches you around your waist as he pulls you against him.

“Well I was going to ask you to marry me but since you know about the ring it kind of ruins it.” He says and you look up to him confused.  
“Haha, very funny Sweet Pea.” He doesn’t smile like you expect him to.  
“Oh my god you didn’t know. Fuck. Okay I know how to fix this, you just need to get super drunk, I’ll get a round of shots and then-“  
“Or we could just get married?” Sweet Pea stills.  
‘What?”  
“I mean you want to marry me right? We can, I’ve never been the type to want a huge wedding or anything we can just-“ You ramble slightly.  
“Wait you actually want to marry me?” His hand nervously twines with yours; you squeeze it softly.  
“I do.” He laughs nodding before shout over to Fangs.  
“She said yes!” You cringe when the entire group around the fire, including Toni cheer.–

“Why is there a huge congratulations banner on Pop’s windows?” Sweet Pea narrows his eyes. Toni glances at you and you nod a fraction, she slows slightly feigning helping you out of the car.  
“Did we fucking do what I think we did?” She bites her lip to keep from laughing.  
“Fangs took his job as ring bearer very seriously I assure you.”  
“We have divorce papers if you need.” She laughs to herself and Sweet Pea whips is head around.  
“What papers?” He asks, you look from Toni to Sweet Pea.

“Oh my god I actually did it didn’t I?” Sweet Pea turns to glare at Fangs who leans against his bike. Fangs looks like he’s about to run into Pop’s for safety.  
“Wait you knew?” You glare at Sweet Pee who looks nervously at the ground.  
“I mean I had an idea I knew I wanted to propose to you so I told Fangs and he said I should go for it and then Toni overheard and said you’d love it but then I thought I chickened out.” He shrugs at his explanation and looks relieved as you nod.

“We should probably go meet everyone else then? I’m assuming the banner is for us?” Sweet Pea asks and Toni nods.  
“Yeah we figured it’d either be nice to have your first ‘married lunch’ at pop’s or we could have a divorce party at La Bonne Nuit.”  
“Speaking of parties,” You start nudging Sweet Pea.  
“where are you taking me on our honeymoon?”


	7. Lover's Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re secretly dating Sweet Pea, both of you putting on a “ hate the other” facade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I decided to post all my writing here as well as tumblr to organise it by pairing and fandom instead of whenever I post a request. I do have requests open on my tumblr which is stattic-writes

Sweet Pea smirks leaning on his arm looking down at you from where he rests against the wall.  
“Not like a Northsider to be sneaking around the back of Pop’s now is it.”  
“Just like a Southsider to.” You shoot back, he straightens up and you unzip your jacket revealing your uniform.  
“What’s your excuse?” You smirk as he goes quiet for a moment.  
“Your name, and number of course. Only time I can catch you so you won’t think I’m some creep.”  
“So waiting at the back of my work place isn’t creepy?” You arch an eyebrow but stop when his face crumbles.  
“Sorry, just figured you wouldn’t be too happy to have everyone seeing you get hit on by a Southsider.” He shrugs and steps away.  
“You’re right, but I wouldn’t really care if they saw us on a date.” You call after him before stepping through the back door.

You meet Sweet Pea after your shift, he buys you dinner, although considering its 3am it’s technically breakfast. You talk surprised to find how much you have in common. You manage to spend two hours debating over the newest comic release, you’re firmly on the side for the reboot, no matter how far from the original it strayed you figured any content was good. He invites you back to his place after you explain your parents would probably have a breakdown if they found out you went out with a Southsider.

“So why do you want to come back to mine? Wouldn’t that make them freak out more?”  
“They’re already going to freak. Might as well give them something to actually be upset about.” You shrug as you grip around his waist as he speeds over to the Southside. He tugs the hood up on your jacket.  
“No point in my friends freaking out either.” You nod and follow him to his trailer.  
This is the first time you sneak behind everyone’s back with Sweet Pea. You decide overall that it’s best for both of you to keep it a secret, at least until the tension between the Southside and Northside die down.

_____________________________________________________________

When Southside High closes and you find yourself in several classes with Sweet Pea you think it’ll be easier to hide, at least until you can manage to warm your parents and your friends up to the idea.  
It’s almost fun at first, getting in jabs and snide comments about each other; reassuring each other after school nothing was meant by it. You end up making it a game, whoever has the least points by the end of the day buys dinner for the other. You almost always win. 

Sweet Pea somehow manages to sneak past everyone to meet you after the Vixen’s finish practice; all but cornering you alone with him.  
“I regret dating a Vixen.” He hums between kissing you.  
“Why?”  
“Skirt keeps getting shorter every time I see you.” You laugh as his fingers brush against the skin at the hemline.  
“It wouldn’t be so short if you didn’t pull it up now would it?” Sweet Pea stays quiet pulling away when you both can hear voices. You tug your skirt down slightly and he winks at you.

“Wanna put on a show?” You nod smirking, faking anger as you shove past him, and what you discover to be a group of Serpent’s.  
“Fuckin’ Southsiders.” You snarl; trying your best to keep a smile off your face at the glare they shoot Sweet Pea.

_______________________________________________________________

Sweet Pea’s winning so far, but since it’s lunch you know you usually manage to get in a few jabs, considering everyone spends lunch sitting together. The perfect time to annoy him and try to get him to end up buying dinner on your date tonight.

“You’re going to ruin everything, freaking Southsider” You snarl and try to shove past sweet pea.  
“I thought we were past name calling.”  
“Thought you liked me screaming you name, hm?” You taunt.  
“Oh you little prissy Northsider.” Sweet Pea sneers. Jughead steps forward glaring.

“Stop can’t you two let the stupid Northside Southside thing go already.” Sweet Pea turns to glare at him and rolls his eyes.  
“I would if she did. She’s living up to every single stereotype of Northsider’s I’ve ever heard. She’s worse than Cheryl! Cheryl, Jones, Y/N is a nightmare.”

“Oh I’m a nightmare am I?” You look up from the couch in his trailer; he rolls his eyes holding out a soda for you.  
“Of course, you’re ruining my reputation as a tough Southsider.” You smirk as he leans down to kiss you. He sits down and you climb onto his lap.  
“I’m sorry for ruining your tough guy rep.” You purr.  
“I can think of a few ways for you to make it up to me.” He pulls you in kissing you as you roll your hips against his.

____________________________________________________________________

“I don’t hate Sweet Pea at all, He started it with the whole Northsider’s are shit and apparently I’m the “queen” of it or whatever he says.” You slump a little in your seat.  
“Oh my god you like him!!” Veronica’s eyes light up and you stare wide-eyed at her shaking you’re head.  
“No I don’t! I don’t like Sweet Pea!”  
“You so do!”  
“It doesn’t matter either way, it’d just be more fuel for him to make fun of me. Please don’t say anything.” Veronica nods, but you can see her smirking at Toni when class ends.

_______________________________________________________________

“What’re you looking at anyways?” Toni turns to were Sweet Pea stares raising an eyebrow.  
“You’re looking at Y/N.”  
“No I’m not.” Toni nods.  
“You were, looking at her just like how I look at Cheryl. You have a crush on her.” Sweet Pea swallows glaring over to you and then back to Toni.  
“Why would I ever have a crush on Y/N. Have you seen her? She’s epitome of a try hard Northsider. She’s never going to be anything but Northside trash, completely average, nothing special; why would I want that?” He shrugs turning back to his breakfast. Toni frowns as you move slightly faster past their group.

________________________________________________________________

“Dude you took it too far. She was crying earlier.” Sweet Pea turns looking worriedly in your direction.  
“You sure it wasn’t fake?” Fangs shakes his head.  
“Whatever you said must’ve really hurt her.” He shrugs and continues eating, Sweet Pea stands making his way over to you, Veronica glares at him.  
“Christ, I just wanna apologize, for whatever I said that’s got you so upset. Can we talk, alone, if you’re okay with it?” You nod, following him out into an empty room.

“Fangs said you were crying earlier, what happened? What did I do Y/N.”  
“It’s nothing Sweets, don’t sweat it.” You turn back towards the door.  
“Hey;” He catches you arm.  
“We can talk later yeah? I have practice today but I can skip. It’ll be fine.”  
“Skipping practice or us?” You don’t answer him as you leave.

_________________________________________________________________

Sweet Pea tries his best not to talk as you walk with him towards his bike. You can tell he’s desperate to talk about it.  
“So Pop’s?” He offers and you shake your head.  
“Your place is probably best.” You speak as you tug hood up the usual protocol for going to visit him. You keep your grip as tight as normal all the way to his trailer, you follow him in and he sits nervously on his bed.  
“Y/N I’m really sorry if what I said earlier; I didn’t nor will I ever mean it and-“

“I love you.” You watch his mouth close and open, as his face seems to light up. You step closer to him so you’re standing in front of him, close enough so he presses his face into your shoulder. He sighs, relieved pulling you onto his lap, it’s your turn to rest your head against his neck.  
“Can we date? Like in public?” He nods and you pull your face up to look at him.  
“Are you okay?” You poke a finger into his cheek. He nods slowly.  
“You love me.” You nod back to him.  
“Yes, we’ve established that. So now we don’t have to be at each others throats, I’m sure everyone will be relieved.”

“They won’t be.” Sweet pea smirks and you wait for him to continue talking.  
“They’re going to be sick worse than they are, we might not be at each other’s throats but we’ll be down them.” He wiggles his eyebrows and you laugh. You lean forward kissing him but he pulls away sharply.  
“I love you!” you nod confused at him.  
“I assumed you did?” You question and he shakes his head.  
“No you said you love me and I forgot to say it back! I love you Y/N; I always will.”


	8. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You comfort Sweet Pea after things go south yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I decided to post all my writing here as well as tumblr to organise it by pairing and fandom instead of whenever I post a request. I do have requests open on my tumblr which is stattic-writes

“Sweet Pea? Are you decent? I just saw Josie leaving and-“ You tap on his door pausing when it swings open.  
“Hey Y/N, what’s up?”  
“Nothing I just saw Josie so I assumed you were in, you want to go to Pop’s? Or are you busy with her?”  
“Nah, she just wanted to ask me something.”  
“So you two going steady?”  
“First off who the fuck says that anymore, secondly no, she doesn’t want to be tied down apparently.” He shrugs and you sit next to him.  
“It’s not the end of the world, I’m sure one of the girls in the Serpent’s will be up for a fling with you.”  
“Yeah.” You turn to face him; he looks disappointed.  
“What’s wrong Sweets?”

“I’m tired of having flings, I want an actual relationship, not just another parade of Northsider’s who want a ‘bad boy’ to bother their parents; or another Serpent girl who wants to get ‘higher in ranks’ It really sucks.” He balances his head on his knees.  
“I wouldn’t know, but I do know Pop’s burger’s don’t wanna climb ranks if it helps.” You nudge him and he laughs a little.  
“That didn’t make sense.”  
“So you don’t want me to buy you lunch then?”  
“I never said no to that.” You roll your eyes as he smiles.

Sweet Pea holds the door open for you and you nod to the booth you usually sit in. He follows moments later sliding across from you; raising an eyebrow as you don’t bother looking at the menu.  
“Why do you order the exact same thing as me?”  
“Taste’s good.” You shrug and he smirks.  
“You saying I have good taste Y/N?”  
“In food at least.”  
“In life.” He counters and you roll your eyes, pulling your food over to you.  
“Not in girls, can’t seem to keep a steady one.” He speaks half watching you half eating.  
“I don’t see why you don’t just say you want a serious relationship right off the bat.”  
“No one would go for me.” He shrugs.  
“Like I said, most of the Northsider’s still see me as the ‘big scary Southsider’ they’d be dating to get a rise outta their parents.”

“You’re not scary at all. Your name is Sweet Pea and you spend all your free time debating comics with Fangs. Nothing scary about that.”  
“And the Southside girls just know me as Jones’ like second in command, they wanna cozy up to jump ranks in the gang, thinking it’ll get ‘em better jobs.” He continues huffing as he sinks into the booth  
“Sweet’s anybody would be lucky to date you; if you treat your girl anything like you treat your friends they’ll be the luckiest girl I can think of.” He nods smiling as he reaches over to grip your hand.  
“Thanks Y/N, you always know how to cheer me up.” He pauses, shaking his head and laughing at himself.  
“What?” You tilt your head and he shakes his.  
“Nothing, just a dumb idea.”  
“All your ideas are dumb Pea, tell me. Can’t be any worse than when you tried to make a soda powered rocket.”

“That was genius and you know it. But it’s nothing.” He pulls his hand back.  
“Well now I’m curious, you have to tell me now.” You slide out of the booth as he pays. Standing in front of him blocking him from getting up.  
“Tell me.” You smirk, he stands up and you don’t step back, causing him to bump against you. He catches you, arm around your waist before you fall back onto the floor.  
“I was thinking how nice it would be to just date you, but that’s not an option.” He stands walking past you.  
“How is that not an option? Am I dating someone I don’t know about?” He rolls his eyes, stuttering slightly.  
“No, it’s just; you wouldn’t date me; we’re friends.”

“I wouldn’t want to date someone I’m not friends with.. What’s the real reason apparently?” He hunches over his bike resting his head between the handles.  
“Cause you won’t mean it.” You swing your leg over arms wrapping his waist.  
“And how do you know that?”  
“We’re friends. We can’t go back if we did anything.” He shrugs gunning his engine and returns to his trailer.  
“Seriously Y/N; it would change us forever. I’m not; I don’t want it weird between us.” He states as he opens his door. You close it shrugging.  
“It wouldn’t change much, just kissing, sex; not huge differences to how we are now.”  
“I’m not talking about that. About after; when you get bored or tired, or can’t rank climb or annoy your parents like everyone else; they get bored and leave and I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t have you to help me back up.” He sighs sitting on his couch, head returning to his hands.

“Sweets; we don’t have to. Like you said it’s jut an idea; but it’d be a shame to not at least try right?” You step forward sitting next to him bumping your knee against his.  
“How about we just kiss, that’s all. Just one little kiss; if we both enjoy it then we’ll go on one date okay? No pressure.”  
“No pressure.” He nods hand awkwardly reaching out to cup your face.  
“I can move if you want; we don’t have to sit like this.” You say as you turn leaning into his hand and closer to his face.  
“Just once.” He repeats and you nod smiling at how nervous he looks. He sighs nodding to himself as he nudges you slightly closer bringing his lips almost to yours, before he pulls back hesitating.

“Y/N, I don’t want it to be just once.” You smirk at him.  
“Then it won’t be.” He smirks back at you, tugging you closer a little more forcefully. You move forward with his hand, climbing onto him as he continues to kiss you.


	9. Sing Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You listen to country music (specifically John Denver) and Sweet Pea thinks it’s absolutely adorable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I decided to post all my writing here as well as tumblr to organise it by pairing and fandom instead of whenever I post a request. I do have requests open on my tumblr which is stattic-writes

“What’re you listening to now?” Sweet Pea peers over your shoulder and you shove your phone away.  
“Music for the Vixen routine we have.” You shrug nervously and Sweet Pea raises an eyebrow before he kisses your cheek.  
“I’ll never understand why Cheryl makes you keep the music a secret. Its cause I’m a Serpent isn’t it.” He jokes and you roll your eyes walking into Pop’s.  
“You know you don’t need to lie about it. If I was going to break up with you over your music taste it’d have to be something barbaric that you were into.”  
“Like country?” Sweet Pea shakes his head. You wait expecting him to change his mind and call country horrible.  
“No like Trap and EDM remixes of Opera music. But you like country then?” You stare wide-eyed shaking your head.  
“Oh my god you do!” He beams at you and you roll your eyes.  
“So no breaking up with me over country music then?” He laughs smiling at you.

You’re sitting next to Sweet Pea scrolling through your phone playing him snippets of songs trying to get him to guess the artists. So far he’s failing, only managing to guess three out of the seventeen you’ve played.  
“Umm Dixie chicks?”  
“Now you’re just naming country artists aren’t you?” He tucks his phone to his chest.  
“No..”  
“You searched country music on Google didn’t you?” He shoves his phone in his pocket.  
“Maybe, either way I’m failing.”  
“Don’t worry I’ll give you a crash course later.” You laugh.  
“Y/N can’t give you anything later, we have Vixen practice again.” Toni interrupts and Sweet Pea sighs.  
“I guess the karaoke will have to wait.”  
“I never said I’d be singing them.” You shake your head when he smiles.  
“But how am I going to learn anything if you don’t sing it to me?” You raise an eyebrow and Toni laughs.  
“Is this an effort to change Sweet Pea’s music taste? It’s a lost cause; we’ve already tried.”  
“It’s not changing, it’s expanding it. You need to hear it from the original artists; so my concert will just have to wait.”

You’re confused to see Sweet Pea sitting on the bleachers waiting for you to finish practice.  
“Hey; I figured we could swing by pop’s and pick up dinner and you can show me all the music I need to listen to.” You nod settling against his back on his motorcycle.  
“You want your usual?”  
“Of course.”  
“We’ll have to skip the shakes this time, need both your hands around me. Like always; safety first of course.” He winks and you laugh, tightening your arms as he hands you the bag of food.  
“You know we could’ve eaten there right? We didn’t have to go back to yours.”  
“If I want to hear you sing we have to.”

He’s asleep still; the trailer is a mess and you can’t help the way your parents drilled cleaning up after yourself into your head, as you start to pick up the glasses and plates from last night. You watch Sweet Pea for a moment clanking two plates together loud enough to wake him, but he doesn’t stir. You sigh in relief, turning the volume up on your phone to let John Denver’s twang bleed out from your speakers. You hum along to most of it, Annie’s song had always you’re your favourite; judging by the amount of plays it has. You laugh when it switches from his warm voice to Carrie Underwood’s pop country; you turn the shuffle function off, switching it back to Denver as you stack the plates by the sink. You jump when you hear his voice. 

“I do have to admit Country Road Man has much better messages than the other song.”  
“Sweet Pea, his name is John Denver.”  
“Got it, so is he your favourite? Isn’t most country music just people singing about trucks and freedom or whatever?”  
“Well the newer stuff is, but John and a few others have more meaningful songs.” You nudge your phone towards him and he scrolls through your music selection.  
“It’s cute you know that right?” You turn from folding the blanket on the couch.  
“John Denver’s cute?” You ask.

“No, your music taste; I mean Riverdale is a small town, and the Northside is like whatever most of these songs are about, it’s like they’re singing about you, sort of. Is that why you like it?” You stare at him.  
“What? Is that totally wrong?”  
“No,” You shake your head. “I never thought of it that way, I guess that’s part of it, I mean why do you like the music you like?”  
“Because it’s awesome and superior to everything Toni and Fang’s listen to..”  
“Its cheesy bubblegum pop isn’t it?”  
“Shut up!” Sweet Pea glares as you kiss him.

“Oh my god do you dance around your trailer to it?”  
“No, that’s ridiculous; why would I do that?” He glances away from your face and you smirk.  
“Don’t worry babe I won’t tell anyone that the most badass Serpent is into Pop music. However I will tell them that you’re dating an equally badass Northsider.” Sweet Pea shakes his head laugh as he stands to pull you into a hug.  
“I am badass.” You assert and he nods rolling his eyes.  
“For a Northsider maybe, the country music gives you at least two badass points, but being a Northsider gives you negative fifteen.”  
“So I’m in negatives?” You question and he leans over to kiss you.

“No, dating me means you have an automatic pass at being badass, I’m here to do it for you.”  
You roll your eyes laughing as his face lights up.  
“This ones your favourite right? Come let me love you; Let me give my life to you; Let me drown in your laughter.” He sings softly, skipping through half the song.  
“If you’re going to serenade me you should really start at the beginning of the song.”  
“But those are the most true lyrics; well how I feel about you.” He pulls you into a hug swaying with you as the song continues to play.

“You’re just losing badass points by the hundreds now.” You laugh.  
“Well you won’t tell anyone either way.” He presses his lips to yours. You pull back smiling.  
“Well I might have to, to save my reputation of course.” He pulls you back kissing you as the song finishes.


	10. Wind Chimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the song Must’ve Been The Wind by Alec Benjamin 
> 
> TW: Abuse, Minor discussion of abuse

Sweet Pea scowls when he wakes up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes confused as what woke him. He can’t hear anything and as he looks around his room nothing matches the state of the sound of shattering he’d heard. He jumps when he hears it again. Its not an uncommon sound, almost everyone in the Southside are messy drunks; everyone is once you get drunk enough. Still he can’t help how his heart races when voices rise after he hears another object smashing. He’s peering out his window, it’s three am, there’s no reason for anyone else to be up. No reason for anyone else to hear. He watches a figure almost jump out from the trailer three doors down before they vanish into the expanse of Sunnyside. He doesn’t fall back asleep instead waiting for more noises.

It’s four am when the figure that ran off returns, sliding against the trailer and opening the door before a hand tugs them back in. He can’t hear the exact words but he stays tense as the voices get louder.

“You look horrible.” Toni comments and Sweet Pea groans nodding as he slides his hand through his hair.  
“Rough night.” He mumbles.  
“When did you go to bed then?”  
“Four am, neighbors were screaming again.” He trudges through the day half paying attention to his lessons and relaxing as they break for lunch.  
“Toni, who lives three doors down from me?” Toni stays silent as she thinks.  
“Y/N, and her parents, but I think they’re divorced, either way her dad doesn’t come around anymore.”  
“Oh, thanks.” He sighs.  
“Why?”  
“Just thought I saw some guy hanging around there wasn’t sure if it was him or not.” Toni nods and returns to talking with Cheryl.

“Hey! Y/N right?” You turn when the Serpent boy calls your name.  
“Yeah, that’s me.”  
“Sweet Pea. Listen this might be kinda weird, but you live three doors down from me right?” You nod and he beams.  
“Great can I give you a lift home then? I usually drive Fangs home but he’s busy and I miss having someone to talk to.” You nod again and his smile stretches.  
“Great meet out the front after class?” He doesn’t wait for a response vanishing to whatever his last class is. You sigh tugging at your sweater sleeves, you wince as your shoulder aches; from being slammed against the wall after you snuck back in.

You know better than to fight back whenever your mother’s new boyfriend gets angry, or when he’s bored, or drunk, or if you give him ‘attitude’. You know he only does it because you’re closer with your mom than he is to her. You’d tried distancing yourself, pretending to hate her and snapping, but that seemed to make him angrier, ranting about you being ‘disrespectful’ so you kept quiet. Your mother tried her best to shield you but since he was paying for the trailer’s rent, and the bills, and most of the food you knew what the other option was if you actually stood up to him.

“I thought you had a car?” You cock your head at the motorcycle in front of you. Sweet Pea smiles sheepishly.  
“I said a drove him, not in a car though..”  
“No it’s fine, I just, did you two just shout back and forth?”  
“No he’d come over after school.” Sweet Pea shrugs and you smile a little.  
“Are you trying to ask me out? Because I’m okay with going to Pop’s if you’d rather that.” You laugh when he nods.  
“So not to pry but what were you doing outside at three am.” You furrow your brow at Sweet Pea.  
“You saw that?”

“Yeah little hard when whoever it was, was screaming bloody murder. You okay? You can stay at my place if you need?”  
“Yeah, I’m good. I left the window open and it got windy; it broke the bottles on the table when it blew through.” You wrinkle your nose; the bottles were broken because they’d been thrown at you; Sweet Pea didn’t need to know that.  
“You know the Serpent’s can protect you.”  
“From the wind?” You laugh trying your best to force it between the ache in your bruised ribs. Sweet Pea nods.  
“Yeah, besides must’ve been some wind if the wind chimes on your door didn’t move.”

“The offer stands. If you need a place to stay.” You nod; confused when he doesn’t push more about the wind excuse.  
“Thanks for the ride home by the way. And the food, it was really nice.” You smile opening the door as he watches you enter before turning back to his trailer.

You haven’t even fully knocked on the door when it opens Sweet Pea nodding a stepping so you can come inside.  
“Hey, hey it’s okay.” He starts, hand curling your shoulder which has you wincing.  
“Shit sorry, fuck where does it hurt? What happened?” You shuffle nervously forward as he turns a light on.  
“It’s nothing I swear.”  
“You have a black eye; and whatever is wrong with your shoulder.” You chew your lip as he sits you down on the couch.

“This was the first time he’s hit me I swear; he saw us hanging around and got mad cause apparently I’m ‘turning into a serpent slut’ just like my mom and he said if I joined them like she did he’d kick me out for good and- what?”  
“Your mom’s a Serpent? Why didn’t she say anything to FP?”  
“She told me not to mention it cause y’all have enough on your plates to deal with. Who’re you calling?”  
“A friend.” He hisses and you cringe slightly.

“Sorry.” You mumble and he shakes his head, slowly taking your hands in his.  
“You don’t need to be, you’ve done nothing wrong.” He turns from you to sit in the chair opposite and you curl your hands in his. You nod to the side of the couch and he sits next to you, carefully pulling you into his side.  
You jump when there’s a knock turning hesitantly when Sweet Pea stands to open it.  
“Why’d you call me at two am?”  
“You know Y/N’s mom, she’s a serpent right?” The man nods to Sweet Pea. Turning when he catches sight of you on the couch.  
“Her mom did-“

“Her mom’s new boyfriend.” Sweet Pea nods to the man who sighs running his hands down his face before walking over towards you.  
“Alright kid, we’re Serpents, and Serpents protect there own, now can you tell me as much as you’re comfortable with about what happened?”  
“Of course, Mr..”  
“FP Jones, Serpent King.” He nods and you sigh, Sweet Pea sitting next to you arm around your un-bruised shoulder.


	11. Wind Chimes Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse, Discussions of Abuse

You don’t mean to spend the night over in Sweet Pea’s, but its almost morning anyways theres no point in going back to get yelled at more. FP doesn’t push you instead asking how your mom’s been doing explaining how shed stopped showing up to meetings, you in return explained how she wasn’t allowed to go anywhere without Micheal, and since he wasn’t a serpent he couldn’t go. You try your best not to make a mess or bother sweet pea, opting to stay on the couch once FP leaves; after assuring you he’ll talk with your mom. You fall asleep and wake up in the bed, sitting up and looking around the room has you identifying the suddenly odd shaped couch as having Sweet Pea sleeping on it.

You manage to sneak out, after leaving a note letting Sweet Pea know you’ve just gone home. Your mothers making breakfast when you open the door, she turns cheerfully and offers you a plate, you claim you’ve already eaten as her boyfriend emerges. You can tell he’s looking at you when the content look drops off his face.  
“The kids back, you been slumming it with those snakes again? you know you’ll just end up knocked up and alone if you try to get with them. you know they wouldn’t want you as one of them right?” you don’t say anything just bow your head slightly; evidentially he wanted a verbal answer with how he shoves you, repeating himself.

“i know, they wouldn’t want me anyways. You don’t have to worry about me Micheal” you mimic whatever you think he wants to hear, relieved when he nods and gestures to the door.  
“I’m not worried for you. Hanging out with gang members is putting stress on your mother and i, how’re we supposed to get anything done with you running off with who knows doing god knows what kinds of drugs and going to parties. well go on I’m sure they’re waiting to bring you to school, if they even go of course.” you bite your lip to avoid saying anything as you start to walk to school.

“Need a lift y/n?” you nod as sweet pea pulls to a stop beside you, he offers you his helmet and waits till you nod to start his bike again. You feign a little more fear than necessary during the ride as an excuse to cling to him more. You worry you’re being clingy and annoying but Sweet Pea just smiles and tucks his keys into his pocket.  
“Your helmet!” you start to tug it off and he waits as you hover it out towards him.  
“Keep it, i’ll give you a lift later.”  
“What about fangs?” you question, confused when he pulls up in a car with Toni and a few other serpents.  
“Oh so thats why you wanted to take your bike, showing off like that is no way to impress a lady, you need to buy her dinner.” Toni laughs and Sweet Pea glares.  
“Shut it.” he smacks fangs on the shoulder and you jump.

“Sorry, fuck I’m sorry.” he speaks before you can react fluttering around you, the rest of the serpents watching curiously.  
“You not a fan of violence then?” Fangs asks and you blink out of your momentary stupor to shake your head.  
“I don’t mind just brought back some uncomfortable memories.” they nod leaving you and Sweet Pea alone.  
“Memories?”  
“It happened in the past, that means its a memory.” you counter and he smiles a tiny bit before looking serious as he looks you in the eyes.  
“I’m really sorry about that babe I didn’t even think about it freaking you out, I really am sorry.” Sweet Pea hangs his head.  
“Babe?” You question.  
“Yes?”  
“No I was asking why you called me babe.”  
“Oh. Cause I can; I can stop if you want.” You know you’re probably blushing.  
“No you don’t have to, its nice.” you smile and nod to him and then towards the school.  
“We should get to class.” He nods repeating what you said and following you, staring at the ground.

“You only like him because he can protect you. You don’t know the first thing about him” Micheal starts the minute he gets home, you know he saw you riding on the back of sweet peas bike.  
“I bet the first chance he gets, the minute he gets you alone he’ll hit you.”  
“Like you?” you cover your mouth but know its no use; Micheal stalks forward face blank as he curls his fist.

You try your best to cover the black eye with a mixture of your hair and makeup, its still visible, but looks healed by a few days, all you have to do is lie about the pain and no one should bother you. Micheal seems almost proud at the disgust on your mother’s face when she catches sight of you; you hope its disgust at what he’d done, not at you. You shake the thought from your head trying your best to not to let Micheal’s verbal attacks wear you down more.  
“I’m going for a walk.” You say mostly to the carpet as you take your keys and step three doors down.

“Hey y/n whats up?” You don’t respond stumbling forward trying to avoid touching your hair.  
“What happened y/n” You know sweet pea knows, you can hear the concern lacing his voice and when he cautiously tugs your arm you fold into him crying off the makeup you’d spent hours on.

Micheal learns from what he calls his mistake, you learn to keep any comments to yourself and he learns its much better to hit you in places you wont show anyone; of course since he thinks you’re sleeping around he concludes at least there will be bad lighting to hide it.

“Come on kid, no one actually wants to look at your face when they fuck you, they wont notice the bruises anyways. Suck it up; if you’re going to end up as the plaything for the serpents like your mother was the least you can do is take a hit without crying about it.”

Your excuse is you’re taking a shower, you shove you school bag full of as many clothes as you can, unsure of when you’ll be back. You’re thankful you don’t have to go far, sliding out your window and knocking three doors down.  
“Hey, study session right?” You know other people are here right now with how his hands grip the door. You hate that sweet pea got dragged into this, he can’t even spend time with his friends without you interrupting. You offer a slight nod.

“I can come back if you’re busy.”  
“Is that y/n? Tell her to come in; I need to talk to her.” You cringe at FP’s voice and follow Sweet Pea.  
“Hey Mr. Jones.”  
“I’ve told you its FP; now-“  
“Actually before we talk, I wanted to ask; can I join the serpents?” You blurt out trying your best to avoid looking him in the eye.  
“Well great minds think alike, Sweet Pea and I were just talking about it. We both think it would be best, just for added security. Well I do anyways.”  
“You don’t want me join?” you frown at Sweet Pea who shakes his head.

“No i just, its complicated, we can talk later..” He nods to FP who laughs.  
“I know when I’m not wanted, see you two at your trials; Sweet Pea, no cheating to help her okay..” Sweet Pea nods and you turn to him nerves building.  
“Listen I get I’m a burden and a nuisance right now, but if I join the serpents I don’t have to shadow you all the time so you can get your life back. I get I don’t offer anything of value to the- Sweet Pea?” You break from your rant to watch him frown.

“You’re not a burden, or a bother or a nuisance or any other thing like that. Im spending my time helping you because I like you, because I want to protect you, I want to help you. I’m going out of my way, sure, but its worth it knowing you’re safe.” He sighs.  
“Let me put it this way, if I have to sleep on the couch every night, just so I know you’re not sleeping in the same place as that asshole, I’m more than happy to do that.”  
“we can just share the bed, or i can take the cou-” You shrug half heartily pausing at his scowl. “-sharing the bed it is then.” You smile at him setting your bag down.  
“Oh here, I cleared out a drawer for you, well its mostly Fangs’ and Toni’s things, they used to stay here a lot.”

It becomes normal, a relief to return to Sweet Pea’s everyday. You’re an official Serpent; Sweet Pea insisting that you’re the best recruit they’ve ever had. The Serpents themselves seem relieved, and a few of the older ones ask about your mom, you give what updates you can, she seemed to be doing better although Micheal still came around too often for you to want to go home.

“I’m sorry please don’t-“ You don’t finish the sentence ducking down to pull the plate fragments from the carpets, nervous when Sweet Pea stops you.  
“Hey y/n, it’s okay sweetheart, it’s fine.”  
“You’re not going to hurt me?” You cringe as you calm down from the panic, he’s staring at you.  
“No y/n, I’m not going to hurt you, I’d never hurt someone I love.” You nod nervously still holding the plate shards and he pulls the trashcan over.  
“There, all clean, hey wait don’t step there you could hurt yourself.” Sweet Pea says, lifting you up and swivelling to place you down in a plate free area. He finishes cleaning up returning from dumping the trashcan outside.  
“Whats wrong Y/N?”

“Hm? oh, nothing, I love you too.” You try your best to sound nonchalant but cant help the smile when his face pinks.  
“You love me; wait too? Did I- dammit, I was saving that for a more romantic moment.”  
“Picking up a plate is plenty romantic.” You counter and he smiles nodding to the bed where you curl up next to him.  
“ So Y/N, would you like to be my girlfriend then?”  
“Yes please.”  
“You don’t need to say please I asked you.”

“It’s polite, you need to learn manners.” You laugh and he shakes his head.  
“i have manners, it’s just silly of you to ask if you can be my girlfriend when I already asked you to date me.” You blink shaking your head.  
“That doesn’t make sense, dating doesn’t mean we’re boyfriend and girlfriend.”  
“It does to me” Sweet Pea nods to you.  
“Same goes but-“  
“Then theres no buts, were dating and boyfriend and girlfriend that’s how it works.”  
“Not always.” You counter and he laughs.  
“Of course, but for us it does.” You fall asleep in Sweet Pea’s arms and when you wake in the middle of the night he’s still next to you, you turn slightly curling into his arms as he half wakes up.  
“What’s wrong?” He mumbles still half asleep.  
“It’s quiet.” You shrug a little and he presses a kiss against your cheek.  
“Go back to sleep babe, it’s too early.” You nod settling down but jump bumping into his arms as you hear a sound outside the door.  
“Y/N, it’s okay sweetheart, just the wind.” He nuzzles into your hair pulling the blanket closer.


	12. Re-Route: Double Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You follow your brother Archie when he goes on patrol one night; when he pulls out a gun, you find a Serpent more than willing to keep you safe

You’re not entirely sure what Archie is doing, you know he’s out on Red Circle patrol but he seems to be deviating from the route he’d told you’d he be going on before he left the house. Ever the protective brother, he’d made sure you and dad were occupied before he’d slipped from the house. You’d followed him, not bothering to hide what you were doing from your father. He’d glared at you, but let you go, Archie having explained the route he was taking to both of you, it was simply around the block twice and then stopping to meet with Reggie. Of course as you follow him you begin to realize he’s not anywhere close to his route. You debate turning back but as he starts to cross to the Southside you find your feet making you follow him further.

You’re tucked behind a dumpster, close enough you can make out Archie, and a couple of Serpent’s moving towards him. He’s spraying his tag, the red circle, he’s distracted as they step towards him, you can see one of them flash something in front of him. Archie pulls out a gun and you can’t move, you’re frozen watching as he shoves it into one of the boy’s faces snarling, you can’t hear what they’re saying but you curl behind the dumpster when Archie waves the gun towards them. You cover your eyes trying to keep your breathing even when you peek from behind you notice Archie and the boy’s are gone. You swallow, knowing if you move to return home you’ll run into Archie. You’re not sure what you’d say or do having learned what the Red Circle seems to be to him. Regardless you decide standing by the dumpster isn’t needed, you step from it and look down both sides of the street. Nothing is open and you debate which way to go.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey. You okay?” You freeze, turning at the sound of the voice, you watch the figure move closer, he’s tall, dark hair; his eyes are dark as well but look concerned instead of threatening. He reaches a hand out. You step forward, still shaking.  
“Hey what’re you doing out here? It’s like one am and-“ You suck in a breath as he talks.  
“He had a gun.” You mumble and he freezes.  
“What?” You can tell by his voice he heard what you said, he’s just angry.  
“Come here. It’s okay.” He gestures with his hand pulling his jacket off and wrapping it around you.

“Did you see where he went?’  
“Northside.” You pull the jacket closer and he smiles to himself.  
“Well come on, we can grab something to eat, food always helps me calm down. What do you say we raise a little havoc, go to the Northside. you been to Pop’s before?” He smirks now and you can’t help but smile back.  
“Sounds good.” He nods stepping towards the side of the road pulling a motorcycle over. You follow his lead swinging your leg around.  
“Whatever you want, on me.” He smiles and you fight the rising blush his smile causes.

“You’re too sweet.” You speak as you sit down in a booth.  
“Just living up to my name is all.”  
“Your name?”  
“Sweet Pea.” He winks and you laugh.  
“I’m Y/N.” Turning to the waitress you both order; he smirks as he looks back at you over the shake you’re drinking.  
“So Y/N, your phone number as pretty as your name?” You choke on your shake and he laughs ducking his head smiling.  
“Well now you’ll never know, making me choke like that.” He smirks and you glare.  
“Don’t you-“  
“Well if I already made you choke the rest of the night is going to be breathless.” He winks, his eyes lighting up even more.  
“Oh wait,” he looks extremely pleased with himself before he talks.

“I need to amend my earlier statement, this night is already breathless, you’ve taken mine. Also.” He beams and you groan thumping your head against the table.  
“I was told these shakes are heaven on earth, but you surpass them easily.” You lay your head on the cool of the table trying to keep whatever blush you have under control.

“Oh crap did I break you? I haven’t even gotten to my good pick-up lines yet.” He presses his chin to the table trying to look at you. You snicker a little.  
“Well, I wasn’t aware you still needed to pick me up, this is a date, isn’t it?” You straighten up smirking trying your best not to give away how nervous you are. His eyes light up, but you can see the moment they widen slightly in surprise.  
“ I didn’t realize you thought of me that way?” He lick his lips leaning forward in excitement.

“Well of course, you even gave me your jacket, and are paying for the meal, this is one hundred percent a date, you’re on the fast track to becoming my boyfriend.” You say it offhandedly but freeze.  
“Um I mean if you’re into that, and uh single and fuck, sorry.” You backtrack as he leans back laughing. He continues to laugh as your embarrassment dies down.

“What?”  
“Well I was going to go in for a kiss but I guess we’ll skip that and say we’re dating?” He smiles, it drops off as you nod.  
“Sounds good to me.” You continue to eat, trying your best not to scream when he puts his hand over your on the table.  
“Seriously Y/N, I don’t, I’m not built to be the ‘date the bad boy to disappoint your parents’ thing. I want a real relationship with you.” You snort nodding.  
“Yeah if anything you’re an improvement of a son to my parents.” Sweet Pea arches an eyebrow.

“Really?”  
“My brother was the ‘psycho Northsider’ with a gun, so a sweet guy who takes me out to dinner cause he was worried for my safety, big improvement in the son department.”  
“I wasn’t aware we were married with the whole ‘son’ thing.” Your face flushes.  
“No I meant like their daughter dating a guy they’d compare him to Archie and-“  
“I’m joking, I’m joking, we’re not married yet.” You both freeze staring at each other.  
“You want another shake?” He asks eyes looking anywhere but yours. You shake your head.

“It’s getting pretty late, or early depending how you look at it, I should head home either way.” You both nod, Sweet Pea paying.  
“Should I walk you all the way home? Or am I liable to get shot at.”  
“Best I get home myself.” You turn walking back towards your house before you stop, turning and running towards him.  
“Sweet Pea! Wait!” You shove into him, stumbling slightly not expecting him to jog to meet you. You shove your phone into his hands.  
“Your number.” You beam at him and he nods imputing it and is about to hand it back to you.  
“Sweet Pea! Give me back my phone!” You scowl playfully and he nods passing it back to you, he leans down kissing you softly, smiling as he pulls back.  
“There now we’ve kissed, it won’t be scandalous if we go on more dates or get married.” He winks and you roll your eyes.  
“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at eight okay?” You nod smiling watching him swing onto his motorcycle and return to the Southside. You glare at your phone, seven missed texts and fifteen missed calls from Archie. You sigh rubbing your eyes, at least you have decent dirt on him, and your brother having a gun definitely outweighed you having a boyfriend.


	13. Re-Route: Double Back Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return home waiting for Archie and your father to flip out, instead you find something much worse the day after

You don’t bother trying to hide the fact you’re sneaking back in. The living room light on regardless, you sure your dad and Archie are having a long conversation. You wonder if you should mention the gun.  
When you walk into the living room to see it sitting on the table to let out a breath before looking nervously up to your dad.  
“Reggie Mantle texted me, of all people, Reggie, at one am saying you were in Pop’s with a Serpent. Any reason he had to do that?” You wilt under your father’s glare.

“I was at Pop’s with a Serpent, because I followed Archie on his ‘red circle route’ he, he had the gun and threatened them with it. And then I didn’t want him seeing me, or not seeing me in case the gun was loaded, so I waited and Sweet Pea was really worried when he saw me so he took me to Pop’s to help me calm down and-“  
“Wait you threatened them with the gun?” Your father cuts you of voice slicing through your rambling to cut into Archie. You look up to see Archie’s jaw set.  
“They had a knife.”

“Archie, you shouldn’t be bringing a gun anywhere, let along threaten people with it. You know that makes you just like the Black hood right?” You all stay quiet, Fred face falling as Archie’s does. You know Archie is crying by how is hand jerks, an automatic response to wipe his own tears, but he’s shutting it down. Your dad pulls himself up from the chair and walks over pulling Archie into a hug.  
“I don’t want; I can’t lose you Archie, not to someone else or yourself. We’ll talk more in the morning, get to bed.” You both nod but you cringe as you step towards the stairs your fathers voice calling you back. You glare at Archie as he snickers.

“Y/N. You were out till;” He pauses glancing at the clock narrowing his eyes.  
“Two thirty am, with a boy, a boy who I haven’t met. You’re grounded for two days.” Your eyes widen.  
“Can’t we talk about it tomorrow?”  
“Three days.”  
“Dad! Seriously we have a date tomorrow!!”  
“No you don’t.”  
“Dad please, he’s really sweet, even thought he’s a Southsider and-“  
“Oh I don’t care about that at all. Just the fact that you snuck out and spend two hours in the middle of the night somewhere I didn’t know with a stranger.”  
“We were at Pop’s!! Reggie can-“ You sigh nodding at his glare.  
“We’ll discuss the date more later. How does he feel about Italian food?”

“Dad no, you’re not making him dinner here.”  
“If you’re grounded what choice do you have?” You sulk up the stairs pausing and knocking at Archie’s door.  
“Hey Arch I’m-“ He pulls you into a hug and you sigh in relief.  
“I’m sorry too. It’s stupid of me to have it.”  
“Hey you’re just scared, I’m sure I’d be doing the same thing if I saw it happen. It’s alright.” You pull back and sigh once more relieved no one in your family seems to be angry for now.  
“So, a boyfriend then?”  
“Oh my god no, goodnight.” You step out of his room shutting the door as he laughs.

You practically drag yourself down the stairs watching for a moment as your dad and Archie talk silently, before they turn as you move into the kitchen.  
“Good you’re awake, so you’ll need to text your date, boyfriend, guy?” you dad stumbles a little and you laugh.  
“Text him to ask what he’d like for dinner and give him our address.”  
“Dad.” Archie interjects and you hide a smile when your dad rolls his eyes.  
“If you can be friends with Jughead, Y/N can have a Southside boyfriend.”

Archie insists on cleaning the house for your date, which means you’re cleaning the house while he jumps between helping you and helping your dad with making pasta; mushroom ravioli judging by the smell from the frying pans.  
“Can’t we just go out to Pop’s instead, this seems like a lot of work for both of you, and how do you know he’ll even like it?”  
“You asked him his favourite food and he said ravioli, this covers most food allergies, besides you’re grounded, so you can’t leave the house aside from school.”  
“Or I could not be grounded and we could all go to Pop’s and have this wonderful pasta tomorrow as family dinner?” You counter, smiling and nodding as your dad shakes his head.

“Aren’t you going to get ready?”  
“I still have to clean more, since Archie decided Sweet Pea is going to be running around the house opening every single door we have and judging us.” You roll your eyes and Archie glares.  
“I don’t want him having anymore reason to trash us.”  
“So waving a gun in his face isn’t a good enough reason?”  
“Wait, his name is Sweet Pea?” You turn to your dad.  
“Yes? Do you know him or something?”  
“No it just figures you manage to find the one Southsider with the least threatening name.”  
“Jughead isn’t a threatening name.” Archie counters and you snort.  
“It’s just a dumb one.” You smirk as he swats at you with a towel.  
“Go get dressed or whatever you need to spend four hours doing.” Archie shoves you towards the stairs.

You return downstairs when you hear the doorbell, shoving Archie into the wall as best you can, before your dad moves both of you aside.  
Sweet Pea nervously glances from your Dad to Archie and awkward starts to extend his hand. You laugh softly when your dad pulls him into a hug. Sweet Pea nods to him as your dad pulls back.  
“Come in.” You dad waves his hand and Sweet Pea follows him. You mouth ‘sorry’ he just smiles back.  
“Y/N said you like ravioli; it’s mushroom, is that okay?” Sweet Pea nods as he sits across from Archie, next to you as you brush your hand against his and watch as he waits for your father to start eating. You can see shock on his face as he takes his first bite. It morphs almost instantly into a smile and your dad echoes it as he continues to eat.

“Y/N tells me that Archie threatened you and your friends, are you all okay?” You cringe as your dad questions him.  
“We’re fine Mr. Andrews. He didn’t do anything.”  
“He threatened you. That’s something. Archie.” Your dad glares, and Archie swallows.  
“I’m sorry for threatening you.” Your dad’s face doesn’t soften.  
“And I won’t do it again to you or anyone else. And I wont go over to the Southside anymore.”  
You dad smiles nodding.  
“That was nice Archie, but I meant for you to introduce yourself. Joking; I’m joking” Archie whips his head up as your dad laughs. Sweet Pea chuckles keeping his head down continuing to eat. You watch your Dad’s face nervously waiting for him have a change of heart and kick Sweet Pea out. The rest of the meal is passed with your dad questioning Sweet Pea; you note he doesn’t talk much about the Serpents, only asking Sweet Pea what he wants to do with his life.

You all but drag Sweet Pea from the table as Archie clears the plates away; hushing your dad as you can tell he’s about to spill some sort of embarrassing story of you.  
“We’ll be in my room!”  
“Leave the door open! I don’t want to walk in on any-“  
“I’m not going to do anything with you two in the house, that’s gross!” You shout back from the stairs at your dad’s warning. Sweet Pea laughs as you pull him into your room.

“I was expecting a lot worse, I mean I don’t know how it can get worse than your brother threatening me with a gun, but still.” He smiles at you and you smile back sitting on your bed next to him.  
“I’m just glad we managed to get out without hearing and embarrassing stories from my dad.”  
“Yeah you’re lucky.” You look up to see Archie leaning on your doorframe.  
“Arch I swear-“

“Swear what, I could just shout down you’re making out you know.” You narrow your eyes.  
“Or you can sit back down and I can tell Sweet Pea about the time you threw up on Vegas.”  
“Archie no.”  
“Archie yes.” Sweet Pea grins nodding to him.  
“Come on, is it really a meet the family dinner if I don’t hear dumb stories about you?”


	14. Re-Route: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After following Archie, you decide to go home to confront him, fate seems to have a different idea of course; an alternate choice; instead of doubling back; you decide to go home

You’re not entirely sure what Archie is doing, you know he’s out on Red Circle patrol but he seems to be deviating from the route he’d told you’d he be going on before he left the house. Ever the protective brother, he’d made sure you and dad were occupied before he’d slipped from the house. You’d followed him, not bothering to hide what you were doing from your father. He’d glared at you, but let you go, Archie having explained the route he was taking to both of you, it was simply around the block twice and then stopping to meet with Reggie. Of course as you follow him you begin to realize he’s not anywhere close to his route. You debate turning back but as he starts to cross to the Southside you find your feet making you follow him further.

You’re tucked behind a dumpster, close enough you can make out Archie, and a couple of Serpent’s moving towards him. He’s spraying his tag, the red circle, he’s distracted as they step towards him, you can see one of them flash something in front of him. Archie pulls out a gun and you can’t move, you’re frozen watching as he shoves it into one of the boy’s faces snarling, you can’t hear what they’re saying but you curl behind the dumpster when Archie waves the gun towards them. You cover your eyes trying to keep your breathing even when you peek from behind you notice Archie and the boy’s are gone. You swallow, knowing if you move to return home you’ll run into Archie. You’re not sure what you’d say or do having learned what the Red Circle seems to be to him. Regardless you decide standing by the dumpster isn’t needed, you step from it and look down both sides of the street. Nothing is open and you debate which way to go.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

You sigh deciding it’s safest to just turn home, to get whatever lecture and promise to keep quiet Archie will give you. As you step father back towards the bridge a hand reaches out and you scream.

“Whoa! Sorry!! You ah, you shouldn’t go that way, there’s some psycho Northsider out. Sorry for scaring you.” The boy offers an apologetic smile and you smile back.  
“He had a gun.” You’re not sure if you’re stating it to him or not but with the grim way he nods you feel relief as you can see fear in his eyes for a second.  
“Exactly why you shouldn’t go that way…?”  
“Y/N, Pleasure.” You stick your hand out.  
“Sorry for scaring you, I’m Sweet Pea. You want me to walk you back home?”  
“I ah, I live on the Northside, I’m sure you’re not too keen to head over there at basically one am.” Sweet Pea scowls for a moment tilting his head thinking to himself.

“Well while I’m not too fond of that idea, I’m less fond of letting you wander around an area you clearly don’t know, especially when some Northsider with a gun is out.”  
“Thanks, you live up to your name.”  
“Huh?” He furrows his eyebrows as you both start walking.  
“You’re sweet, Sweet Pea.” You wink and he laughs.  
“If that was a pick-up line it was horrible.” You fake a gasp putting your hand up.  
“How dare you make fun of me of trying to pick up a handsome stranger at one am after watching someone waving a gun, it’s the shock talking.” You snort laughing at yourself.

“So I’ve been upgraded to handsome then?” He smirks watching you from the side of his eyes. You hope he can’t see your blush in the dark.  
He’s walking slowly, obviously to give both of you time to avoid Archie, you don’t think about how he’d feel about your brother being the “psycho Northsider” you keep quiet about that, and what you were doing on the Southside, instead learning Sweet pea’s favourite colour was maroon, his favourite food was ravioli and he had a small stash of comic books in a fireproof safe. In turn you told him your favourite colour, your Pop’s milkshake preference and about the time your brother almost failed second grade cause he couldn’t read. Sweet pea howls with laughter and you hush him to be quiet as he doubles over where he’s standing.

“How is your brother that much of an idiot that he didn’t know how to read, even I did and-“  
“Guessin’ he’s the same idiot that decided to wait by the bridge in case someone decided to cross. Y/N, get over here now. Southside Serpent’s are dangerous.” Archie glares from the pillar he’s leaning against.  
“Say the one who snuck out to go vandalize a shop and waved a gun, a freaking gun in some guys faces! Dad’s going to kill you.” You snap at him and he steps forward. You flinch back unsure if he actually has the gun. Sweet Pea steps in front of you and Archie sneers.

“You really want to get between me and my sister?” Sweet Pea’s face doesn’t change from the glare.  
“I do when you’re the threat.” Archie scoffs shoving Sweet Pea to the side and pulling your arm towards home.  
“Come on, it’s too late to be out and you tangling yourself up with snakes isn’t how I thought this night was going to end.” You tug away from him and scowl.  
“I’m not going back with you, not when you have a gun. A gun, did dad getting shot mean nothing to you?” You glare and he looks hurt for a moment.  
“Y/N..” He trails off sighing.  
“I’ll see you at home.” He sulks off and you turn nervously to Sweet Pea.

“Well that’s new information.” Sweet Pea speaks after a moment.  
“I’m really sorry I totally understand if you don’t-“ You frown at his outstretched hand.  
“Your phone, so I can put my number in it? If we’re going to end up as Romeo and Juliet, might as well start with a date right?” You laugh as he motions with his hand for you to hurry up.  
“I’d rather not find you dead though.” Sweet Pea smiles.  
“Well if we start with a date you won’t you’ll know where I am the entire time. Besides Pop’s is open and I’ve never had one of their shakes.” You narrow your eyes at him before gripping his hand and tugging him along.  
“You poor deprived man. You poor thing missing out on heaven on earth.” Sweet pea laughs letting you drag him over to the Northside.

You tuck yourself into a booth as far back and away from he window as you can get, Sweet Pea wisely takes his jacket off before he orders.  
“Get whatever you want, on me. We’ve both had a lot of trauma tonight, you, finding out your prick of a brother has a gun, me finding out you have a prick of a brother.” He jokes in an effort to make you smile. He tilts his head, your gaze not straying from the entrance way.  
“You waiting for him to show up?” You snap your head back.  
“Oh, um, no, my dad, he got shot here. I was at home.” Sweet Pea’s face crumbles slightly.”  
“Was it a bad choice to come here then?” You shake your head as the waitress puts down your order. You eat in silence for a moment before he picks conversation back up, asking about school and your dreams. You respond and ask his, which he answers both questions with a shrug.  
“Never gave it much though, always figured I’d be dead pretty young.”  
“Oh you will be, snake.” Your eyes widen as Reggie Mantle walks up, hand gripping Sweet Pea’s shoulder as he half drags him from the booth.

“Reggie, back off!” You snap at him and he rolls his eyes.  
“Listen Y/N I don’t know what this snake threatened you with, but you’re safe, he won’t hurt you.”  
“He didn’t do anything we came here together!” You hiss and Reggie pauses eyebrows furrowing.  
“You did? Archie said the serpent basically took you hostage? He was walking you back since you snuck out to go on his patrol route and-“ You roll your eyes.  
“Did he leave out the part where he has a gun now?” You mumble under your breath and Reggie scowls.  
“Listen Y/N it’s no good for someone like you to be with him. You need to come back with me, so I can take you home. Archie says-” You watch Sweet Pea suck in a breath.

“She’s old enough to maker he own choices!” He snaps and Reggie’s glare sinks back on his face, he laughs shaking his head.  
“That has nothing to do with the fact she’s wrong. You’re a snake, a Southside drug dealing gang member. What can you give her besides black eyes and addiction.” Reggie snaps and you shove past both him and Sweet Pea, stepping into the parking lot. Reggie’s out the door following you, you watch him shove Sweet Pea back into the booth.  
“Hey! Y/N where you going?”  
“Home, I’m making my own choice. Stay out of it Reggie!” You scowl wiping tears from your face as you pull your phone out, looking down to find you have a text.

-Sorry Juliet guess Tybalt won this round- You smile, Reggie huffs but leaves, no doubt reporting back to Archie where you are. You turn back to Pop’s to watch Sweet Pea moving through the diner, he stops talking to Pop Tate brushing the back of his hair, nodding at whatever Pop says before leaving the diner. He rushes over towards you looking nervously around before sighing and ducking his head to kiss you.  
“See you Juliet.” He winks laughing.

You text him when you get home, apologizing for your brother and his shitty friends. He reads it two minutes later. You can’t bring yourself to delete his number even after four days of silence. You shoot him another text, as last effort to make contact.  
-Thy lips are warm.- You groan as it shows he’s read it. It was a stupid cheesy thing to send and you’re already letting yourself swallowed up by regret when your phone chimes. You stare at the picture Sweet Pea sent, two shakes sitting on the counter at Pop’s. You send back a question mark and he sends you another picture of one of the shakes, the whipped cream dripping down the sides  
-It’s melting, save me D: - You roll your eyes leaving him on read, deciding to see how he likes it.


	15. Re-Route: Home Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea decides you should meet Fangs and Toni

You can’t help but smile when Sweet Pea turns as the door open.  
“Hey, I’m here to save the day then?” You sit next to him pulling the slightly melted shake over.  
“The day has been saved.” Sweet Pea sighs dramatically, pulling his own shake over.  
“You got my favourite.” You smile and he nods.  
“Of course, I have to make sure your choices are good enough. Shake preference says everything about who you are as a person.” He nods seriously the corner of his lip fighting to stay neutral.  
“I meant you remembered my favourite.” He can’t help but smile, nodding.  
“Of course, what kind of guy would I be if I can’t remember my girl’s milkshake order?”  
“So I’ve been upgrades to your girl now?” You laugh as he blushes slightly.  
“Well we’re dating, you’re my girlfriend. And I’m you’re boyfriend?” He looks hopefully up from his shake and you smile.  
“Of course, Sweet Pea.” You smile, watching as he types a text out scowling at what you assume is the instant reply.

“Who’s annoying you?”  
“Fangs. He heard I was on a date the other night, and is pestering me for information about you.” You laugh.  
“What’re you telling him about me then? Only good stuff, I promise. Is what you’re going to say right?” Sweet Pea shakes his head.  
“Nothing he wants to meet you. In person.” He scowls and you roll your eyes.  
“I don’t mind meeting him, your friends aren’t going to scare me off.” Sweet Pea shakes his head.  
“His name is Fangs, he’s in a gang, plus he has years of embarrassing stories of me.” He states  
“You’re in a gang, besides it sounds like we’re going to be great friends if he can tell me all your embarrassing stories.” You counter tugging his hand and nodding towards the door.  
“I have to meet him eventually right? Why not now? Unless we’re going for another round?” You clink your empty glass against his and you can tell he’s debating ordering another shake just to put off wherever Fangs wanted to meet you.

“So where are we going?” You let him lead you out of Pop’s.  
“My place. It’s the easiest place to meet, I don’t think you want to go to the Wyrm.”  
“Alright, back to your place it is.” You nod to him and he pauses.  
“You do know it’s on the Southside right? The trailer park.” You nod un-phased.  
“I’m not the one with problem with Southsider’s now am I?”  
“Fangs’ll think that.” he nods to you sitting on his bike as you swing behind him.  
“So I shouldn’t bring up that I’m a Northsider? Or will he do that for me?”  
“Please don’t, I really don’t want him hating my girl. He will, don’t take it personally.” You hum in agreement tightening your arms around his waist.  
“I can tell him dumb stories about him if you want?” Sweet Pea laughs nodding before he slows in front of his trailer. 

You note the people waiting on the steps. One boy, his hair shorter than Sweet Pea’s but the same curious look on his face as his eyes land on you for the first time. The other figure is a girl, her hair pulled in a braid, pink streaks woven throughout it. They both wear Serpent jackets although you note neither of them seem to have tattoos that are as visible like Sweet Pea does.

“Fangs.” Sweet Pea speaks pulling the boy in for a hug; you catch him suppressing a smile and turn as the girl holds her hand out.  
“Toni, Topaz.”  
“Y/N L/N. Pleasure.” You smile and nod at her as Sweet Pea and Fangs turn to you.  
“So you’re Y/N whom I’ve heard nothing about.”  
“Same to you Fangs. What do you want to know?” You fire back and he smiles.  
“What on earth did you do to get Sweet Pea tangled up in a relationship with a Northsider.”  
“My brother threatened him with a gun, you were there right? Yeah I followed him up cause I was worried, and then I was more worried for you guys, but you’re okay right?” Sweet Pea winces as Fangs eyebrows climb.  
“Your brother is the psycho Northsider?” You nod as Fangs turns to Sweet Pea.  
“Her brother is the idiot who couldn’t read in second grade.” You scowl.  
“I was going to tell him that! Now I have nothing to exchange for embarrassing stories about you!”

“Oh I’ll tell you those any day.” Fangs beams and nods to the trailer, Sweet pea unlocks it grumbling.  
“You better not tell when-“  
“Okay so we were like seven, maybe eight. Toni’s grandpa invited all of us down to the river, we were all reading Bridge to Terabithia, for school. Anyways, so we were all really into the whole ‘magic world thing’ yeah?”  
“No, shut up Fangs.” Sweet Pea interjects but you lean forward pressing your hand to his lips.  
“Hush I wanna hear about eight year old Sweet Pea.”

“So you know how there are all those fantastical creatures, well being eight we decided to make up our own.” You nod leaning forward. Sweet Pea groans.  
“So we all spend the day playing in the river running around making up our creatures, and just as we’re about to go in; Sweet Pea comes running up and launches, like a football, his ‘creature’ he created. Turns out he found a god damn muskrat in the water and decided he was going to use it for his creature.” The trailer is silent.

“Fuck you Fangs.”  
“Wait how is that embarrassing?” You turn back to Fangs who frowns.  
“He threw a muskrat at me like it was a football!!!”  
“Did you catch it?” You question and Toni hides a laugh.  
“No we were eight he had no arm strength.” Fang’s states and you roll your eyes.  
“Well that’s not very embarrassing you were only eight.” Fangs throws his hands in the air laughing a little.  
“What am I supposed to tell you?”  
“Nothing.” Sweet Pea glares.  
“Oh!” Toni’s face lights up and Sweet pea drops his head to the back of the couch glaring at the ceiling.

“I’m going to kill both of you.” He mutters.  
“When we first started high school.”  
“Toni, please no! Please.” He looks nervously at her and her smirk just widens.  
“We were all fourteen, just out of middle school. Our second day of high school. Sweet Pea managed to get so lost, he took a bus to Centerville by a mistake, so when he finally shows up, an hour late, we’re in gym, and coach made him run laps for the last five minutes of class. We get to our math class, and our teacher’s been going on and on, and Sweet Pea asks to go to the bathroom, and she decides to give him a lecture about ‘bathroom privileges’ and Fang’s and I; we know what’s wrong Sweet Pea looks like he’s gonna hurl. The bus plus the running and no breakfast isn’t a good combo, but we stay silent cause we think she’s almost finished. Finally she lets him go, he’s almost out the door, doing the whole ‘I’m running cause I’m gonna puke run.’ He makes it out the door, Fangs and I cheer.” You nod hand gripping Sweet Peas thigh to steady yourself as you’re already laughing.  
“And the security officer comes back, holing onto Sweet Pea, he forgot his hall pass.” You gasp and look at Sweet pea who’s still staring at the ceiling, but he has a soft smile on his face.

“Sweet Pea turns, to try to at least get to the trashcan in the room, and pukes, all over the security guard. The security guard tries to write him up for doing it on purpose, and Sweet Pea just looses it. Grabs the guard’s pepper spray and sprays it in his own eyes while the guard is trying to grab his pen and notepad, the teacher and some of the students think he did it on purpose.” Toni laughs to herself.

“Sweet Pea gave the school mine and Fang’s numbers, instead of his parent’s. So we show up to the principals office, pretending to be his parents while he’s sitting there tears and milk streaming down his face, the security guard sitting there with puke all over him, the principal gave all three of us two weeks detention for it. The principal just sent us back to class, Sweet Pea spent the rest of the day smelling like milk and looking stoned off his tits cause of the pepper spray.” You snort patting his arm, curling into his side.  
“Aww poor Sweet Pea.” You coo and he narrows his eyes at you.

“What about you, got any more embarrassing stories?” You nod laughing.  
“I’ll tell you one about me if you want?” Sweet Pea nods and Fangs waves his hand.  
“You sure you want to give me ammunition?” He smirks and you laugh  
“Can’t be any worse than the fact you’re technically Sweet Pea’s Dad. I’m assuming you never bothered to change their numbers.” You smile as Fangs and Toni glare at him.  
“Sweet Pea you changed them right?” Sweet Pea snorts and shakes his head.  
“You two are still my parents. Should I call you daddy then Fangs?” You and Sweet Pea both dissolve into laughter with Toni as Fangs glares.

“No, only my boyfriends do.” He retorts.  
“Took you a whole two minutes to think of that Fangs.” Sweet Pea jokes and Fangs rolls his eyes. You watch, he nods to Toni before smiling and nodding at you.  
“As nice as this visit was, we should get going. We have to go, Serpent business.” Sweet Pea stands but Toni shoves him back onto the couch.  
“Not you son, you’re grounded.” She winks laughing as the door shuts behind them.

“That could have gone worse.” You smile at Sweet Pea as he sighs dramatically pulling you into his arms and onto his chest as he lies on the couch.  
“So..” He looks at you as you hesitate.  
“I wasn’t aware I was meeting your parents today too.” You laugh, smile cracking through the fake serious face you’d put on, he laughs with you.  
“So I just need to meet yours then yeah?” You nod smiling as you kiss him.  
“Maybe in a few days. To let things cool down.” he pulls you back towards him deepening the kissing you had started.  
“Cool down for them at least.” He hums against your neck pulling back from where he was kissing to return to your lips.


	16. Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opposite’s attract isn’t a rule it’s more like a guideline

Sweet Pea trails his hand against the hem of your skirt, pushing it up slightly to watch the pleats fall back to the normal length as you pull his hand back to resting on your waist.  
“So what’s it like having everyone think I’m corrupting you, such a sweet innocent Northsider..” He hums against your neck and you shiver.  
“Aren’t you though?” You question Sweet Pea nods pressing his lips back to yours as his hand slides up your back pulling you from the wall into his chest. You try your best to not make any noise in surprise but fail; turning your face away in embarrassment.

“I’d argue you’re not sweet and innocent but we both know you are. I mean all Northsider’s compared to Serpent’s and the Southside; but you’re like a mouse compared to a snake.” You’re about to counter back when his tongue and teeth skim your neck cause your breath to hitch.

“Sweets.” You whine and he smiles into what you’re sure is a hickey by now.  
“Yes?” You huff pouting at him.  
“Oh sorry do you want to continue this somewhere else?” He pulls back watching as you smooth your skirt down and straighten your shirt. Sweet Pea tilts his head.  
“What was that?”  
“What was what?” You look up to him.  
“That weird flash of- oh my god you have a tattoo.”

“Shhhh, you can’t go shouting that out at school!”  
“We’re behind the gym babe, no one is going to hear us.” He laughs leading you back towards the parking lot.

“At least give me a hint. Otherwise I’ll start guessing.” Sweet Pea pouts over his shake.  
“You’ve already guessed five thousand times in the last two days, but fine; one hint okay?” he nods face lighting up.  
“It’s here; this big.” You shift on the chair pointing to the upper part of your inner thigh, almost your hipbone area and draw an oval. Sweet Pea narrows his eyes.  
‘Why there?”  
“Only place my parent wouldn’t see.”  
“What is it?”  
“No you have to guess.” You smile and he smirks.

“I could just look you know.” His fingers hook into your belt loops on your jeans pulling you off your chair as he stand hand shifting to your lower back to motion you towards the door.  
“You really think I’d let you look there?” Sweet Pea sulks.  
“I was hoping..” You raise an eyebrow.  
“In the middle of Pop’s?” You laugh and he scowls.  
“No.”  
“They why did you ask just then?”

“I meant in general, Jesus, why are you so literal!” He laughs.  
“I have to be; showing you the tattoo you never knew I had is serious business.” You join in laughing with him as you make your way back to his trailer.  
“Who gave it to you anyways?” He questions as you curl next to him on the couch.  
“Sworn to secrecy.” You wink as he scowls shifting you against his chest as you both stretch out on the couch.

“Toni, seriously tell Y/N I need to see the tattoo. Pleaseee. It’s been driving me crazy.” Sweet Pea whines.  
“Wait Y/N has a tattoo?”  
“Sweet Pea!” You smack his arm and he looks sheepishly at you.  
“Sorry babe I thought she knew..”  
“I told you no one knew! That means everyone besides you and the tattoo artist!”

“Who you should tell me the name of.” He smiles at you.  
“What about a tattoo artist?” Fangs interjects and Sweet Pea opens his mouth before closing it.  
“I wanted to get a tattoo, I was asking for recommendations.”  
“FP’ll do it, or one of the other Serpents can few of ‘em used to run a tattoo shop. You have to pass the trials first.”  
“No she’s not gunning to be a Serpent, she just wants a flower or some shit.”

“ A flower was the best you could come up with?”  
“I panicked okay! What was I supposed to say?” He asks and you shrug. He pulls you over, onto his lap as Toni, Cheryl and Fangs settle around the fire with you, Fangs holds out a pizza box, you pull a couple of slices and pass it to Cheryl.  
“So Sins and Secrets. I’ll go first.” Cheryl claps her hands and smiles.  
“Y/N, won’t you tell us something, I’m sure there’s something you need to confess.”

“I have a tattoo?” You state and Cheryl pouts slightly.  
“That’s not nearly dark enough, what is it? Ooo is it an exes name! Where is it??”  
“Cheryl, that’s not allowed, you have to wait till the next turn to ask.” Toni reminds her and she nods as you ask Fangs to confess.

It’s Toni who ends up asking you.  
“So what is it?” Sweet Pea’s practically vibrating next to you.  
“My favourite animal.” You beam at both him and Toni. She laughs as he groans and smacks his face with his hands.  
“Is that why you never told me your favourite animal when I asked the other day.” You nod laughing and Cheryl smirks.  
“You should try out for the Vixen’s. We’d love to have you.”  
“You just want to see it. I’ve told you, no. To all of you.”

“Told them no about?” Jughead stands with Betty next to him.  
“Y/N has a tattoo!”  
“No it’s fine, not like I wanted to keep it a secret or anything!” You glare at Fangs who’s smile vanishes.  
“Sorry Y/N just thought they could help us reveal it.” He laughs and you roll your eyes.  
“It’s my turn right?” You smirk and Fangs swallows nervously  
“Sweet Pea; why do you want to see it so badly?” 

“Why wouldn’t I? In all seriousness like I’ve said before, you’re a mouse compared to us. You’re not at all edgy or threatening, you’re the perfect example of an innocent Northsider, down to your toes.” He nods to where your feet are folded up on the couch, your shoes resting next to the arm on the ground.

“Having a tattoo, no matter what it is, changes that.”  
“Does it change how you feel about me?” Nobody says anything about it not being your turn.  
“Makes me love you more.” You nod staring at the ground for the rest of the night.

“Y/N; talk to me. You’ve been so quiet since the whole Sins and Secrets. Are you okay?” His hand brushes your arm as you curl next to him in his bed.  
“You said you loved me.”  
“I do, does that bother you?” You sigh shaking slightly.  
“Even if I lied to you?”  
“Lied to me?” You can hear the panic creeping in his voice and you hush it with a kiss climbing on top of him.

“My tattoo; I’m talking about my tattoo.” You nod to him and he sighs in relief.  
“Wait; are you telling me it’s not your favourite animal? You little liar.” He glares and you laugh.  
“No it is my favourite animal, I just lied about something; well it’d be easier to show you.” You shuffle nervously untangling yourself from the covers and nudging up the shorts you’re wearing to bed.

“See.” You slowly pull the shorts up an inch. Sweet Pea huffs nudging them up to fully expose your tattoo. He swallows, looking from the tattoo to your face and back down to it.  
“I really would have taken you for a colour girl.” You laugh shaking your head.  
“I think it looks cleaner without the colour.” Sweet Pea nods brushing his fingers over it. He’s concentrating so much that he jumps when your hand brushes the serpent on his neck.

“I love you.” His hand stops tracing, to rest over it, thumb rubbing against your leg.  
“I love you too.” He replies sighing shaking his head.  
“You have any idea how pissed Toni and Fangs are going to be about this?” You scoff shaking your head.  
“They don’t matter.” Sweet Pea arches an eyebrow.  
“What’s the fifth law again?” 

“Sweet’s I’m not freaking betraying them. I’m just not telling them the truth right away!”  
“And what kind of Serpent does that make you?”  
“Well you’re dating me, so what does that make you?” You counter and he laughs hand returning to tracing the double-headed snake on your thigh as you lean back to kiss him.  
“Still think I’m a mouse?”


	17. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea wants an actual relationship, his friends see fit to interfere.

You turn back to Toni ignoring the sigh you can hear from Sweet Pea; you hate how much his wistfulness bothers you. When he sighs again you snap, turning to him, but Toni beats you to it.  
“Would it kill you to be discreet about it?” Toni laughs at Sweet Pea’s shocked face.  
“About what?”  
“How much you pine after Jones and Cooper, I get they’re like the perfect couple, but they’re a couple neither of them want anyone else. Drop it; your heartbroken pinning isn’t going to sway them.” She speaks and you laugh with her nodding as Sweet Pea tries to defend himself.  
“Well if you don’t love at least one of them, why do you sigh every time they do anything couple-y.” Fangs counters and Sweet Pea shrugs.  
“I want that. What they have, that closeness, what Toni and Cheryl have.”  
“You want a relationship? What happened to Vivian then?”

“No, I want a soulmate; and Vivian wasn’t into me; just the whole-“  
“Scary Serpent vibe right? Was she disappointed when she found out you’re practically a teddy bear.” You smirk and Sweet Pea rolls his eyes.  
“Shut it Y/N I’m nothing of the sort. I am a serpent, therefore I’m terrifying and a bad boy.”  
“Mhm, but you’re also the guy who spend half of fifth grade saving the worms on the sidewalk.”

“You asked me to, so I had no choice.” He crosses his arms.  
“And you spend three days outside Fang’s house when he broke his arm.” Toni laughs.  
“Also you spent all last summer tutoring me in chemistry.” You add and he waves his hands, thumping them onto the table.  
“Enough! I have a neck tattoo, I’m a scary Serpent!” You smirk nodding, biting down another peal of laughter before you pitch your voice up and wiggle your fingers at him.

“I’m a scaryyyy serpennntttttt” you mock and he blanks his face.  
“When I kill you they won’t find the body.”  
“Like you could ever kill me.” You smile standing as the bell rings returning to class from lunch.

————————————————————————————–

You watch him more after that noting how the sighing, the longing looks are not directed at Betty, or Jughead, but their clasped hands, the moments they lean on each other. Whenever Jughead runs his hands over hers, or they stay a moment too long in a hug. You stay silent, content to watch him watching; to let him suffer in his own bubble; no sense in dragging an unrequited crush into the mix. No need to make him feel guilty on top of lonely. You soften after he confesses his want for a relationship, you feel no need to be jealous; not of something that has yet to exist.  
“So then, what do you want in a soulmate?”

“You trying to set me up then?” Sweet Pea narrows his eyes at Fangs and Toni.  
“Of course; we’re your best friends, we know you inside and out, plus we’re both in relationships; so Y/N doesn’t count cause she’s single.” Fang’s eyes light up and you can see Toni nod a fraction. You sigh nodding to them.  
“Alright, what am I doing to help then?” Toni smirks.  
“Cheryl’s going to ask you a few questions. After Sweet Pea answers them.”  
“Cheryl? You’re getting Cheryl involved?” Sweet Pea glares.  
“We were going to get Jones and Cooper in on it; but it seems better to not.”  
“Plus Cheryl doesn’t know you as well as us which could prove to be interesting when selecting potential soulmates.” Fangs smirks as Cheryl nods.  
“Alright then, let’s start with the basic’s; favourite colour?”

“Do you really think I’m shallow enough not to date someone based on their favourite colour?” Sweet pea scoffs.  
“It’s green.”  
“What shade?” Cheryl pulls a pen and notebook out.  
“Mint Green.”  
“You know you can’t lie; this won’t work if you don’t tell the truth.” Cheryl looks unimpressed and Sweet Pea groans.  
“I like pastel’s okay, they’re soothing.” He states as he flips her off. She laughs.  
“Just a few more then-“ You leave once Toni lets you know they’re not even halfway through with Sweet Pea’s questions and that she’ll call you later when they need your help.

—————————————————————————————–  
It takes two more days; in between classes for Sweet Pea to finish whatever soulmate questionnaire Cheryl and Toni had created. You laugh when he cheers as Cheryl folds the paper and puts it away.  
“Now we’ll just go around to everyone who’s single and then set you up on dates on the weekend.”  
“You’ll what now?” Sweet Pea stares at them and Toni laughs.  
“Don’t worry we’re funding the Pop’s meals and access into La Bonne Nuit.” Cheryl pats him on the shoulder.  
“So who’s up first?”  
“Well it wouldn’t be a blind date unless you didn’t know. Besides we have to actually ask everyone first.”  
“You’re wasting your time.”

“Really? You complain about being single every other day and it’s not like you have your eyes on anyone, otherwise you would have asked them out already.” Cheryl comments and both you and Fangs gasp.  
“Oh my god you do like someone!!! You have to tell us! We can set you up.”  
“It’s not like that; we can’t be together.”  
“Anything else cliché you wanna say? No, good, you’ll meet your first date at pop’s eight pm this Friday.”

“So why wouldn’t you tell us who you’re crushing on?” You ask as you and Sweet Pea walk home to Sunnyside.  
“Well we can’t be together, she’s way outta my league and besides that she’d never want me.” He shrugs and gestures to himself.  
“Come on Pea you’re a catch to anyone; any of those Northsider’s would be lucky to have you.”

“We’re all Northsider’s now.” He laughs and you nod.  
“I mean the like ‘original Northsiders.’ You know they fawn over you cause you’re a ‘bad boy’ or whatever.” You roll your eyes; as he nods.  
“The most badass.”  
“You’ll scare them all off acting like that.” Cheryl appears and smirks handing him an envelope.

“The time, and location, also what you should wear. I’ve taken the liberty to match your clothes to her favourite colour, so hopefully it’s a positive association.” Sweet Pea opens the envelope scanning it.  
“I thought you were the only one allowed to wear red.”  
“I am, the red is just an accent colour.”  
“If you make me wear a tie to Pop’s..”  
“Relax Toni said you had a red plaid monstrosity of a shirt.”  
“You wear plaid..” Sweet pea fires back and Cheryl nods.  
“Yes, tastefully. Now go get ready.”  
“You said it was at eight pm!”  
“There was a change of plans!” She shouts after him as he shoves the letter into your hands.

“So who is it?” Cheryl smirks at your question.  
“Ginger; you know the Vixen who stares at him anytime he gets sent to find Toni for meetings.” You nod, you know Ginger, she’s nice; still you can’t help the jealousy that bubbles in the back of your throat. You crush it down as Toni and Fangs ask about them.  
“Ginger, apparently.” You silently cheer when Fangs scowls.  
“Didn’t he and Ginger break up cause she wanted to sleep with Jones?” Toni questions and you nod.

“Well she tried to sleep with him, when he and Betty had that fight remember?” They both nod and cringe.  
“Well tonight should be fun then. Cheryl booked us front row seats to watch what’s going to be a disaster.”

——————————————————————————-  
Sweet Pea glowers at the table as you sit with Toni and Fangs drinking the shake Fangs ordered for you.  
“Y/N how’s he holding up.”

“He’s been glaring for six whole minutes. I’m pretty sure he’d melting my shake with the heat from his anger. How much you wanna bet he scares Ginger off.”  
“You’re just saying that cause you want him to scare her off.”  
“Of course.” You know they know about your crush; even if you’ve never voiced it; Toni still had Cheryl question you. You remind yourself to ask how much you and Sweet Pea hand in common once he finds whoever he wants to be his soulmate.

He waves Ginger over and she smiles at him leaning over the table to give him a half hug. You’re too far away to hear anything, but when Toni casually decides to walk to the bathroom she returns laughs patting your back.  
“Nothing to worry about Ginger brought up him being higher in the Serpent’s now.”  
“That’s a lot to worry about;” Fangs slumps slightly and you look confused at him.  
“It means he’s going to whine to me about it now; I’ll have to listen to him complain over and over. I hate this plan.” You laugh looking up to Sweet Pea continuing to glare at your table.  
—————————————————————————

It takes five more disastrous dates before Sweet Pea vows to give up if the next one doesn’t work out.  
“Sweet Pea, no you can’t give up, we still have at least seven more after this and-“  
“No, if this one doesn’t work out I’m done. I’ll just try to date on my own. I appreciate the help; I really do, but its obviously not working.” He slumps in his chair and Cheryl and Toni share some sort of coded look.  
“So what’s the plan this time? Maybe something where he doesn’t whine so much, Fangs complains to me about him complaining about your plans.” You eye Cheryl’s smile wearily.

“This was meant to be our sort of last ditch effort. A surefire match, both of them put down almost identical answers” You arch an eyebrow.  
“Wow, well why not put them first then?”  
“Had to give him something to look forward too. We have it set for six pm a Pop’s.”  
“Okay, so Toni, Fangs and I will be on lookout duty then?” You turn when they stay silent.  
“Fangs and I will.”

“No, there’s no way I’m going on a pity date.”  
“Did you miss the part where- “ Fangs hisses but Toni shouts over him  
“Hey Sweet Pea, just this one date, we swear! Everything is taken care of, all you have to do is show up.” Toni clasps her hands together as he walks back up.  
“Please Sweet Pea, just this last one.” He sighs shaking his head.  
“No I’m done.”  
“I’ll tell the girl you have a crush on you like her.” Fangs threatens.  
“Wait you know who he has a crush on?” Cheryl turns from Fangs to Sweet Pea.

“Yeah he told me ages ago. I’m not about to rat him out, but you already made reservations and everything so I would be a huge waste to not go.” He guilts Sweet Pea into a frustrated agreement as he walks away smirking.  
“Wait, Pop’s doesn’t do reservations!” Sweet Pea shouts after him.  
“No backing out, I already let her know the date’s on.” Toni laughs as Sweet Pea scowls. You keep your phone hidden knowing the text chime is from Toni most likely.

—————————————————————————————-  
You understand Sweet Pea’s annoyance when he went on the other dates that you and the others were watching; you’re pretty sure Fangs won’t make eye contact with you anymore with the amount you’ve been glaring.  
“Hey Y/N you hear to spy on me one last time? I’m sure you’ve been loving the free meals though.” He laughs and you nod.  
“Yeah it’s pretty nice, I’m surprised you don’t just play along more for the free meals.”

“Well having decent company helps, I’m praying this date isn’t as shit as the last ones. I get we’re supposed to have matched like all the questions or whatever but that could just be guessing and luck.” He shrugs and you nod.  
“It’s a good attempt, plus you were so whiny about finding a soulmate.” He laughs again nodding.

“Yeah but I’d much rather be spending the night with you or Fangs.”  
“Well Fangs is busy.” You laugh as you both look to see Fangs glaring back.  
“And you are I’d assume, stuck on babysitting duty to make sure I don’t screw up my last chance at pre-destined love.” He dramatically shakes your shoulders.

“Actually I have a date.” You look confused when his face falls for a second.  
“Oh, maybe you’d double with me, for moral support?” His laugh sounds almost sad but you brush it off.  
“Can’t really double date with just the two of us yeah?” You stand nervously as Sweet Pea moves towards Fangs.  
“You said you wouldn’t rat me out.” He hisses under his breath and Toni smirks.  
“I didn’t she just matched most of the questions.” He holds his hands up and Sweet Pea nods returning to your side.

“Well, shall we sit then, you can tell me things I already know about you, and I can tell you the same.” He smiles and you follow him to the booth.  
“Now since Cheryl is paying I vote we order he most expensive shit we can and bring it back to mine to eat for the next few days.”

“I don’ think burgers will keep in your trailer for days Pea. Besides we can just come back.”  
“We haven’t even finished out first date and you’re already gunning for a second one?” You beam at him as you both pretend not to notice the flush on each other’s faces when your hands brush at the menus.


	18. Liquid X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets drugged/assaulted at a party and Fangs/Toni find her and bring her back to sweet Peas. The next day at school someone’s sharing pictures and Jughead/FP find out because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Underage drinking, Drugging, Sexual Assault

“Jug, seriously it’s fine, even dad said I could go! You know dad wouldn’t- You’re coming with me aren’t you.”  
“No, Sweet Pea is, he’s been given strict instructions to watch over you.”  
“I don’t need a babysitter, I’m the same age as you.”  
“I know, he’s not a babysitter, he’s your boyfriend.” You scowl as he smirks at you.  
“Go get ready isn’t the party in an hour?” He laughs as you scramble towards the bathroom.  
—————————————————————-

So what possessed your brother to want to go to a party hosted by a Bulldog of all people. I thought-“  
“He said he wasn’t coming!” Jughead laughs as he walks over to you.  
“No I said I wasn’t coming with you. And I’m not; I’m here with Betty. To answer your question Sweet Pea; I’m here because it’s the biggest post-game party of the year. Blue and Gold have to show our support.” You roll your eyes, smiling at Betty when she comes over. Fangs and Toni join shortly after and you try your best to relax.  
—————————————————————–

Fangs hands you some sort of drink, you can barely smell the alcohol in it but when you take a swig you can feel it burning and already feel the pounding headache you’ll get tomorrow. Fangs frowns when you chug the rest of it down.  
“Jesus Y/N you finished that fast, guy at the bar said you should take it slow.” You laugh, moving towards the bar.

“I’m a Jones Fangs, I can handle any drink, you want another?” You nod when he shakes his head dodging a couple of people on the way to the bar which was set up in the kitchen. You exchange your empty cup for a full one looking confused at the way the group of senior bulldogs crowd around a box of pizza. One of them cheers and the others hush him. You step forward to ask what they’re doing. The one that cheered looks nervous.  
“We weren’t snorting anything.” The brown haired boy smacks him on the back of the head.

“Christ Steve can you be any more of an idiot. Hey, I’m Percy we were not doing any kind of drugs that would be illegal.” You nod stepping back and scowling as you trip over something.  
“Dammit.” You hiss as your drink spills onto the floor.  
—————————————————————————

You’re back standing in an instant, Percy holding a fresh drink out to you. You take a swig out of it nodding to him, intending to find Sweet Pea to tell him you were thinking of heading to Pop’s. You manage to make it to the doorway confused when Percy is in front of you.

“Jesus, you look like you’re gonna ralph, come on out back yeah, get some fresh air.” You nod sluggishly, the alcohol hitting you faster than you thought; fresh air does sound nice you think, frowning when the boy walking with you isn’t Sweet Pea or your brother.  
“You mind if I grab my jacket, it’s just upstairs ; it’s pretty cold out.” You nod stumbling when he lets you go.  
“Wait!” He pauses turning back on the stairs to look at you.  
“Hm?”  
“I’m cold, can you grab me one too.” He nods and gestures with his hand.  
“You can pick one out, I’m sure Jack has plenty in his room you can steal.”  
———————————————————————————

You don’t remember walking up the stairs or ending up in whoever’s room this is. You know the boy with you isn’t Sweet Pea and it’s enough to make you panic and try to leave.  
“Hey whoa, now don’t go running off, I still haven’t found a jacket for you.”  
“I have my serpent jacket down stairs; with my boyfriend.”  
“Oh you’re a serpent? And you have a boyfriend, that’s double the points right off the bat. Now-“  
———————————————————————————

You can’t breathe for a moment; you know what he means by points. You’d assumed none of the bulldogs had picked that habit back up after what Cheryl and Betty had done. Watching how Percy moves around the room you know you’re wrong.  
“How many points am I worth then?” You want to choke yourself for asking.  
“Oh well you’re a Southsider, a Jones at that, so it’s about twenty points easy, then you’re a serpent another fifty points, adding onto that how out of it you are. I’d go with eighty points.”  
“Not even a full hundred, damn that’s pathetic for you.” You fell the slap before you hear it, the way it stings shakes you from what you now recongize is some sort of sedative.  
“This would be so much easier if you were asleep you know. I’m not the kind of guy that likes them mouthy. Now. Be good, and just lay there.” You jerk yourself forward, half screaming.  
———————————————————————–

“What did I say about being mouthy bitch?” He’s not even on top of you; his hand around your wrists keeping your arms behind your back as his other hands lifts you by your hair as he crouches by your side.  
“Bedtime.” He laughs winking at you.  
————————————————————————————-

You don’t wake up, only aware that you’re less cold. You don’t remember being cold in the first place. You sit up trying your best not to panic as someone is sitting next to you in a chair.  
“Y/N relax, hey, whoa, hey, it’s Toni. It’s Toni and Fangs we found you at the party after-“  
“I don’t remember.” You hate how small you sound reaching for your serpent jacket clinging to it.  
“Hey it’s alright, Sweet Pea’s not back yet, Jughead called him for a Serpent meeting apparently some of the bulldogs decided to try to frame us for trashing the guys house.”  
“Does anyone else know-“

“No just us we were going to-“  
“Please you can’t tell anyone, please, swear it. Please.” You cling to Toni’s arm and she nods.  
“Okay but once you get your memories back we are going to talk about- What Fangs?”  
“Toni you shouldn’t pressure her, I mean she probably still drugged it’ll take at least another hour to get out of her system. Just tell ‘em she’s gonna have a hell of a hangover.”  
“Tell who?”

“Sweet Pea, Jug and your dad. We said we’d bring you home cause they needed to round up all the other Serpent’s. We told them you passed out cause you had too much to drink.”  
“They can’t know. Please.” You repeat mumbling it over and over until you fall asleep.

———————————————————————————  
You wake up with a much clearer memory and you’re thankful for the hangover excuse as you vomit into the trashcan someone placed by the bed.  
“Huh guess all that alcohol really did- Oh.” Fangs nods in understanding when you continue to shake after vomiting. You don’t move and he sits next to you.  
“Toni’s stalling them but basically we’re going with the super bad hangover lie. I don’t know what you remember but-“  
“Most, bits and pieces.” You shrug slightly.  
“If it makes you feel better only your shirt was off, your jeans were down but it didn’t look like anything else was messed up.”

“Didn’t even get his eighty points worth idiot.”  
“What?”  
“They have this stupid book, Betty and Cheryl-“  
“Yeah I remember that! So it was a bulldog then? That’s not going to help the tension. But we can see if they even say anything tomorrow.” Fangs nods patting your shoulder.  
——————————————————————————

Toni and Fangs don’t leave your side, they use the excuse of sharing all your classes and both Jughead and Sweet Pea seem relieved that someone’s with you. You know it’s because your dad chewed both of them out for losing track of you. You wonder how much worse it would be if they knew what had happened. Thankfully they never would- You stop dead in your tracks. Fangs and Toni do as well.  
——————————————————————–

You can’t breathe again, Fangs shifting nervously, looking back at the door waiting for Jughead and Sweet Pea to walk in. Cheryl and Betty are already trying to take down most of the posters that have been taped around.  
“Jesus Y/N you okay?” Betty shakes her head at herself for asking and Veronica nudges you towards the principals office, as you’re walking towards it you spot Percy and his group. You assume you’re already going to get in trouble, you’re not entirely sure what possesses you but you can’t help the way his distorted voice rings in your ears.  
-I could cut you up with this, bet Serpent’s are into some freaky shit- You can feel Toni grabbing the switchblade you keep on yourself and shoving it into her jacket pocket. You relax calmed by the fear that lingers on Percy’s face.  
“It’ll get worse.” You state to him before letting Veronica take you by the arm and drag you to the principals.

You’re not surprised when he calls your dad. You’re more surprised when Jughead worms his way into the room shoving one of the ‘posters’ in your dad’s face. You finally get a proper look at it. It’s you curled against the carpet in one of he rooms from the party, your shirt is long gone and you cringe at the state the rest of your clothes are in. You can see your dad’s hands shaking.  
“Mr. Jones, I’ll give you all a moment alone.” You silently beg principal Weatherbee to stay; he doesn’t listen.

“Did Sweet Pea do this?” You shake your head cringing as your father shouts at you the second the door closes.  
“He doesn’t know! He doesn’t know please don’t tell him dad, he doesn’t know.” FP pauses shoving the paper into the trash.  
“What happened Y/N? Who did this?”  
“Percy, I uh, I tried to stab him a couple minutes ago… He’s a Bulldog.” You can see Jughead already making a hit list in his head.  
“I just thought I was drunk, I didn’t know he drugged me I swear. He offered to take me outside said I looked like I was gonna puke, but he had to get his jacket first, I don’t know why I thought going up was a god idea.”  
“It’s not your fault, you were; wait he drugged you.” FP’s voice goes dark.  
“Dad, please don’t I don’t want either of you in jail.” You look to Jughead who nods, before pointing to the door after you hear shouting.

“Shoulda said something to your boyfriend then.” You peer out from the office wide-eyed as not only most of the Serpent’s but also Reggie and the other Bulldogs pull Sweet Pea back.  
“He’s not worth it; he’s scum. Seriously Sweet Pea, leave it.” Reggie nods to him and leans over mumbling something in his ear. Sweet Pea smirks nodding and turns back as you pull away from the door. The concern on his face has you crying once more.

————————————————————————————  
Your dad lets you leave school early, Sweet Pea hesitates but you can tell your dad is more offended by the fact Sweet Pea might not have gone with them than anything else. Sitting in Pop’s isn’t as awkward as you thought, Jughead and your dad on one side and Sweet Pea having pulled you as close as he can without you being on his lap.  
“What were you doing that you lost track of her. Both of you.”  
“Well I was with Betty, you told me to keep an eye on her but Sweet Pea was-“  
“We can see that obviously didn’t work out well, no offense. When I tell you to keep an eye on your sister, you keep an eye on her. Current family is more important than future family.” Jughead nods at your dad before he turns to Sweet Pea waiting for an explanation.

“I thought she was with Toni and Fangs; I went looking for the new Serpents, they’d said they wanted to come to the party and trash the place. I figured I should stop them, that it wouldn’t look good for us.” FP hesitates nodding, but still scowling.  
“I appreciate the forethought, but that is something you should tell the leader,” he glares at Jughead once again. “Not try to fix yourself.”  
“I was looking for him as well, no clue where Betty and him went off to though.” Sweet Pea nods, arm around you. Your dad sighs nodding at both of them.  
“I expect you at 5am tomorrow you two are going to have to earn my trust back, you especially.” He glares at Sweet Pea who swallows.  
“I’m only fucking with you, well about the 5 am thing, you two are still going to have to prove you can actually uphold the Serpent laws again.”


	19. Smokescreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the song “Who Do You Love” by The Chainsmokers?

You shake your head hanging up your phone and watching Sweet Pea sleeping. You slide out of bed and pull your jacket on as you leave his home.  
“Babe where were you this morning?” He pulls you into his arms as he sits on the couch, questioning as he pulls you into a kiss.  
“Bathroom.” You state and he frowns.

“For three hours?” You shrug and stay quiet. Sweet Pea glares but doesn’t say anything, you toss your jacket off and he frowns holding up a handful of receipts and a pack of gum.  
“You hate this brand?”  
“It’s not mine.”  
“Well I guessed that, who’s are they.” He hisses.  
“A friend.”  
“A friend that you sneak out to see for three hours?” You narrow your eyes at his tone.

“Do I need to tell you everytime I go out?”  
“No, you know I don’t care about that. Apparently you’ve been going to Pop’s without me? Despite ordering two meals? Now I’m curious”  
“Just hungry; why are we talking about it then?”  
“Don’t put this on me, you’re the one sneaking behind my back to god knows where.”

“Sweet Pea I swear it’s nothing, please.”  
“If it’s nothing why can’t you tell me?” You hate how hurt he looks.  
“It’s just not a good time right now, I swear, I will tell you-“  
“How long then?” You furrow your brow at his question.  
“How long what?” He raises his eyebrows at you crossing his arms.  
“How long have you been sneaking behind my back, how long have you been lying to me, how long Y/N” You shake your head.  
“Sweet Pea you can’t think I’m cheating on you, seriously? You’re-“  
“Not important enough for you to tell the truth too.” He nods to the door.  
“What?”

“Get out. Just until you decide to tell me the truth.” You glare at him grabbing your jacket from the chair and shoving it on as you rush out the door. You don’t bother looking back and you miss how Sweet Pea follows you to the doorway, watching you call someone.

“Hey yeah, can I come over?”  
“You sound like you’ve been crying.”  
“I have, it’s nothing, before you ask.” You pause waiting for a reply.  
“Well come over then.” You sigh hanging up and making your way out of the trailer park. You roll your eyes as you watch him pull up.  
“The helmet is a bit much yeah?”  
“Gotta protect myself.” You hum shaking your head.  
“You scared about someone catching on?” He laughs shaking his head, before you swing over clinging to him as he speeds off towards his house.  
“You know I wouldn’t have pegged you for a motorcycle guy.” He shrugs pulling his helmet off and stowing his bike in his garage.  
“Your dad in?”  
“No, he’s at work, come on.” You slump on the couch.  
“So why were you crying earlier.”  
“Sweet pea thinks I’m cheating on him.”  
“Are you?”

“With you, I should clarify.” You watch his eyes widen in panic.  
“Wait he knows?” You hold your hands up shaking your head.  
“No didn’t tell him anything, it’s why he kicked me out.”  
“He kicked you out?” You nod and shrug.  
“Oh my god Y/N I’m so sorry, we can-“  
“It’s fine. Seriously can we just go to Pop’s like we planned.” He nods offering you a hand to get up; he pulls you into a hug as you stand and you shove him slightly.  
“What?”  
“I’m fine.” He nudges your shoulder.  
“I’ll be fine once we get food.”He laughs nodding.

You’re slumped in the booth groaning in annoyance.  
“Listen, no that’s not how-“  
“Fangs?” You freeze refusing to meet Sweet Pea’s eyes as he slide next to you.  
“You’re cheating on me with Fangs.” He hisses into your ear, and you cringe away from him. Fangs nervously reaches forward and Sweet Pea pulls back in disgust.  
“I can’t believe you two went behind my back and-“  
“I like guys.” Fangs blurts out.

“Okay that doesn’t explain-“ He gestures towards you.  
“I asked Y/N for dating advice.” You watch Sweet Pea’s face change instantly, from disgust and angry to frustration  
“Why didn’t you ask me?! I’m your best friend!”  
“Yeah you are but that doesn’t mean you’re good at dating!”  
“I have Y/N don’t I?”  
“Yes but who plans all your dates? Who planned that adorable anniversary party?” Sweet Pea narrows his eyes. He pulls the burger you’ve gotten over angrily chewing on a handful of fries as well as the remains of your burger.  
“I hate both of you so much right now.”

“We know Sweet Pea, but isn’t this better than us apparently going at it?” Fangs chuckles and Sweet Pea nods slowly.  
“So, who’s the guy?”  
“What?”  
“The guy you want advice on.”  
“Oh uhh..”  
“It’s Kevin isn’t it.”  
“Maybe.”

Sweet Pea pulls you against him when you get back to his trailer.  
“I’m so sorry babe.”  
‘What no I should apologize, I mean-“ You start but he shakes his head  
‘Fangs should. If he didn’t ask to keep it a secret I wouldn’t have thought anything about-Wait why didn’t he tell me?” Sweet Pea looks at you and you avert your eyes.  
“Y/N, what do you know?  
“He said you weren’t good at keeping secrets.”

“I’m great at keeping secrets!I kept it a secret that Joaquin and Kevin did it on the pool table and I kept it hush about that time toni- Anyways.”  
“Sweet Pea, what about that time you told everyone Fangs broke his arm trying to tap dance? Or when Toni almost got a tramp stamp? What about-“  
“Okay fine I’m not the best, unless it counts.”  
“Oh really?” Sweet Pea leans backwards.  
“What about that time you told everyone that FP went and got Hot Dog the Second put down without us cause he didn’t want to deal with us crying?”  
“It’s cause he didn’t want you to see him crying. DAMMIT, that was supposed to be a secret!” You swallow a laugh.  
“Y/N, can you forgive me.”  
“For telling FP’s secret?”

“No, for thinking you were cheating on me.”  
“Of course, I already do. There’s nothing to forgive, I mean besides your stupidity, but that’s not really possible.” Sweet Pea sighs in relief hugging you as he rests his head on yours.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” You can’t help but smile as he smiles into your hair as you respond automatically.  
“I love you more.” He responds, you shake your head.  
“That may be true but I love you most.”  
“Well since I’m so bad at keeping secrets, I love you the most.” You laugh.  
“It’s not a secret if it’s a lie.”


	20. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader was sexually assaulted by a friend of hers, & she distances herself from the friends, because they tell her that she’s lying & she opens up to sweet pea, maybe he comforts her? I just could use some comfort even in the form of sweet pea
> 
> TW: Sexual Assault, Gaslighting, Verbal Abuse, Abusive Relationships/Friendships
> 
> -Thoughts- ~flashback~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual Assault, Gaslighting, Verbal Abuse, Abusive Relationships/Friendships

You’re not sure what you were expecting when you’d gathered your friends at your usual hang out spot. You no longer shook at his presence but you weren’t expecting him to show up. Still you’d told them you had something important to say; with him there, his hand around your best friends waist had you shutting down.  
“Y/N, come onnnnnn you drag us all out here in the middle of the night for what? Is it about what happened at that party again? You know Lance didn’t actually do anything, it was a dream is all.” -They were friends with him first, why would they believe you. Of course you were lying.-  
“I’m moving.” You shrug a little; not surprised when their faces don’t crumble. You’d barely been spending time with them after the party, after the incident as they’d called it.  
“When?” Lance tilts his head leering at you as he always seems to do now.  
“Three days.”  
“Where?” You shake your head.

“Close by apparently, job transfers and all.” You nod, they understand two of then had moved to the other side of town because of their parents getting job transfers. –Might as well lie about this, they think you’re lying about everything-  
Your parents hadn’t had any problem buying the trailer for you. They seemed relieved, being able to send you out of town to get away from your nightmares, your whining, -your lies- You’d discussed it with them, and they’d given you an ultimatum when you’d come home.

~~~You’re trying to sneak through your back window, of course your parents are awake, and of course Lance had called them saying how drunk you were, how high you’d gotten at the party. They don’t bother asking what happened, launching into a tirade about how irresponsible you are, how childish and immature. How you’re destroying any chance of a future for yourself. Your father spouts off about expecting you to end up knocked up from one of ‘these parties’. Your mother take a gentler approach compared to him.  
“How about this, there’s a nice covenant in Riverdale and-“  
“I’ll go, but not to the sisters.” Your mother’s surprised at your agreement, your father beams.  
“We can get you one of those trailers, in that trailer park, we’ll pay for it, just keep your grades up. Three days to pack what you want.” He leaves after that, your mother does as well, you can hear them moving in their room and as you walk upstairs, head swimming and heart racing you catch yourself in the mirror. –Doesn’t even look like anything happened, just that you fell, you really did just get drunk and dreamed the whole thing up-  
You wake up the next morning, looking back in the mirror, you can’t help but cry, you’re shaking and dry heaving occasionally looking back into the mirror to catalogue the bruises and imprints he left against your skin. You decide about telling your friend, grabbing your first box and starting to pack your books.~~~

It’d taken you four days to move everything over and settle yourself in the trailer your parents had gotten; it’s in the back of the lot, barely still in the trailer park. You avoid any of your neighbors, trying your best to not panic as you make your way towards Riverdale High.  
You’re keeping your eyes on the floor. –They’re looking at you cause they know what you’ve done. You’re that liar that got thrown out from Centerville.- You cringe at your internal monologue, trying your best to shake it off, freezing when you crash into someone.  
“ You okay?” You look up, brushing yourself off and nodding, not looking at whomever you bummed into.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s no problem, where are you trying to find?” You look up into the boy’s face, hoping you’re not blushing, or if you are you can brush it off as the embarrassment from the fall.  
“Math, with-“ His hand nudges the schedule and you offer it to him.  
“Huh, you have almost all your classes with me, I can walk you to most of them, the only class you don’t have is science, but you have that with Fangs so-“  
“Fangs?” You question and he beams.  
“My friend Fangs, I’m Sweet Pea, you are?” He holds his hand you for you to shake, handing you back your schedule.  
“Y/N.”  
“Did you just move here?”

“Yes, from Centerville.”  
“Centerville, Jesus, you glad you got out?” He whistles slightly and you sag in relief.  
“Yes, it was awful.” You relax, comforted by his similar reaction.  
“I can’t imagine, actually I don’t want to. Is it true that half of the main school have been in the corrections center?”  
“No, that would mean they got caught.” You offer a wry smile and Sweet Pea smiles back.  
“Well then, let’s hope none of them follow you here.” You laugh nervously nodding.

You’re thankful that Sweet Pea seems to keep you in his sights. It not hard considering you share all your classes so far.  
“So we can eat lunch with my friends if you want?”  
“Sure, sounds good.” –Don’t freak out. They’re not like yours were.- You follow Sweet Pea outside, toward a table with a group of guys in black leather; they’re joined by another group. You watch as they turn nodding to Sweet Pea.  
“Alright introductions then, everyone, this is Y/N. She moved from Centerville a few days ago.” You wave and the entire group at you.

“This is Toni and Cheryl, Cheryl’s Captain of the River Vixen’s, which feature, Veronica, Josie, and Betty; Betty’s dating Jughead, who’s leader of the Serpents, which includes Toni, Fangs, and me.” He gestures to each person as he names them. You wave to each of them and they wave back.  
“Is it a dumb question to ask what the Serpent’s are?” You’d heard whispers of them in Centerville but the rumors varied from an after school club to a prison run gang.  
“We’re a gang.” Fangs states and you nod, relieved at the open answer.

Sweet Pea had been the one to invite you to his trailer, you were nervous, but followed him in surprised when no one else was in.  
“You live alone?”  
“Yeah, it’s just easier, my parent’s have their own place I just wanted to stay.” He nods to the couch and you sit down watching him as he moves around his home.  
“Out of curiosity why did you move here of all places? Can’t have been for the ‘pep’ can it?” –Lie-  
“I uh, my parents were going to send me to the Sisters and-“You cringe at his frown.  
“Why?” -Lie to him. Lie to him.-  
“They thought it would be better for me.” –They didn’t want to deal with you; they were tired of the lies. Like your friends, like Sweet Pea will become.-

“Better how? Or is that one of those, not allowed to talk about it.” You shrug.  
“I just; I made some bad choices, got on the wrong track.” He drops the thread of the conversation instead asking how you’re finding Riverdale and how you feel about living in Sunnyside. He talks about himself telling you about chaining himself to his old school, and protesting about Riverdale trying to get rid of the Serpents.

It’s not long before Cheryl decides to throw a party for some reason or other, everyone is excited and you hope the terror you feel can be interpreted as the same.  
You arrive with the Serpent’s, specifically Sweet Pea, he’d insisted it was easier for everyone to carpool, and he had an extra helmet for his bike so it wouldn’t be a problem for you to ride with him.  
“Come on Y/N Cheryl’s parties get crazy it’ll be-“ Whatever he’s saying fades out, as you step forward.

~~~ “Seriously Y/N, it’ll be fine! No one will care you weren’t invited. Seriously just come in and have some fun!!” You offer a strained smile as you follow your friends stepping through the door to hear music blasting. You’re moving around the main room, cringing at the sound, you can’t hear your own thoughts, let alone anyone saying anything so when Lance appears holding out drinks for everyone, you think nothing of taking it. Everyone else is drinking why shouldn’t you.~~~

Sweet Pea holds something out to you and you recognize it as a water bottle. –Don’t take drinks from anyone, always watch your drink- You hesitate, but take it anyways, surprised when it’s sealed as you open it.  
“Come on everyone’s this way.” Sweet Pea herds you further in and you wait for his hand you touch your shoulder, to steer you where he wants you. –Upstairs to the bedrooms, god knows this place must have extra rooms no one will check in- He walks with you, hand hovering behind your back as you turn past the stairs and back through the kitchen to the backyard. You stare fearfully at the pool for a moment, stepping back, bumping into Sweet Pea’s arm.

“You okay?” –Lie.-  
“Fine.” You take a swig from the water bottle and notice how everyone’s gathered in a circle eating pizza.  
“Hey you two made it! Sorry about the secrecy Y/N, we usually do an inner circle party once a month!” Cheryl nods to you and you tilt your head.  
“Inner circle?”

“Yeah we’re all really close, we went through a lot together, you’re part of that now.” -They know, they know, they know.-  
“So, as usual Sins and Secrets time!! It’ll be interesting now since we have Y/N to confess to, and we get to hear her deepest secrets.” Toni laughs as Fangs explains the rules; Sweet Pea sits next to you.  
“Cheryl can go first to show you. Since it’s her party.” Toni nods.  
“I slapped Jughead when I thought his dad killed my brother.” You turn to the rest of them and they shrug.  
“That’s not that dark Cheryl..”

“I don’t want to scare her off. Come on Y/N confess.” –Lie, Lie Lie, if you tell the truth they’ll never talk to you again. You don’t have anywhere left to run, lie, lie lie.-  
“ I uh, I moved from Centerville because- I just-“ You swallow; you don’t realize someone’s arm is around you until they’ll pulling you closer.  
“Hey it’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.” You shake your head.  
“No you guys should know I’m a liar, get over with the realization you don’t want to be friends with me.” You swallow, shaking still as you look around at everyone.

“I left Centerville cause I lied about a lot of stuff, happening to me.” You can see Cheryl frowning, as do Veronica and Betty.  
“You lied about being sexually assaulted?” they guess and you nod, still shaking.  
“Why would you lie about that?” They sound upset, angry even. –You did it now, they’re going to hate you, might as well spill all of it.-  
“Well I mean we were dating so it’s not like it counted cause we were dating and even then I didn’t say no or anything I didn’t even try to leave.” –You tried to run he just was too fast, he didn’t want you to move, he gave you too much to drink, it wasn’t drugs they flushed out of your system too fast to be tested anyways.-  
“My, his friends agreed with him, it makes sense, I was just wanting attention cause he broke up with me, it wasn’t anything serious either way we just-“ You fade off watching everyone staring at you.

“Sorry, I just, I can leave it’s no problem for me to-“  
“Fucking hell I can see why you left Centerville, full of rapists and people who look the other way.” You freeze.  
“What?” –No you’re supposed to hate me, I lied, I lied.-  
“That must have been horrible, I’m so sorry that happened to you.”  
“No, but it didn’t like everyone said I was just making it up, it wasn’t real so-“ –They’re angry for you. They want to hurt him as much as you do.- You quiet as they all seem to crowd you in comfort, Betty and Cheryl taking your hands and Toni awkwardly hugging you as Veronica nudges Sweet Pea away, you turn gripping for what you now know was his arm.

You’re not one hundred percent sure what the look they share is, but it flashes across all their faces and Sweet Pea offers to take you home moments later, you nervously grab a slice of pizza eating it as he leads you back out of the house and to his bike.  
“Hey, listen Y/N, I’m sorry all that happened to you.” You shrug.  
“I’m sure there’s been worse.” Sweet Pea sighs kicking the ground.  
“Just because there’s been worse doesn’t make what you went through okay.” You nod to him and he pulls you into a hug as he holds the helmet out to you.

You swing your leg over getting off as he pulls up to his trailer.  
“Sweet Pea, I, I didn’t tell them everything.”  
“Hey it’s okay, you don’t have to. It’s your choice to talk about it.  
“I, can I tell you?” He nods opening his door and sighing as you sit on the couch. He sits next you and you burrow under the blanket and into his side. He chuckles slightly and you smile up at him.  
“I’m here, you can tell me whatever you want.” You nod closing your eyes.

~Lance had brought you upstairs before leaving you to sit in the room for what felt like hours. You’d been confused, sluggish to respond when you’d felt the zip tie sliding against your wrist.  
“So you don’t run off and say anything.” His voice is distorted and you sit, sliding against the side of the bed trying to snap the tie off the post. You manage to dig it into your skin enough where you know it’ll leave a scar. Your knees are also bruised a product of trying to pull yourself free, using your own body as a counter weight. Lance returns laughing at you. His voice is echoing and you don’t realize its because he’s not alone. When he shoves you, jerking the tie back against your wrist and almost throwing you onto the bed is when you fall back into unconsciousness, whatever sedative combining with the drinks to knock you out.~

“What’s his last name?” Sweet Pea growls out and you shake your head.  
“Sweet Pea, please don’t he’ll know it was me.”  
“He’s going to need to answer for that, one way or the other. Serpent’s protect their own.”  
“That extends to friends?” You ask surprised, unsure how the Serpent’s manage to protect so many people.  
“Relationships.”  
“We’re not in a relationship.” You state confused when Sweet Pea seems shocked.  
“Sorry right, still, he’s going to pay for that.”  
“There’s more.” You reach for the water bottle on the table and Sweet Pea pulls it to you, you place it back on the table after drinking from it, shifting away from him slightly.  
“Y/N, come back, you don’t need to move away from me; I don’t think less of you.” You sigh shakily.

“You don’t need to tell me right now, take a break sweetheart, come here, come here.” He slowly reaches for you and you fold into his arms, as he tucks the blanket around both of you, you curl into him shaking as you sob.  
“They thought I was lying, they said they knew him best, they said-“  
“Shhh, shhh love, it’s alright, it’s over, it’s over. You’re safe now.” You don’t bother nodding just sighing and laying your head on his chest.  
“Thank you.” You say as you start to drift off.

When you wake up you haven’t moved. Sweet Pea hasn’t either and you watch him for a moment trying his best to stretch his arm to grab at his phone, you reason his other hand would be far closer but it’s currently wrapped around you, you nudge him with your forehead and he turns.  
“You can move your arm, if you want.”  
“No.” He states and you frown.  
“It’s literally easier for you to do it with this arm, just move it.” You tug at the arm wrapped around you and he just tightens his grip.

“Just let got of me and I’ll grab it for you if you want.” Sweet Pea shakes his head pulling you back to his chest as you half struggle to get up. This causes you both to tip off the couch, you’re waiting for your head to smack against the floor but you open your eyes to see Sweet Pea smirking at you, your head cushioned by his arm.  
‘See that’s why I didn’t want to move it.”  
“So it could get crushed by my head?”  
“No so it could protect you.”  
“Oh that’s dumb. I’m not-“ You close your mouth as he glares.

“If you say you’re not worth protecting I’m never letting you go.”  
“I’m not worth protecting.” You smile shyly, face flushed.  
“Was that serious or do you just want to mess with me?”  
“It’s semi-serious.” You counter and Sweet Pea shakes his head moving back to the couch nodding at you to do the same.  
“Semi-serious meaning.”  
“I’d very much like you to not let me go, but that’s just my preference.” Sweet Pea nods thoughtfully.  
“Come on.”

“Where are we going?”  
“Pop’s, it’s good one of our preference’s lined up, but now we have to see if others do.”  
“Pop’s the diner right?” He nods and you swing your leg over on his bike.  
“Please don’t tell me you’re going to judge me on my order.”  
“No just pay for it.” He shouts of the roar of his engine.


	21. Rivarly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rival’s are just one confession from lovers
> 
> TW: Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Smut at the end

You expect Sweet Pea to chicken out like every other time. You’ve riled him up before, making snide comments and snapping back at him when he calls you a Northside princess. This is no different you’d been joking with Toni and Cheryl about where you’d get a serpent tattoo and Sweet Pea sneered and claimed you wouldn’t be able to make it past the trials. You recited each of the laws and stalked up to him.

“I could easily be a serpent.”  
“Not any kind I’d want.” He retorts and leans over you. You step forward craning your head upward, expecting him to move back, to straighten up when you snap forward intent on shouting next to his ear. An attempt to startle him, but he doesn’t move back, instead he turns slightly, your mouth misses the side of his face, past his cheek and you end up kissing him on the lips. You stagger back eyes wide as he smirks.  
“Aw didn’t know you felt that way about me; always thought you’d kill me before you did that.”  
“I’m not the one that grabbed me into them now am I?” You spit out and Toni laughs as Sweet Pea looks away.  
“I hate you.” He fires back glaring at Toni and Cheryl.  
————————————————————————-

You’re not surprised when he avoids you the rest of the day; you know this means you won and cheer when Toni offers to buy you Pop’s  
“It’s only cause you managed to shut Sweet Pea up for the rest of the day. I don’t ever think I’ve seen him so lost in thought.”  
“You don’t think it was like too far do you?” You nervously glance at him and Fangs talking in the other booth.  
“Too far? Since when are you concerned about too far? You practically scream at each other every day.”  
“Well yeah but it’s just that, screaming, it’s never been physical.” Toni rolls her eyes.  
“You accidentally kissed him, not punched him in the face, he’ll get over it.”  
“Who’ll get over what?” Cheryl asks. Jughead and Betty sliding in next to her as she sits next to Toni.  
“Y/N kissed Sweet Pea earlier.”  
“Oh he finally actually said something about his crush, thank god; I’m so tired of listening to him pretending to hate you, maybe I’ll actually get some peace.”  
“His what?” You stare as Toni and Cheryl shake their heads at Jughead.

“So that’s a no then.”  
“So burger’s or just shakes?” Betty asks.  
“Wait no, can we go back to Sweet Pea having a crush on me?” You ask.  
“He doesn’t.” Cheryl states sipping her shake.  
“Jughead just said he did!”  
“No I said I was relieved he said something; which he hasn’t so no proof.”  
“Fuck this.” You stand sliding out of the booth to sit on the opposite side of Sweet Pea at the other end of the diner.  
“Jughead just told me you have a crush on me. Is that true?”  
“No hello or anything then?”  
“Answer the question.” You snap and Sweet Pea smirks.  
“What question?”  
“Do you have a crush on me?” You frown at him watching as his smirk grows.  
“Sounds like you want me to have a crush on you, is it cause you have feelings for me?”

“Feelings of hatred! Tell me!” You smack your hands on the table and Sweet Pea laughs.  
“Are you trying to threaten me? Cause that’s not working at all. You’re about as scary as hot dog.”  
“I’m going to murder you and they won’t find the body. Is that enough of a threat for you?” He rolls his eyes.  
“Come back when you either have proof, or an actual answer for me.” You narrow your eyes at him.  
“I asked you first.” Fangs snorts ducking his head when you turn your glare onto him.  
“Wow really digging deep into your brain to have an articulate comeback aren’t we.”  
“I hate you.” You spit and he nods.  
“I hate you more.” You don’t respond returning to sit at the booth. Jughead trying his best to not smile.

“What Jones.”  
“Nothing, just that was actually the best attempt at getting a confession from Sweet Pea I’ve ever seen. Totally nailed it you did.”  
“I’ll murder you after I kill him.” Betty smiles.  
“I think what he means Y/N is, well look.” She nudges you and you turn back to see Sweet Pea glaring at Fangs; face flushed as Fangs laughs.  
———————————————————————–

“He does like you, you know that right?” Betty asks as you walk towards everyone at lunch  
“Well why on earth would he act like he hates me so much, I’ve never met someone who acts so pissed off just at the sight of me.”  
“Really, I could’ve sworn your mirror and me have that in common.” Sweet Pea nods to you and Betty and you scowl at him.  
“Don’t respond, I want to actually eat lunch in peace.” Jughead groans. You nod at him and stay quiet; Sweet Pea glares.  
“What no witty comeback.” You smile.  
“No I figured if I’m joining up with the serpent’s I should actually respect the leader.” Sweet Pea stiffens and turns to Jughead who doesn’t respond. He glares at you.  
“I hate you.” He speaks and frowns at you; Jughead continues to ignore your spat.  
“I hate you more.” He rolls his eyes when you respond.  
———————————————————–

“Seriously Sweet Pea, she can do whatever she wants. I’m pretty sure she was joking but if she wants to join I’m not going to say no.” You’re sure Jughead is rolling his eyes but you keep yourself hidden behind the bleachers at the back of the field next to the gym entrance.  
“You have to. She can’t join.”  
“Listen just cause you hate her or whatever doesn’t mean I’m going to turn her down if she genuinely wants to join.”  
“Jones, please, please don’t let her join.”  
“Give me one good reason then. And none of this ‘she’s a bitch or my mortal enemy or rival’ or whatever the fuck you two are.”  
“I-“ Sweet Pea starts and you can hear him sigh.  
“When she finds out what we’re really like, she’ll hate me for real.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”  
“Right now, she thinks we’re a gang for kicks, if she joins, she joins for life, like all of us, she’ll be marked as one of us. She has dreams Jones, I’m sure she wants to go to college and meet a nice guy and have a family, can’t do any of that when you’re in a gang, we’re all one bad job away from a coffin.”  
“Jesus Christ lighten up Sweets, that’s not going to happen in the next few years.” You peek around to see Jughead put a hand against his shoulder.  
“It’s not really about that is it?”  
“If she joins, or even if I tell her I do love her, if we date, I’m dragging her into that. If anything happened to her it would be my fault.” Jughead laughs.  
“Sweet Pea that’s her choice to make. You can tell her all that, tell her your worries, and see what she decides.” You decide it’s best to leave, slipping from behind the bleachers and into the side door for the locker rooms, changing from your Vixen uniform to walk out and pretend to interrupt there now finished conversation.

—————————————————————————————-  
You’re a little shocked when Sweet Pea appears on your doorstep, nervously holding out a history book.  
“Sweet Pea?”  
“Betty said you borrowed it and she asked if I could return it.”  
“Because you just happened to be in the neighbourhood?” You ask and he shrugs a little.  
“Come in, my parents are out for the night; it’s why its so quiet. Well thanks for the book.” You nod stepping farther back confused when he steps with you.  
“Can we talk?”

“Sure, soda?” You’re waiting for him to say how he saw you eavesdropping, how he knows you heard everything and it was just for show. He shakes his head and you sit in the armchair across from him in the living room. You wait for him to start when he doesn’t, simply fidgeting with the blanket he’s pulled over.  
“Sweet Pea?” You prompt expecting him to answer.  
“Did something happen?” You stand up stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m fine.”  
“I didn’t ask that; what’s going on Sweets? What happened?” You step back when he stands up, watching as he sighs before tensing his entire body.  
“Y/N”

“Yes?”  
“I really hate you.” You watch the way his eyes don’t look at your face, and how you swear his face flushes slightly.  
“Oh, it’s like the Princess Bride.” Sweet Pea turns looking confused at you.  
“Like what?”

“Never mind it’s not important, now why’d you come all the way over here to give me your history book then.” You smirk flipping the cover open to point to his name.  
“What do you need to talk about then?” You put the book down and reach out for his arm.  
“I hate you.” You nod.  
“You’ve already said that Pea.” You can see him fighting with himself and you wait watching how his eyes flicker back and forth, seemingly arguing, before he comes to whatever conclusion he’s settled on.

“Fuck it.” He steps forward pulling you towards him and kissing you on the lips. You return his kiss leaning into it when he deepens it hands tightening their grip on you. You pull back slightly.  
“I hate you.” He hums, before returning to your lips, pulling back to kiss against your jaw and slightly down your neck.  
“Sweet P-pea.” You stutter slightly. He pulls back slightly and you whine; he smirks stepping forward so you walk backwards.

His hands gripping your waist head moving down to kiss you as he pulls you flush against him moving your hips against his as his tongue parts your lips.  
“Y/N?” You nod as he lifts you to press you against the wall your legs wrapping around him as he pushes your shirt up to let his hands roam around your body. His head dips from your mouth to leave hickeys and marks against your neck and trailing down as far as your shirt lets him. You pull back, and he hesitates about you place you back down, but you shake your head, face flushing.  
“Hm Y/N, what’s going through your head right now? “ Your flush only deepens and you can feel your face growing warmer.  
“My bed’s upstairs.” He nods slowly placing you back down onto the ground, he laughs slightly as you frown.  
“I’m not going to walk up the stairs with you, can’t risk hurting you.”  
“I thought you hated me.”  
“As you wish.” He nods bumping his forehead against yours.  
“Oh you caught on.” He smirks nodding at you, as he follows you up the stairs, you point towards your room waiting for him to tug you towards it, instead he pulls you back towards him, lifting you once again so you wrap your legs around him. He’s smiling when he kissed, pushing you against the wall next to your door.

“You’re mine.” He hums and you try not to moan when his grip around you tightens.  
“Say it.” He hums.  
“I’m yours.” You shiver as his hips press against you; as he walks with you still wrapped around him so he places you gently on the bed crawling on top of you.  
“You’ll be good for me?” You nod as he smirks leaning down to kiss you as he pulls your shirt up.  
“So pretty.” You turn your head away to avoid looking at him for the moment.  
“You know I’m right.” He smirks and you raise any eyebrow.  
“I guess, I mean the bra is pretty enough, it is why I bought it after all.” He shakes his head again.  
“Not what I meant.”  
“Oh?” you tilt your head smirking, shuffling slightly to sit up as you pull your shirt off and unhook your bra.  
“Did you mean this then?” You shift slightly; hand tilting his chin so he looks you in the face, he swallows nodding.  
“Hm sorry what was that, I couldn’t hear you.”  
“I hate you.” He huffs and you laugh nodding.  
“You know;” He starts kissing you on the lips for a moment before he moves downwards looking up at you from your chest.  
“I was going to ask if the bra was a matching set.” He nudges his fingers past the waistband of your leggings hesitating for a moment.  
“But?” He watches as you nod urging him to continue.  
“Since you got rid of it I guess we’ll never know.” He pulls his hands back moving his face back to yours to kiss you. Your hands snake around his neck pulling him closer and he breaks from the making out to change positions, so you now sit on top of him, he nudges your face back towards his, and you roll your hips a little as you kiss him. You smile satisfied at the muffled groan he makes. You repeat yourself smirking when he groans each time.  
“Well don’t you look pleased.”  
“Are you not having fun?” You shift slightly resting more on his legs lightly pressing your hand against the bulge in his jeans. He arches an eyebrow at you as you shimmy farther down hand moving to unbutton his jeans; he shakes his head pulling you back up so you rest straddling his hips.  
“Haven’t you ever heard of ladies first?” He pulls you back in for a kiss and you feel him flipping you so he once again hovers over you.  
“What do you want Y/N?” he hums into your ear as his hands tug at your leggings moving them off your hips and downwards.  
“You.”  
“Well you have me.” You huff at his answer, lifting your hips slightly and trying to pull your leggings off yourself.  
“Hold on.” He shifts on your bed, pulling both his shirt and jeans off as you discard your leggings.  
“So it is a matching set then.” He smirks fingers returning to the fabric of your underwear.  
“It makes me feel pretty.”  
“You really don’t need this to be beautiful to me, it’s just a bonus.” You flush embarrassed.  
“Well if I don’t need them on..” You trail off as you kiss him again, you can feel one of his hands moving down.  
“Are you sure?” You blink at him nodding.  
“Yes Sweet Pea, I want you, in anyway you want to give yourself to me.” He freezes at that, you watch his face flush and he swallows nodding slowly like he’s trying to compose himself. You give him a moment, just watching his face as he calms himself nodding once more and grinning up at you.  
“As you wish.” You smile about to quip back to him, but you hiss slightly, his fingers tracing against your underwear in between your legs. He looks entirely too pleased with himself as he moves from kissing at your neck and breasts lower until you can almost feel his tongue on your core. He pulls back and you frown about to complain before he nudges your underwear.  
“Off.” You waste no time pulling them off, fingers reaching for the edge of his boxers but he pushes your hands back.  
“Ladies first remember.” You nod.  
“Yeah clothes wise that’s been-“  
“I wasn’t talking about the clothes Y/N.” He smiles as he kisses you, tongue parting your lips as you make out, one of his hands drifting lower once more, this time unobscured by the underwear now on the floor. You moan into the next kiss his fingers brushing fully over your core.  
\- You whine and squirm trying your hardest to bring him closer. Sweet Pea laughs a little into the kiss pulling his head away, you huff when his hand pulls back as well, but watch in interest as his head drifts lower. You raise an eyebrow when he looks up at you from between your legs.  
“Figured you might hate me less after this.” He smirks tongue darting out to replace where his hand had been. You close your eyes letting your head fall back onto the bed as Sweet Pea’s tongue finally touches the skin of your thigh. You yelp crying out as he sucks on your clit suddenly, before swiping his tongue in your folds and returning to draw circles around your clit as he slides a finger into you. He pauses once his finger is crooked inside you and you whimper slightly Sweet Pea smirking as he moves his finger against your walls. You can feel yourself tense and the warmth coiling inside you is pulled closer to its snapping point. He’s just barely brushing your sweet spot, watching you writhe as he teases you. He pulls back slightly and you yelp when you feel another finger pressing into you as his tongue covers your clit.  
“Come on love, just let go.” You whine writhing against Sweet Pea as he smirks up at you pausing his tongue’s movement. He moves his mouth down licking and sucking slightly which has you keening and arching your back off the bed. He hums against your clit and the vibrations send you over the edge that had been building since you’d entered the bedroom. You legs flutter slightly against Sweet Pea’s head as he pulls up, pressing sloppy kisses against your stomach and breasts, moving up the side of your neck, he bites down, rubbing his fingers against your oversensitive walls as he sucks a dark bruise into your neck.  
“Mine.” He hums into your skin nipping your collarbones and moves his mouth sucking a deeper bruise leaving you whimpering and on the edge of another orgasm as he continues to drive his fingers deeper and faster.  
\- You hear Sweet Pea groan slightly and you cry out as you orgasm and clench around him as his tongue teases your clit. He looks slightly surprised and you flush all down your chest embarrassed.  
“Sorry I just, felt so good and I-“  
“It’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay.” He pulls himself back up towards you kissing you, before he curls around you.  
“As much as I enjoyed that doesn’t seem fair on your end you know.” He nods nuzzling his face into your neck.  
“I’m not going to say no to anything.”  
“So we should put our clothes back on and learn how to pay taxes.” You laugh when he scowls.  
“You did say anything.” You tease him laughing, your hand reaching under his boxers to stroke his dick. He nods moving slightly to pull his boxer off, he’s about to return to his normal position on top of you but you stop him, shaking your head. He misreads it, about to grab his clothes but you nudge him so he’s back sitting on the bed as you straddle him. You grin yourself against his dick as he stutters slightly and moans when your hand reaches out to wrap around it; you move your hand against him a few times, making sure there’s enough wetness between you that you slide onto him effortlessly.  
“Fuck.” He hiss and you smirk moving your hips slowly as he does the same trying to match your rhythm together.  
-You’re sitting up more now, legs wrapped around his waist. You curl your head against his neck.  
“There’s a good girl. I’m going to move now is that-“  
“Please.” You moan as he shifts his hips and moves slightly inside you. He leans you back intent on laying you down so he can watch as he thrusts into you. You hear the quiet curse as his dick slips out of you as you settle against the bed sheets. You bite your lip to keep from laughing as he reenters you. The laugh you’re trying to suppress turns into another moan as he speeds up smirking as you arch towards him. He’s moving in and out of you in a way that leaves you gasping and whining. Your nails scrape against this back as he speeds up. His hand snakes behind your head pulling it closer towards his so he can kiss you, shifting your positions so he can hit deeper inside you.  
“Sweet Pea please.” You whine against him feeling yourself closer to orgasming again.  
“Not yet baby, can you be good for me and wait?” he pants slightly and you can tell he won’t last much longer. You nod as he sucks another bruise onto your neck, his thrust becoming more sudden and desperate until he finally orgasms inside of you leaving you shaking as his thumb slowly circles your clit, leaving you coming around him.  
“So;” You hesitate as Sweet Pea curls around you pulling a blanket over both of you.  
“Yes?”  
“You don’t hate me, just to be clear on that?” You watch, as he looks bemused as he laughs.  
“I’m pretty sure that proved I don’t hate you.”  
“Could’ve been a hate fuck.” You shrug and he pulls you against him.  
“I’m not built that way.”  
“You’re certainly built that’s for sure.” You laugh into is chest. You look up to see his face flushed.  
“What are you not used to compliments?”  
“Most people take one look at me being a Serpent and write me off as-“  
“A massive cuddler who can’t take compliments, such a shame isn’t it.” You smirk as he tightens is arm around your waist.  
“Don’t know what you’re on about.”


	22. Practice Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea's always been fond of reader but before he can ask her out he loses his chance

You turn from Sweet Pea to watch James walking over.  
“Hey whats up.”  
“You busy?” You shake your head feeling Sweet Pea’s arm around your shoulder.  
“No, what’s up James?”  
“I was wondering if-“  
“We have to get to class.” Sweet Pea tugs you towards the school.  
“Jeez Sweets since when do you care about class so much?”  
“Since when do you talk to Bulldogs?”  
“James? He’s nice, not like the others.” You wave back to James offering an apologetic smile.  
———————————————————————————-

Sweet Pea refuses to leave your side for any of the classes you share or the times you cross in the halls, you frown at him tugging him to the side of the hallway.  
“You okay Y/N?”  
“I was going to ask you the same thing, you seem, well clingy, did something happen?” You watch his face worriedly.  
“No I just, well, honestly, Carrie dumped me.” He hangs his head and you throw your arms around him pulling him into a hug.  
“Aw Sweets why didn’t you say anything? Jesus that wasn’t even a full two days; some relationship.” You scoff slightly and Sweet Pea shrugs.  
“We on for our usual pick-me up at Pop’s then?” You beam when he nods, you make your way back to the flow of students.  
“It’s a date then.” You laugh calling to him as he walks to his next class. He’s far enough away you don’t hear the muttered ‘if only’  
————————————————————————————-

You look up from your shake to see Sweet Pea turn away from looking at you.  
“What?” He shrugs pulling his shake closer.  
“Come on, what happened then.” You ask nudging his leg with your foot.  
“Tell me all about how horrible Carrie was.”  
“She was alright.” You furrow your brow.  
“Something must have happened, come on can’t be any worse than that time Fangs walked in on you with Ginger right?” Sweet Pea hangs his head.  
“Oh my god it was! What happened, how on earth can it be worse than someone walking in on you? Was it her parents?” Sweet Pea grimaces.  
“You want me to drop it?” You ask softly and Sweet Pea shrugs.  
“I called her the wrong name.” You spend the next two minutes choking on your shake from laughter with Sweet Pea alternating between trying to calm you down and turning various shades in embarrassment.  
————————————————————————————

You’re half laying on Sweet Pea as you pull over the pizza he ordered.  
“Want another slice?” He nods as you pass him the box.  
“My mom got upset cause I said you sleep around.” You blurt out  
“She got upset I sleep around?” He frowns looking back at you.  
“She thought we were dating. Said that if I knew you were ‘cheating on me’ I should dump you and never talk to you again.”  
“Oh, I mean I’d never cheat on you.”

“I know, I’m the perfect girl, no need to cheat on me.” You laugh winking at him as he smiles fondly and nods.  
“Yeah, you are. Be lucky as hell to have you as mine.”  
“Sweet Pea you’re a sap, I’m yours as much as you want me.” You nod as he passes the pizza box to the table. Both of you don’t say anything waiting for the other to speak first, the tv hums softly in the background instead.  
————————————————————————————-

“Okay so all you have to-“ You trail off as Sweet Pea rides up glaring at you, as he almost runs over.  
“Give me a sec.” You smile at James who nods, you meet Sweet Pea half way and he scowls, looking past you to James.  
“What’s that about Y/N?”  
“It’s called having friends, he just needed some advice is all, you don’t have to worry my virtue is intact.” You laugh when he sputters.  
“Come on Sweets I know all you care about is my virginity, nothing about the what five years of friendship we have at least?”  
“Six.” He corrects managing to form at least one word.  
“Sweet Pea relax, how’d the date go with Vivian?”  
“Ella actually, and it wasn’t a date.” He smirks and you grimace.

“You know there’s a reason you’re not getting much action anymore.”  
“Oh really, and since you’re so good at relationships, dishing out advice and everything, what do you have to say to me.”  
“Well if you stopped sleeping around I’m sure the chances of a relationship would be much higher.”  
“What if I don’t want a relationship?”  
“The go, get a fuck.” You snort and he shakes his head.  
“I’m guessing you don’t give any?”  
“Of course not, how could you think I’d have a fuck to give about who you’re sleeping with.” He scowls.  
“Well as my friend-“ He starts and you turn back slightly as James calls out to you.  
“As your friend, you can go of and sleep with whoever you want, just like I can.” You don’t bother analysing the look of terror on Sweet Pea’s face, content to let Fang’s talk to him. You sit back down next to James.  
“It would help if you didn’t stare mindlessly at Fangs you know, I’m sure he can see the drool from here.”

Fangs nudges Sweet Pea.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Oh shit is Y/N in a relationship? Fuck man you missed your chance.”  
“She’s not, well not yet.” He grimaces looking over to where she and James are talking.  
“What’s she doing with a Bulldog.”  
“A what?” Sweet Pea glares at James.  
“Yeah James, he’s running back for the Bulldogs, you should see his legs, christ it’s like looking at a fucking tree trunk, but it’s hot.”  
“Oh my god Fangs, no, not a Bulldog.”  
“Love is love Sweet’s can’t change that.”  
“Yeah but you can persuade it, away from a Bulldog, come on Fangs, if she’s into him what hope do I have with Y/N.”  
“Well if you told her you’re in love with her.”  
“Shut up!” Sweet Pea clamps his hand over Fang’s mouth.  
“Oh my god they heard you! They’re coming over.” Fang’s face lights up as Sweet Pea’s falls.

“Go on.” You mumble nudging Jame’s ribs.  
“Hey Fangs, I was uhh wondering if you wanted to go to Pop’s after the game on Friday?” James smiles and Fangs nods.  
“Fangs, say something back.” Sweet Pea nudges him and Fangs jerks slightly.  
“Yeah of course Pop’s sounds great, yeah burgers are good. After the game sounds do-able.”  
“You sure? I can go home and change and everything I’ll probably be pretty sweaty and awful from the game.”  
“Gonna get a lot worse after Pop’s.”  
“Fangs.”Sweet Pea smacks him. “You said that out loud.” Fangs and James stare awkwardly at each other until the both look away and back.  
“So uhh, it’s a date then?” Fangs nods at James’ question.  
“ You wouldn’t mind if it’s a double would you?” He asks Fangs who shakes his head.  
“No it’ll be good to- with who?” James grins back.

“Well Y/N and Sweet Pea of course, they can go as friends or whatever.” He shrugs waving slightly as he returns to the field to start practice; you turn back as Cheryl calls you over as well.  
“Did you just get wing manned by a Bulldog?”  
“Shut up Fangs.”

“James what the fuck. You can’t just wingman for me like that! Sweet Pea thinks we’re going as friends now!”  
“And now you can meet him a bit earlier and confess, then we can all go on a nice happy double date.”  
‘I can’t just confess to a six year crush on him! That would ruin our friendship!”  
“If I can tell a serpent I love him then you can ask yours out.”  
“You didn’t tell Fangs you loved him! You asked him out!”

“And by the end of the night I will have confessed my love, using the advice you gave. You know you should actually take it. Pretty yourself up and see if lover boy is interested.”  
“You’ve seen the girls he brings back.”  
“Yeah the ones that don’t last, the ones that do, seem to share something in common with you, either looks or personality. Either way, he’s fallen for you.” James sing-songs and you glare swatting his arm.  
“If you didn’t meddle-“  
“You’d be pining after him for years more.”

—————————————————————————————  
You keep shooting James side glares, he shoves you into Pop’s claiming you’re going to get a table and Sweet Pea follows to help, James can’t help but smile as Fang’s shoves Sweet Pea after you.  
“Sorry about them.” You shrug at Sweet Pea who returns it, arm hovering around your shoulders.  
“Fangs spend two hours acting as a stand in mother hen for me. Made me change my shirt four times. Four times!”  
“Why? You have like three colours of shirts, not much variety, although he does have a good eye, you look good in red.” Sweet Pea smirks and straightens himself slightly.  
“What you never heard of a complement before?”  
“Not from you.” You raise your brow.  
“Is that a challenge?” Sweet Pea nods and you smirk.  
“Whoever loses buys the other dinner tomorrow.” He nods as Fangs and James walk in. 

You’re sitting next to Sweet Pea in the booth; Fangs and James on the opposite side of you and you cringe a little bit at how easily they ignore you and Sweet Pea for each other. You’re happy for them but this means you have to fight a bit more to try to one up Sweet Pea in the compliment challenge. You’re in the lead by two, surprisingly easy considering Fangs and James seemed oblivious but would share a look anytime you commented about Sweet Pea.  
“So do you two have any plans then?” Fangs questions eyebrows wiggling. Sweet Pea glares, but shrugs.  
“No, do you two have plans? Actually scratch that I don’t want to know.” James smirks.  
“Well actually we were-“  
“I said I don’t wanna know.” He narrows his eyes at James. Fangs laughs and nudges James.  
‘We should head out.”  
“Okay.” Sweet Pea stands and Fangs shakes his head.  
“Oh you two are leaving us?”  
“So you two can enjoy your date.” Fangs pats Sweet Pea’s shoulder and all but runs out before either of you can say anything.

“They freaking dined and dashed us!” Sweet Pea glares.  
“They prepaid for their meal actually.” You state and he nods.  
“We can head back to mine yeah? Wait for whatever updates they decide to give us?” You nod.  
“Yeah let me just-“  
‘No, if you think you’re paying-“  
“Sweet Pea this was my idea, well James’ idea so I can pay.” Sweet Pea wraps you in one of his arms while handing his card over to the waitress.  
“What was that for?”  
“Now you can’t pay.” He smirks and you blink up at him.  
“You can let me go now.”  
“No, how do I know you won’t try to run up there and swap the cards.”  
“At least let me leave the tip.”  
“No, it’s a date so I pay.”  
“I’ll get the next one then.” You mumble as his arm loosens around you. You follow him out, gripping his waist as you ride back to his trailer on the bike.  
————————————————————————————-

“Did you mean it?”  
“Mean what the compliments or the date comment?” You watch as Sweet Pea sits on his couch nudging a pillow out of the way for you to sit next to him.  
“All of it?” You fidget with the pillow pulling it onto your lap as you nod, not looking in his face.  
“Did Fangs ever tell you why I sleep around so much?” You frown at the random question, shaking your head.  
“He said it was cause you had your eye on someone who had no clue you existed.”  
“Well that’s sort of a lie, but better than him telling the truth.”  
“You know Fangs is really good at keeping secrets, when they matter.”  
“Or when you threaten him.” He laughs and you watch him.  
“Is this your way of asking to sleep with me?” Sweet Pea chokes turn to look at you.  
“Do you want to?”

“No.” You watch as his face falls.  
“Oh. That’s okay.” He sits hunching himself over.  
“You didn’t ask why.”  
“You said no. I don’t need a reason.” He shrugs.  
“Okay.” You sit awkwardly next to him and he nudges your shoulder.  
“Listen Y/N, I; I don’t want to sleep with you. I mean I do but just not, just that.”  
“Just that?” You watch him. And he shrugs again.  
“Never mind it’s stupid.” You put your hand on his shoulder tugging him towards you slightly.

“Come on Sweet’s can’t be as stupid as you thinking James and I were a thing.”  
“In my defense I was blindsided. Never knew you had a thing for Bulldogs.” You snort shaking your head shoving his shoulder playfully.  
“Sweet’s I don’t have a thing for Bulldogs.”  
“What about Serpents then.” He winks laughing.  
“That doesn’t matter to me, besides I want an actual relationship.”  
“You saying Serpent’s sleep around.”  
“Well if you’re anything to go by.” You mean it playfully but Sweet Pea looks genuinely hurt.

“The only reason I do that is cause you act like I’m not an option.” His voice low and hollow; you’re operating on autopilot when you respond.  
“The only reason you’re not an ‘option’ is cause I’m not going to get rejected by my best friend.”  
“You think I’d reject you?”  
“I’m nothing like anyone you’ve been with.”  
“They’re a distraction.”  
“From what?” You turn face inches from his as you study his eyes.  
“You.”


	23. Ghost Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s new to riverdale/ related to a ghoulie and maybe the serpents freak out and her being like wtf

You weren’t entirely sure why your cousin was so insistent about you coming to Riverdale, why he needed your help. When you show up, bags surrounding you and he walks out, beaming, black leather tight against his skin you understand.  
“Hey Y/N, you been doing okay? You heard what happened to the rest of them yeah?” He flashes the back of his jacket as he drags your bags in.  
“Sam, what happened then?” He throws himself on the couch before pointing into the house.  
“You room is the third door down. I’m in the second, Mom’s in the first.”  
“This is Auntie’s house?” You let your eyes wander before returning to Sam’s figure.  
“Yeah, she’ll be home in a few, big job she’s sorting out.”  
“Course.” You settle into the arm chair watching as Sam relaxes flicking through the TV channels.  
“Riverdale High isn’t bad.” He offers.  
“You never went there.”

“Yeah, but Kurtz is there so Mom wanted someone to keep an eye on him”  
“So I’m a fucking babysitter? You called me down here to play house with my psycho half-brother?”  
‘I called you down.” You freeze, nervously turning to see your aunt in the doorway.  
“She’s here!” Sam calls out. You watch your aunt frown.  
“I can see that. I told you to call me when she got in.”  
“I did. Just now.” Your aunt rolls her eyes and flashes you a smile.  
“Come on, we can get Pop’s”  
“You sure you’re allowed in there now? That’s Serpent territory, you-“ Sam taunts.  
“Shut it you little slug.” She snaps, you snort following your aunt out.  
“Sam wouldn’t-“

“Long story short, some kid got shot, the Serpent’s almost took the fall and I almost got my hold back on them as their snake charmer, they cut me outta the Serpent’s and I got my revenge, and now I’m trying to lay low.” You nod as she retreats from the diner holding a to go bag.  
“So lots of almost’s then.”  
“Yes and now your idiot brother got himself into the Serpent’s and-“  
“Half brother.”  
“Your half brother. Why do you always make that distinction? It’s not like it matters.” You nod to her pulling a burger out.  
“My mom says its dad’s side of the family that the crazy is in.” You wrinkle your nose.

“Course Dad said it was the women he slept with that were psycho. Either way I don’t like being associated with him, he’s usually off his rocks anyways.” You shrug and your aunt nods.  
“They’re just gonna know you as a new kid. The Ghoulies don’t really exist anymore.”  
“I never was one.”  
“Mhm, that tat you have just for fun then? Either way-“ She arches an eyebrow and you squirm under he gaze.  
“I know, keep him from killing anyone.” You nod to her stowing your burger as she pulls back to the house.  
—————————————————————————————

“Okay one more time, let’s go through all the Serpent’s” Sam drills you as he drives to Riverdale High.  
“Jones is the leader, he’s dating Betty’s who’s not official, Toni and Cheryl are Serpent’s but they also aren’t. Fangs and Sweet Pea are the two main guys Jones uses. And the Kurtz, who’s also not really one.”  
“Good, now what’s the goal?”  
“To keep Kurt from killing any of them.”  
“Again.”  
“Again? Who did he?”

“Tried to kill Fangs.” You groan smacking your hand against your forehead.  
“Why didn’t anyone teach him murder is not an appropriate crush confession.”  
“He was high if that-“  
“He’s always high. Thanks.” You nod and stretch as Sam drops you off down the street.  
“Just up-“  
“I can see the school, I think I’ll survive walking down he road.”  
——————————————————————————–

You rub your temples as you look back down at your schedule, circling the hallway looking at the door numbers.  
“You okay?” You turn, watching Sweet Pea walk up.  
“I got lost.” You huff thrusting your schedule out to him.  
“Oh you’re in my class, jeeze you really are late, come on.” He nods pulling you along towards the one hallway you hadn’t gone down.  
“Sweet Pea who’d you find then?”  
“Y/N, sir, I’m the new student.”  
“I can see, sit next to him and just listen for now, take notes if you can.” You nod sitting next to Sweet Pea.

“Come on lunch now. You can meet everyone.” He smiles and you follow him once more. You watch the Serpent’s nod to him, waiting for him to introduce you.  
“This is Betty, Veronica, and Archie, and then Jughead, he’s the leader of the Serpent’s which include me, Fangs, Toni, Cheryl, and Kurtz.” You wave to all of them and Kurtz smirks at you.You shake your head and he nods as he stands up exiting the lounge.

“Where are you going Kurtz.” Jughead shouts after him and he pauses in the doorway.  
“Home, my aunt needs me to help her move some stuff.” You roll your eyes.  
“Have fun, don’t get lost.” Jughead laughs and you turn to him.  
“Kurtz is usually high, either on Jangle or Fizzle rocks. He’s harmless, mostly.”  
“He tried to throw me off the second floor, but it’s just cause he was having a bad trip.”  
“And you say he’s harmless?” You scoot closer to Sweet Pea as Fang’s laughs.  
————————————————————————————-

You join the River Vixen’s, Sam applauds your efforts to blend in and you silently beg for him to return to college. You get no such reprieve; he seems to settle back into the house the same as you do. Kurtz is surprisingly sober and you manage to find babysitting him painfully easy now that he’s not high and hallucinating gargoyles like he used to. You find yourself settling in with the Serpent’s their close knit bond nothing like the Ghoulies have. You spend the most time with Sweet Pea, and it doesn’t take long before he asks you out. You accept with his assurance he won’t be bothered when he meets your family.  
————————————————————————————-

It’s been three months but Sweet Pea seems to have reached his limit on not asking about your family. He offers the option for them to come to the annual Serpent cook out, it’s held in Sunnyside, and after clearing it with most of the residents he gives you the go ahead. You try your best not to throw up from nerves as you brief Kurtz, Sam and your aunt on what they’ve been invited too.  
“Wait you’re dating a Serpent and you didn’t tell us?” Sam glares and your Aunt narrows her eyes at Kurtz.  
“You knew?”  
“I’m not about to rat my half-sis out. That’s just mean.”  
“Do you even have a moral code?” She glares at Kurtz who just laughs.  
“Anyways, we’ve been dating for three months and-“  
“Three months?!!”  
“Yeah, please just, don’t cause a scene. Please.”  
———————————————————————————-

You’re shaking when you pull up in Sam’s car. You step out first, Kurtz looping his arm in yours and Sam’s forcing Sam to stumble as he gets out to keep up with you both.  
“Okay just-“  
“What the fuck.” You cringe, your aunt standing behind you looking unimpressed at FP Jones and the Serpent’s who form an almost barrier.  
“Relax Jones, I’m just dropping of my niece, call me when they need to leave.” She nods to Kurtz and Sam who frown.  
“Why doesn’t she have to leave with us!”

“Cause, at least for now she’s with one, unless either of you two cozy up to any of ‘em you’re coming home when they kick you out.”  
“Penny?” You can see Jughead walking up fear in his eyes; you catch the scar on his arm, understand the revenge comment.  
“Like I told your dad, just dropping them off.” She turns away and slides back into the car.  
——————————————————————————————-

You find Sweet Pea instantly; he looks oddly at Kurtz and Same trailing after you.  
“Wasn’t your aunt-“  
“Penny Peabody.” You cringe at Sam’s voice.  
“Your aunt is;” He’s about to say something else when you track his eyes to the tattoo on the inner part of your bicep, almost hidden but exposed because Kurtz’s arm is looped in yours.  
“You’re a fuckin’ Ghoul.”  
“They don’t exist any moreeeee” Kurtz laughs and you untangle yourself from him shoving him away.  
“Aw come on sis, you really going to play like that?” Sam pulls him back.  
“They need to have a couple’s talk.” He snickers dragging Kurtz over towards the grill. You turn nervously to face Sweet Pea.

“My place.” He nods and you follow him to the trailer. You step in waiting for him to yell, to scream, to tell you how betrayed he is, how angry. He steps forward closing the door behind you. You try your best to keep yourself still.  
His arms wrap around you, the closest he’s getting to hurting you being the crushing huge you’re now in.  
“Are you okay? They aren’t hurting you?”  
“What no? they’re my family they wouldn’t- You’re not mad?”

“That’d be like you being mad about me being in the Serpents.”  
“The ghouls tried to kill your leader!”  
“And we partially skinned you aunt. We all do bad things, besides, never took you for a rebel.”  
“Rebel?”

“Going against your family, your gang to be with me.”  
“Why wouldn’t I? I love you.” You try your best to look up at him and he seems to understand as he loosens his grip around you so you can look up and smile at him. He smiles back about to kiss you when he can hear a crash outside.  
“Shit, please don’t be Sam or Kurtz. Please don’t be Sam or Kurtz.” You mumble rushing back over to the main area to see Kurtz sitting smugly on a chair and Sam on the ground next to him glaring.

“Sam it’s only fair, you’re still a Ghoul. I’m mostly a Serpent.”  
“Y/N’s more of a Serpent than you Kurtz.” Jughead smirks and Kurtz frowns shocked.  
“Jones, I’ve been through things with you..”  
“Things you caused, you fuck.” Kurtz nods laughing and moves from the chair, Sweet Pea sits down pulling you onto his lap. Sam scoots over letting Kurtz sit next to him. Jughead swings around handing both you and Sweet Pea plates with burgers on them. You sit on his lap, watching the sunset.


	24. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader keeps getting distracted by a stranger and goes to make friends w/ them and sweets being like wtf

The job you’d been on hadn’t been long. Walking through what remained of the Ghoulies and Gargoyles hide-out. It had mostly just been picking up the jangle tubes and food wrappers. You’d spent five minutes trying to figure out if there was a mattress under the bedsheets or was it just more debris and trash. Fangs and Sweet Pea move ahead of you, to check the room; making sure nothing dangerous is around. The minute they step out is when you spot the figure. He’s nota threat, you’re pretty sure anyways. The way he’s hunched slightly makes you worry he’s a Gargoyle looking for his stuff, but then you notice the trash back in his hand, and assume he’s just an extra set of hands. You’re not sure why anyone would volunteer for this, but you don’t bother saying anything to Sweet Pea or Fangs, just nodding and smiling at him as you walk into the other room.

You return from the job and notice the strange figure has vanished.You’d expected him to return with group. You idly wonder if maybe he was a Gargoyle and get lost in the possibility of him gathering intel, or trying to find whatever stash of G he’d left. 

You hadn’t meant to get distracted. You’d been sitting with the Serpent’s watching Toni and Fangs argue about something to do with Hot Dog when you catch the guys eye from across the couch. You can feel Sweet Pea’s grip around your waist tighten and you shift slightly, he watches as you stand.  
“Bathroom.” He doesn’t say anything just nods and you slip past the group turning from where the bathroom is meant to be to walk over to the stranger.  
“Hey. You look really creepy just standing there you know.” He shrugs and you nod to the empty chair at the edge.  
“You can sit there you know, if you want.” He nods again and you return back to Sweet Pea’s lap, his arms snaking around you. You can feel them tense as the stranger appears sitting down on the spare chair.  
Jughead nods to him and you smile. You can feel Sweet Pea frown into your hair.  
“It’s okay Sweets he’s a friend.”  
“He was a stranger two minutes ago, give him another five minutes and you’ll be dumping me.” He mumbles half serious, you kiss him on he cheek, hand running up his arm.  
“I’m yours no need to get jealous.”  
“Still going to though.” You sigh nodding, hand migrating to linger on his leg.

“Hey, what’re you doing all the way over here. You don’t look like you’re from here, least I’ve never seen you around.” Toni asks.  
“Names Mad Dog, I spent sometime with Archie.”  
“Oh why aren’t you with him then? I think he’s at Pop’s.” You ask.  
“What’re you doing Y/N?” Sweet Pea mumbles, you turn more towards him.  
“I’m making friends.”  
“If he’s friends with Andrews then-“  
“You need to let all those issues with him go.”  
“It’s the northside is-“

“I’m from the northside Sweets, just admit you don’t like Archie.” He rolls his eyes. Mad Dog smiles into his hand.  
“What?” Sweet Pea snaps, you shift as his arm tightens further.  
“Archie told me about you and your girl, said you two made him sick. His exact words we’re “it’s like a rom-com but just the cheesy romance.’ He’s not wrong, him and Veronica are just as bad.”  
“Oh? What else is Andrews bad at.” Sweet Pea sits up leaning forward.  
“Sweet’s what are you doing?” You mock his question from earlier.  
“I’m being friendly.”  
“What happened to him being a stranger?” You joke and Sweet Pea shakes his head.  
“Well one he’s not a stranger, and two he’s not a threat, well not to me so now he’s a friend.” Mad Dog laughs and nods.

“It’s okay Y/N, he doesn’t see me as a threat cause you don’t have interest in me, is that right?” Sweet Pea ducks his head and you twist around to look at him.  
“Sweet Pea, really?” He shrugs and you kiss his cheek, making sure no one else can hear when you whisper into his ear.  
“I love you, for you, I don’t want anyone else.” He nods capturing your lips. You break apart to a round of annoyed fake coughs.  
“What?”

“If you two are going to play anymore tonsil hockey go back to his place to do it.” You roll your eyes shoving Fangs.  
“Just cause you’re single-“  
“No we second that.” You glare at the rest of the group. Standing and tugging Sweet Pea’s hand you pause before you leave the circle turning and smirking.  
“If you’re all so insistent we leave, I guess we’ll just have to be extra loud so you don’t miss us too much.” You and Sweet Pea laugh as you walk away to the groups pained groans.  
“You should talk to strangers more often if this is the end result.” You shake your head and tug Sweet Pea down for a kiss as he opens his door.


	25. Strangers: Re-Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of Strangers

You hadn’t noticed the figure standing around or moving whenever you’d been doing the gargoyle apartment clean up. You’d caught on to the Serpent’s hovering closer to you; to them almost forming a force field around you. They’d dropped it when you’d returned from the quarry, having dropped off most of the trash you’d collected for the older Serpent’s to drive out to god knows where. You’d watched Sweet Pea pull you closer as you all settled around the fire pit; he’d offered you a slice of pizza which you’d happily eaten three of.  
“What’s wrong Sweets?” You mumble into his ear watching the rest of the Serpents moving closer to the fire after he does.

“Cold.” He grumbles and you curl closer to him.  
“I can think of a few ways to warm up you know.”  
“Oh really?” He hums into your ear head turning from where he was about to kiss you when Fangs and Jughead slide as quietly as possible from their spots.  
“And where are you two going then?” You laugh nudging Sweet Pea at the implication but he just nods to them and they nod back.  
“Sweet Pea what’s going on?”  
“Nothing babe, it’s nothing I swear Y/N.”  
“Just tell her; she’ll be less freaked out if you do.” It’s Fangs who says this as he sits back down.  
“What happened then?”

“Jone went to call his dad about it; figured we can play up the ‘teenagers out and alone’ instead of the whole Gang trying to take them on.”  
“Them?” You question nervously looking back to Fangs.  
“There was some guy following us when we were cleaning the place up. We thought he was just some gargoyle drugged up but he kept getting a little too close to you and Toni; so we tried to lead him off, then we tried to scare him off and now we’re here.”  
“So you’re just letting some Gargoyle, or Ghoulie or whoever it is to lurk around here? Regardless of it being a Serpent area its also like five feet from most of our homes?” You wrinkle your nose and Sweet Pea nods.  
“Yeah Babe, it’s why Jughead went and got the older Serpent’s involved they managed to chase the guy to the quarry and I’m guessing they called the cops on him.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t go home; you know, in case.”  
“You’re never home anyways.” Fangs laughs and you narrow your eyes at him.  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah I went over the other day; spent almost an hour waiting for you, went over to Sweet’s and you opened the door in two minutes. You’re never home.”  
“Well I mean for safety she shouldn’t be home alone anyways. You should come to my place, for safety of course.”  
“You do realize no matter how many times you repeat its ‘for safety’ we’re not going to believe it right?” Joaquin grins from the other side of the fire.

“Can’t you use your in with the Sheriff’s son to get us off the hook more. He gave me a stern look the other day when he saw me it was annoying.”  
“You really think I can ask the Sheriff that? Kev’s dad barely knows about me being gay, let alone that I’m a snake. There’s no way in hell I’m going to ask him to get the whole gang off of some charge. Why what’re we thinking?”  
“Not thinking anything now Mr. fun ruiner.”  
“If anything that creepy Gargoyle is the fun ruiner, Jones didn’t want us ordering pizza again incase he was lurking as heard our address or name or something.”  
“He’s looking out for us. He’s being decent.”  
“Better not let him hear you say that. You know what’ll happen next?”  
“What?

“His big ass head is just gonna get bigger then hes gonna go full goody two shoes on us and give Kevin a run for his money; FP’s gonna step down as king and become Sheriff.” Sweet Pea laughs at his own idea and Joaquin snorts.  
“Haha, cause FP ‘I make up snake facts to intimidate everyone’ Jones would step down to become the Sheriff. Besides you think Cooper would let Jones be any badder than he is now? She’s way too good for gang activity, you know she just loves the bad boy aesthetic like Kevin does.”  
“Well you’re dating the sheriff’s son I’m sure you know all about what happens to bad boys.” Sweet Pea smirks. You laugh when Joaquin’s face flushes and he looks away from Sweet Pea’s eyes.

“Oh like you don’t know about it either, you’re dating Y/N so you must know just as well.”  
“Sweet Pea’s not into being punished like you are apparently.” You wrinkle your nose laughing when Joaquin scowls.  
“Don’t finish that sentence please.”  
“I was finished but if you want to go into more detail I can?”  
“No if you’re gonna do that just go back to his place so we can be mentally scared by whatever fucked up sounds you two decided to make.”  
“You know we just play that halloween recording tape that Toni managed to get from the Haunted house last year.”  
“Wait so that’s not you two…”  
“NO! why would we be; their’s like Frankenstein’s laboratory on that tape what on earth did you think we were doing?”


	26. Focal Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is easily distracted by everything, Sweet Pea and her share a class, he switches seats to help her focus better, someone makes fun of her, and Sweet Pea defends her. He finds her lack of focus cute.

“Y/N the answer?” You jerk from where you’d been staring halfway to the wall.  
“Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” You duck your head and can see the annoyance in your teachers eyes.  
“See me after class then.” You cringe and nod waiting for the bell to ring any everyone else to leave.  
“Want me to stay?”  
“Just her, Sweet Pea.” The teachers glares at him and he nods sulking as he walks out the door.  
“I’ll be outside.” You nod to him stepping towards the teachers desk.

“What can I do to help? Do you need to move to a different spot? Try out different seating to see what helps?” You shrug keeping your eyes on the floor.  
“I’m not upset, just worried is all.” He assures you and you shrugs.  
“I’m paying attention well enough, I’m passing, high C’s low B’s not anything to stress about.” Your teacher nods sighing.  
“Enjoy your weekend.” He waves as you leave.  
“What was that about then?”  
“Said I wasn’t paying attention, asked if I wanted to move seats.”  
“You should, you can sit next to me; I’ll help you.” You smile kissing him.  
“Thanks babe.”  
——————————————————————————–

You get to english slightly earlier than you need asking if it’s alright if you move seats.  
“Sweet Pea already stopped by to let me know, so he’ll be sitting next to you. We’ll see if that helps.” You smile fondly as he walks in sliding next to you.  
“Hey.”  
“That was really sweet.”  
“Well I have to make sure you’re comfortable. Part of dating you.”

You frown for a second when you feel Sweet Pea’s hand brush against yours. He doesn’t look at you just nods to the front, and you refocus on the notes on the screen. You’re surprised to find you’re almost at the same spot the notes are currently being written. You don’t have to catch up and by the time the teacher switches you find yourself waiting for him to write more for once.

“Hey space caseeee.” You frown at one of the new serpent’s.  
“I have a name?”  
“Really? You can actually remember it? What’s it like being a goldfish.”  
“Lay off.” Fangs nudges him and he rolls his eyes.  
“Come on, it’s a joke.”  
“It’s a joke if I find it funny, if I don’t it’s just rude.”  
“What rude?” Sweet Pea walks up with Toni.  
“Nothing.” Sweet Pea narrows his eyes but nods.  
“Jones called a Serpent meeting so, shall we?” He offers you his hand and you take it laughing as you walk from school towards the trailer park.  
“What was the newbie saying?”

“Just saying I had the memory of a goldfish.” Sweet Pea frowns.  
“Sweets, don’t stress it’s fine, he meant it as a joke.”  
“Did you think it was funny?” He looks unimpressed.  
“Well no, but-“  
“Then it wasn’t a joke and he was being mean to my girl.” Sweet Pea nods at his train of thought.  
“Can we get through the meeting and deal with that after?”  
“So I can deal with it?” You huff annoyed at yourself for suggesting it.  
“Just no physical violence, unless he start its first.” Sweet Pea smirks nodding.  
———————————————————————————–

The meeting is over surprisingly fast and you note the new Serpent trails up behind Fangs.  
“Hey I’l really sorry about what I said earlier and-“  
“He didn’t realize you were dating Sweet Pea, he’s scared of him.”  
“Wait you’re the kid that fainted when he went to hit you with the brass knuckles right?” He cringes but nods.  
“Aw jeeze you really messed up then.” Sweet Pea laughs stepping forward.  
“You understand what you did wrong right?”

“I didn’t do anything wrong, your girlfriend’s just a space case, she can barely pay attention in any class you’re not in, like everyone else isn’t good enough to keep her focus.” You can see Sweet Pea’s hand curling into a fist.  
“You wanna keep going?” He growls and the Serpent raises an eyebrow.  
“You can’t possibly be defending a serpent that has such a glaring fault.” He states.

“Fault?” You can see Fangs and Toni straighten up and even Jughead turns.  
“Well of course, she loses focus on a job? Forgets something or loses count on a timer, we could be in jail, or dead. She’s dangerous cause of her stupidity.”  
“And where do you think you get to make that judgement?” Jughead steps forward.

“Well; I-“  
“He’s right. I never thought of it that way.” You hang your head before turning to leave.  
“I could seriously hurt you guys, I’m sorry.” You step back towards the door and you feel Sweet Pea tug you into his arms.  
“Babe hey don’t-“  
“Can we just go home.” He nods walking with you back to the trailer, you stumble four times but for once it’s not because you lapse in attention but because Sweet Pea is half carrying you.  
——————————————————

“Y/N if you think that Serpent has any-“  
“He was right! What if I forgot something and you got hurt! What if it was my fault?”  
“No one would think that babe, I swear we’d-“  
“I would.” You mumble into his chest when he pulls you back to his side after sitting on the couch.  
“Seriously Y/N you can’t let what he said get to you, you were doing fine in class today.”

“Yeah today but what if-“ His hands twine with yours and he nudges your forehead to look him in the eyes.  
“It’s just a what if Y/N you can’t sit there and let yourself be paralyzed by it.”  
“But-“  
“Shh, just for a minute.” He leans forward kissing you so you stay quiet. You shift, climbing into his lap and you can feel him smiles into the kiss as you deepen it.  
“If this is how you’re going to stay quiet then maybe it can be longer than a minute?” He asks and you laugh kissing him again.  
“How long do I have to be quiet for?” Sweet Pea smiles fondly and looks to his clock jokingly.  
“Rest of the night?” You don’t respond instead returning to kiss him again.


	27. Speech Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea’s trying to ask her out, but doesn’t know how cause she doesn’t like flowers, etc., and he finds out that she’s into comics, when he gives it to her she gets excited and kisses him  
> –Sweet Pea’s text messages– -Fang’s text messages-

“Toni!” You glance to her as you can hear Sweet Pea shout panicked.  
“Yeah?” She calls back as he rounds the corner.  
“Okay I have a huge favour to ask , but like how do you ask a girl out?” He waves his hands in front of his face.  
“Like I know the whole walk up and ask part but like, I don’t want to show up with nothing! That’s super rude. But she like hates anything that’s meant to be a classic date gift.”  
“She hates chocolate? Weird girl.”  
“No she; either way I want to give her something but I don’t know.”  
“Why are you asking me?”  
“Because-“  
“If you say it’s because I’m a girl.”

“I was gonna say it’s cause you’re dating someone that likes getting presents but that works to.”  
“Well what does she like? Just get her something she likes? That’s what I do with Cheryl.”  
“I- I mean that makes sense.”  
“So what’s the problem?” Toni watches and starts to laugh.  
‘Do you not know what she likes?” She shakes her head.  
“No I do but I don’t know what to get her..”  
“Ask?” You comment and he shakes his head.  
“Then she’ll know what I’m doing!”  
“Be sneaky about it? Spy on her? Get Fangs to?” You suggest and Sweet Pea nods.

“Get me to what? Hey Y/N you ready to go?” You nod smiling.  
‘Where are you two off to then?”  
“Comic book store, they got in a new shipment of Marvel stuff so we were going to check it out.”  
“Wait you’re a comic nerd?” You roll your eyes at Sweet Pea.  
“I prefer the term geek.” You laugh.  
“Did you not know that? Have you seen my room, it’s covered in comics and poster, not to mention my wallet.” You wave it in front of his face, the pattern on it comic style action words and speech bubbles floating around it.  
“Is it just Marvel then?”

“Mostly I mean I’m really happy with any comics, but Fangs likes Marvel so that’s usually what we go for.” You shrug; Toni tugs Sweet Pea back.  
“Let them go have their fun, I’m sure they don’t want to have to explain everything to you.” Toni smirks and Sweet Pea sits back down.  
————————————————————————————-

“Why do you think Toni didn’t want Sweet Pea coming?”  
“Probably cause she was worried he’d get in the way of us freaking out, besides you really want your crush to see you freaking out over a bunch of super heros?”  
“Toni doesn’t know about-“  
“Y/N everyone knows, besides Sweet Pea but it’s just cause he’s too in love with you to see it. He’s convinced-“  
“Fangs, he’s not into me, there’s no way he would be.” Fangs shrugs nodding as he holds the door open. You walk in the shop owner smiling at both of you.  
“Mail just got dropped off, haven’t even opened it. You two have freaky timing you know.” You laugh and nod, Fangs nodding before looking back at his phone.  
–What does Y/N like?—  
-In general?-  
–Comics, I want to get her something—  
-Ask her.-  
–No! Send me a picture of what she wants—Fangs sighs stowing his phone watching as you carefully nudge the stack of comic books from the box on to the counter.  
“Anything catching your eye?”  
“I just got them out, calm down.” You laugh and Fangs pulls half the stack over.  
“Couple of the new Hawkeye issues.” You chew your lip.  
“Yeah nothing I’m dying to get.”  
“We have a few of the new Sabrina reboot in as well.”  
“Really?” You lean forward and Fangs grins.  
“You into the Sabrina witch comics?”

“They’re the best! I love the vintage style they use its so cute!” You nod enthusiastically and watch as the owner pulls out a small stack.  
“We have the newest three volumes.”  
“Oh wow.” You stare excitedly as Fangs snaps a picture of the cover.  
“What did you do that for?”  
“Christmas.” He smirks and you scowl.  
“I don’t want to wait for Christmas” You whine and he rolls his eyes.  
“Then get it now and run the risk of doubles.” You narrow your eyes at him.  
“Fine I won’t.” He smirks side-eyeing his phone as it lights up.  
–I owe you a weeks worth of Pop’s—  
You leave the shop empty handed but glancing back at the Sabrina volumes that are now are placed in the window.  
———————————————————————————-

“Hey Y/N! You got a second?” You turn smiling at Sweet Pea.  
“Yeah course what?”  
“Umm, never mind; at lunch?”  
“Uh okay?” You furrow your brow as Toni and Fangs come walking up.  
“What just happened?”  
“I was going to ask you. He just ran off, asked if I had a second before but I think you scared him off?” You shrug your shoulders and walk with Toni to Vixen practice.

You feel silly but you make a point of sitting slightly away from everyone so Sweet Pea wont run away. He sits next to you, the spot farthest away from everyone else.  
“So what happened this morning?” He shrugs.  
“Just didn’t want to make a big deal about it is all.”  
“It?” You tilt your head and he nudges a gift bag towards you.  
“You got me a present?”  
“Yeah I guess.” He doesn’t look you in the eyes and you peer into it unfolding the tissue paper.

“Is this?” You nudge the book out, fingers dancing over the cover, pulling he ribbon that binds the three books to each other.  
“When I went in they didn’t have the ones that Fangs showed me but it has the same number so-“  
“These are the variant covers!”  
“That’s okay right?” You turn to him nodding excitedly.  
“Yes! This is amazing! Where did you find these?”

“Centerville, it didn’t take long to-“ You don’t let him finish pulling him into a quick kiss, smiling, fingers running along the comic’s spine. You turn slightly when Sweet Pea sighs.  
“Oh sorry, that was awkward.” you duck your head, looking at the comics in your hands instead of his face.  
“I got this for you cause I think it’s rude to ask someone out without bringing a gift.”  
“So the kiss wasn’t awkward?” He laughs shaking his head.  
“Not awkward at all, I was going to ask if you’d do it again.”  
“Of course, but we have to go on a date first.”  
“So you can kiss me but I have to wait till we go on a date?” He huffs nudging you playfully as the bell rings.

“See you after school?”  
“Course. We can go to Pop’s.” You smile at him.  
“Oh Sweet Pea”  
“Hm? He turns back to look at you.  
“I never said you couldn’t kiss me before the date.” You laugh turning the hallway vanishing from view.


	28. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea plans a big date after the reader comes home from work and they end up dancing around the kitchen?

“No you have to close your eyes!” Sweet Pea laughs his hands covering your face.  
“Sweet’s I know the date I planned didn’t work out but that’s no reason to set up-“  
“I got Fangs and Toni to make sure your set up failed. I wanted to surprise you!”  
“So you had your friends destroy our anniversary date?”  
“Well your attempt anyways.” Sweet Pea pulls his hands away and all you see is his face before he moves out of the way revealing his trailer the outside covered in twinkling lights that lead a pathway to the door; which is open you can see what looks like a covered silver tray.  
“Did you cook?” You turn to him and he just smiles.  
“Go see.” You roll your eyes pulling the lid off the tray.

“It’s empty; at least I was going to have a picnic.”  
“Of course it’s empty, we have to cook.”  
“We’re going to cook? Do you remember the cookie fiasco last Christmas?”  
“That was not my fault. We can order food if you’d rather.”  
“No this seems simple enough.” You flip through to the recipe he’s bookmarked.  
“I mean how-“  
“Don’t say how hard can it be, you’ll jinx it.”  
“It’s roasted chicken and vegetables, you just coat it in olive oil and then stick it in the oven right?” You read over the recipe and nod.  
“It takes like a hour apparently, so hopefully you have something else planned.” Sweet Pea nods.

“Of course it’s our anniversary. I have the entire night planned.”  
“So it’s going to go horrible wrong isn’t it.” You drawl and he laughs.  
“Babe come on, you just need to season this and put it in the oven, I already have a timer on.” You roll your eyes moving into the kitchen.  
“Okay I can’t touch you until I wash my hands.” You swerve around him laughing as he jokingly dances around you. You’re drying your hands when you notice the music, it’s soft, but you can tell Sweet Pea higher’s it.  
“What’re you-“ You start but he pulls your hands, one of his drifting to your waist as he spins you.  
“What about the food?”  
“We have at least forty minutes, didn’t you say you wanted to learn to dance?”  
“Well yes but-“

“But nothing, put your hand there.” He directs you, swaying slightly as he adjusts your position in relation to him.  
“We’re going to learn how to waltz.”  
“Waltz?” You raise an eyebrow and he laughs.  
“I’d say we could learn to Tango but there’s not enough room to do it in the kitchen.”  
“You can tango?”  
“Yeah, I spent a lot of time down at the Wyrm, they had dance nights every Thursday. I know how to do a lot.”  
“Can you square dance too?” He nods laughing.  
“And line dance. Waltz, Tango, and tap.” You pull back slightly staring at him.  
“You never told me that!” You smack his shoulder leaning back into him as he steps with you around the kitchen.  
“You never asked.”  
“I asked the first date we went on! And you said you knew how to dance, you just never explained!”

“I was in Heather’s at school. You’ve seen me dance.”  
“We all know Toni went overboard with the choreo fort hat cause of her spat with Cheryl. And that was after we were dating.”  
“And I nailed all of it.” He winks and you smile.  
“Yes you did, such a wonderful JD, despite all the music changes.” He nods, taking your hand and spinning you.  
“ You know I was expecting something not as; soft.” You let him pull you closer forgetting the waltz steps and just swaying and half walking around the kitchen hugging.  
“Well that’s later.”  
“Later?” You look up and he kisses you.

“Yeah, we have an entire night and then the day tomorrow for our anniversary.” He nudges you towards the couch and you sit watching as he removes the food from the over.  
“Babe I can help.”  
“No!”  
“Let me help! You ruined my plan, so I should be allowed to help!” Sweet Pea turns holding two plates, setting one in front of you.  
“First off that doesn’t make sense, and secondly, too late.” He grins.  
“Come on, movie marathon time.” When he lets you take the plates to the kitchen, you’re suspicious, which is confirmed when you return Sweet Pea is halfway through setting up a blanket fort.  
“Sweet’s this is way too much.”

“No it’s not; it’s barely anything compared to what you were going to do; which is why I had to one up it. With all this.” He sweeps his hands around before pulling you onto the couch and cuddling you.  
“I mean to be fair any date I get to spend with you is the best one; but since it’s an anniversary it’s even more important for it to be the best.” You shake your head smiling  
“We should watch whatever movie you picked.”  
“You’re trying to distract me from talking about how much I love you aren’t you?”  
“Yes, it’s silly, I know you love me; we’re celebrating out anniversary for that reason. Popcorn?”  
“Babe let me talk about how much I love youuuuuu.” You frown from the kitchen shaking your head.

“No.” You can hear him standing, arms wrapping around you.  
“What happened to the movie?” he laughs resting his chin on your head.  
“That can wait.” You roll your eyes as he tugs you away from looking at the microwave.  
“Dance with me again?”  
“Is this all we’re going to be doing then?” You smile as you rest against his chest.  
“Is there something you’d rather be doing?” You shake your head smiling.  
“Anything I get to do with you is what I’d rather be doing.”


	29. Christmas Cookie Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you decide to make Christmas cookies with Sweet Pea, you find out very quickly why he’s not allowed to cook (A semi-companion to Date Night)

Sweet Pea insisted all you needed to do was show up. He’d explained how the Serpent’s usually did a ‘secret Santa gift exchange, it was mostly home made thing; you’d offered up your sugar cookie recipe for Sweet Pea to use for his gift to Jughead.

You knock on his door, wearing an apron and holding a box with not only the recipe but as many cookie cutters as you could find laying around your house. He laughs a little pointing to the lips embroidered on the apron.  
“It used to say kiss the cook but that faded off and-” Sweet Pea leans over kissing you.  
“Gotta obey the chef.”  
“I thought all i had to do was show up?”  
“I meant you didn’t need to bring ingredients; so here-”  
“Jesus christ Sweets, why do you have like four of everything?”  
“I didn’t know how much you need! You didn’t show me the recipe!!”  
“You need like two cups of flour at most, not five bags!”

“So we just need-Jesus Christ Sweet’s this is a lot of butter, you sure we need-“ You frown at his widening eyes.  
“What babe?” He licks his lips.  
“I may have misread the recipe.”  
“Well we haven’t mixed the butter in so we can just cut it back to however much we actually need.”  
“No we need all of it.”  
“Then how did you misread the recipe?” Sweet Pea nudges the recipe card over pointing to the amount scrawled in the corner.  
“Five dozen??? We’re going to make five dozen sugar cookies??”  
“Ten dozen.”  
“What. Oh my god we doubled it.” You stare at the mixing bowl almost overflowing with the flour you’ve measured out.  
“We need a bigger bowl.”  
“I got it.” Sweet Pea pulls out a massive basin.  
“Why do you have that?”

“I used to bathe the stray cats in it.”  
“You what? Wait tell me that while the cookies are baking. NO! Wash it out first!!!” You nudge the basin towards the sink and he nods soaking it in water. He laughs dunking the sponge in and out scrubbing it, then grabbing a towel to dry it, you load the butter and sugar into it, mixing it for a while before your arm starts to ache and Sweet Pea pulls it over so he can finish. With the butter and sugar creamed, you add the eggs and vanilla, before slowly starting to ad the flour.  
“Tell me if it’s too much.”  
“Hold a sec, let me mix what’s in the bowl now.” He grins and you nod pulling the bowl of flour back.  
You finish adding the flour and Sweet Pea insists you don’t need to chill the dough.  
“Do you want shapes? Cause if we don’t chill it, no shapes.” He pouts slightly and nods stowing the basin in his fridge.  
“So the cats? That you used to bathe?” Sweet Pea shrugs sitting on the couch.  
“We used to have a lotta stray cats around, before everyone was able to get ‘em fixed at Dr. Curdles.”  
“Wait he’s a vet?”

“He’s whatever you need him to be apparently.” Sweet Pea shrugs.  
“So anyways, during the spring, when it’d rain this place would just be caked in mud; the cats would get covered in it. Look like little cracked clay rats they did.”  
“That’s so specific. But I can picture it.” He beams nodding.  
“Well I was going to get my dad a part for his car, and he gave me five dollars to get whatever I wanted, on the way up there, this tiny little kitten runs up, caked in mud, well it ran into me, poor little guy could barely see, so I pick him up, and bring him with me. The mechanic was not happy but I put the kitten up on the counter, with my five dollars and ask him if he has anything to give the kitten a bath in. And then I left, with the car part, the basin, and the kitten. When I got home and gave the little fella a bath he kept crying so I tried to give him some food, but he was just calling all his family over. So then I had to bathe all of them; and then Toni saw me, so she brought the cats from her side of the park over, and then Mrs. Mullen’s saw and then the entire trailer park chipped in for cat shampoo and a couple of spare towels. So then it became a tradition, the Spring Cat Cleaning; up until the last few passed.” He smiles sadly.  
“The cookies should be chilled enough.”  
“What shapes are we making?”

“Well funny enough;” You chuckle pulling out a small box of cookie cutters.  
“Really? Did you plan this?” Sweet Pea narrows his eyes playfully and you smile laying out the cat shaped cookie cutters as well as the stars and gingerbread men in various sizes.  
“They don’t all have to be Christmas themed.”  
“They will be, we can call him Santa claws.” Sweet Pea winks rolling out some of the dough and pressing the cat silhouette into it.  
“There, now, just what nine dozen more?”  
“Oh my god, we have to ice them all.” You whine and Sweet Pea laughs.  
“Babe you don’t understand we have to ice ten dozen cookies!!! Do you know how many gumdrop buttons we need for just two dozen little kitties!!!”  
“We can just use chocolate chips for the eyes, and then-”  
“No you have to use the gumdrops! It’s what makes it!”  
“How about we focus on the icing first we need-”  
“Oh my god we have to make enough icing for ten dozen of these!!!!”  
“Will you stop saying ten dozen! I know we messed up!”  
“We? where is the ‘we’ in this, you measured everything out!”  
“You told me to double it!”  
“I didn’t realize it was the five dozen recipe!!!I though it was the one that was only a dozen, I must’ve grabbed the wrong one. Oh no. it is a ‘we’” You gape at Sweet Pea who starts to fill icing bags.  
“We have a lot of kitties to ice. Also why kitties?”  
“Well we made them in the place you used to bathe them, so you get to tell that story.”

When Jughead opens the tin he can’t stop smiling, Toni and fangs both laugh for five full minutes.  
“Jesus that’s a lot of Christmas cats. You bathe that many last year?” Sweet Pea rolls his eyes.  
“Thanks Sweets this is-” You laugh when Jughead’s eyes widen at the three other tins Sweet Pea pulls out.  
“I’m no longer allowed in the kitchen.”  
“He doubles the recipe so we made-”  
“What did I say about saying ten dozen again.”


	30. I and Love and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea finds his first love in you, but due to your parents you know you can’t be with someone from the Southside

“Hey Y/N you doing okay?” You nod to Betty not taking your eyes off of the book you’re reading.  
“Y/N.” You look up nodding once more.  
“Yes, I’m fine.” You repeat what you’ve said the last five times she asked.  
“You don’t sound fine.”  
“I am. Just a cold.”  
“Toni said she heard you crying the the locker room and-“You shut your book standing and walking past her.  
“Y/N!” You can hear Sweet Pea shout out as you walk by and you bite down the urge to run. You slide into the girls locker room, hands white knuckled on your book. You take a couple of shaky breaths before turning to see Cheryl standing watching you.

“You know this is hurting everyone right? We can all see it. Why’d you lie about everything?” You step back as Cheryl walks forward.  
“I didn’t lie I-“  
“You lied, everyone knows you’d never cheat on him, that you two were going to be that sickening couple that are high school sweethearts; that get married and live happily ever after; so what’s going on.” She narrows her eyes and you avert yours.  
“He’s from the Southside.” You mumble and Cheryl arches an eyebrow.  
“You actually give a shit about that dumb imaginary line?” You shake your head.  
“No; my parents do.” You don’t say anything else. Cheryl pulls you into a hug.  
“You should tell everyone that. You know Sweet Pea actually came to me, to ask me to talk to you. He’s a mess; he thinks you hate him.”  
“I don’t.”

“Everyone knows that, but he’s starting to believe it.”  
“Cheryl, I can’t; if my parents see me talking to him they’ll flip.”  
“It won’t be him, we’ll be there, if a Southsider happens to show up at La Bonne Nuit well what can you do.” She smiles and you return it unease already building in your stomach.

—————————————————————————————  
You’re relieved your parents buy the lie, Veronica wanted to have a Vixen’s get together and Betty needed you to cover it for the Blue and Gold. You let them drop you off, the Vixen’s gathered in pop’s before going down; you can tell Veronica and Cheryl are going overboard to appear like they’re counting and checking everyone as your parents drive off.  
“Okay we clear?” Veronica nods as Reggie opens the door.  
You relax as the door closes and you can hear everyone else’s voices talking. You follow Reggie down nervously waiting for everyone to turn to you.You can see Cheryl and Toni turn first, but Sweet Pea is the first to move towards you.  
“Hey Y/N.”  
‘Hey Sweet Pea.”  
“Cheryl told me that-“  
“I’m sorry about everything. I still think it’s best for us, to not be an us.” Sweet Pea swallows and steps back.  
“Don’t; I’m; I’m sorry.” Sweet Pea nods stepping forward as you do, meeting half way to hug you.  
“I love you.”  
“I know, I love you still.” You respond and Sweet Pea sighs relaxing.  
“Can we just, try again. Please.”  
“Of course.” You smile nervous as your phone lights up. You scowl at your mother’s text.

“I’m going home. I’ll see you at school. Bye.” You leave before they respond returning home to your parents questioning.  
“No I just went out with Cheryl and the rest of the vixen’s, and then those Southsider’s showed up so I came home, like you told me to.” You want to choke on the pride your mother has in her eyes.  
You hope they don’t catch onto the lie, but you know they will. You’re not surprised when your mother comes in two hours later sitting on the edge of your bed, it’s where she sits when she’s angry.

“Sweetheart, do you want to tell me why there’s a picture of the vixen party up online, with you, wearing a Serpent jacket.” You swallow shrugging.  
“Someone left it, we thought it would be funny to try it on.”  
“Is that what you’re going with?” She glares and you nod.  
“It’s the truth.” She glares as she leaves but you don’t hear her talking to your aunt on the phone like when she found out you and Sweet Pea were dating. You’d heard the midnight conversations, the arrangements for you to move out to your aunt’s all the way across the country.  
————————————————————————————–

You make it to school exhausted from worrying most of the night, you meet Cheryl and Sweet Pea at the front.  
“We took down the photo and-“  
“Damage is done. Apparently I’m going to be grounded for a year when I get back home after today.” You sigh rubbing your eyes and yawning. Cheryl offers an apologetic smile and you shrug curling into Sweet Pea’s side.  
“I meant what I said about trying again.” You mumble into his shoulder and he smiles kissing your forehead.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll wait for you the entire year if you need. I’m sure your parents won’t keep you on lockdown for a full year over a jacket.”  
“You don’t know them.” You laugh hollowly and kiss Sweet Pea before you rush off to class.

You sit with everyone at lunch slowly explaining what you think will be the terms of your grounding. You can tell they’re already scheming ways to get around it.  
“Guys, I love all of you, but I don’t think my parents will let me go anywhere without a chaperone. Seriously.” You laugh when they joke about becoming bodyguards for you.

————————————————————————————-

“Hey mom I’m home I have a lot of homework to do so-“ You trail off watching your aunt sipping tea on the couch.  
“Hey, I thought I was grounded, are you here for a visit?” You question and your aunt smiles.  
“Yes, just a visit. You mother needed consoling after that stunt you pulled, wearing a Serpent jacket, the nerve of you putting that filth on.” She huffs and you sit on the edge of the arm chair.

“Well she’s all packed and-Oh! Y/N there you are sweetheart, come on.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“To visit some of your aunt’s friends, didn’t she tell you?” You shake your head and you father smiles nudging you towards the door.  
“Come on, we don’t want to be late, they’re making dinner now.” You nod following your father as he stows your bags in the trunk.  
“What’s that for?”  
“Your room.” He states as he buckles his seat belt.

“My room where? Mom said we weren’t moving, just that I was grounded and-“ You panic as the doors lock.  
“Dad?”  
“Hush dear, it’s the only place we can make sure you’re away from those horrible Serpents.” You sit silent, shaking as they pull up to a stone building. You don’t move even when they open the doors for you.  
“Y/N don’t be stubborn, come on, these people are very nice.”  
“Hello dear, my name is Sister Woodhouse; I’ll be looking after you while you stay here.” You frown as you read the carved stone above the doorway.  
———————————————————————————-

“Why would they send her to the sisters; I mean we can go visit whenever..” Betty and Jughead share look and turn to Sweet Pea.  
“You guys were safe, when you know you-“  
“Yes we were.” Sweet Pea rolls his eyes.  
“Oh my god, what if Y/N’s gay” Fangs states.  
“Fangs, why would she be dating me if she was into girls.”  
“It’s always good to have options.” Toni laughs smiling.  
“Either way, we should still be able to use that tunnel right?”  
‘Well yeah, but we don’t know where she is; I don’t know if we can search the entire place before they catch us.”  
“Half of us go in the front? The other through the tunnel?” Jughead nods breaking the group into halves and giving everyone positions.  
———————————————————————————

You like the art class they have you sit in, you’re not entirely sure why everyone draws the same thing, the odd shaped skull faced creature.The sister’s don’t mind your art, you wonder if they send the drawings of snakes home to your parents.you can hear shouting, and running, you wonder which one of the others is trying to escape, you shrink against your seat, hiding behind your easel, they’ll punish you if you try to leave again.

“Y/N?” Don’t respond, it’s a recording like last time you assure yourself. The sisters are trying to see if you’ll escape again. You peek over the edge of your easel watching the Serpent logo flashing as the figure leaves.  
“Wait.” You stumble forward. You’re trying your best to follow the jacket, you manage to grab onto the leather tugging back feeling their arms around you; you can hear the sisters shouting, and can feel the arms around you move.  
“Don’t leave.” You can’t help but ask.  
“We have to, come on, we have like five minutes before he rest of them show up; it’s not that far to the tunnel to get you out.”


	31. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea broke up with the reader because she was going away for the summer

“So it’s just for the summer for now but they said they might want to keep me on for the other holidays!” You beam and everyone cheers.  
“That’s great Y/N are you nervous about going out of town though? I mean an entire summer is like forever!’  
“Archie.” Veronica chides. “You’ll do great, it’s only three months.” She smiles back and you turn when your boyfriend scoffs.  
“Sweets?”  
“Nothing.” He doesn’t look up from his lunch and you frown.  
“Sweet Pea-“ You start but he stands and walks off. Toni glares following him and Fangs shrugs.  
“He doesn’t do well with separation, he’s like a puppy.” Fangs assures you and you nod, watching as he and Toni return moments later; he squeezes your hand offering you a half smile.  
“It won’t be too bad; we can talk everyday.”

You’re halfway out of town when Sweet Pea texts you. Your dad almost swerves off the road when you start sobbing. You know you’re not actually calmed down, just numbing everything as you explain to your dad that Sweet Pea broke up with you because he didn’t want to be so far away from you. Your dad buys you a milkshake at the next place you drive by. You make it to the internship without any other issues, relieved you have the work ahead of you to take your mind off what had just happened on the ride up.  
You go about the next two months almost on auto pilot, it’s easy enough, going to the internship, spending the day working and then heading back to the dorm you’re staying in to sleep. When they tell you you can go home early, that they’ll be more than happy to have you come back anytime you want, you try to look relieved when your dad picks you up.  
————————————————————————————–

You don’t tell anyone you’re coming home, you know they’ll be at pop’s around the time your dad said you make it back to Riverdale, and you ask for him to drop you off so you can surprise them.  
“It’s not that- Y/N!! What’re you doing back?” Fangs crashes into you and Toni pries him off pulling you into a hug, you laugh as the rest of the group take turns greeting you.  
“You’re back like an entire month early!”  
“Yeah they said I could come back next year, but they basically ran out of work.” You shrug a little.  
“Cheryl’s having a pool party tomorrow, so you made it back just in time.”  
‘Sounds fun, where’s everyone else?” You ask grateful that it’s not just Sweet Pea missing.

“Sweet Pea’s off with Josie again, they got together pretty quick, it’s a ‘summer fling’ according to her, of course Sweet Pea probably wants more.” Toni snorts and you fake a laugh.  
“Oh sorry Y/N.”  
“No it’s fine I made my peace with it, not my fault he couldn’t handle me being away for two months.” She agrees to come over to help you pick a swimsuit. You know she’s going to talk about everything that’s been happening while you’ve been gone.  
—————————————————————————————–

You’re surprised you don’t care seeing Josie and Sweet Pea together. You can tell Toni and Fangs are watching you and gauging your reactions. You track Josie and Sweet Pea from the side of your eye, and you find yourself almost annoyed with how often you catch Sweet Pea looking at you.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” Sweet Pea shrugs. You nod at turn to talk to Toni, feeling Sweet Pea’s eyes on you the entire time. You’re content to ignore it until Fangs starts a game of Chicken and you’re hoisted up onto his shoulders facing off against Josie, who’s balanced on Sweet Pea’s shoulders.  
“You’re going down Y/N.” Sweet Pea smirks and you roll your eyes.  
“In your dreams Sweets.”  
You can’t help but laugh when Josie goes under, you high five Fangs, climbing out of the pool and wrapping yourself in a towel.

“Josie and I aren’t anything.” Sweet Pea explains as he walks up.  
“What you do since we broke up, isn’t my business.”  
“I want it to be.” You turn to him as he comments.  
“You made the choice, you live with it.” You turn away from him making a point of walking over to talk to Veronica and Archie. You hate how you turn slightly when you feel his eyes move from you.  
—————————————————————————–

Despite the awkwardness at the pool party, once school starts Josie assures you she and Sweet Pea are done, they have been since the pool party; you don’t comment about they haven’t been together since you got back. You notice Sweet Pea around more and you finally pull him aside two days after school starts back.  
“Sweet Pea, we can be friends, you don’t have to avoid me like I have the plague.” He nods, the corner of his lips quirking up for a moment.

You’re a little confused when he offers to carry your bag; but you let him, relieved at the weight lifted off your shoulders as you shift the cheer gear in your arms.  
“Thanks.” He smiles nodding.  
“No problem Y/N; I was wondering if you were free-“  
“I have cheer practice for the next week. So rain check?”  
“You free Saturday?”  
“This Saturday? Busy.” You offer a half smile; nodding to the girls locker room. When you return from putting the cheer stuff away, you find Sweet Pea standing next to the door, holding your bag.

“You need a ride home?” He shouts from is bike holding out his helmet.  
“No thanks, I can walk.” You shrug off the concern on his face. It takes him two more days to pull you aside.  
“Listen Y/N; I know I messed up. I shouldn’t’ve broken up with you and gotten with Josie; who was only there to take my mind off you. I should-“  
“Sweet Pea stop. You broke up with me; because you didn’t want to deal with us being separated? You separated us on your terms, because you didn’t like not having control. Now you need to learn the consequences.”  
“But Y/N-“  
“What? I love you, that doesn’t mean I’m going to let myself get hurt again by it.” Sweet Pea swallows nodding. You shake your head pulling him towards you in a hug; you can hear your voice crack.  
“I love you Sweet Pea; you changed us. Not me, you.”

“I can fix it.”  
“I’m not worried about you fixing it. I’m worried about it being repeated. What if I go on a family vacation? Or another internship? What if I got a part time job? I love you Sweet’s god I do, but I can’t live my life waiting on you to let me know when I can go.” Sweet pea nods hanging his head.  
“Yeah, I never realized how bad I was-“  
“No.” You snap at him nudging his chin so he looks you in the eyes.  
“You are not bad for me. We just had a problem that we’ve never faced and instead of talking through it we both just ran away.”

“You didn’t-“  
“I went to the internship didn’t I?”  
“Well yeah but-“  
“I’m free tonight if you want to go to Pop’s?” You give him a small smile that he returns.  
“As friends.” He clarifies.  
“Friends, for now.” You smile squeezing his hand slightly.


	32. Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you can hear whatever music your soulmate is listening to

You’d grown up hearing your parent’s humming songs in secret. Your mother’s voice streaming upbeat pop music and opera ballads; while your father hissed along with the alt-rock and the country drawl he heard in his head. They didn’t need to tell you they weren’t soulmate’s; the music did that for them.  
They assured you that while they did love each other, and wanted to meet their soulmate’s, sometimes the world was too big, and the funds to short to get them out of the small town they called home. You worried constantly that Riverdale would trap you the same way it had them; not truly miserable, but never happy enough.

They put you in singing and piano lessons when you’re five, you drop the piano in exchanged for ballet and keep the singing until your parents decided not to drive you to Centerville for lessons; you join the cheerleading squad instead.

You’re not sure what genres your soulmate is into, their changing taste the only constant with the music. You settle into a mixture of Pop and Dance music that only grows as you join the River Vixens in high school. You enjoy singing; although you try your best to limit it to hours you know both you and your soulmate are awake. Usually they start listening to music around the time you start school, you try not to listen before then, although morning practices usually leave you humming whatever song Cheryl decided to have you all dance to. The music your soulmate listens to seems to constantly stream throughout the day, wherever he goes to school either allows music constantly or he’s sneaking it.  
Cheryl laughs when you hum under your breath whatever song you’re soulmate is listening to.  
“So your soulmate is into Indie then? How much you wanna bet he’s some pretentious hipster. Isn’t he?”  
“Well I haven’t met him have I?”  
———————————————————————————

“Hey do any of you know the lyrics; ‘We get lost, and we get found; Now we are here, we won’t back down’ my soulmate has been listening to it on repeat for an hour.” Toni huffs and Sweet Pea nods.  
“They must be hanging out with mine then; my soulmate is listening to the same thing.”  
“Aww they’re friends like you two are, you can go on double dates.” Fangs laughs,  
“That’s a Josie and the pussycat’s song by the way. That means they must be here in Riverdale!!”  
“Hey! Wait for us!” Fangs shouts after Sweet Pea jogging to catch up to where he’s run up to, he’s stopped and turns around to look nervously at Fangs.  
“If she knows the Pussycat’s she’s probably a Northsider.” His face falls and Fangs rolls his eyes.  
“I don’t think she’ll care you’re a Southsider, the gang though, that might freak her out.”  
——————————————————————————-

Cheryl had been the one to inform you the Southsider’s were coming to Riverdale. You caught your soulmate almost mockingly singing the Riverdale high fight song. You didn’t know what to expect ignoring all the rumors everyone started spreading. You much preferred to judge your soulmate for who he was when you met him, not based on everything everybody was saying. You find yourself spending more time with Kevin, he’d managed to explain his soulmate was a Southsider; you figured if the sheriff’s son was going to be with a Southsider it could be all that bad.  
———————————————————————————–

It’s just your luck you managed to catch a weeklong flu when the Southsider’s are set to make their debut to the school.  
You trudge in still half sick but coherent enough for your parents to deem you fit to return to school. You wonder how pissed your soulmate is, you’d been marathoning every Disney movie and every musical you could find while you coughed your lungs up at home. You’re half humming a song from Heathers when Kevin and Betty pull you into a hug.  
“Hey no, I’m still kinda sick so I don’t-“  
“You really think we care Y/N? You’ve been gone for the most exciting week ever! You have to meet all the serpents!”  
“I will I just have to check with Cheryl about practice this week.”  
-You leave after checking with her, bumping into two of the Serpents.  
“Sorry.” You smile at them.

“I’m Y/N, you are?”  
“Toni Topaz, and that’s Fangs Fogarty. Nice to meet you, you new too?” You shake your head.  
“No, I was sick all last week it’s probably why you didn’t.” You pause wrinkling your nose when your soulmate starts blasting some new song.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah my soulmate decided to crank it up to like fifty on the volume apparently. That’s probably what I get considering he had to listen to Disney and half of the Broadway musical roster all last week.” They laugh along with you.  
“So how’re you guys adjusting? I was told it was kind of tense?” They nod walking with you to lunch.

“It hasn’t been too bad. Sweet Pea’s having a hard time adjusting.”  
“Our other friend, he’s a Serpent, but his soulmate goes here and has been avoiding him.” Toni clarifies.  
“Oh god that must be horrible, can you not talk to them about trying to help him adjust?”  
“Well they haven’t met yet.”  
“Oh, well if they’re here it shouldn’t be to hard to wrangle them to at least say hi.”  
“We don’t know who it is.”

“Well pick out a song for him and just have him blast it 24/7, either one of you will pick up on his soulmate singing it, or they’ll find him to complain.”  
“We can make him play that song she listened to all the time!” Fangs beams slinging an arm around you smiling.  
“You’re the best Y/N”  
“You’ve just met me.”  
“And now you’re our friend, problem solved!”  
“That’s not a problem.” Toni comments sitting down.  
“What’s not a problem?”  
“Y/N just solved your soulmate problem!”

“It’s not a problem, we haven’t met and we can avoid each other until she’s ready to meet.” He scowls.  
“Sweet Pea, just try it! All you have to do is pick a song and just blast it to her! Then she’ll either get so annoyed she’ll find you, or we’ll hear her singing it too!”  
“So you want me to piss my soulmate off before I meet her?”  
“No, pick a song she likes!”  
“Wow, yeah hang on let me ask what her favourite song is!” He snaps and you can’t help but laugh.

“Well then pick your favourite? Or something that reminds you of her?” You ask him and he nods.  
“Okay fine, I’ll start tonight.”  
“Tonight?”  
“Well yeah after the Serpent meeting so everyone can be on the look out.” Fangs beams nodding.  
“I’m glad I could help then.” You smile at Sweet Pea and try not to blush when he smiles back.  
Toni arches an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything as you bid them goodbye.

You’re sitting in Pop’s half asleep after Vixen practice trying to not pass out before your food shows up when you hear it.  
You’ve only heard your soulmate actually singing about four times, but it’s one of the things that made you fall in love with him. Of course the comfort of his voice is the last thing you need while trying not to fall asleep. You struggle, trying your best to focus on the actual words; you swallow shocked at the song that he’s singing.

You feel dumb for not thinking about how he caught on to your music habits as much as you have for him. You sit still and enjoy the private concert. You wonder if he picked it up from how often you’d sing it; or if it was the time that you would sing and listen to it.  
–Load the car and write the note; Grab your bag and grab your coat; Tell the ones that need to know.– You hum faintly, careful to not let the sound too far past your lips, you don’t think you want your soulmate meeting you like this, exhausted and caked in sweat and grime.  
————————————————————————————

The song has been playing on repeat for days, anytime your soulmate seems to switch to another song he cuts himself off restarting the song once more.  
“Hey Kevin, you said you needed help with the sound check?” You watch as Kevin sinks into a chair in the theatre, you smile at Toni and Fangs, the rest of the Serpent’s lounging around, as well as Archie and his friends.  
“Can you sing?” Cheryl ask and you shrug.  
“I’ve been taking singing lessons since I was five, so I like to think I can.” You smile.

“Besides I don’t need to sing for a basic sound check.” Kevin coughs slightly.  
“So I do need to sing?”  
“Please, just pick something, and sing into the mic.” You nod gripping the mic and letting your soulmate sart the song for you.  
“ Oh Brooklyn, Brooklyn take me in, Are you aware the shape I’m in? My hands they shake, my head it spins, Oh Brooklyn, Brooklyn take me in-“ You’ve never heard someone harmoinze with you before but the way the voice from you head blends with yours settles the anxiety in your chest.  
“Three words that became hard to say, I and love and you” You pause when Kevin holds up his hand.

“That’s great.” He nods and you swing off the stage, Toni and Fangs track your movements and you make your way over to them when they wave.  
“What?”  
“Your soulmate was singing that wasn’t he.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You want to meet him?”  
“You know him?” Your face lights up and they falter.  
“You want to meet him?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Well; he’s a Serpent.”  
“Do you think I care? Wait, does he not want me?” You cant help the ice that shoots through your chest, already planning break-up songs to blast when you get home.  
“What no, he’s just nervous. About everything.”  
“Why would he be nervous we’re soulmates. I’ll love him no matter what.”  
“You mean that?” You nod at Fangs.  
“Uhh okay Pop’s at six?”He rushes out nodding to you and you nod back confused, as Toni almost shoves you to Vixen practice with her. You miss the way the rest of the Serpent’s enter through the side door, Sweet Pea scanning the crowd.

You’d been able to go home early with Toni, she’d explained to Cheryl you were planning on meeting your soulmate and Cheryl had practically shoved you out of the gym, assuring you Toni would help you pick something out to wear.  
“Does Cheryl really not trust me to find an outfit to wear?”  
“Well you’re meeting your soulmate, you have to look nice.”  
“If he’s my soulmate he won’t care what I wear.”  
“It’s not about that, imagine you meet him and he’s nothing like what you expect him to be.”  
“Toni I’ve been listening to his music taste flip back and forth, there’s barely any consistency, it took me years to even figure out he was in Riverdale, let alone close by.” Toni nods.  
“You know Cheryl and I are soulmates right? I had to listen to hours of all the Vixen practice music, before you’d actually practice. So I know a little about that, everyone does.”

“My parents don’t. They couldn’t, they can’t afford to visit to look for their soulmates.” Toni pulls you into a hug.  
“That’s not you, you have the chance to meet him; why wouldn’t you. Seems even him being a Serpent won’t dissuade you.”  
“You know him.” Toni nods.  
“Yes, it’s how we know to meet you.” She smiles and your eyes widen.  
“You know him.” You repeat and she nods laughing.  
“Come on, don’t want to be late.” She nudges you as you come up to Pop’s doors.

You step through the doors and Fangs blocks your view; holding out a blindfold.  
“Don’t say anything we’re going to take them off at the same time; it’ll be cute.” You sigh letting him tie the fabric around your eyes and walk you to a booth, you have no clue who’s sitting in it, it was the only booth away from all of the windows, probably planed by them.  
“Okay sit down and in three, two, one.” Toni beams and you blink adjusting to the light.  
“Thanks for the advice by the way. It really helped.” You look across to see Sweet Pea sitting smiling at you.

“Glad the advice could be of use then.” You try your best not to move your hands aware they’re shaking. You can tell Sweet Pea picks up on his eyebrow quirking.  
“My uh, my parents never met there soulmates, so this is, a bit of a big deal for me. Oh my god I didn’t tell them, they’re gonna kill me.” You look up to see Sweet Pea laughing.  
“What? This is serious!” He shakes his head.

“It’s not like we don’t; we live in a tiny ass town; besides we go to school, I share five classes with you. We’re not going to part ways and never see each other. Besides, I’d like to get to know you, before I go meet your parents.”  
“There’s not much to know.” Sweet Pea smirks.  
“That my dear soulmate is where I beg to differ. You’re my other half. I want to know everything about you.”  
“Where do I start?”  
“Well what’s your favourite song?” You can’t help but join in his laughter.


	33. Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is away on vacation and sweet pea gets extra moody and pissed off at everyone

You and Sweet Pea had traded daily update photos, while having spent a week with your family on the beach near their house had given you plenty of opportunity to send him what you’d consider too many bikini pics, his had been various selfies of him frowning, or candid’s of him and fangs at Pop’s most likely taken by Toni. You noticed as the days went on Sweet Pea seemed to be less excited, you chalked it up to him being bogged down with Serpent duties; Toni having hinted at a job they were working on.

You cringe shifting in the car, the sunburn on your neck getting scrapped by the edge of the seatbelt. You tell your mom to just drop you off at Sweet Peas, you send him a picture of his door. Hearing his phone go off but knowing he doesn’t check it when it chimes a second time. You wrap your hand around the door handle freezing as it opens. Sweet pea’s hunched over, hand twisted around a pack of bandages, and gauze half wrapped around knuckles that are raw and bleeding.  
“Sweet Pea! What happened?” He turns scowling at you.  
“I could say the same to you. You look like a freaking lobster.”  
“I forgot sunscreen yesterday, you don’t have that excuse. What happened?”  
“Nothing just a job.” He shrugs and you step towards him pulling the bandages away and unwinding what he’s done. He scowls about to protest but you dump a cotton swab with disinfectant onto his knuckles and he hisses.  
“This is your own fault, hold still.” You hum carefully winding the bandage arounds his fingers and over his knuckles.  
“So a rough job?” 

“Not too bad, I mean you should see the other guy.” He jokes rolling his eyes when you scowl at him.  
“You getting hurt isn’t funny.”  
“But I didn’t get hurt the other guy did.” You hold up his now bandaged hand; kissing the knuckles softly.  
“Anywhere else?” He nods pointing to his shoulder and you lean over to kiss it, no injury to be seen.  
“Anywhere else?” You repeat as he points to his cheek, you smile slightly knowing exactly where this is going when you feel his arm snake around you. You hiss, as his hand brushes over the sunburn on your back and you move forward to avoid his hand continuing to touch off it.  
“I didn’t know you missed me that much.”  
“I did, but also my sunburn.”  
“Oh sorry babe.”  
“No it’s okay, you can’t exactly see it.”

“Well if you weren’t wearing a shirt-“  
“And why would I expose my sunburn to more sun?”  
“Well we can match; besides’s we’re indoors.” You roll your eyes sitting on his lap as you carefully tug your shirt off; your sigh and he smirks.  
“What?” He teases and you glare at him.  
“This feels way better than the shirt rubbing off of it.” Sweet Pea smiles smugly and you pull him down for a kiss.  
“Shut up.” He laughs as you pull back.

“I didn’t say anything.” He laughs pulling you back in, keeping his hand hovering over your sunburn. You settle on his lap, relaxing as you continue to make out. His hand slides slowly down your back, resting softly against the small of your back, just below the sunburn; he pushing againsnt it, pulling you towards him as he deepens the kiss. You can feel him frown when a knock at his door sounds. He ignores it, returning his attention to kissing you; hand digging into your hip in annoyance as the knock thrums out again.  
“Fucking hell.” He hisses, pausing making out glaring at the door as another sharper knock sounds out.  
“Open the fucking door Sweet Pea!” You glance to him as Jughead shouts.  
“I’m busy Jones!” You watch the door, wincing as you can see it move as Jughead bangs once more.

“You’re not busy enough to ignore me! Open the damn door before I kick it in.”  
“Okay. You asked for it.” Sweet Pea winks at you standing and tugging his pants off, draping his Serpent jacket over your shoulders.  
“Hey Jughead.” You call out as Sweet Pea opens the door a crack; Jughead groans.  
“Of course Y/N’s home today. Anyways, you two need to come out, we have a Serpent meeting.”  
“Can we have five minutes?” Sweet Pea asks not budging the door.  
“No, out now.”  
“Your fault.” Sweet Pea speaks and you try your best to hide your laughter as you zip his serpent jacket up, following him out.  
“Put clothes on.”

“I am wearing clothes.”  
“Sweet Pea! Put some actual clothes on.”  
You step from the trailer and Jughead nods to you.  
“See at least Y/n is- son of a bitch.” You turn to see Sweet Pea holding up your shirt.  
“Serpent business can wait Jones.”  
“I’ll give you two an hour. You can desecrate each other afterwords as many times as you want.” He turns leaving you to walk back into Sweet Pea’s home.  
“Now; where were we?”


	34. Line of Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The serpents come to Riverdale high and you see sweet pea and fall in love with him; he finds out when Cheryl shouts it out in the lunch hall

You’d never thought so much about death until Cheryl, your best friend’s brother was murdered; once the drama and gossip settled you’d stowed away your morbid thoughts about dying. When the Serpents show up you think you might have a heart attack and drop dead when you see Sweet Pea. The first time you see him smile, caused by you, you spend two minutes choking because you forgot to breathe. You quietly nurse your crush on him, content to let the others fawn and muster up courage to ask him out; you’re surprised when he rejects most of the River Vixen’s who ask him out. Cheryl just can’t seem to stop smiling about it. She knows something you don’t and she loves it.

You don’t have to tell her about the crush you have; but the outfits and advice she offers are enough that you know she knows. Still she doesn’t push you, a fact which you’re grateful for.  
You spend most of the lunches outside for now, the rain holding off that while it’s still chilly it’s nice to be outside during the day. You’ve never been so thankful that Archie’s still into football when he asks the Serpent’s to toss the ball around with him. Both Fangs and Sweet Pea insist on playing Bulldogs vs. Serpents; but the Serpent’s end up not having enough so a couple of the Bulldogs join on there side; Jughead tells the Serpent’s and the Bulldog’s playing that they should just be ‘shirts off’ so that way no one gets confused. 

You aren’t sure if it’s a blessing or a curse, fully enjoying the fact Sweet Pea is now running around shirtless. It starts raining halfway through so you all make a mad rush back inside. Archie winks, shoving something black into your hands before returning to Veronica’s side. You jump slightly when Sweet Pea smiles at you.  
“Hey, Y/N, can I have my shirt and jacket back?” He questions at the fabric you hold.  
“Oh yeah, sorry I didn’t want it getting wet. Can’t have you running around shirtless, that’d be bad.” He laughs and you can see Cheryl trying not to smile.  
“No not bad, I mean bad like you’d be cold and then shirtless and that would be really distracting and- sorry; here.” You shove it towards him as he tries his best to not smile at you.  
“Don’t be sorry, I wouldn’t want to distract you with my hot bod.” He laughs and you pink.  
“Too late.” You mumble relieved the bell rings and you have an excuse to run away.

You try not to avoid him, but it seems like he’s suddenly constantly around you. While it’s not a surprise to see him in class, he’ll move to you in the hallways and sit slightly closer to you at lunch. Cheryl assures you that he likes you back; insider information from Toni. You thank her but remind her you aren’t even really friends and there’s no way you two will end up together. Cheryl says she understands but as you make your way to class you can’t help the unease at her smile. You know you’ll have to wait till lunch at the earliest to see what she’s scheming. The best case is it’s after school, during practice, but the way Toni looks wearily as you sit down next to her makes you think it’ll be at lunch after all.You’re almost hiding on the couch sitting next to Toni waiting for everyone else to show up.

You hate how smug Cheryl looks; and when she makes a point of staring you down before she stands up; you let your life flash before your eyes.  
“HEY! SWEET PEA. Y/N HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!” You now know this is how you die. Sweet Pea walks into one of the chairs, stumbling over it as he catches up to everyone else sitting in the lounge.  
“She what?” You realize he hasn’t seen you and Toni can’t help but smile, matching Cheryl.  
“Yeah she has a crush on you, thought it was fair you know, since she knows about the crush you have on her.”  
“She knows about the crush?? You said you didn’t tell her!!” Sweet Pea glares.  
“Well it’s only fair, both of you were just pining after each other, I’m pretty sure you two were going to die before you confessed, I sped it along.”  
“Gonna die from embarrassment. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Y/N match my hair before.” Toni sits back revealing you to Sweet Pea.

“You told her about your own crush, not me.”  
“I’m going to die, and come back and haunt your ass Cheryl.” You mumble and she laughs.  
“At least it’s out in the open.”  
“We’re barely friends, no offence, how are we supposed to date!” You scowl and Sweet Pea laughs.  
“Like this; Half eight at Pop’s? Is that acceptable?” You turn nodding to Sweet Pea.  
“See now we’re dating. We can be friends later.”  
————————————————————————-

You’re sitting across from Sweet Pea sipping your shake firing questions back and forth.  
“Top five people for a zombie apocalypse from town? Not including the hospital staff/”  
“Betty, you, Dr. Curdle, Cheryl, FP.”  
“Really?”  
“Betty cause she’s way too into Nancy drew, that has to be helpful somehow, Dr. Curdle cause he knows how to fix wounds and he’s not hospital staff; Cheryl cause she can use long range weapons and cheer’s made her really athletic; FP cause he’s been around years and is a leader of a gang.”  
“And me?”  
“Well you’re in a gang, know how to fight, and you’re my boyfriend. Obviously I’m going to stick with you.”  
“Fair enough, your turn.”  
“Hmm, top five dog’s you’ve met.” You smile and he laughs.  
“Hot dog the first, Hot dog the second, Hot dog the third; Vegas; and whatever that little monster Reggie has is called.”

“Runty? He’s a sweetheart.”  
“He’s a devil in a little sausage skin.”  
“He’s scared of you cause you’re tall isn’t he.”  
“Next question.” You laugh shaking your head.  
“Sweet Pea, Runty’s not a sausage devil, he’s just small, so he gets scared easily. But anyways, first impression of me.” Sweet Pea stops laughing his face flushing slightly.  
“Pass.”  
“Come on, nothing you say can be worse than mine.”  
“Tell me yours.”  
“After you say yours I swear.” You assure him.  
“ Oh no she’s hot.” You arch an eyebrow.  
“That was it?” You laugh and he shrugs.  
“I mean it was more like ‘thank got theres at least one attractive person at the school who’s not looking at me like I’m a bad boy stereotype.’ But that’s a bit long for a first impression.”

“Wow that’s way better than mine; it’s just a headstone with ‘here lies Y/N killed by Sweet Pea’s attractiveness. Other than that I was pretty sure I was gonna die, like when you smiled at me- Anyways.” He snorts.  
“No I wanna hear about the smile thing. At least if I did kill you then you could come back and haunt Cheryl for SPYING.” He shouts glaring at the booth in the corner where you realize Cheryl’s been sitting.  
“I’m waiting for Toni.” She doesn’t look up from her phone.  
“For two hours?”

“Wait we’ve been here for two hours?” You frown at the clock and Sweet Pea nods.  
“You have somewhere to be?”  
“No, it just felt like a few minutes, guess that means you’re good company, if I’m forgetting the time.”  
“Damn right I’m good company, I’m your boyfriend.”


	35. Thought Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is kind of thicker/chubbier and is having a bad day with her confidence and he helps her?

“Hey babe how was- What happened?” Sweet Pea watches as you throw your bag down and flop onto his bed.  
“Nothing just the usual.”  
“Nothing? I’m supposed to believe that nothing happened then?” He leans over you and you smile slightly.  
“Practice was annoying, there happy.”  
“Really cause Fangs texted me and said a couple of the Ghouls on the team were harassing you.”  
“Babe it was nothing, they’re just being assholes.”  
“Yes, they’re being assholes to my girl; now, what did they say?”

“Noth- They said that you’re dating me cause you pity me. That I can’t do most of the moves without causing a tiny earthquake, nothing serious.” You try your best to shrug uncaringly as Sweet Pea glares.  
“Babe-“  
“It’s fine, leave it.”  
“It’s bothering you, come here.” He pulls you up effortlessly sitting on the bed and draping you on top of him, you shift slightly a habit of year having people quip you’ll crush them. He pulls you back sighing as you cuddle into him, his hand runs through your hair and down your arms.  
“You know I love you no matter what right?” You nod and he smiles.

“I’m being serious, no matter what a bunch of ghouls, or serpents, or bulldogs say; whoever says it, I don’t care they don’t matter to me and they shouldn’t to you. They’re not right about any of that. I’m dating you because I love you, because I want to be with you for you, and how you look. I love everything about you; it’s why I’m dating you. For me, you’re the complete package; everything you do, everything you are and how you look, how you act, everything; I mean every tiny thing-“  
“I get it Sweet Pea.”  
“No you don’t, everything that exists to make up you, everything you do; is why I love you.”  
“So if I went to rob a bank tomorrow?”  
“I’ll be the get away driver.” He winks and you smile.  
“There’s your smile I love.”  
“Please don’t tell me you’re going to spend another ten minutes talking about my smile.”  
“it was going to be half an hour but ten minutes it probably better, I can spend more time on the rest of you.”

“There’s nothing about me to love.” You half joke and can feel Sweet Pea tense under you.  
“I was joking Sweets.”  
“I know, I’m just preparing my list of everything I love about you now.” You roll your eyes.  
“How about we go to Pop’s; give me fuel to think better.”  
“You just want a shake.”  
“Well I want to go on a date with you, the shake is a bonus.” He smiles kissing you.  
“Come on, lets go.”  
“No I don’t want to go outsideeee.” You whine flopping on the bed as he gets up.

“Too bad. I want to take you on a date.” You roll your eyes as he pulls you up, half throwing you over his shoulder.  
“I am trying to make you feel better but also, you do realize you barely weigh anything to me right?”  
“Its cause you workout.”  
“Thank you for noticing, it’s for you.” He winks, setting you down next to the door.  
“Now, shall we go to Pop’s?”  
“If we must.” You throw your hand dramatically over your face laughing as Sweet Pea pulls you in for a hug, peppering kisses all over your face.

He pulls you next to him when you sit in the booth, ordering your usual he watches you pick and it sighing.  
“Babe, is it still bothering you?” You shrug pulling your burger over and taking an exaggerated bite.  
“So that’s a yes. When we get back you want to talk about it?” You shrug again and he sighs.  
“Y/N, it doesn’t matter to me what they said and it shouldn’t matter to you.” He chews for a moment; setting his burger down.  
“How about when we get home we’ll do whatever you want. Anything at all.” You roll your eyes.  
“I just want to spend time with you.”  
“Then we do that more, since we’re already doing it. Where do you want to spend time with me then?” He smiles and you rolls your eyes.  
“Well where do you want to be?” You question him and he smirks.  
“In your arms.” He wink and you scoff.  
“Babe I’m being serious.”  
“So am I.” He nudges your arm around his shoulder smiling. You pull him closer to you tilting his head to kiss him before you nudge him.  
“Home is probably better.”

“Does this mean you’re planning something?” He hums as he walks out, arm around your waist.”  
“I have ideas.” You laugh and he smirks.  
“Care to share?”  
“Maybe later.” You laugh when he picks you up putting you on his bike.  
“It’s later.”  
“It’s been five seconds Sweets.”  
“Still later.” You roll your eyes as he returns home. He pulls you against him laughing.  
“Sharing is caring, come on babe; tell me.”  
“Well now you’ve hyped it up so whatever I say is going to be disappointing.” You smirk and he pouts flopping on the bed as you did earlier.  
“Aww what’s wrong babe.” You question and he glares at you.

“You know what’s wrong you’re with holding information with me.” He whines and you snort rolling your eyes; you lean over him kissing him. His arm wraps around you and pulls you closer on top of him.  
“Is this the idea.”  
“Roughly speaking.” You return his kiss crawling on top of him more.  
“What’re you thinking about now?” he hums and you rest your forehead on his.  
“Mostly you.”  
“Mostly?” You laugh at his offended tone.  
“You, with slightly less clothes.’ You amend and he smirks, nodding.  
“I like the way you think.”


	36. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sweet Pea finds out you’re struggling with an eating disorder.
> 
> TW: Discussion of eating disorders, disordered behaviors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Discussion of eating disorders, disordered behaviors

“I’ll catch you guys later, I have to get home to work on homework.” You lie, it’s easy enough, you know everyone else has homework so they don’t question it. You make it home changing into work out clothes. You’ve been on your exercise bike for an hour before your parents get home and you cycle for another hour before you shower and work on your homework. You cringe when you’re called for dinner and you reason can cycle for another hour, or get in some crunches and sit-ups before bed so the damage won’t be too bad. You’d hadn’t had breakfast or lunch it was likely 500 for dinner, adding in an extra 100 just to be safe, plus the sugar you’d had in your coffee and then extra just in case you guessed wrong; you’d had around 700 total for the day, pretty high, but it’s what you get for not having an excuse for dinner ready.

Can’t skip Pop’s shakes tonight, or Pizza night at the Wyrm tomorrow, they’d know something is wrong. You hide in the shadows for the most part, playing your role in the Serpent’s almost too well. You can’t count the number of times you’ve snuck up on other members, a surprising ability considering you’re on the cheer team as a flyer at Riverdale. Small, easy to lift. You hum in satisfaction your scale saying you had dropped two pounds from yesterday. Not enough. You chase the voice away for now; it’s enough for a shake later.  
You’re half awake when Cheryl calls your phone, an hour before your alarm.  
“Practice in an hour.” You huff nodding.  
“Of course. Be there soon.” You respond stretching and standing before pulling on your work out clothes. 

Practice doesn’t take long. You’re about to finish the last lift, where they toss you back. You let them toss you up, you can tell they misjudged something because you smack into the group harder than you thought. One of them falters and drops you, tumbling both of you further into the ground. You lay there for a moment, trying to stop your head spinning. You sit up, staggering slightly as the Cheryl stalks over.  
“What just happened?” She snaps, and you stumble up, she grips your arm narrowing her eyes.  
“Did you lose weight?” She hisses shoving your towards the locker room. You don’t mean to but you shoot a horrified look towards the bleachers, not realizing the serpents are there relaxing, watching the practice. You catch them stiffen. Nerves lighting up as Cheryl grips your arm steering you towards the locker rooms and the scale.  
“Where you going babe?” Toni calls out, arm stretched in front of Sweet Pea who’d jumped up. 

“To see how much this one weighs; that fall was cause of her.” You shrug as she shoves you through the door, you can hear Toni following. As if it wasn’t bad enough Cheryl was going to see your weight now Toni was.  
You’re silent as you step on the scale Cheryl pulling out her notebook for weights and stats. She glares at the number then back up to you.

“That’s five pounds less. Five pounds!” She hisses pointing to the door. You’re about to step through when Toni beats you to it. Cheryl tugs you back.  
“This isn’t like a thing is it? Like you know.” She doesn’t say anything nodding to you and you nervously nod back.  
“I have it under control, it’s not bad I swear.” She keeps her eyes narrowed at her phone as she tells you to leave. You catch Toni frowning at you when you come out, you know she knows now.  
——————————————————————————–

You finish getting changed and continue on to class; relieved none of them had bothered you about eating. You drink half of the coffee you brought. You’re still dreading lunch; you’d used up most of your excuses for the past three weeks and you know you’ll have to repeat something. You’re already debating the best one to use.  
You avoid most of the Serpents as the rest of the day goes on. They seem content enough to let you have the day to yourself. Although you catch them staring at you when they thing you’re not watching.  
Sweet Pea leans against the doorway and kisses you as you walk through.  
“What if that hadn’t been me?”

“Well it was, besides that’s why I waited.” He laughs and you smile back.  
“You know one of these days you’re going to mess up and end up kissing Archie or someone.” He shakes his head looping his arm around yours.  
“Pop’s? I’m starved.” He nods eagerly to his bike and you smile back.  
“Course, I’m stuffed from lunch so I’ll pick at yours.”  
“I’ll get extra fries then; so you don’t feel too horrible about being a fry thief.” He hesitates as you loop your arms around his on the bike.

“What was going on with Cheryl and Toni earlier? At Cheer practice.”  
“Oh I just forgot about how exact the flier routine is, can’t have any fluctuation.”  
“You know I bet if you weren’t such a picky eater Cheryl wouldn’t have to practically force feed you protein bars every week.”  
“It’s not my fault I have food issues, have you ever eaten a tomato, they’re practically jellyfish level’s of squish, and it’s a vegetable so-“  
“Fruit.”  
“No we’re not arguing over the tomato again its-“  
“A fruit.” Sweet Pea winks before starting his bike, the roar drowning out your counterpoint.  
———————————————————————————-

Don’t eat. You don’t need it. You want to be better don’t you? Don’t eat. You don’t need it. You want to be better don’t you? Don’t eat. You don’t need it. You try your best to shake away the thoughts in your head. You’re dreading the after game Pop’s everyone’s going to get. You cringe deciding not to bother with lunch or breakfast, even skipping the usual sugar in your coffee. Can’t waste anything; you have to eat something at Pop’s; you can’t let Cheryl and Toni catch you out. You don’t know who else they’d tell and you don’t want to risk Sweet Pea catching on. You’re shaking by the time you finish math, and walking to the student lounge is exhausting. You sink into the chair relaxing and pulling a book out to distract yourself. No one bother’s you about eating but you catch Sweet Pea watching you and you smile at him.

“Babe we’re going to sit outside, you want to come?” Sweet Pea asks and you nod. You stretch, waiting for a moment to let everyone rush a head; you know you can use the excuse of throwing your trash from lunch away; despite having managed to fast since after dinner last night. You sigh readying yourself for the head rush you normally get. You grimace as the yellow and purple spots invade your vision; you can’t help the faint panic, when the spots don’t clear and they begin to migrate across your line of sight, the edges going dark. You stagger forward, at least you think you do, your vision is no longer spotty, just an expanse of black and gray. You can feel someone’s hand on your shoulder, some sort of blurry and fuzzy sound that’s meant to be their voice.  
“I can’t see.” You whimper; you think you reach out but you can’t be sure. Suddenly you can feel pressure against your shoulder you sit down, surprised when you feel the couch, you close your eyes, the gray shadows go away replaced by only black. As you open them you find the spots clearing slowly. Sweet Pea staring at you looking terrified. You stand and run before he can say anything.

———————————————————————————–

You’re hovering next to Sweet Pea as he walks with you. He was usually waiting for you. After what Cheryl had said you noticed he was keeping a closer eye on you. All the serpent’s seemed to be and you’re not sure what’s caused it.  
You’re sitting in Pop’s wedged between Sweet Pea and Archie. They’ve both ordered burgers, Betty and Veronica splitting one and Cheryl and Toni both opting for shakes right off the bat. You sip at the malt you’ve ordered. As everyone finishes their food, and orders another round of shakes, you continue barely touching your malt as they all are swept up in conversation. You notice Sweet Pea watching you and you raise an eyebrow at him before he turns to Cheryl.

“So what was the problem earlier, with the team?” Cheryl perks up, smirking slightly.  
“It appears your little serpent is getting a bit too small, the team expected her to be bigger, and since she’s not they failed. But we’ve corrected it for now. It’ll be easier once she gains the weight back.” Cheryl finishes pulling her shake closer. You push your malt away a fraction and suddenly Sweet Pea is shoving his food in front of you.  
“Taste?”

“No thanks I’m full.” You shrug and he glares from the side of his eyes. You’re dreading the Serpent pizza night tomorrow. He drops the apparent urgency that he’d used to move his food pulling it back and continuing to drink from the shake he offered. Betty offers you a ride back to the Northside, but Sweet Pea waves her off.  
“Serpent talk.” He nods to you and you wait for the other serpents, nerves building as they don’t appear.  
“What’s going on?” He eyes you as you both start to walk home.  
“Nothing? I guess I forgot a couple of protein bars during the week.” You shrug; he scowls.

“Seriously, just a couple? Everyone’s noticed. Every single one of the Serpent’s are worried about you.” You nod ducking your head.  
“Sorry, guess I got caught up in being better at cheering.” You hope it works as an excuse. He stays silent for most of the walk home; as you start toward the turn for your house he catches your wrist.  
“Come over?” You nod, walking past your road as you text your parents you’re staying at a friend’s house.  
——————————————————————————

You’re lounging on Sweet Pea’s bed, half falling asleep when you hear him talking. You snap fully awake, he seems panicked, you move your hand up to press it to his cheek, when he had gotten so close you’re not sure.  
“Christ, what was that? Your eyes went weird and you face turned gray again like-” You blink at him shaking your head.  
“Nothing. Just tired.” You snap; he’s moving from his bed and he’s getting himself ready for bed. You shrug off the sweater you’re wearing and move to pull your spare shirt from your bag, wincing at the head rush you get from leaning over.  
“Shit.” You squeeze your eyes shut whimpering as everything seems to spin. You can feel Sweet Pea moving you back on the bed.

“Christ, you’re skin and bones babe.” You blink slowly at him; everything is blurry before it clears. You can feel his arms around you, and you realize he’s hugging you; you wrap your arms around him and press your face into his shoulder.  
“You’re so warm. So nice.” You hum contently before he pushes something towards you.  
“Here, drink.” You scowl at the glass looking at the brown liquid.  
“It’s chocolate milk, the only thing in the fridge.”  
“When did you go to the fridge?” He scowls nodding back to the glass.  
“Just a sip.” You nod putting the glass to your lips and taking slightly more than a sip, lest he decide you need to drink more.

“Good girl.” He hums kissing your forehead. You don’t question it instead yawning as he pulls a blanket over you.  
“Get some rest.” You nod expecting him to leave the room, instead he wraps his arms around you, when your body touches his you realize how cold you are, how much you’re shivering as his body warms yours.  
——————————————————————————-

You wake up to him nudging you. Shoving a glass of water towards you. You cringe at the other glass; it looks like it’s filled with some sort of smoothie.  
“So what’s going on then? With the ‘food issues’ as you call it.” You shrug.  
“It’s nothing.”  
“It’s an eating disorder.”  
“It’s not. I have it under control. I’m not doing anything dangerous. Besides not like you know anything about it.” You snap cringing internally about how defensive you are.  
“My sister does. It’s why I live in my trailer, by myself. My parents and her are up in Centerville, getting treatment.”  
“I’m really sorry about that Sweets, but I’m not her.”

“I know you’re not. You’re not as bad as her; you’re not as sick. You don’t make yourself vomit yet, but you will. It’s how she went.” He glares and you brush your hand against his face.  
“Sweet’s I’m-“  
“No you will. You almost passed out, so now everyone is gonna make you eat and you’re gonna panic about it and then decide it’s just easier to eat it and throw up later and you’re gonna leave like her!” He shouts and you can’t bite back how angry it makes you.

“Then leave me first! I have everything under control. If you don’t think I do; if you don’t believe me then leave.” You stumble back slightly grabbing your bag.  
“Here, I’ll start.” You stagger to the door growling at yourself when the spots return, when your vision blurs completely and you can’t feel if you’re standing anymore. Everything collapses to black and you’re not sure if you’re even on the ground.

——————————————————————————————-

Everything is no longer black, but a blinding gray that makes you try to shift and twist away from it. You open your eyes unaware you had them closed but trying your best not to close them again as you’re greeted by the Riverdale Hospital’s peppered ceiling tiles. You sigh, your throat burning uncomfortably as you wiggle in the bed, unsure if you can sit up or not. You lick your lips and swallow counting seventeen dots on the smallest tile, and creating five dragon shapes from the different shadows that linger on the tile next to the smoke alarm.

“What do you mean you’re going to let her out, she’s sick, she needs help!”  
“She not underweight, we can’t do anything to help her. We gave her fluids because she was dehydrated but that’s all we can do for now.” You can hear the drone from the doctor and almost block it out save for Sweet Pea’s voice.  
“How do I help her? I couldn’t help my sister and-“ His voice crackles and you wince sitting up trying to see him; you know he’s probably crying.  
“Just try to listen to her, start small, eat a meal with her, or a snack; just so you know she has something in her system.” You can see the back of his head as he nods and then turns when the Doctor inclines his head slightly. You wish you’d still been pretending to be asleep. How frantic he looks and choppy he moves to your side, his entire body trembling.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have left, I just; I know this; it’s safe.” You shrug a little and he nods softly.  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t see you as her.”  
“No it’s okay; must be hard watching someone you care about go down the same path.”  
“Well maybe I can help you turn around? Start on a different one?” You nod leaning your head on his shoulder.  
“I’d like that. To be honest the protein bars taste like chalk.” He laughs nodding in agreement.


	37. Strongest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the song “Strongest by Ina”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: discussions of abortion

You’re shaking when you lean over the toilet to vomit, you can hear someone come in and freeze hoping they’ll just use the bathroom and leave.  
“Y/N you in here?” You swallow grimacing and stepping from the bathroom stall looking nervously at Toni.  
“You okay?” She watches as you wash your hands before rinsing your mouth out.  
“Yeah, just uh, stomach bug.” Toni’s hand grips your shoulder.  
“Really? You didn’t even eat anything yet, you were just saying how you were starving.”  
“You don’t need food for your stomach to puke.” You shrug trying your best not to panic.

“Go home then; I’m pretty sure everyone will understand; especially if you puke more. Nobody’s going to want to get that. Not before the game.” You nod retreating from the bathroom to grab your bag and head home.  
“Hey Y/N where are you going?”  
“Home; don’t feel well.” You offer a half smile to Jughead who nods.  
“I can stop by later if you want; I wanna talk anyways.” You shake your head.  
“I’ll let you know if I feel better.” You’re walking home, feeling the nausea ebb off, and you debating stopping into the shop to get pain medication. You reason it’s probably just your period, and then the panic sinks in your gut that you should have gotten it two and a half weeks ago.  
“Shit.” You hiss deciding you’ll have to go to the store but not for the pain meds.

You’re surprised at how much your luck holds, the shop keeper doesn’t glance beyond the leather jacket, and your mom isn’t home from work which leaves you to chug five glasses of water and shiver in fear on the couch until you can pee on the stick that’s hopefully not going to change anything.  
You’re pretty sure this is what hell is and the four minutes is almost up when your luck runs out and you hear a knock followed by the door opening.  
“Y/N?” Toni calls out and you want to vomit remembering you left the box on the couch.  
“Listen I won’t bother you but Fangs said he saw you in the pharmacy looking freaked out and he panicked cause he thought you were gonna puke but when he went up to ask if you wanted a ride you were gone so he called me to.” You cringe as she sucks in a breath. The door opens and she finds you curled next to the toilet hiding from the stick that’s balanced on the edge of the sink.  
“I can’t look.” You speak muffled between your knees. You hear her wince and you don’t even need to look to know it’s positive.

“Fuck. How do you think Jones’ll feel knowing he’s gonna end up like his dad?” Toni stays quiet, you can hear her moving the test, and crouching in front of you.  
“He’s back with Betty.” You sigh dropping your shoulder and pulling in a shaking breath.  
“Well it can’t-“  
“If you say worse-“ You hiss.  
“Hey Toni is Y/N; oh shit.” You can hear someone grabbing the box and turning it over to read it.  
“Well at least it’s not my fucking mom.”  
“Oh hey Sweet Pea-“ Toni winces as you start to cry.  
“Come on Y/N maybe your mom didn’t see anything.” Toni assures you as she helps you stand and tucks the stick in her pocket.

You manage to keep a small amount of luck, Toni able to pass of your tears and general upset-ness as being sick; and her presence as worry and a reminder about the game coming up. It ends abruptly when your mom leaves as soon as she came rushing to get to her second job.

“So; uh, how’d it go?” Sweet Pea asks and Toni glares at him.  
“How the fuck do you think it went Pea?”  
“So that’s a yes then?” You turn away from them and retreat to the couch shoving your bag and the pillows to the floor curling into the side of the couch and tugging the blanket over yourself.  
“Maybe if I just don’t eat for the next like two weeks; hah I’d actually lose weight then, bet Cheryl would let me on the Vixens. At least it won’t be noticeable for a while.”  
“You have time to think about it anyways. There’s that clinic in Centerville I can give you a lift if you need. Maybe you should let Jones know?” Toni prompts and you shrug.

“Why, that won’t change anything. He used me for a rebound; just until Cooper decided she wanted him back. I wasn’t anything to him and he won’t care.”  
“You can say it’s mine.” Sweet Pea speaks and you and Toni stare at him.  
“What?”  
“Say it’s mine; everyone already assumes I sleep around; that way you don’t have to date me if you don’t want; no one would be surprised. I mean; not being bad, we’re Southsider’s I think they expect it to be fair. It’s just an option.” He holds his hands up nervously.  
“That’s really Sweet. Thank you.”  
“Just living up to my name.” He laughs a little and you can’t help but smile. Toni sighs.  
“I’m gonna bounce; we still on for Pop’s later?” You nod and she grins.

“You want me to leave?” You turn to Sweet Pea who’s ripping up the box and soaking it in water.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Soaking the paint off; this way when you throw it away it’s too soggy to read.”  
“Oh.” You curl your hand around his arm, and he sets the cup aside as you lean on him.  
“Thank you.” You can feel yourself crying.  
“It’s no problem; anything for you Y/N.” You laugh a little.  
“What?” He arches and eyebrow.  
“I don’t think you’ll be saying that in a few months.”  
“Do you need anything?”  
“Right now?”  
“Well yeah but also in general. You can stay with me if your mom kicks you out. You don’t need to worry about that.”

“Why are you being so nice to me; you don’t need to pretend; I’ll be fine on my own; I can manage. Really it’s sweet of you to pretend to be the dad for cover but it’s okay. You don’t need to do anything.”  
“I know; I want to. I want to help.”  
“Why?”  
“I like you, as in romantically.” He keeps his eyes on the ground.  
“You like me? Me? When you could have anyone else in the entire town?”  
“Yes.” He looks up grinning. “Is that a problem?” You shake your head and he steps closer.  
“Good; can I kiss you?” He asks pulling your face closer.  
“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.”

It’s been a week of keeping quiet before Toni looks guiltily at when everyone is sitting in Pop’s; you don’t catch on until you see the booth arrangement; Toni’s on the edge, next to Cheryl; who’s next to Veronica, then Archie, then Betty, and then Jughead. You’re about to ask Sweet Pea to sit next to him when Cheryl smiles and waves you in.  
“You’re smaller so Sweet Pea can hang off the edge.”  
“Y/N you doing okay? You look like you lost weight.” Betty asks and you shrug.  
“I’ve been stressed lately.”  
“Stress isn’t good.” Fangs trails off as you watch Toni glare at him; you know Sweet Pea told him something of your situation.  
“Fangs you’ve been staring at Sweet Pea since he got here. What do you know?”  
“Nothing.” He stutters and Toni and Sweet Pea shake their heads in unison.  
“Fangs.” Jughead pressures and you can see when Fangs’ folds.  
“Sweet Pea knocked some girl up.” He mumbles and everyone freezes.

“Fangs I told you not to say anything!”  
“They deserve to know they’re your friends!”  
“This is my business, y’all don’t need to be involved.”  
“Yes we do!” Veronica fires back and Sweet Pea glares.  
“Did I knock you up? No I didn’t the only people this needs to be between are me and the girl; the rest of you can fuck off.”  
“No; Sweet Pea as leader of the Serpent’s I have;”

“You ain’t got shit Jones; you ain’t got no reason to poke your nose in my business not when you went of and how did you put it to fang’s and me? Ah yes; slummed it with the Serpent’s while Betty wasn’t talking to you? Hm? Did all those hook-ups you had after you drank just like your dad escape your mind?” You can see the way Jughead’s eyes flicker to you and you can see him swallow.  
“Fuck this.” He hisses standing and leaving; you’re surprised when Betty doesn’t follow him. More surprised when you find yourself running to catch up to him as he storms off.  
“I’m pissed you didn’t tell me you were with Sweet Pea when we hooked up; it’s a little rude to both of us.”  
“I wasn’t.”  
“So now you have to deal with some random chick he knocked up trying to ruin your relationship; both of you are in the Serpent’s I’m not having that shit interfering with the rest of us.” He laughs and you shake your head.  
“What?” You swallow not saying anything just shrugging.  
“Y/N what the fuck is going on.”  
“I’m with Sweet Pea but he didn’t knock me up.” You retreat as Betty emerges.

“Jones looks like he’s gonna keel over.” Sweet Pea mumbles into your ear and you try not to laugh.  
“I bet Betty is pissed at him.” You comment and everyone nods.  
“She’s going to ‘have words with him’ as she put it; are we taking bets on if they break-up or not.”  
“Come on Toni that’s a shit thing to do.” Archie comments and she grins back.  
“You’re just pissed cause you lost the last time we bet.”  
“Shut up.” Archie laughs and you sigh, surprised at how quickly everything returns to normal.

Everyone at school knows; you don’t see the point in trying to hide it; nobody expects any different from a Serpent; although you have to admit having Toni and by extension Cheryl to back you up means no one actually says what they’re thinking about you.  
Jughead asks to talk to you; he and Betty reconnected yet again; Archie lost fifteen bucks once more and complains to both Ronnie and you about it.  
“What do you need.” He glares at you; despite having been the one to ask to talk.  
“You’ll have to be more specific.” You fake a smile.  
“For the kid; as leader of the Serpent’s I have a responsibility to make sure you and said kid are taken care of and-“  
“Leader of the Serpent’s that’s what you’re going with?” You scoff and he shakes his head.  
“I didn’t ask for this.”  
“And you think I did?”

“You didn’t do anything to change it.” He snaps and you sigh.  
“Listen; I don’t need shit from you and your “I’m leader of the Serpents” crap you’re spewing; either you take actual responsibility or just stay the fuck away from me. You have Betty to deal with I’m not going to drag you from how perfect and wonderful she is.” You mock and snap.  
“I can handle it. I don’t need you.” You expect him to hesitate to ask if you need anything. Instead he just nods.  
“Good. Keep it that way. Betty better not find out.”  
“Is that a threat?”  
“If she doesn’t find out then it won’t be.” He stalks from the room.

“You okay Y/N? You seem kinda shakey?” Sweet Pea snaps you from the daze you were in.  
“Yeah just tired.” You try to shrug off Jughead’s words but they linger in the back of your mind making you tremor slightly.  
“Come on. Let’s head home.” You nod letting Sweet Pea grab your bag.  
“So?” He prompts and you let him pull you against him as he spoons you on the couch; one of his hands draped over the bump on your stomach.  
“What did Jones want?”  
“To threaten me; well imply a threat; he doesn’t want Betty to find out.” Sweet Pea narrows his eyes.  
“I’m pretty sure her and half the school know; little hard to hide it yeah?” His hand moves lightly upwards to turn your face to kiss him.  
“Not that; just the whole dad thing.” You shrug and Sweet Pea sighs into your hair.  
“Everyone assumes it’s mine; there’s no need to stress; even Fangs doesn’t know, just in case he lets it slip.”

“I’m not worried about them it’s just shit Jughead just used me for a quick fuck and he gets to walk away from all this; and I’d be the bitch if I said anything.” You sniffle and Sweet Pea sits up slightly wiping your tears.  
“I know baby, I’m sorry he’s being such a dick about everything; it really is shit.” He pulls the throw blanket over you as he goes to answer a knock on his door.  
“Hey Sweet Pea is Y/N around?”  
“What do you want Jones?”  
“Just to clarify some things we talked about earlier is all.”  
“Oh you mean when you threatened her?” You peer from the edge of the couch keeping out of sight of the door.

“Listen Sweet Pea I don’t expect you to understand but-“ You can’t see anything as he closes the door. You can hear, surprised no one else seems to hear their shouting match.  
“You don’t expect me to understand what? You playing pretend at being a good leader for the Serpents? You threatening my girl? You running off and hiding after being an irresponsible fuck boy? I get it, I understand perfectly why you don’t want this getting out; can’t have the leader of the Serpent’s not stepping up and taking care of what’s his can we? But you need to understand something Jones; you don’t get to say shit; you don’t get to have anything to do with this beyond what Y/N needs help with; because if you don’t I’ll go straight to Alice; and I’ll tell her exactly what you did behind her daughters back; before you two had officially broken up no less.”  
“You wouldn’t-“  
“You wanna test that out?”  
“It goes against Serpent laws for you to-“ You jump when something hits the side of the trailer.

“Serpent law states we protect are own; what the fuck you doing to protect Y/N huh? Running off with some Northsider who likes to use us when she gets in trouble? Allowing one of our own to get killed cause you couldn’t offer him sanctuary after he got out of prison? What about Fangs; kicking him out cause he’s trying to help his mom; you gonna do that to Y/N? You need us to follow you; but if you think you’re the one directing us.” You can hear something thud and you realize Sweet Pea had hoisted Jughead against the side of the trailer moments ago. You don’t move and don’t say anything straining to hear if they’re talking more or not.  
“What happened?” You ask when Sweet Pea walks back in.

“Nothing Jones just wanted to see if you were okay; said he was sorry about the threat earlier.”  
“Oh that’s good then.” You don’t say anything as Sweet Pea lifts you and moves you against his chest as you return to spooning before the interruption.  
“I love you.” You don’t say anything else and keep your eyes straight ahead waiting for a response. You can feel both you and Sweet Pea untense as he smiles responding.  
“I love you too.”  
“You have another check up tomorrow, get some rest okay babe?”  
“Okay.” You nod; not commenting on how when he wraps his arms around you one automatically drifts to protect your stomach.


	38. Strongest Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 to Strongest

“Listen I don’t want to cause anything; but is everything okay between you and Sweet Pea?” You turn confused to Betty who sits next to you.  
“As far as I know it is; why? Is he saying something?”  
“No it’s just; Jughead’s been seeming more stressed lately and it seems to constantly lead back to Sweet Pea.”  
“I mean maybe its cause he’s been trying to actually take paying work? Since I’m taking any shifts I can at Pop’s but even then it’s not much; or near enough when it comes to being able to have any sort of savings.” Betty nods chewing her lip.

“I know it’s probably a bit late to be talking about this; but are you going to keep it?” You nod.  
“Yeah; I mean I thought about you know; just getting rid of it; and then about what happened to Polly; going to the sister’s giving it up for adoption but I just; I got scared. Like the thought of this kid just getting rejected right from the get go; like all the Southsider’s deal with shit, we’ve all been rejected or overlooked but the though of having abandoned it; just; I couldn’t do it.”  
“Well I think it’s really good that Sweet Pea’s stepping up to actually help. I was pretty surprised when he told us he got another job to help support you. It’s sweet.”  
“Surprised?” You furrow your brow.

“Well yeah I mean Southsider’s aren’t known for their parenting skills. I mean you’ve heard what happened to my mom.”  
“Like father like son.” You mutter chuckling to yourself freezing when Betty glares at you.  
“I can’t believe you’d imply that Jughead would do something like that to me! That’s horrible of you; just because you don’t have the mind to be safe about these things.” She snaps and you can’t help the red you see; you thankfully have the excuse to blame hormones for now. Although even as you’re saying it you’re regretting it.  
“It’s not an implication; it’s fact; who do you think he was slumming it with when you threw a fit and broke it off with him?”  
“He what?” You swallow shaking your head.  
“Nothing it was a low dig I didn’t- Betty wait! Fuck.” You hold your face in your hands.

“Y/N? You okay?”  
“I just fucked everything up. I’m gonna die.” You look up to see Toni and Cheryl standing in front of you.  
“Betty knows.”  
“Oh; well shit. I mean that’s not really your problem; it’s Jughead’s. Don’t stress about it.” Toni awkwardly pats your shoulder.  
“How about something to cheer you up?”  
“Cheryl I don’t think anything can cheer me up; why are you handing me your credit card.”

“Because yesterday Fangs told me you were stressing about clothes because you’ve been spending most of the pay checks you’ve been earning on practical things like diapers and food; like hell if I’m letting my god child be dressed in rags.”  
“Cheryl you don’t have to, really it’s fine.”  
“So I am a god-parent.” She smirks and Toni raises an eyebrow.  
“Well yeah, both you and Toni are like live savers for me right now and-“  
“Cheryl calm down. People are staring.” Toni sighs smiling at you as Cheryl untangles herself from the hug she’s given you.  
————————————————

You look confused to where Sweet Pea sits half asleep half holding a book.  
“What’re you doing?”  
“Reading?”  
“Sweets you just got home from a double shift you can read whatever it is later; you need to rest.”  
“You’re upset at me cause I’m reading?”  
“I don’t care about the books; just rest please.”  
“No not about the books; something else then.” He hums when you nod sinking onto the couch.  
“Betty knows; I fucked up and let it slip and now she knows and she hates me and Jughead is gonna kick me outta the serpents and-“  
“Whoa hey babe, no he’s not; no he’s not; come here love. It’s okay; it’ll work out.” He moves over pulling you onto his lap instead of where you’d settled on the couch.  
“Did you know-“

“Babe please, please don’t tell me any weird or scary pregnancy facts”  
“I was just going to say I love you.”  
“Oh.” your face flushes and he beams.  
“You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed you know that right?”  
“I’m not; I’m awful and-“  
“Please don’t finish that sentence or I’m going to have to start learning poetry to combat your self hatred. I love you; no matter what you look like; even if you’re gonna go all stereotypical and complain how fat and horrible you think you look, I don’t think that and nothing you can do will change my mind.”  
———————————————————————————-

“Listen Y/N; I know I’ve been a huge asshole lately but I want to try to help.”  
“Is this cause Betty threatened to break up with you again?”  
“No, Betty has nothing to do with this.”  
“So you already broke up then?”  
“Will you listen? Christ I’m trying to be helpful and here you are acting like-“  
“Like what Jones? You have something else to say to make her cry? Or anything to add to her stress levels? You really want to ‘just talk’ I mean it’s obvious how Betty’s not talking to you again.”  
“Sweet Pea this doesn’t concern you it’s between me and Y/N” Jughead snaps and you watch slightly amused as you remember the last confrontation you’d heard.

“Its about my girl so it concerns me; about my family too.”  
“Don’t pull that shit we both know it’s not your kid.”  
“Oh; so everyone knows you’re just like your dad? Abandoning your kid before they even realize what’s happening? I’ve told you before Jones; you don’t get to be involved unless Y/N needs something; does she need you?”  
“Well obviously I’m the actual dad.”  
“Did you ask her?” You sink in your seat and can feel Toni nudging you.  
“Stress is bad. You want to bounce?”  
“It is kind of fun to see them awkwardly try to fight. Does everyone really know about Sweet Pea?”

“No I think Jughead’s just trying to rile him up; FP knows though; apparently he’s livid so I’m sure Jughead is stressed from that.”  
“FP knows?” You laugh a little and Toni looks confused. You pull your phone out scrolling through your photos.  
“After that little shopping spree Cheryl dragged us on; I was putting stuff away and assumed I must have gotten it as a joke; but I guess FP snuck it in.” Toni snorts smiling and nodding.  
“Please you have to put the kid in that. Please.” You nod laughing looking up when you hear a cough.  
“Put him in what?”

“My dad got you something?” You shrug showing the picture to Sweet Pea who grins laughing.  
“Your dad has good taste Jughead; I’ll give him that.” Jughead rolls his eyes at the tiny leather jacket.  
“I don’t see why you didn’t bother finding out the gender; it would make the whole clothes shopping easier you know.”  
“And what would you know about that?” You shake your head at him and he shrugs.  
“Well if you let me help;”  
“You just want to get back in your dad and Betty’s good books.”  
“Speaking of Betty.”Toni mumbles and you turn when she walks up.

“Hey Y/N can we talk; alone.” She glares at Jughead and you nod following her out of everyone’s earshot.  
“I’m sorry about how I reacted earlier. I shouldn’t have been so upset at you.” Her hand brushes your shoulder.  
“I mean you had a right to be; you’d found out your boyfriend slept around and then knocked up one of the people he was sleeping around with.”  
“It doesn’t mean I should take my anger out on you.” You shrug.  
“You didn’t really.”

“Toni and Cheryl told me how it was stressing you out and-“  
“Betty; a lot of things are stressing me out; I’m becoming a southside statistic; I’m working any chance I get at Pop’s or the Wyrm when Sweet’s doesn’t notice. He’s pulling double shifts. We’re trying to get something saved up for hospital bills; not to mention just regular baby stuff; so you being a little bitter cause your boyfriend caused all this is okay. I am also a little bitter.”  
“If it makes you feel better FP is making him use part of his tuition money.”  
“For what?”  
“Whatever you need according to how pissed FP was.”  
“I should talk to him.”  
“Jughead?”  
“No FP.” Betty nods.  
“Do you want company?”  
———————————————————————-

You tap at the trailer door. Waiting until FP opens it.  
“Jughead isn’t home; but I’m guessing that’s why you’re here. Come in.”  
“You don’t need to make him use his money on-“  
“Y/N calm down; I’m not making him; I strongly suggested it and then explained why it was the best idea; if he puts money towards the kid now; you’ll be less likely to wreak havoc later; not saying you would but just in case. Besides the rest of the Serpent’s are already pitching in and- Don’t you dare say no; we’re you’re family, and family take care of there own; besides you know what they say about baby rattlesnakes right?”  
“Is this another famous snake fact?”

“Yes, yes it is; baby rattlesnakes are more venomous than the adults. That kid is going to be so protected bubble wrap will be out of a job.” You laugh and FP smiles.  
“Seriously Y/N just cause my son doesn’t want anything to do with his kid doesn’t mean I want the same thing.”  
“I dunno you, being a grandfather? I can’t see it.”  
“I’m already retired, besides I heard your mom kicked you out; you’ll need someone to babysit who has experience.”  
“You heard about that?”

“Yeah, apparently you told Sweet Pea not to tell anyone? Like I said, we’re family; we’re here to take care of you. You’re a kid; you need help; please ask for it. Please.” You nod sighing.  
“Come here.” You lean into FP as he hugs you.  
“I’m sorry you’re in this mess; I’m sorry it didn’t work out with Jug; I’m sorry I can’t do more to help.”You nod wiping your eyes.  
“It’s okay dad don’t sweat it.” You can tell he lets the slip up go.  
“I won’t. I just have one request..”  
“I’m not naming him Forsythe if he’s a boy.”  
“I was going to say to not get me any of those ‘worlds best grandpa things’ but that too.”  
“Well now that’s all your getting.” FP glares but you can tell he doesn’t mean it.  
————————————————

You frown when you see your mom sitting on the couch. She dangles the spare key in front of you before setting it on the table as she stands to hug you.  
“Y/N I’m so-“  
“Don’t.” You cringe back and she sighs.  
“Honestly this entire mess can still be resolved if you just go to the sisters or-“  
“Mom. Please stop.”  
“No you’re going to throw your entire future away for some child that the father doesn’t even want; you’re slumming it with some lesser Serpent cause he said whatever he did to get in your good books so he can sleep with you; you know that right? Whoever he is doesn’t actually care about you or the child; nobody cares about it besides you sweetheart; it would be better to just get rid of it.”  
“Mom just, please leave I get you think I’m making a mistake but it’s my choice and-“

“Exactly, it’s your choice you’re just a child; you can’t make a decision like this and expect to pick the right answer. Until you change your mind; until you make the right choice, the only choice I can’t be a part of this.”  
“I never expected you to be. It’s why I left; why I came here with-“  
“Y/N I don’t care anymore. You’re free to ruin your life without me. I just came to let you know is all.”  
“You came to rub it in my face you’ve kicked me out of the house?”  
“Not to rub it in your face just to say goodbye for now; until you reevaluate your life.” She smiles as she leaves patting your shoulder.  
———————————————————

You try your best not to wake Sweet Pea but when you shift over and sniffle slightly too loudly his hand twitches and he mumbles sleepily.  
“It’s okay Sweets; it’s nothing.” You assure him; you know you probably sound a little panicky a by product of the nightmare you’d just had. You swallow shifting backwards in the bed hoping he can’t feel you shaking.  
“You sure? Is Peanut okay?”  
“Peanut?” You watch as his face pulls back sheepishly.  
“Been calling him peanut in my head, easier that saying it, or the kid every time. I can stop if-“ You kiss him softly and he pulls you into his arms sighing.  
“It’s not peanut; just had a nightmare.”  
“You want to talk about it?”

“You weren’t there. I don’t know why but you just couldn’t make it and no one else was there and I was alone and-“  
“Hey; hey baby it’s okay. I’ll be there I promise.”  
“Don’t say that.”  
“Well I did; and I’m going to. Can you sleep more right now its only four am.”  
“No I can’t.” You grumble and he smiles kissing you on the forehead.  
“We should probably figure out what to do whenever peanut decides to come out huh?”  
“Yeah I guess.”  
“You guess? You expect he’s just going to ask us if it’s convenient? Send us a letter or something?” You laugh shaking your head.  
“Just pack a bag and go to the hospital; like normal people.”

“You could always schedule it; it’d cost more but probably better in the long run.”  
“Oh yeah let me just call Peanut and see when he’s free.”  
“No babe; like a c-section. You can-“  
“I don’t think that’s safe.”You shrug and Sweet Pea frowns.  
“ Did you know-“  
“If you tell me any scary pregnancy facts I’ll cry.”  
“Babe… It’s just numbers about teen pregnancy; which you are, sort of. Most teen pregnancy births end in c-sections; it’s safer for everyone involved. You can’t just pretend nothing bad is ever going to happen.”  
“I can and I will, denial is my best friend right now.”  
“Y/N; what’s actually going on? It’s not just the nightmare is it.”

“My mom came over earlier.”  
“What did she say love?” You shake your head hiding your face in his chest.  
“I’m gonna end up like her and you’re going to leave; peanut won’t have his dad around and he’ll hate me.”  
“That’s not going to happen; you have me. I’m here; no matter what.” He kisses you and you smile into it.  
“I know; I love you.”  
“I love you too; but back to the Peanut issue. A C-section might-“  
“No. That’s surgery; that’s too expensive we can’t afford that.”  
“Cheryl-“  
“No I’m not asking anyone else to do shit for me and-“ His hand runs through your hair.

“Y/N; she almost strangled me when I told her and Betty you didn’t want a baby shower; she keeps tipping me fifties when Toni lets me take her shifts. Just ask, that’s all I’m asking.” You chew your lip.  
“It would make sure I could be there; you wouldn’t be in pain.”  
“Like FP won’t let you take off for you own kid being born…” You glare at him and he laughs.  
“I wouldn’t put it past him.” He coughs and you frown.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Sweet Pea; I can tell something just happened.”

“It’s nothing.” You watch as he snuggles closer to you, you can feel him smiling into your hair.  
“Sweets. Come on; I just had a nightmare. I’m having your kid; tell me what made you happy.”  
“That.” He grins and you look confused at him.  
“I had a nightmare?”  
“No, that’s horrible; I meant the thing you said about peanut.”

“What about him?” You chew your lip thinking back to everything you’ve said.  
“Is it about the C-section?”  
“No it’s just; don’t make me say it.”  
“No I legit don’t understand what’s got you so happy?”  
“You said he’s mine.” You nod dumbly at him.  
“Yes? That’s kind of a fact? Why is that making you happy?”  
“It’s nice to hear you say it.” You nod still slightly confused.  
“I mean you are his dad? You’re the one taking care of me and him.”  
“Or her.” He corrects grinning and you roll your eyes.  
“Or her; you’re the one who’s got me saying him; I think Fangs is the only one still on the ‘it’s a girl train.’ Cheryl was but Toni somehow convinced her.”  
——————————————————————

You glare at Sweet Pea when he walks in.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Cheryl agreed.”  
“To what? There’s a lot of things I asked her for in the- I’m joking babe, I’m joking! I didn’t ask her for anything. Besides that fancy ass crib she- IT’S A JOKE Y/N.”  
“The 15th at 9 am. That’s only a week early. I called FP already so he knows; so you have two weeks after that off.”  
“Oh, oh shit!” You watch his face and laugh when it clicks.  
“Yeah.”  
“Holy fuck we’re going to be parents.”  
“Yes? We’ve known for months?”  
“Well yeah there’s a date, and time now. It’s serious; like real, really real. Holy fuck.” He mumbles walking over to lean over to kiss you.

——————————————————-

“I expect you to be more stressed.” Sweet pea shrugs and you arch an eyebrow.  
“One, I can’t feel anything from my waist down; two since this is all scheduled I’m pretty much waiting for them to call me back.”  
“Surgery’s kind of a big deal.” He reaches for your hand and you squeeze it.  
“Didn’t you read all sorts of statistics about teen pregnancy and c-sections in the books you got?”  
“Well yeah; but it’s different seeing it on paper and it being you.”  
“How is that different?”  
“Well I love you; I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”  
“It won’t. If you start listing all the thing that can go wrong; I won’t; let you hold peanut.”  
“You can’t make me not hold my own kid Y/N that’s the dumbest threat I’ve ever heard.”  
“But it’s still a threat.”  
“A real threat would be putting Jones’ name on the birth certificate.”  
“Isn’t that what she’s doing?” Fangs question and you laugh as he drags a parade of balloons into the room.  
“Cheryl made me get both.”

“I get the pink and blue cause we kept it a secret but uh, why are there four; it’s not twins.”  
“From her and then from Toni I guess.” Fangs shrugs.  
“Is that a toy snake?”  
“Yeah, gotta make sure she loves snakes duh.” Fangs grins and you shake your head laughing.  
“You have to tell us the name!” Toni interrupts; Cheryl following her.  
“No I’ve already told you we’re not revealing that or the gender until they’re born.”  
“Killjoys.” Cheryl laughs smiling at you.  
—————————————————–

You wake up to the room being empty save for Sweet Pea curled on the chair; you watch him for a moment debating alerting him you’re awake before you can he turns back towards where you can hear the beginning of crying.  
“Hey whoa, no, no need to get so upset; come on you have to let mom sleep a bit; she can’t take you home unless she’s slept; I know you miss her it’s okay I do to. Now, we have- don’t look at me like that I need your help. Yeah exactly.” You watch Sweet Pea nodding as he looks down at your son, you can see his hand waving, he must have gotten it free while he was sleeping.

“Okay business time and then we can wake mom up yeah? Good; now, black or green? I was thinking green cause you know Serpents but blacks traditional. What do you think? No I’ll show you it in a second you have to help me choose, it’s a family thing after all. So; black or green.” He grins and you only hear laughter in response, you shift pretending to wake up and Sweet Pea grins.  
“Shit.” You hear him mumble shoving whatever he was holding into his jacket pocket, you can hear it clank and try your best not to get excited about the idea of him giving you your own key.

“Look it’s mom!” You can’t help but smile, Sweet Pea handing him over and you laugh when he cries.  
“Aw do you miss dad? It’s okay he’s like not even a foot away. You’re just unable to tell, you’ll get your object permanence soon.”  
“Hey you read some of the books!” Sweet Pea grins and you laugh nodding.  
“Of course; I was pregnant; I sort of had to.” Sweet Pea nods.  
“Hey listen this is kinda silly but can I take you out to dinner soon; like a proper date?”

“Yeah? They said I need like six weeks to heal from this; movement wise at least; but I don’t see why we can’t go to Pop’s or somewhere else later in the week when we’re a bit more coherent.”  
“So you mean when you’re not so drugged up you can’t feel your toes.”  
“Basically yes; why? We went on a date the other day.”  
“Yeah but I want to go on a date as a family, well like us; you know celebrating we’re a family.” You can see how his face changes, how he stutters and you can tell he’s nervous about whatever he’s planning. You laugh.  
“What?” His face falls as you grin.  
“I heard you, well the tail end of your very important conversation.” Sweet Pea’s face pales.  
“You did?”

“Yes, if you’re going to give me a key you know I don’t care about the colour.” Sweet Pea nods and hides his face.  
“Aw come on it’s not that hard to figure it out Pea.”  
“I know just I wanted to surprise you.”   
“It’s okay I’ll probably forget half of this by tomorrow.” He nods grinning.

“Hopefully.” He winks as the nurse explains you can go home, he helps you into the wheelchair and when you shiver he drapes his jacket over you. He’s distracted with loading everything into the car when you slide your hands into the pockets confused to feel an open box. You fish your hand around deeper trying to figure out where the key meant for you is instead finding a ring catching on your finger.


	39. Free Throw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's been hinting at the fact that she wants to go to his basketball game to support him but he never invites her

“So what’re you doing tonight I though we could-“  
“Basketball game babe; we can go to Pop’s after.” He smiles kissing you as he pulls his game bag over.  
“I can drive you?”  
“No it’s okay babe; I know you’re not a fan of sports. It’ll be fine.” He laughs swinging over his bike and speeding off.

“Aww what’s wrong now?” Toni nudges you as you sink next to her in Pop’s.  
‘Sweet Pea doesn’t want me coming to his games.”  
“He said that?” She looks confused and you shake your head.  
“No he just; I offer to drive him or go with him and he ignore it!”  
“Well how about we just crash the next one then; it can’t be that hard can it? Why haven’t you done it before.”  
“It’s dumb.”  
“Going to support him? Isn’t that what you want to do?”  
“No not that; just; I never went before cause what if he doesn’t want me there.”  
“I’m sure he’d love to see you cheering him on. Oh we can make shirts!” She laughs when you shake your head.

“Toni I’m not going to be one of those girl friends.”  
“But imagine the shock on his face.”  
“I’m sure seeing me there will be enough.” Toni laughs and pulls herself from the booth.  
“Lets go.”  
“Oh you mean the game tonight.”  
“Yeah? Did you think I was going to have you wait for two whole weeks? We’re crashing tonight!” She laughs again and you join in as you follow her to her car.

You’re nervous and almost hide behind Toni as she walk into the gym with you.  
“Hey Fangs.”  
“Hey Toni; Y/N; what’re you doing here?”  
“Watching the game; I want to support Sweet Pea; so I came to watch.” He nods chewing his lip.  
“What?”  
“He’s gonna trip; I bet you ten bucks.” Fangs grumbles Toni shakes his hand.

“Deal.” The ref blows his whistle and you can see everyone shuffle to let the other team’s member take a free throw. Sweet Pea’s scanning the crowd and you watch as he does in fact trip trying to watch you and walk at the same time. Fangs grins as Toni hands him the money.  
“Thank you Y/N.”  
“Shouldn’t you be thanking Pea?”  
“No; he wouldn’t have tripped if he didn’t see you. Watch he’s gonna show off for you. Betcha he’ll score a three pointer twice.”

“I’m not taking that.” Toni glares and you focus on watching Sweet Pea running back and forth, you can see when he gets the ball he moves effortlessly to shoot it from the three point line, you cheer with the rest of the Riverdale kids and grin at him; he winks back circling around once more to manage another three pointer. You’re clapping along with Fangs who’s grumbling about how he could’ve made ten more bucks. The whistle blows and you watch Sweet Pea jogging over to talk with the rest of the team; you slide down the bleachers hovering on the last step so when they finish talking Sweet Pea simply as to step slightly to the left.

He grins at you, pulling you in for a kiss.  
“What are you doing here?’  
“I wanted to see you play! You never invite me! Toni said I could come with her; since my own boyfriend doesn’t want me to see him!” You pout and he smiles at you as he pulls his water bottle over.  
“I didn’t think you cared about sports.”  
“I don’t really; but I care about you, supporting you by watching you do what you enjoy is something I want to do.” You smile and he turns when the whistle blows in warning.  
“Breaks almost up.”

“Go out and win then babe.” You smile and he nods.  
“What do I get if I win.”  
“Well you have to win to find that out.” You laugh nudging him back towards the sidelines.  
“Sweet Pea looks like he wants to murder the other team what did you say to him?” Fangs laughs at the way the other team shift nervously.  
“I just told him I’d give him something if he won.”  
“Give him what?”  
“I didn’t say he has a very good imagination though.” You laugh when the whistle blows again.


	40. Snake Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides to become a serpent and performs the dance in the white wyrm in front of everyone including him.

You’d been dating Sweet Pea for months. You’d been half welcomed into the Serpent’s you knew they’d protect you; you were Sweet Pea’s girl after all.  
“Hey Toni?” You ask when she sits next to you at lunch.  
“What’s up Y/N?”  
“Do I have to talk to FP or Jughead about joining the Serpents?”  
“Really?” she looks you up and down.  
“Yes.”  
“You’re not doing this because of Sweet Pea are you? Like you’re not doing this just to be closer?”  
“Sort of. I want to be with him; but you and Fangs are two of my closest friends now; and I feel like we’ve bonded and I just;I feel safe with all of you. And I love the leather badass aesthetic you guys have.” Toni smiles.

“You could’ve just said it cause you like leather and I would’ve been fine with it. Jughead’s who you want to talk to about the trials. Beside’s the dance; you’ll have to come back to me for that.”  
“Dance?” She nods smirking.  
“Sweet Pea is going to thank me.” She laughs and you leave to find Jughead.  
“Jughead; can we talk for a second?”  
“Yeah? Is something wrong?”  
“I want to join the Serpents.”  
“Oh thank fuck.”

“What?”  
“I told Sweet Pea he wasn’t allowed, hell none of them were allowed to recruit you cause it’s pretty weird having people you’re dating join up in the serpents if you’re not sure the relationship is going to last; so they have to come on there own, like you did.”  
“Oh. So the trials?”  
“You have to memorize the Serpent laws, show you’re fearless; and then the dance.”  
“Show I’m fearless?”  
“You’re not scared of snakes are you?” He grins and you shake your head.  
“Talk to Toni about the dance. She’ll show you everything about it.” He nods and you return to Toni after school.  
“So the dance, can you teach me?”  
“Of course.”

“Toni I’m going to die.” You groan flopping onto the couch.  
“You’ll be fine Y/N.”  
“No I’m pretty sure I’m going to die. I mean what if-“  
“Don’t you’ve gotten most of the steps down.”  
“I can’t do the steps and the hand movements at the same time! That ruins it!!” You scowl and she laughs.  
“What?”  
“You do know you have like two weeks to learn this right? It’s only been three days since you asked about it.”  
“It still feels like not enough! I mean the laws and whatever the fearless thing is; I’m sure I can handle but the dance is what’s freaking me out. I feel like a four year old playing dress up.” You nudge the heel’s you taken off.  
“You’ll do fine, how about we start with the hand movements and then the dance; and then we can try them together again.”

It’s the night before the dance; you’ve done the other trials; repeating the laws was nerve wracking having everyone shouting and cheering; but it was nice how much more welcoming the Serpent’s had been even just by you committing to that. The snake on the other hand went surprisingly disastrous considering said snake was venom-less; not only did it bite you; but you managed to knock the blade free and have it slice you before you’d grabbed it out. FP had been relieved; commenting you hadn’t done as bad as Fangs’ who’d moved so suddenly that he’d smashed his fist through the glass tank. Toni’s favourite part of the story is when Fangs tried to defend himself; inadvertently cementing his nickname in everyone’s eyes.  
“We purposefully don’t have the dance the same night as the other trials; also; Toni picks the date for you to do it. It’s easier so we can make sure it’s just Serpent’s.” You nod as FP explains, as he finishes wrapping your hand.  
“It might scar; I’d advise at least two days to let it heal before any movement. Let alone the dance.” You frown as Toni brings you back home.  
“So? Any ideas?”

“Three days from now.”  
“Of course; I’ll let everyone know then.” She smirks and nods to your hand.  
“Better practice. And choose your outfit!”  
“Outfit? I thought I was just wearing underwear?”  
“Yeah; in front of all the Serpents; choose wisely.” She laughs and leaves you at your front door; you sigh; walking straight to your closet to look through your outwear first; you know this won’t matter as much, considering it’ll be removed within minutes. You still take your time smirking when you have an idea. You pull out the leather skirt you’d gotten mostly as a joke rolling the waistband so it’s almost a mini skirt and finding one of Sweet Pea’s old shirts to tuck into it. With that sorted you debate your bra and underwear; you ignore anything that’s not matching and finally break and message Toni.  
-Pink or black?-  
-We’ve never seen pink before- You grin pulling the pink set you have over; glaring at the heels wondering if they’ll match but as Toni and Cheryl reminded you; black goes with everything.

You make a point of not telling Sweet Pea, just enjoying the excuse that Toni invited you to the serpent’s party as a way to warm you up before you become an official serpent. You can feel when Sweet Pea’s eyes land on you and as the night goes on you don’t feel them off you once. Toni laughs using the excuse of girl talk to pull you away.  
“You ready Y/N?”  
“I don’t think I’m gonna die for now.”

“Good start.” She winks nodding to the stage where FP offers his hand out. You hadn’t realized he’d been talking, or that he introduced you but when you step up onto the stage and hear the crowd cheer you can’t help but smile at their excitement. They quiet as the music starts and you try your best to focus on Sweet Pea who seems extremely bothered that his shirt is the first thing to go. You know there wasn’t any rules on which you took off first, just that by the next beat both your top and bottoms had to be off leaving you in just your ‘snake skin’ to dance to. You can’t help but smile to yourself; you’d decided to go slightly more literal with the snake skin metaphor, choosing to wear the pink snake patterned bra set you’d gotten as a joke when Cheryl and Toni took you birthday present shopping for Sweet Pea. He hadn’t seen it, you’d just buried it in your drawers embarrassed at how revealing it was. 

You can tell he’s pleased, his gaze tracking you as you slowly draw your hands up yourself and cross them over yourself before dipping down again to repeat the motion; snake charmer indeed you think, with how you can feel everyone’s eyes on you. You turn around, letting your hand slide up the opposite arm before you turn back to face everyone and repeat it on the opposite hand finishing with your hands wrapped around your own chest and neck as the song fades. You watch the crowd, they raise their hands in the fang gesture and you watch confused, before you realize they’re voting. You turn watching FP who’s eyes scan around the room; he laughs stepping forward.

“As If I’d say no. In unity-“ he turns to you holding his own hand in the gesture and you mimic, doing the same.  
“There is strength!” You all shout and can’t help the rush it brings to see everyone speaking as one. Toni’s next to you handing you your own jacket and you beam when she and fangs hug you. You watch; Sweet Pea letting everyone else congratulate you. You worried you’ve upset him but when you make it over to him redressed and sporting your new jacket his hands slide right under your clothes, one against your back pulling you against him and the other under your skirt.

“Why on earth did you not inform me that this is what you’d be wearing?”  
“Well it was supposed to be for your birthday, but we went out to Pop’s so I figured now would be a good time to use it.”  
“Well happy birthday to me, a few months late, but I don’t mind; now-“  
“Sweet Pea! Quit hogging the newest snake! We wanna;” The serpent quiets himself when Sweet pea glares.  
“You can induct her into everything on Friday.”  
“Babe tomorrows Thursday.”  
“I know; we’re going back to my trailer for now; I expect you all to be able to carry on without us?” He grins and everyone nods varying degrees of disgust on their faces.

“So I’m guessing you liked it?” You laugh as he pulls you towards his bike, pausing to nudge you agains the wall so he can kiss you.  
“Like is too soft a word.”  
“Soft? Does this mean there’s a harder word?” You laugh gasping when he presses himself against you.  
“Definitely something’s harder, but we both know it’s not the conversation.”  
“Well now I understand why you said I’ll be back on Friday.”


	41. SAT Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has been having a hard time after Joaquin’s death and the SAT but Sweet Pea doesn’t seem to notice because he’s after Josie?

“Hey Sweet Pea are you-“ Fangs shakes his head and you step back as Sweet Pea walks by.  
“Don’t stress Y/N; we’re all a little lost.”  
“Yeah.” You nod turning from the rest of the Serpent’s who linger around the headstone.  
“It looks nice.” Toni comments and you shrug.  
“It’s not hard to pick out flowers. Just hard to give them to someone who’s-”  
“Hey it’s okay.” Toni’s arm wraps around you and Fangs casually stands in front blocking not only your view of the headstone but also the Serpent’s view of you.

“I mean it’s not like they were dating; there’s no need for her to be that upset.” You cringe hesitating in the hallway before turning the corner to sit with the rest of the Serpent’s at lunch.  
“He’s the one who introduced me to the Serpents.” You snap.  
“Yeah and? An introduction isn’t that special; I introduced Fangs and you didn’t see me lose it this much when we though he was dead.”  
“Because he came back.” You mumble and Sweet Pea leaves the table when Jughead glares at him.  
“Sorry about him Y/N.”  
“It’s alright; it’s fine.”

“It’s not fine; how long have you been crushing on him? I mean I know he’s not trying to be a dick but he sure is digging his own; hole.” Fangs finishes.  
“You can say grave you know.”  
“I didn’t want to upset you.”  
“Sweet Pea’s already done that. Doubt I could get more upset.”  
“Josie won’t shut up about Sweet Pea and how he keeps hounding her to go on a ‘proper date’ who knew he was such a romantic I mean-“  
“Cheryl.” Toni hisses and she falters.  
‘Sorry Y/N.”  
“I understand. Gossip away; I need to study anyways.”  
“We don’t have an exam coming up do we?”  
“No; for the SAT’s” You explain.  
“That’s months away.”  
“Can’t hurt to try to be a normal high schooler.” You snap at Sweet Pea who’s back sitting and sulking.

“Exactly! Normal high schoolers go on dates! See Josie!” He shouts over to where Josie sits talking to Veronica. You glare shaking your head.  
“Just cause you’re not getting any doesn’t mean; wait did you have a crush on Joaquin? Is that why you’re so upset about hm dying?” Sweet Pea turns to you and you shake your head.  
“No I don’t; He was like a brother to me. He was to all of us; the serpent’s are a family.” Sweet Pea nods half paying attention and standing; following Josie out of the room.

“Okay you’re probably wondering why I called you all here.” Sweet Pea starts and you roll your eyes.  
“An actual study group or am I hoping for too much?”  
“Will you let the SAT’s go; we don’t need to be stressing about that when we have bigger things to-“  
“Like you getting a date with Josie?” You roll your eyes more when he nods.  
“Count me out; I’m just here for the free shake; and the study time; so-“ You pull out the notebook you’ve been using to study in and you catch Sweet Pea making faces; you know Toni and Fangs are glaring at him; you excuse yourself to go to the bathroom; letting Toni voice whatever she clearly wants to. You hang close enough to eavesdrop.

“Sweet Pea can you stop being such an asshole to Y/N.”  
“I don’t get why she just jumped into the SAT’s that’s months away.”  
“You can’t be that dumb right?”  
“What?” He shrugs and Fangs glares.  
“Joaquin was stressing majorly about this; he was trying to get into the same college and Kevin and-“  
“So what; Y/N’s taken up his idea as some like weird way to carry on his memory?”  
“It’s so she doesn’t have to think about him; she’s using it as an excuse.” Sweet Pea shakes is head.  
“They weren’t that close were they?”  
“Just talk to her for once, just forget Josie for a day.” Fangs sighs rubbing his forehead as you sit back down.

Sweet Pea pulls you into an empty classroom.  
“What? Am I interfering with your quest to ‘go steady’ with Josie?”  
“Listen Y/N if you’re this upset over Joaquin you need to talk to someone about it; I mean Kevin and him were sort of a thing and even he’s not this upset about him dying.”  
“He was one of the only people I could actually talk to about; things.”  
“Oh come on; like you have deep dark secrets to only confide into Joaquin or Fangs or me.”  
“I’d never tell you.” You scoff.  
“I wouldn’t want you to.” You swallow.  
“Shit, Y/N I’m sorry I just.”

“Just what;I already try not to talk about any of it cause it feels like no one cares he’s gone since Kevin went and joined a cult, and the Serpent’s don’t even talk about him anymore; Jughead is too into G&G and nobodies even considering about anything outside of this fucking town still existing!” You’re shaking and Sweet Pea sighs pulling you into a slightly stiff hug.  
“I’m sorry. I guess we’re both trying to find ways to escape this.” You nod sitting on the stool next to him.  
“Why do you wanna be with Josie so bad, don’t she and Archie have that music thing going on?”  
“I don’t; I just want some stability, and that’s what I’d get if I went out with her.”  
“Oh, yeah that makes sense.”  
“Nobody else would be able to give me that; like you said it feels like even the Serpent’s aren’t together anymore.” You nods sighing.

“Hey come on Y/N; we’ll get through it; I mean I bet you’ll ace the SAT’s and I’ll at least get a pity date from Josie at some point so it’ll be okay.”  
“Yeah.” You nod swallowing.  
“You okay?”  
“Fine just; thinking.”  
“I understand; I’ll leave you alone now.” You nod waiting for him to leave the room before you swallow shakily and try your best not to cry.

You don’t bother looking up from the drink you’d gotten from the bar next to Cheryl’s pool.  
“Hey Y/N you doing okay? You’ve barely moved since you got here.” Fangs nudges your foot.  
“I’m fine; don’t wanna swim.” Fangs shrugs sitting next to you.  
“Okay; I’ll just sit here until you’re ready to talk.”  
“Fangs, don’t.”  
“Come one we all know you’ve been pining after Sweet’s longer than he’s been into Josie. He’s doing the same thing you are with this stupid test; he just doesn’t want to admit his feelings.”  
“I don’t have feelings for Joaquin.”  
“Come on Y/N We know he was your cousin;” Fangs stares when you shake your head. “Well at least I do apparently. Does everyone else not? Why haven’t you told them?” His eyes narrow and you turn from him slightly.  
“I don’t want them to pity me cause I lost a family member, you know how people look at you after that; like you with your dad.” Fangs sighs.  
“Okay fine, but at least confess you love Sweet Pea; please.”

“No he wants Josie; it’s fine.”  
“I swear Y/N he doesn’t want her, he has a crush on you, he’s using Josie to-“  
“Doesn’t matter now.” You let fangs follow your gaze before you move it away from the other side of the pool where Josie and Sweet Pea pull back from a kiss.


	42. SAT Prep Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAT Prep Pt. 2

“Push me into the pool.” Fangs mumbles into your ear.  
“What? Why?” He leans in closer.  
“Do it. Trust me; You’ll feel better.” You sigh standing up and shoving him as hard as you can. You smile; realizing you do feel better; of course everyone is staring and you turn away as Fangs surfaces.  
“Y/N come on I can explain!” Fangs whines as he hoists himself out of the pool; you can see him nod his head towards the pool house and you follow as he walks over.  
“What was that about?” Fangs winks.  
“Do you really think that distracted Sweet Pea enough?”  
“No but he fact it looked like we were kissing just before it sure did.”  
“What?” You shake your head laughing.  
“No I’m serious, the angle we were at no one could see past me, if I tilt my head slightly it looked like we were kissing; or well I forced you to kiss me, judging by how hard you shoved me into the pool.”  
“Fangs oh my god, everyone’s going to hate you!! I’m so sorry I should-“  
“No; as far as anyone else knows; beside’s Toni; I had a thing for Joaquin; who snubbed me instead of Kevin.”  
“Oh god Fang’s I’m-“  
“No I like Kevin, not Joaquin.”  
“Oh, okay so this helps us how?”

“Well now I can talk about how I know I’m not into girls, and you get Sweet Pea being concerned about you.”  
“He wont-“  
“Y/N; you okay in there?” You turn towards the door when Sweet Pea speak; Fangs smirks.  
“Told you.” He winks once more swinging the door open and walking to the side of Sweet Pea; who steps into the pool house closing the door behind him.  
“Do you want me to leave you alone or-“  
“Fang’s likes guys.” You blurt out and Sweet Pea nods.  
“Do you have feelings for him?”

“What no; I just; I thought I could use him to make the guy I like jealous.”  
“Oh who’s that?”  
“Doesn’t matter it won’t work.”  
“You could use me.  
“You’re with Josie.”  
“No she wanted it to be a summer fling; summer’s over. So as she put it “I’m a free man.’ I can do whatever or whoever I want.”  
“You sound so upset, most guys would be jumping for joy about that.”  
“Yeah; I just. I need stability; like I said earlier. I need someone who’s not going to leave me hanging. Someone who wants to be around me. Like you; but who’s actually into me.” He grins and you nod.  
“Yeah; I can help you find someone?”  
“Really? You’re the best Y/N.” You offer a tight smile and Fangs walks back in once Sweet Pea leaves.  
“So?”  
“I made it worse.”

“How can you make it worse?” You sigh cringing and explaining to Fangs and Toni who joins moments later.  
“Well you know what we have to do now right?”  
“Forget this ever happened and-“  
“No! We’re going to set you two up.”  
“Toni no it’s; I’m not getting out of this am I?”  
“Not alive anyways. Don’t you have vocab to study anyways?”  
“No I took the day off to actually try to enjoy summer.”  
“So you can pick out outfits for the date.”  
“Sorry I just remembered you were right; got to go.”  
“Sweet Pea grab her!” Fang shouts and you shriek when Sweet Pea’s arms close around you. You try your best not to but you fight to get free digging your nails into his arm and squirming his his grip. He huffs moving slightly back as Toni and Fangs grin.

“Let go! Jesus this is like a fucking steel trap, do you workout 24/7 or something?”  
“Glad you noticed,” He hums and you hope you’re not blushing.  
“Why’d you need me to grab her?” He asks, still keeping his grip and Fangs and Toni walk up.  
“Oh we needed to bring her back to her house, she was going to study but we’re trying to plan a date.”  
“Oh who’re you setting her up with?” You scowl kicking at Sweet Pea who steps back to avoid your legs.  
“I’m right here!” You glare and Toni and Fangs smirk.  
“You.” You try your best to get free but Sweet Pea’s grip only tighten’s as he stumbles backwards at the edge of the pool.

“I’m going to kill both of you!” You glare shoving yourself up from the pool and watching as Sweet Pea tries to offer you his jacket that he’d left on the chair.  
“It’s fine; I’m not that cold.”  
“Please; put it on. It would make me feel better.” He sighs and you tug it around your shoulders; before Toni asks if you want a lift home.  
“Yes but I’m going to study.” You glare and she nods head hung in shame.

It’s not till you get home do you realize you not only still have Sweet Pea’s jacket but both your bra and shirt were half see through from the water that still hadn’t dried. You didn’t bother thinking about what everyone had see when you’d gotten out of the pool, changing into dry clothes and pulling the jacket on as you sit downstairs to study.  
Your dad answers the knock on the door and you can hear half a muffled conversation.

“Y/N; Your study group is here. They brought pizza as well so-“ You dad grins retreating back upstairs as you stare at Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea who offers out pizza.  
“Go on; sit where ever. Is this your attempt at an apology?” Both Fangs and Toni nod.  
“We also realized we should be studying as well so help, please.” Fangs pouts and Toni and Sweet Pea join him.  
“You want help studying? Like actual help?” They nod Fangs and Toni taking the armchairs and leaving Sweet Pea sitting next to you on the couch, you shoot them a glare and they just grin.

It’s only twenty minutes in before Fangs and Toni close their books, grabbing another slice of pizza and claiming Jughead needs them for some Serpent job that Sweet Pea isn’t needed for.  
“I’m going to murder them.” You grumble and Sweet Pea looks up smiling.  
“They just want us to talk, cause apparently the pool incident is important.”  
“Oh is it?”  
“Toni told me you have a crush on me.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah I’m really sorry about-“  
“Not it’s fine; it’s fine you don’t like me; I’m just tired of Toni and Fangs trying to get me to go out with someone who’s clearly not interested in me.”  
“Y/N.”  
“It’s okay Sweet Pea.”

“You’re wearing my jacket.”  
“Oh yeah sorry here, you can- what?” You try to shove the jacket into his hands and he shakes his head.  
“Put it back on; please.”  
“Do you find me that gross.” You half laugh and he shakes his head.  
“You want to study; you’re too much of a distraction.”  
“ My shoulders are a distraction? When did you become a victorian era man? Next you’re going to say my ankles are too much.” You snort and he grins.  
“I mean your ankles lead up your legs which are quiet distracting in, are those shorts? I can’t tell they’re barely there.” he hums and you roll your eyes.  
“I’m sorry I offended your delicate sensibilities then.”  
“Oh I’m not offended at all.”

“What are you then?”You watch as he closes his book leaning closer to you.  
“Interested.”  
“You know my book has the exact same notes as yours right?”  
“I’m not interested in the books Y/N; I don’t particularly care about studying right now.” He grin half crawling on top of you.  
“Oh what are you interested in then?”  
“I thought I made that obvious when I gave you my jacket?”  
“Maybe a little more obvious?” You lean forward as he leans down almost kissing.  
“Do you really have a crush on me back?” He breathes out and you nod; you watch his eyebrows fly up before he closes the gap between you two arms pulling you slightly upwards from the couch to hold you.


	43. Keyed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU! Whatever your soulmate draws/ writes on their skin ends up on yours

“What’s on your arm?” Veronica questions and you shrug.  
“Groceries.” She nods reading down the list; before she laughs.  
“Key’s in L pocket. What does that mean?” You blink pulling over your jacket.  
“Oh; it’s where I put my keys. He reminds me about it when I forget.”  
“Did your soulmate remind you where your keys are again?” Betty asks smiling as she sits down into the conversation.  
“Yeah, he does that sometimes; it’s nice knowing he’s looking out for me.”  
“You do realize that means he knows who you are! We have to find him!!”  
“Or her.”  
“No girl has handwriting that illegible.”  
“Don’t be mean to him! He’s my soulmate!”

“Who’s your soulmate?” Jughead asks as he sits down.  
“Well I don’t know; but he’s a sweetheart. He’s always writing down where I put stuff and making sure that I remember to finish homework for class; I swear he’s the reason I’m passing english, I’d never remember when the essays are due without him.”  
“You know that sounds kind of creepy right? Like your soulmate is watching you all the time.” Cheryl asks and you shake your head.

“He doesn’t just do that, he’ll write his own stuff down too! Besides what do you and your soulmate write then?” You laugh when Cheryl rolls up her sleeve revealing hearts and doodles of flowers. You roll up your other arm showing her something similar.  
“Left arm is notes and right arm is for fun.”  
“Okay that tops me by a mile.” Archie laughs strings of doodled jewel’s and random notes in flowing cursive.  
“Wow that’s some really-“ You watch Veronica pull out a marker scribbling something on her arm, Archie frowns watching a line of circles wrap around his wrist; an arrow forms point to his left and he turns as Veronica bumps her matching arm against his.

“Oh, holy shit.”  
“I can’t believe it took you this long to figure it out.”  
“I don’t pay attention when people draw on themselves! My dad said it was rude to stare!” Archie defends himself, Veronica scooting closer and linking there arms.  
“It’s okay Archie my parents taught me the same. It faded on his arm.”  
“Yeah it does that once you meet, if I draw something it’ll show up, but it wont be as vibrant, as noticeable because we’ve met, we’re not searching for each other anymore.” Cheryl and you nod at Veronica’s explanation.  
“Same happened for me and Betts.”  
“Does that mean were going on a soulmate hunt for you then?” You roll your eyes when Cheryl shakes you excitedly.

“We can look for yours while were at it!” You grin and Cheryl shakes her head.  
“No one soulmate at a time!.”  
“Fine. I guess I’m up first then.”  
“So all we do is keep an eye out for anyone with matching lists and reminders. Could you write something to him so we know what to look for.” Archie nods.  
“Uhh, okay; what do I write?” Everyone shrugs.  
“Just whatever you want.” You chew your lip, instead of writing you doddle a snake wrapping around your wrist.  
“Why a snake?”  
“I think he’s a Serpent, or at least in a gang he writes weird lists sometimes.”  
“Has he written one we can see?”  
“Not recently.” You shrug.

Cheryl is interviewing the Bulldogs and half of the student body grabbing at there wrists while Betty and veronica apologetically explain what she’s doing. Jughead’s on Serpent duty, asking about anyone who has a snake on them goes about as well as he expected.  
“Not your tattoo you idiots!” He groans as everyone laughs.  
“You gotta be specific Jones!”  
“I was; I asked if any of you had a drawn on snake!”  
“The fuck you think a tattoo is?” You laugh in the background sitting next to Toni.  
“Sorry about dragging you all to Pop’s like this.” She shrugs doodling a daisy chain on her wrist, you can’t help but stare up her arm, doodles of flowers looping up them.

“Oh; your soulmate likes flowers then?” Toni laughs.  
“She likes pretty things.” You nudge her arm slightly. Narrowing your eyes at the cherry that’s been drawn in the crook of her elbow.  
“Hidden message; sort of a way for us to recognise each other if we ever meet.”  
“Not exactly hidden is it.” You laugh and Toni rolls her eyes.  
“It is if you don’t go snooping on my arm Y/N.” You shake your head.  
“I didn’t mean you.” You nod gesturing to where Cheryl and Veronica have entered, Cheryl wearing her cherry print cardigan.  
“See?” You wave her over and she beams.  
“Holy fuck.” Toni mumbles. You laugh and Cheryl arches an eyebrow at you.  
‘What?”  
“Nothing, just still trying to find my soulmate, Ronnie, can we talk to Jughead. Enjoy.” You wave slightly and leave Cheryl and Toni to talk.

“What’s wrong now Y/N?”  
“I’m really happy for Ronnie and Cheryl but like I was supposed to find my soulmate; I don’t want to say anything cause I feel like I’ll be whining.” You slump in your seat Kevin patting your back.  
“Fangs’ add another shake, vanilla right?” You nod pressing your forehead into the table.  
“Come on Y/N its okay to be bothered by not getting what you expect.”  
“I know but I feel like I’m being bitter.”

“And what if you are? Be a bitter bitch then.” You turn when Fangs slides next to Kevin and another Serpent nods to the spot next to you.  
“Sweet Pea, pleasure.” He smiles and you nod.  
‘Y/N.”  
“Hey you have a snake on your wrist, did you guys tell Jones this is whoever’s soulmate he’s looking for?”  
“No they’re looking for me; I’m trying to find my soulmate.” Sweet Pea nods in understanding.  
“So what’s the sudden rush to find him?”  
“I just; he’s helped me through so much I just want to be able to meet him and thank him; at the least.”

“I’m sure you’ve helped him just as much.” You laugh shaking your head as you pull the shake they got you over.  
“I doubt it; he’s reminded me where to find my keys at least fifty times; helped me pass english by helping me study; and; just, he’s been there for me so much, even though I‘ve never met him.”  
“Well yeah that’s why he’s your soulmate right?” Fangs nods and you frown.  
“I know like everyone says that but just; ugh you remember what I was like before you met Fangs right?”’ Kevin’s nods and you finish your shake.  
“I should get home; call today a wrap.”  
“Y/N We were thinking about at the game; we could do like a cheer or something so- Oh are you going home?” You nod, yawning.  
“Yeah; just a little bummed over everything that, dammit.”  
“Whats wrong now scatter brain? You forget your wallet? You gonna dine and dash Kevin?” You shake your head chewing your lip.  
“I can’t find my keys; I swear i-“  
“Left pocket.” Everyone turns to stare at Sweet Pea.

“You were just going to let her leave!!?” You cringe back as Cheryl shouts at him. Toni looks shocked but you can see the smile under her surprise.  
“Cheryl it’s fine; I get him not wanting to-“ You’re jerked back Sweet Pea pulling you back into your seat in the booth.  
“If you think for one second it’s cause I don’t want you; I’ll fight you in the parking lot.”  
“Sweet’s I don’t even remember where I put my keys; you have to write it down for me; do you really think I could take you in a fight?”  
“Okay bad choice but just; don’t think that okay?” You shrug.  
“Why wouldn’t I I mean-.”

“Hold on.” Sweet Pea pauses your pity party turning and glaring at everyone else who’ve excitedly gathered round.  
‘Will you all fuck off please. I’m sure you’ll be able to pull ever detail out of us tomorrow okay. Can we have an alone moment.” Cheryl smirks arm looping wth Toni’s and dragging her, Fangs and Kevin off. Jughead nods to Sweet Pea before he, Betty, Veronica and Archie leave as well.  
“I would ask for you to continue but I don’t care about whatever reasons you have for thinking you’re not worth it to me. My opinion of you is not for you to decide.” He smiles warmly and you sigh.  
“I’m pretty useless on my own; I don’t have any good skills like you; I’m not in a gang, I can barely remember to get to school on time let alone-“  
“Good thing you’re not alone then; you have me.”  
“But-“ He nudges your chin up as he leans over kissing your cheek.

“Isn’t it a little better in person at least.” You swallow nodding.  
“Much better in person.” You add in smiling up at him.  
“Since we’re soulmate’s I should get to know more about you right?”  
“Of course; I think it only makes sense since you’ve helped me with my keys so many times you learn where I live.” You watch Sweet Pea jerk surprised.  
“Besides it’ll give them something to talk about.” You wink flickering your eyes to the side where Sweet Pea tracks them to see everyone piled in Cheryl’s car watching.

“How do you feel about motorcycles?” You grin as he offers you a helmet and you swing your leg over winking at the car as they all quickly look away.  
“So what lie are we going with? We made out for hours? We’re running away to get married? We’ve decided to start a band?”  
“Well one of those wont be lying.”  
“Which one?” You grin at him leaning forward to kiss him on the lips.  
“Guess.”


	44. Tissue Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick-fic

You wake up and aren’t sure if your fan’s off or if your head is spinning so much it seems like it’s not moving. You shift slightly on your bed relieved your stomach doesn’t lurch as much as your head. You move slowly half sitting up, half resting on your elbows. You can hear your mom in the kitchen and you sigh trying to drag yourself out of bed deciding it can’t hurt to rest before you get up for the day. 

You wake up once more feeling your head throbbing in place of your heart and you groan not even bothering to try to move.  
“It’s afternoon by the way.” You jump and hiss in pain when Sweet Pea peaks and you he offers you an apologetic smile.  
“Sorry baby, you missed breakfast at Pop’s and when I came over your mom said she hadn’t heard you move since you went to bed last night.”  
“I’m so sorry I just-“  
“You’re sick; rest.”  
“Not sick; and I will but you should go home.”  
“Why would I do that? I’m going to take care of you, part of dating you.”  
“Sweet’s you don’t have too; seriously I don’t want to get you sick!”

“The you should have taken my jacket yesterday when I offered.”  
“It wasn’t raining that badly.” You sniffle reaching for the tissue’s Sweet pea’s moved beside your bed.  
“It wasn’t raining that badly, what do you consider badly then? More thunder?” He laughs and you glare.  
“Aww babe, don’t be upset here.” He holds out a mug of tea that you sip from; mostly breathing in the steam.  
“Thank you. No!” You scowl when he leans for a kiss.

“I’m not being responsible for you getting sick!!!” You glare at him and he sighs rolling his eyes before standing and stepping to the other side of your bed.  
“Babe nooooo.” You whine as he nudges you over and climbs onto your bed to pull you into a hug. You huff cuddling into his chest.  
“If you get sick it’s your own fault.” He hums nodding running his fingers through your hair.

“Im not gonna sleep anymore.” You half cough when you wake up, tangled in Sweet Pea’s arms. He looks up from his phone to smile at you, kissing your forehead and frowning.  
“What?”  
“You did’t have a fever earlier. Do you feel like eating anything?” You shake your head turning your attention to he fact you’re no longer in your room but on the couch.  
“You moved me?”  
“Well yeah, this is closer to the kitchen, and the bathroom. Plus I can watch tv while you sleep.”  
“Anything good that I missed.”  
“You missed the first half of a chopped episode, but other than that nothing exciting.”  
“What were the ingredients?”  
“Soup.”  
“Soup?”

“No I was saying I made you some, here.” He offers it out and you curl around the warmth of the bowl shivering for less than a second before Sweet Pea pulls a blanket around you. You shove the bowl into his hands before you drop itas you sneeze five times in a row.  
“Aww Y/N baby, you okay?” You nod coughing slightly.  
“My everything hurts.” You flop onto the couch and sigh dramatically.  
“Well If you sit up and eat your soup you can cuddle with me afterwords. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“Or we can cuddle now.”  
“After the damn soup; you haven’t had anything to eat and its past five pm.”  
“No it’s not, it’s like two pm; oh my god I slept the entire day, how am I going to sleep tonight?” You whine pulling the soup over to eat a few bites.  
“Is it okay?”  
“Yeah, just not hungry.”  
“A few more?”  
“No.”  
“What If I give you a kiss for every spoonful?”

“I’m still not hungry.” You nod to him taking three more bites. He kisses you twice on the cheek and moves closer to your lips.  
“I’ll get you sick.”  
“If I was going to get sick I already would have.”  
“But it wont show up till tomorrow so you can’t we have to be careful.”  
“Why?”  
“Well I can’t carry your ass to my couch to cuddle now can i?” Sweet Pea laughs.

“My trailer has my bed; so I’ll survive.”  
“Not without me you won’t.” You smirk.  
“Exactly, so finish the soup and then sleep more. I need my girl to get better as fast as possible so we can spend more time together.” You turn from the mostly empty bowl to see Sweet Pea smirk before his head dips and he kisses you softly on the lips.  
“You still feel warm.”  
“It’s the fever.” You mumble feeling your cheeks flush in embarrassment.  
“Oh yeah, of course. I’ll let it go this time since you’re sick.” You shake your head glaring.  
“I’m not sick.” Sweet Pea looks unimpressed as you reach for the tissues once more.


	45. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is someone who isn’t part of the southside or the northside

You should have been going to Southside High, of course the day you and your parents moved it was announced it was shut down; instead you found yourself automatically transferred to Riverdale High, what was apparently the ‘good school’ according to your father’s memories of it. You’re confused when you spot the welcoming table, surprised they’d go through so much for one student, you hesitate waiting to see what happens when it seems an entire school walks through the front doors.

Must be the Southsider’s you think, wondering if you’d fit in with them if you had gone to their school like you were supposed to. You like the tallest one, he looks the most attractive out of all of the group; you watch the girl in black welcoming them and then the redheaded girl sliding from the back. She spouts off some complaint and the boy beside her puffs himself up.  
“Might I remind you these Greasers-“ You don’t hear the rest cringing at how disgusted his voice sounds. It’s easier than you thought to slide between the group, nudging yourself in front of the serpents.

“You’re doing a piss poor job of welcoming the new students, so much for ‘bulldog hospitality’ maybe y’all need some muzzles.” You look unimpressed at the group who stare shocked at you.  
“You don’t look thin enough to be a snake, they’re usually starved.” He hisses and you glare.  
“Jesus if this is how you treat people that’re new to town how the hell did y’all get to be the town with pep.” You catch the taller boy smirking proudly. The rest of the serpents seem to be trying not to smile.

“Reggie leave it. Just let them get to class we can deal with whatever issues they decide to throw at us later.” The redhead turns scoffing and the black haired girls smiles slightly.  
“Hello; I’m Veronica. Sorry about Cheryl and Reggie they can be; a lot to handle. You said you were new to town; do you need a tour of the school or-“  
“Pleasure to meet you I’m Y/N. And I’d love a tour, but not from you if you don’t mind.”  
“Oh; of course I’m sure Betty would-“

“From him, he looks like he knows this town far better than any of you; besides I’ve always wondered what it’s like to see a snake shed its skin.” You wink at the tall serpent and can tell everyone is staring. You turn pause when you make it around the corner confused to feel something against your back.  
“Sorry I didn’t think you were going to stop suddenly and- hey, I’m Sweet Pea.” He beams and you smile back.  
“Glad to meet you. So besides school, where do you normally go on dates?” You wiggle your eyebrows and he smirks.  
“Well Pop’s is always great to grab a bite at, they do the best burgers.”  
“Oh I do like biting.” You laugh when Sweet Pea’s face flushes.  
“Oh not one to put out on the first date then?” you laugh shaking your head  
“I’m joking Sweets, I’m joking. I’d love to go to Pop’s. It sounds wonderful; after school then?” He nods before offering to walk you to your first class. You find out at lunch his first class is on the other side of the school.

“What’s Sweet Pea doing with two dozen cookies?”  
“Ask?” Betty prompts Jughead who waves Sweet Pea over.  
“What?”  
“What are those for?”  
“Y/N.” He shrugs and Jughead raises an eyebrow.  
“She needs two dozen cookies why?”  
“It’s our anniversary, I thought she’d like them; they’re from the bakery she used to go to before she moved.”  
“You went all the way out to- Jesus christ you’re like a puppy.”  
“I’m not.” Sweet Pea narrows his eyes at Jughead.  
“You are dude, I bet if she didn’t want you in the serpent’s you-“  
“I wouldn’t quit on my family.” He snaps and Jughead looks unimpressed.  
“Damn right you wouldn’t.” Sweet Pea beams as you sit down at the lunch table.  
“Hey babe, I got you an anniversary present.”  
“Aww Sweets you didn’t have to, I got you one as well though.”  
“Really?” His face lights up and you nod.  
“You have to wait till later.” You wink and everyone else groans.

“I don’t understand what the problem is I thought you would all be grateful I’m not showing-“  
“WE DON’T WANT TO KNOW!” Archie cringes and Sweet Pea laughs.  
“Jesus okay I’ll put the gift card away then.” You laugh.  
“Gift card?” Archie questions.  
“Yeah I got him a gift card to Pop’s” You smirk and everyone seems to relax.  
“I mean he’s going to need to-“

“Babe, let them live, they still need to finish lunch.”  
“Right I forgot how our bedroom escapades are considered unsavoury.”  
“We don’t care about what you do in the bedroom just that you don’t talk about it.”  
“I don’t I just imply, and then you guys take it an run with it.” You laugh when Sweet Pea nods.  
“Anyways the rest of your anniversary present is just as good, I promise.” He smiles again kissing you before he leaves for his next class.

“So?” He looks up from the couch where you stand in front of him.  
“How do I look?” You grin as his eyes track up from the floor.  
“You’re wearing my Serpent’s jacket; you look good in it.” He swallows slightly nodding.  
“No, not your’s; mine.” You smile, pulling the zipper down slightly and nudging the jacket off your shoulder to show him the Serpent tattoo on it. You notice the way his eyes don’t linger on it.  
‘What I thought you’d be happy?” You pout slightly and he nods slowly.  
“I thought you’d be wearing something under that.”


	46. Freaking Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the song “freaking me out” by Ava Max.
> 
> TW: Mentions of panic attacks/anxiety attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of panic attacks/anxiety attacks

“You know you didn’t have to do anything for our anniversary.” You sit next to Sweet Pea at lunch.  
“I know but I thought bringing you Pop’s would be nice. Besides I planned more for later.”  
“Oh, wow I feel spoiled.”  
“Only the best for you Y/N.”  
“So I can get one of everything on the menu.” You laugh when he swallows.  
“Okay not that good.” He nudges you and you lean over to kiss him.  
“It was a joke babe.”  
“I know, although one of every shake does sound nice.”  
“If you wanna die of hypothermia.” You look out to the rain that’s coming down in sheets.

“I doubt we’re going to be sitting out in the rain for hours.”  
“We still have to get home, your bike doesn’t come with an umbrella stand and I’m pretty sure you can’t out drive the rain.”  
“I hope it’ll let up for later though.”  
“Later?” You question and he smirks.  
“You’ll find out when it happens; I’m not going to spoil it for you.”  
“But if you’re spoiling me you should tell me!”  
“No that’s one thing I’m not going to spoil.” You roll your eyes sighing as he pulls you from the seat kissing you.

You’re almost falling asleep on his bed, Sweet pea had left an hour ago to go get whatever your anniversary present was. With his assurance it wouldn’t take longer than fifteen minutes you’d been given ample time for your mind to wander when it slowly turned into almost an hour. At first it had been whatever he was planning on getting you, extravagant thoughts of lavish surprises and over the top dinners were soon pushed out of the way by a faint panic, the repeated voices of everyone from school.

I can’t believe he’s with her, you think he’d choose someone actually pretty. Maybe he’s just into fat chicks.You stand stretching and putting the clothes that have been folded on the chair away, you can feel your fingers drumming against your arm, searching for something else to distract you. I bet she’s paying him. Does she really think the Serpents would want someone like her? You turn from the drone of the tv, pulling the plates and bowls from the racks and turning the water as hot as it will go, trying to avoid the bile rising in your throat. I feel so bad for him, they’ve been dating for an entire year poor guy. You cringe back, stumbling from the now empty sink, twisting to open the door and shaking as you try to breath in the cold air. You squeeze your eyes shut shaking only slightly.

Sweet Pea does’t want you, he’s been gone so long because he’s finding an excuse to dump you. He’s going to leave you hear alone. It’s what you deserve Y/N, it’s what you deserve Y/N.  
“Y/N? I wasn’t gone too long was I?” Sweet Pea looks apologetically holding up a familiar box in his hands.  
“Sweets-“ The box is set on the chair as he pulls you up and into his arms.  
“What wrong baby? Did something happen?” You shake your head.  
“Just got scared.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be gone so long; traffic was hell and-“  
“Thought you didn’t want me.” You mumble it sounds so stupid when you say it out and you can see a faint tremor in Sweet Pea’s lips, you’re confused when he laughs.  
“Sorry babe, I just; really? What made you think that?”  
“Well everyone at school; and-”

“What are people saying at school?” He hisses and you shake your head.  
“No just; I’m me, I mean look at me.” You shrug and Sweet Pea tilts his head.  
“I’m looking and all I see is my beautiful girlfriend?”  
“Sweet’s I’m-“  
“If you say anything less than pretty you wont get the rest of your anniversary present.”  
“The rest?” He nods smirking as he pulls the box towards you.  
“Did you really go all the way to Centerville to get me my favourite donuts?”

“They’re my favourite as well to be fair.” He smiles as you open it.  
“They have our faces on them!!” You laugh and he smirks.  
“Told you I was going to eat you on our anniversary.”  
“In all honesty I thought you were gonna pull a Ghoulie and go cannibal on me.” You laugh and he joins in.  
“I don’t think I could ever, eating out however much more manageable.” He laughs pausing to hand you a donut.  
“So, you want to talk about what happened while I was gone? You’re still shaking a little.”  
“I just panicked I guess. No big deal.”

“It is kind of a big deal; I mean am I not doing enough so you know I want you or?”  
“No! Nothing like that Sweet’s; I guess, all my relationships haven’t lasted this long, or if they did it was cause they were into me cause of my size, nothing to do with me as a person; not like how you feel about me.” You sigh and he nods, nudging you closer to him on the couch before he pulls you into a side hug.  
“happy anniversary Y/N; I love you.”  
“I love you to Sweet Pea.”


	47. Bubble Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathing together for the first time reader is nervous as she used to self harm 
> 
> TW: Self harm, discussions of self harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm, discussions of self harm

You frown at the rain that hasn’t stopped for two days. While Sweet Pea had been out on longer jobs before the rain was what worried you; it was far too easy for him to turn too sharply and go skidding on his bike into the wet dirt somewhere. You shake the thoughts from your mind deciding to run yourself a bath to relax, you’re poking around the kitchen looking for candles when you hear the door open.  
“Sweets!!” You jump into his arms and he laughs shoving you back slightly.  
“I’m soaked babe, I don’t want to get you wet.”  
“I was planning on taking a bath to relax anyways I don’t mind.” You smile ignoring his protests to pull him into a hug, you can feel him relax as he hugs back.

“We could always take one together, lord knows I need to relax after that job.”  
“Did it go okay?” You look up to him and he nods.  
“Yeah went great just the rain, and the mud, and the meeting in the middle of a farm wasn’t the most fun. I’m pretty sure Fangs ended up knee deep in cow shit but nobody is really sure with how much we all reeked.” You pull back from the hug and he laughs.  
“I showered before I got back; so, should I get the candles then?” You nod retreating to the bathroom. You pull the sweater you’d stolen from Sweet Pea off.

“Fuck.” You hiss; the scars you have on your arms are almost completely faded; Sweet Pea’s seen them before they’re years old anyways, what you’d forgotten was the more recent relapse you’d had. What was normally scars was now scabs and you knew Sweet Pea would bring it up. You sigh, locking the door trying your best to calm yourself before the inevitable questions and most likely tearful explanation you’d give him.  
“Hey babe I got- Why’s the door locked.”  
“Well I’m naked, had to lock the door in case-“

“It was one time! I swear I didn’t know Fangs and Toni were going to throw a surprise party!!”  
“Well give me a second to make sure!” You pull out the bubble bath that had been shoved to the back of the cabinet and hope it’ll give enough of a distraction that he won’t question anything. You unlock the door trying not to shake as you step back and slide into the bath tucking your arms under the small mountain of bubbles.  
“Oh going super fancy then?”  
“Super fancy?” You tilt your head and he nods to the bubbles and the candles he’s lighting.

“Well it’s the first time we’ve been able to spend time together in like a month.” You nod as he swings his leg over pulling you so your back rests against his chest.  
“This is nice; the water’s a little warm but-“ he laughs as you twist about to turn the cold tap on to douse him with cold water. His fingers runs up the side of your wrist.  
“Looks like you needed this too huh?” His voice is as soft as his touch when you jerk your arm back.  
“I just-“  
“Hey, it’s okay; I’m here now. Want me to wash your hair?” He gives you an out to what you both know is going to be a painful conversation.

“Yeah I’d love that.” You mumble carefully crafting a bubble beard and mustache for yourself. Sweet pea laughs letting you sculpt one for him.  
“Look it’s the only time you’ll ever have facial hair!” You laugh and he scowls smacking your shoulder and you splash him.  
“You got soap in my mouth!” He whines and you snort cringing when the soap goes up your nose.  
“Sweet’s I’m dying.”

“Serves you right; come on, we can watch a movie.” You nod pulling a towel around yourself as Sweet Pea drains the bath. Neither of you comment on the now speckled spots on the towel when he offers you his hoodie.  
“Thanks.” You hum distracted feeling the dampness of the blood that beads from the scabs that had flaked off when you were drying yourself.  
You sit curled on his bed next to him but hovering slightly away from him.  
“Babe, hey; it’s okay; I’m not upset.”  
“I know; I’m upset at myself it was stupid and-“

“Y/N; don’t apologize for how you’re feeling; yeah it might not have been a good coping mechanism for whatever was going on, but it’s okay; you can’t expect never to do it again; it’s an addiction. It’s what you know; you’re trying to relearn how to cope.” You sigh letting him pull you closer and wrap his arm around you.  
“It’s; everything just got too loud in my head; I couldn’t; it wouldn’t go away; it was too loud and I couldn’t think and-“ Sweet Pea doesn’t say anything nodding as he pulls you tighter into a hug.

“It’s okay; it’s okay, you did the best you could; you did the best you could. Was that all or was there another trigger?”  
“There was the english project, and the history essay, and then we had a presentation in speech, and we’re staring the next module in chemistry and-“  
“Hey; look at me; Y/N, you’re okay.” You can feel a faint pinch on your arm and you scowl focusing back on Sweet Pea.  
“Did you just pinch me?”  
“You were spiralling, I thought it would help.”  
“Yeah thanks. What movie are we watching?”  
“National treasure.” He laughs and you smirk.  
“What’re you looking at?” He watches as your smirk deepens while you stare at him.  
“You said we were watching National Treasure, so I’m watching you.” You laugh when his face heats up.  
“Lets just watch the movie.”


	48. Sneaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea sneaks in late at night, and Archie (being the protective brother he is) busts in and causes a big scene

You always leave your window open; the excuse is you hate the noise from the fan but like the cool air from having a breeze. Of course this is mostly a lie. You keep he window open so your boyfriend Sweet Pea has an easy way in and so he doesn’t have to risk waking everyone up. You’re not sure how your brother Archie would react, you’re pretty sure it would involve Sweet pea replacing the punching bag Archie keeps in his room and you’re not eager to see that happen so you keep the window open.

Currently Sweet Pea’s wrapped around you, you’d normally be asleep, it’s almost three am but something awoke you and you can’t seem to figure out what it is, or go back to sleep. You sigh shifting under the covers and wiggle out of Sweet Pea’s grip to sit up; just in time to see your door swing open and Archie step through. His hand jerks forward covering your mouth; you jerk back automatically, both of you falling off balance and crashing onto a now very awake Sweet Pea.  
“Shit.” He mumbles half awake as Archie glares standing and hauling you up. You can tell he’s about to start whisper yelling, the way his face is flushed a dead give away. But he never opens his mouth. Your father in the doorway.  
“Downstairs. All of you.” He hisses and the three of you cringe before starting to creep down the stairs slowly.  
“Now.” You run down the rest nervously standing between Sweet Pea and Archie.  
“Y/N. Why do you have a boy in your room?”

“Dad he’s a-“  
“One I can see his neck tattoo, two this shouldn’t concern you but it does; three I’m talking here.” Fred snaps and Archie closes his mouth. You’re not sure you’ve ever seen your dad so angry.  
“Well he’s my boyfriend and-“  
“I would hope, why is he in your room, and why did I not know about this.”  
“I didn’t think you’d approve.”

“You never asked, I know I didn’t raise you to be scared of talking with me.” His voice goes soft and the end and you swallow the fear of dissappointing him.  
“I know, I just thought cause how much everyone hates the Serpents you wouldn’t want him near me.”  
“Y/N sweetie, that’s not true at all; I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me. That’s no excuse for having a boy sleeping with you. I’m assuming since you two are wearing actual clothes that nothing else is going on besides sleeping either way we-“

“Mom already talked to me about that!” You interrupt, smiling at the relieved look on his face.   
“Okay good, we’re still going to call her and have a talk about all this now;” He turns to Archie who swallows.  
‘Why were you in your sisters room.”  
“Well I-“  
“Don’t lie.”  
“I was going to go to the bathroom, but I noticed her window was all the way open, but also that the ladder was leaning on it, then when I looked in her bed, he was there and-“  
“That’s no reason to sneak into her room.”  
“DAD! what if he was a murderer!”

“I don’t think a murderer would be sleeping next to her alive.” Fred cringes.  
“I don’t want to think about that Archie, just don’t go into your sisters room at night. What if he’d woken up and thought you were a murderer then what?” Archie opens his mouth and Fred glares.  
“I’ll stay out of her room.” Fred nods smiling, before he turns to Sweet Pea.  
“And you.” Sweet Pea steps back slightly. Archie smirks and you look nervously to your dad.   
“What on earth possessed you to climb through my daughters window?”  
‘Well you see I;”

“No I don’t you could at least sue the door like a normal person. So help me I will cut you a key if you need but no more using the ladder and going through the window. It’s bad enough Alice Cooper doesn’t want Betty around Archie, she finds out we have a Serpent staying with us she’ll have a conniption fit. I don’t want to deal with that, you don’t want to deal with it. So use the front door like everyone else.”  
“Oh, uh of course Sir.”

“No, call me Fred. Also we’re going to have a very long talk about what you can and can’t do, both of you.” He nods to you and Sweet Pea.  
“Now go back to sleep its three am.” Sweet Pea nods turning to the couch.  
“No, upstairs, you get one freebie.” You hug your dad on the way up.  
“You better believe tomorrow is going to be embarrassing for you.” He half threatens and you narrow your eyes.  
“We’re going to tell your mom.” You tense nervously shaking your head.  
“Dad no she’ll-“

“Exactly, she’ll use her lawyer voice on him. And you. Lord knows I can’t stay mad at you which is where she comes in.” You swallow cringing as you walk back up the stairs following Sweet Pea to your room.  
“I’m going to die tomorrow.”  
“Your mom can’t be that bad, can she?” You laugh when Sweet Pea’s voice pitches up with worry.  
“Just try to get some sleep.”  
“No babe, seriously she can’t be that bad right?” He repeats nervously you just pull him against you relaxing as he cuddles you once more.


	49. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea’s always touching/being around reader

“Just ten more minutes, come on babe, you can’t bail on me now we have like another two sets to do and then the bikes and-“  
“I forgot I had tutoring to do today, tomorrow I swear, you can work me twice as hard yeah? Private session at home.” You wink at Sweet Pea who glares from under the weight he’s set down.  
“How late are you going to be then?”  
“Ten minutes hopefully, but that’s if I don’t shower, and with the workout you put me through I should probably shower.” You frown as he stands and scoops you into a hug, spinning you slightly.

“Sweet Pea! Now I have to shower!!”  
“Or you could stay instead.”  
“You know that’s not how this works.” You playfully shove him and turn towards the bathroom in his trailer.  
“Fine, but I’m dropping by the community center later.”  
“Of course!” You shout letting the shower spray cover you.  
—————————————————————————————–

It didn’t take as long to get dressed or down to the community center as you thought; thankfully since you were working with paint today you didn’t need to worry about nice clothes; wearing one of Sweet Pea’s old hoodies and a pair of old jeans. You roll up the sleeves enjoying the oversized comfort the hoodie affords you, you hated how being above the ‘average’ meant that oversized was just normal. Sweet Pea never seemed to mind, constantly touching you any chance he got. It was comforting, his fingers brushing against your shoulders or neck, his hip bumping yours; his arms wrapping around you or squeezing your thigh when you’d sit next to each other at Pop’s.

You’re pulled from your thoughts as Sweet Pea appears, fingers dancing around your hips as he slings an arm around you pulling you in for a side hug.  
“So what’s on the agenda today?” He hums looking over the tables to see everyone with a canvas and brushes in front of them.  
“Painting, in case you couldn’t tell, you gesture to the easel you’ve set up to walk everyone through it.  
“I can see that, I meant what’re you painting?” You smirk, gesturing to the table with fruit and a vase on it.  
“Still life.” You smile as he sits in the back, watching as you start to explain the basics of painting.

You’re walking around when you feel someone’s eyes on you, Sweet Pea’s are narrowed, looking slightly to your left. You don’t turn content to let Sweet Pea’s glaring dissuade whoever is staring. You’re making your way past the table where the staring had come from; if the way Sweet Pea bristles is anything to go by. You can feel a hand reach out, pinching above your hip and a faint chuckle. You swear you can hear Sweet Pea growl from across the room. You pass by the table twice more, each time feeling someone else’s hand on you, and Sweet Pea glaring.

“Alright we’re going to switch to figure modeling, do I have anyone who wants to volunteer.” You joke, watching as Sweet pea stands smirking.  
“Alright, thank you Sweet Pea, go stand up there, strike a pose, and hold it.”  
“Course.” He smirks standing in front of the table, leaning back against it crossing his arms. You snort into your hand, his classic casual bad boy pose he does anytime he’s trying to act tough. You can see his eyes roaming over the class, they pause, focusing on one of the new guys a tiny arch in his eyebrows the only change. You can see how they crease slightly before he resumes his neutral ‘I’m killing you in my head’ gaze.

“Alright so the basic’s of figure drawing is to block out shapes, like anything in any art medium. All it is, is just shapes, so rectangle, square, circle, oval, eccetera, just make the shapes first and then go back over for the details, don’t worry about making it perfect you just want the basic idea down.” You smile at everyone letting your eyes linger on Sweet Pea who winks.  
As the class ends and you thank everyone for coming Sweet Pea appears next to you, hovering. One of the new guys who’d shown up the last class appears and smirks.

“Hey babe, thanks for the painting class, it was great.” He purrs hand resting on your shoulder before running down your arm squeezing slightly, you pull back and he rolls his eyes.  
“Come on babe, girl like you, you must not get a lot of options.”  
“She doesn’t need them. She’s mine.” Sweet Pea all but shoves the guy away teeth bared in a tight smile. You can see him turn slightly, looking back at you but also exposing his Serpent tattoo. The guy shrinks back Sweet Pea smirking victoriously before turning back to you, hands winding around your waist to pull you into him.  
“You okay Y/N?” You nod leaning into him sighing.  
“Yeah I am. Thank you.”  
“Anything for my girl.”  
“Anything?” You smirk and he hesitates.

“Well I don’t know how I fell about that look you’re giving me, but yeah, anything.” You laugh.  
“I just want to paint you.”  
“Oh yeah that’s-“ He hesitates, as you walk back home.  
“Paint me how?” He watches as your smile only grows.  
“Like one on my french girls.” You laugh and he coughs shaking his head.  
“I’m not wearing a diamond necklace while you paint me on a couch.”  
“It’s not a diamond.” You smirk holding up the plastic necklace he’d gotten from the maple day fesitval last year.  
“Fine, if it will make you feel better about that creep.”

“Seeing you naked always makes me feel better.” You smile and he nods.  
“Same goes.” He laughs and you swat him; as he runs into his house.  
“Babe seriously are you okay? That guy kept looking at you like you were a piece of meat. It was disgusting.”  
“I get stares like that all the time babe, it’s okay. I’m used to it.”  
“You shouldn’t be.” You shrug and Sweet Pea pulls you back to him, humming as he sways around the trailer.  
“So are you going to pose for me?” You laugh when he pulls away.  
“Tomorrow, after our workout? So it doesn’t matter that I’m sweaty, since I’ll just be lying on the couch.” You nod.  
“You do realize you’ll have to hold that pose for at least an hour.” Sweet Pea’s smile falters.  
“Well I’m jut going to have to work you three times as hard, so we’ll be on an even playing field.”  
“Painting isn’t a competition babe.”  
“It is now.” He wiggles his eyebrows before leaning over to kiss you.


	50. Family Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is Malachai's little brother and he finds out about them and tries to separate them

“I’m going out!” You duck out of the way of two of the Ghoulies who enter and you’re almost out the door when Malachai grabs your arm.  
“Where’s your jacket? And is that my shirt you dick?”  
“In the wash, and yeah; looks better on me; side’s doesn’t fit you anymore.”  
“It fits me-“ You arch your eyebrows and he scowls.  
“Okay fine. Take a spare.”

“I’m not going to get jumped in an alley, I’m a guy no one’s going to want anything to do with me, and everyone knows me as a Ghoulie anyways so there’s no way anyone would be dumb enough to do anything. Okay fine, Christ, now is when you choose to be a brother, not when I need a bike or-“  
“You crashed your bike, I’m not lending you out mine so you can tank it and we get to hear about another motorcycle accident with you smeared all over the pavement.”  
“Wonderful talk, same time next week; I can schedule you in after my therapy appointment I now need.”  
“You’d need a therapy appointment when you find out what Penny and-“

“You’re my brother; I don’t care what you don’t get to do in bed. Goodbye.” You twist from his grip and grin as the door closes behind you.  
Every one of the Ghoulies know you as Malachai’s little brother, the one they have to look out for. You’re not sure how Malachai had managed to convince them of this, but they know to leave you alone once you cross the border they’ve set up with the rest of the Southside. It’s more of a bubble you muse, ducking into and out of alleyways letting your paranoia lead you back around twice before you slide into the edge of the quarry; the opposite side to any of the obvious entrances; you know you’ll end up with a few scraps and cuts but you reason it’s worth it when you can see a familiar figure lounging on the rocks.

“Jesus, you get tailed or some shit?”  
“If I was; I’m not anymore.” You grin, fisting Sweet Pea’s jacket to pull him into a long kiss.  
“Miss me that much then?” Sweet Pea grins as you pull back.  
“Did you miss me as well?” You laugh when he just pulls you back towards him. You sigh when you hear something snapping and Sweet Pea tenses.  
“Jake get your ass out here. If you can’t keep yourself quiet on a recon mission like this shit what you even trying out for the Ghoul’s for?”  
“Not Jake.” You go rigid turning to stare at Malachai who tilts his head grin lopsided before he exposes his teeth.

“You really think your slick Y/N? Using a snake for anything other than a punching bag isn’t how we roll ‘sides never know how many diseases they have. Awww are you defensive of him; calm down I can see your hackles are up. Put the knife away snake boy, you and my brother are done; he can find himself a Ghoulie that’s better than you by a mile.”

You scowl from the couch when Malachai throws your jacket on top of you.  
“Y/N stop sulking, I know you miss the pretty snake boy but we can find you someone better; we’ll go out and-“  
“Fuck off.”  
“Come on Y/N you can’t seriously thing dating a Serpent would work out? That he’d want you once he found out you were a Ghoulie; my little brother at that?”  
“He knew.”  
“That you were family?”  
“No that I was a Ghoul and he didn’t care.”  
“Really? He didn’t care at all?” Your scowl falters and you can see his smirk grow.  
“It’ doesn’t matter.”  
“It will.” You swallow retreating to your bedroom; knowing the doubt that’s creeping into your chest is worse than any threat your brother will make.

He tries; you meet Sweet Pea at lunch for Pop’s a tradition and you see Jake cowering nervously by the door before Lance shoves him through after he pulls it open.  
“Boss said; oh heya Y/N we’re up on that big job, you in still?”  
You don’t respond glaring as you can hear your brothers bike roaring into the parking lot.  
“Heyyy; there you two are, scram. I need to have some family talk.” Sweet Pea glares and you try to shove yourself between him and Malachai as he sits down opposite both of you.  
“So, uhh snake boy. Tell me about yourself..”

“Sweet Pea; first off. Secondly you got a problem with me being with Y/N it doesn’t matter; FP doesn’t care he’s a Ghoul, you shouldn’t care I’m a snake if you want your brother to be happy.”  
“It’s cute you think you matter to me. The only reason I haven’t gotten rid of you is he’d”He jerks a thumb at you, grinning.  
“Be miserable and when he gets miserable I have to listen to him sulk and whine and he fumbles on jobs and-“  
“Shut it.”  
“Aww are you angry I’m calling out your relationship?”

“Yes. I’m happy with Sweet Pea; even though he’s a-“  
“Serpent; I know, I know it’s so tragic and lovely and so like Romeo and Juliet but you both have dicks; you’re gonna end up dead over him and it’ll be your fault and I’ll lose my brother. I’m not going to let that happen.”  
“Okay.” You grin and he frowns.  
“Okay? I was expecting there to be more fight. I’m not; where are you going?”  
“To get my stuff. You not letting me be with Sweet Pea means I’m not your brother.” You grin when he falters; confused when he looks hurt for a moment.  
“Okay. Fine. Have fun.” His grin has lost his bite as you both go your separate ways from Pop’s.

You can’t count the number of times you’ve caught one of the Ghoulies or Malachai leering around or peering to hard at you and Sweet Pea as you tentatively move towards the Wyrm for the first time. True to Sweet Pea’s word FP jones and the rest of the Serpent’s are trying their best not to care. You try to avoid saying anything about the Ghoulies you don’t want either of them to catch the idea that you’ll spy for either side.  
FP pulls you aside two weeks after you’ve left your brother handing you a think brown envelope.

“He refused to let me leave till I said I’d give it to you.” You scowl at it, peeling it open grimacing when the letter is wrapped around a dead snake.  
“He’s trying to scare me; it’s nothing.” You assure Sweet Pea that Malachai won’t actually do anything to hurt him or yourself and you brush off the worry content to let him curl around you protectively and check the doors and windows are locked twice over. You say nothing of the note that your brother had left in your jacket, about the raid on the Wrym; you knew FP knew enough about it to get most everyone out. You slide out of bed, out of Sweet Pea’s protection and meet your brother halfway to the Wyrm; he grins.

“So you decided to abandon the snake nest?”  
“No.”  
“So you’re hear to fight me.” He snaps his teeth.  
“No.”  
“You chose him! You chose a snake over your family!” He snarls and you shake your head.  
‘”You made me chose, I went with what made me happy.”  
“Don’t I make you happy? I’m your brother Y/N; we’re supposed to care about each other.”  
“I do, but I have to put my own happiness first.”  
“And he makes you happy?”  
“Yes.” You can hear how Malachai’s voice waivers.

“But he’s against us. He’s the enemy, he takes away our business. He’s part of the problem.”  
“Well maybe if you went straight; if we didn’t-“  
“I’m straighter than you.”  
“No not the gay thing, like legality. Making an honest real living; but your nursing degree to good use, get a job at the hospital and-“  
“You want me to be a nurse? You think this town would accept me in scrubs holding out needles and stitch kits at them?”  
“It’s worth a try; I mean it would prevent me and Sweet’s from ending up as Romeo and Juliet. Save you funeral costs.”  
“Wow that’s really morbid Y/N.”

“Well you’re my brother, being raised in the house of the dead leaves an effect. You have a dark sense of humour.”  
“It’s called realism.” You don’t comment how he nods to everyone and they fall back, his arm slung around your shoulder.  
“It’s not realism if you’re talking about killing people.”  
“Only if they deserve it.” He corals you back towards the house of the dead and you don’t comment when your room looks the same; he doesn’t comment on you texting Sweet Pea a good morning explaining what happened.


	51. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader being loud/outspoken for an omega standing up for Sweet Pea

It was as much of a surprise to your parents as to you when you’d found out you were an Omega; both of them being Beta’s they’d thrown themselves into figuring out what you needed. Of course this meant far too many doctors visits and you’d kicked up a fuss at how overbearing and protective they’d gotten. Which got you labeled as a ‘problem omega’. Any omega who didn’t follow in the ‘sweet, innocent, silent’ vein was considered troubled or problematic. Thankfully your parents didn’t seem bothered by the revelation; and they even pulled back in their overprotectiveness.

Riverdale High wasn’t bad by any stretch but when the Southsiders arrive; when the Serpents are brought in you can’t help find yourself a little calmer, a little more excited to go to class and sit through the Alpha’s leering at you and the Beta’s rolling there eyes. You hope it isn’t obvious that it’s caused by Sweet Pea.  
You hadn’t meant to get so interested in them but both Fangs and Toni were two of the first you’d talked to and by default you were exposed to Sweet Pea through them. You’d grown close with all three of them; none of them seeming to care about you being an Omega.

You frown at the group of Bulldogs laughing in the student lounge; you see the source, Sweet Pea and Fangs in matching uniforms; a turtle neck pulled up to cover Sweet Pea’s tattoo.  
“New school rules for the ‘underpriviledged.” Toni winks as you both go to greet Sweet Pea and Fangs.  
The bulldogs seem to ease off and even the teachers don’t bother any of them enough to where they keep their jackets tied around their waist or draped over their bags. You don’t say anything, enjoying the lack of tenseness in the air.  
“I never thought it was so easy to skin a snake; and here we were trying to knife ‘em all it takes is a couple of harsh words and even the Alpha’s back down like they’re Omega’s.” You narrow you eyes and Toni winces slightly. You stand glaring towards the group of bulldogs.

“Least they act like Alpha’s when it matters.” You snicker and Toni joins in. Fangs smirks but you watch confused as Sweet Pea’s smile drops off.  
“Sweet Pea?” You’re about to say more when you can feel one of the Alpha’s leering over you.  
“What you say about us Omega?” You swear you can feel the grin they’re sporting curling on their lips and you’re about to turn to defend yourself but feel a hand clamp your shoulder.  
“I’d stay down if I were you.” Fangs mumbles and you nod watching as Sweet Pea muscle’s his way between you and where the bulldog stands. They’re just staring at each other and you can’t really make sense of it but you’re relieved when the bulldog just turns away.  
“That was weird.” Fang shrugs.

“Sweet Pea can usually just ‘Out Alpha’ them; he has that real menacing stare apparently. It’s why FP likes taking him on jobs.” Toni comments and you nod jumping slightly when Sweet Pea softly places his hand on your shoulder.  
“You okay Y/N?” You nod face flushing slightly. He smiles nudging something around your shoulders in place of his hand.  
“You seem cold.” He grins and you nod, curling under what you realize his jacket. You’re not sure why he avoids you for the rest of the day but you end up returning home with his jacket. Your parents giving you a side look which you make a point of ignoring.

“Y/N you okay?” Toni smirks when you glare at her.  
“Sweet Pea can die in a hole.”  
“Did something happen?” Her voice drops worriedly and you shake your head laughing a little.  
“No just; my parents saw me wearing his jacket and decided to give me a very long very awkward talk about safe Alpha and Omega relationships. So I blame him.”  
“Aww you poor thing, subjected to a horribly mistimed sex talk.” Toni snickers and you roll your eyes.

“I do believe we never finished our conversation from yesterday; although I don’t really want to; seeing as you’re a snake apparently.” You frown as Darren, the Alpha from yesterday grimaces.  
“I mean I guess bing a skank for the snakes must have some advantage..” Toni cringes.  
“Darren; stop, seriously.” Fangs tries to mediate and Toni nods empathetically towards Darren. You tilt your head at the sudden concern for him.  
“Oh but why would I stop at that; I mean theres no way I’m taking whatever Omega the snakes are using for themselves no telling what’s on her anyways.”  
“Darren quit while you’re ahead, seriously.” Jughead hisses at him and you’re confused at his involvement.

“Here’s the thing Jones, Y/N has been a thorn in my side for months before you got here; being able to point out how low she is, even as an omega; slumming it with.” You frown when Darren quiets you watch as he looks to the ground and you freeze when you hear a growl from behind you.  
“Holy shit.” Fangs mumbles and you watch Darren duck his head and turn his neck in submission before leaving with the rest of the Bulldogs that hadn’t ran off. Before you can turn around you can feel Sweet Pea’s arms around you.  
“You okay Y/N? He didn’t touch you did he?” You shake your head surprised when Sweet pea grins bumping your forehead with his chin.  
“Good, can’t have any of the Bulldogs hurting my Omega now can I?” He grins at the rest of the Serpent’s who nod fondly rolling their eyes.

“Come on you two we’re going to be late to class and the last thing we want is to be around you two longer than we have to.”  
“I haven’t even asked her out yet calm down.”  
“Asked me out?” You watch Sweet Pea flush slightly.  
“I mean yeah; you’re wearing my jacket still so I thought… or are you just going to give it back to me?”

“No I wanna keep it; uh I mean, I like it. It smells like you. It’s nice.” You stammer and Sweet Pea’s grin widens.  
“So you do want to date me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then keep it; I’ll get it from you at eight tonight.”


	52. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea finds out reader self harms/is depressed
> 
> TW: Self harm, descriptions of self harm and self harming behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm, descriptions of self harm and self harming behaviour

Nobody had actually been bullying you. Nobody even cared that you had been a chubbier than average kid, and nobody cared when you didn’t lose the weight during puberty. It wasn’t as if everyone ignored you; you had friends; acquaintances as well. You were well liked; most of Riverdale high knew you to some degree.

Which is maybe why you think no one asks. When your stretch marks seem a little too pink, or you have one to many scratch marks from the ‘skin being itchy’ as you claimed over and over; no one asks, just like always. You add to the lies, your dog, the stray cat down the street; being clumsy, during gym. You had others lined up and back up plans as well as back up plans for your back up plans.

When Sweet Pea asks you out you’re surprised; waiting for him to confess it was a joke like Chuck did; or say what Darren had said; about how he had a thing for big girls. He did no such thing and as the weeks and an entire two months go by you accept he does actually love you. Of course this brings a new fear; the fear of him finding out.

It wasn’t a relapse you assured yourself; you had to stop for it to be a relapse you ammend, fingers brushing over the already forming scabs. You chew your lip returning the blades you keep into the cheap pencil sharpeners; no one bothers question how often you replace them; they’re so cheap its no wonder they break. Another excuse, another lie for you to keep track of. You know it’s going to catch up to you, but it doesn’t matter now.  
“Y/N?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You up for Pop’s later?”  
“Yeah of course let me just shower and I’ll be ready!”  
“I can join you.” Sweet Pea mumbles through the door and you laugh.  
“Then we’d never leave.” You grin and can hear him laughing back.  
“One of these days you’ll take me up on it!” You roll your eyes fondly, fingers tracing over your scars and scabs before you finish getting dressed, turning the shower on and wetting your hair in the sink before turning the shower off and shaking your head to let the water splatter slightly.

“Babe you’re a mess.” Sweet Pea laughs as you peak out from the bathroom grinning.  
“Which is why we can never shower together, can you imagine where we’d get the water.”You lean forward to kiss him and he grin pulling you from the bathroom and towards the door still kissing you.

You’ve only been in Pop’s for a hour but you can feel the itch dragging up and down your skin; you can feel it crawling underneath and you’re practically sitting on your hands leaning forward desperately trying to pay attention to whatever Cheryl is saying.  
“Aw sweet food’s here! Now you can finally shut up about that stupid Vixen thing.” Fangs laughs pulling his burger over and Sweet Pea nudges yours, you smile nodding hoping you don’t look pained.  
“Y/N you okay? You look kinda pale.”  
“Just hungry, didn’t eat breakfast cause someone took too long in the shower.” You turn grinning despite the sharp look in your eyes.  
“Says the one who took almost a half hour!”  
“I was shaving.” Toni nods when Sweet Pea shakes his head.  
“You ever try to just shave your legs? That takes like fifteen minutes you know that; adding in whatever else she wants to shave.”  
“What else is there.” Sweet Pea laughs when you shake your head.

“Nothing you’re going to see with that attitude.” You pull the burger closer the ache returning and you squirm trying not to grimace at the spikes in pain you get when the new cuts rub against your clothes. You know it’s not enough right now but it’s going to have to be.  
“Well now we have to go back early so I can see exactly what you shaved right Y/N?” You nod pretending to focus on your burger not the panic at coming up with another excuse.

“You okay babe, you know I don’t want to push you; if you don’t want to show me it’s okay.” Sweet Pea starts to apologize as you make it back to his trailer.  
“No it’s not; I just. I’m nervous but not about being with you.” He looks relieved but confused.  
“Give me a second.” You sigh pulling him into the trailer and locking the door.  
“Okay don’t- what are you doing?”  
“Making tea, my mom used to say it’d help with stress and you seem really freaked out plus I need something to do so I don’t just grab you and hide with you under the blankets.”

“I; you know I’m depressed; like clinically right?” He nods sitting on the couch eyes occasionally flicking to the kettle he’d put on.  
“And you know how I talk about coping mechanisms; how there are ones I use.”  
“Yeah like how sometimes you just need an hour alone in the bedroom with me out of the house.” He nods eagerly when you smile.  
“Yeah; there are also bad ones. That I use.” You watch his hands flutter by his side.  
“I hurt myself. A lot. All the time. Which is why I don’t let you seem me naked. I want to I just; I look so horrible.” Sweet Pea nods slowly.  
“You don’t look horrible to me; no matter what your skin looks like; I love you, because of who you are, not how you look.”  
“ You don’t mean that.”  
“I do, even if I see what your skin looks like; if I never see it; that doesn’t matter I want you to be comfortable with me; just like I am with you. Do you want to show me?” You hesitate chewing your lip but nodding.

“Would it help if I stripped as well?”  
“Why?”  
“Well less awkward if we’re both naked yeah?” You shrug a little and he tugs his shirt off.  
“See I started; you can if you want. If not I’m jut going to chill like this and-“ Sweet Pea watches you as you pull your shirt off. You can see the way his eyebrows furrow as he follows the lines wrapping your hips and sides.  
“When I put my arm around you; does that hurt?” He steps forward and you nod; you watch his hand pull back.  
“It’s okay; it’s sort of…” You trail off hesitating.

“Do you mean to leave scars?” His voice is soft and you nod.  
“It’s comforting to see it.” You can’t help how your fingers run over the older ones, white and thin; barely there lines that could be creases of odd skin if looked at too fast.  
“You like it because it hurts just as much as the creation right?” You frown looking up to him swallowing.  
“I never thought of it that way.”  
“It makes sense, as much as there is relief in hurting; the scars are just as bad; you have to hide them; you can’t let anyone see or it’ll be worse; that’s a way to hurt yourself. Just like cutting.” He steps closer arm circling your shoulder and down your back. He kisses your forehead.  
“Just like getting into fights and having a short temper.” He mumbles and you tense.

“People don’t think twice about when I get hurt anymore; it’s not that nobody cares; they do, but it’s normal; why would they worry about what’s normal.” He half grins resting his forehead against yours.  
“Sweet Pea.”  
“I’m here; sorry I was trying to relate, trying to help I just thought it would be nice to hear. Well not nice but; you know..” He trails off and you nod.  
“Can you kiss me?”  
“Can you; are you okay with this?”

“You kissing me? That’s why I asked.”  
“No, uh being shirtless.”  
“I mean do you want me to put my shirt back on?” You try your best not to be disappointed.  
“No babe, I mean the view is incredible you have an amazing body; just, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”  
“Oh, um no I’m not.” He grins leaning forward.  
“Aww babe are you blushing?”  
“No.” You turn away from him; and he takes advantage kissing your neck.

“No matter what’s going on in your life I’m here. Talk to me if you need. I love you; every part of you; every inch, no matter how you feel about yourself I love you, nothing you do will change that about me; I’m always going to love you.” You nod turning back to kiss him on the lips, you can feel his hands hovering over you sides and you lean forward pressing your chests together.


	53. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea and reader have been together and fangs has always been in love with her. One night they’re all at the wyrm and out of nowhere fangs goes “why didn’t you pick me”

It’d been easier to ignore Fangs’s looks and how he acted around you when everyone else was around; the less people the harder it was to ignore. It wasn’t a problem; the fact Fangs and Sweet Pea were pretty inseparable before you and Sweet Pea had started dating made it easier for Fangs to keep whatever he felt for you hidden; if only to spare himself and Sweet Pea the potential fight. You weren’t sure how to convey there would never be a fight; you wouldn’t choose anyone besides Sweet Pea.

It had been a slow day at the Wyrm; a slow night the day before and school had dragged on. You could tell everyone was a little bit frayed when Jughead suggested a round of Sins and Secrets you hadn’t be that shocked when everyone else had shot it down. He’d huffed and complained before talking about going to Pop’s; Toni, Cheryl and most of the Serpent’s following. You’d been horrified to watch them all leave; leaving you, Fangs and Sweet Pea alone for the first time in months.

“Can you two survive without doing anything stupid while I get Pop’s?”  
“Couldn’t we have just gone with Jones?” You laugh and Sweet Pea shakes his head.  
“Well you couldn’t go; since you’re on call so-“ He trails off as he walks out of the door and you avoid trying to look at Fangs who nudges you.  
“I know; I just, can we actually talk.” He sighs and you wrinkle your nose.  
“About what?”  
“I like you. A lot; I just; I don’t see why you didn’t pick me; Sweet Pea and I are basically the same. Sure he was in the Serpent’s first but come on. What does he have that I don’t?”  
“Fangs; please don’t. It’s not going to happen.” You bite the inside of your cheek at the pain that crosses his face.  
“Fangs’ I love you just not like I love Sweet Pea; I know that you don’t see it like that, but I do love you, as a friend; as a brother. Not how I love Sweet Pea. I want the best for you; but it can’t be with me as your girlfriend. You’re amazing and-“ You sigh watching as he almost curls in on himself before he swallows; you can tell he’s trying not to cry.

“Fang; I’m so-“  
“I know. I know you don’t want me like you want Sweet Pea. I understand. It-“  
“It’s nothing to do with you as a person just…” You shrug and Fangs winces.  
“You can’t help who you love; can’t help how you feel. It’s alright Y/N. I know; I’m sorry I keep bringing it up, you always look like your in pain when we’re alone and I want that to stop.”  
“Then accept I don’t want you.” You scowl when he tries to cough to cover a sob.  
“I do, I know you don’t want me.”  
“They why do you keep bringing it up! If you want me to not be in pain or upset every time we’re alone then let it go!”  
“I can’t just pretend I don’t love you! You can’t expect me to just bury that.”  
“I do! You’re never going to get with me. I’m never going to want you. If I wanted you I wouldn’t be dating Sweet Pea; and I‘d probably be in this position with him if I was with you.”  
“No you wouldn’t!”  
“And you know that for a fact?”  
“He only got with you cause I bet him he couldn’t!” Fangs snarls and freezes as you do.  
“He what?” You whisper turning when the door opens again.

“I got cheese fries so they might have clumped together and; oh christ, what did I miss you’re both crying.”  
“Nothing; we got in a fight.”  
“I can see that Fangs what-“ Sweet Pea starts and you pull back into the staff area locking the door.  
“Y/N? You okay babe?”  
“Ask Fangs.” You sigh leaning against the door; unlocking it and peaking out watching as Sweet Pea vaults over the counter backing Fangs into the wall.  
“The fuck did you do to her Fangs?”  
“Just told her you asked her out cause I bet you about it.” You’re waiting for Sweet Pea to deny it; to catch Fangs out in a lie; instead you choke when Sweet Pea sinks into himself.  
“You said you wouldn’t tell her.” He shivers like a child caught out in a lie and you try your best to remember how to breathe.  
“You have no idea how in love she is with you; do you?”  
“I do I just-“

“No Sweet’s you don’t. She’d do anything for you; hell she put up with me whining about her being with you; cause I’m your best friend.”  
“Come on Fangs; everyone knows you have a crush on her.”  
“Yeah and she still sits next to me when we go to Pop’s she still laughs and smiles at me; and god she must know how much it hurts when she looks at me like we could have been something but you’re here and it’s fine. I swear it is; I want her happy before I’m happy. But you; you have no clue what she must put herself through.”  
“Fangs it’s not that deep.”  
“Okay. If it’s not that’s fine but you have to at least understand how much all the little things you don’t do hurt me to see.”  
“Oh really? What things do I not catch then?”  
“Well for one Y/N’s been standing listening to us for the past I dunno when did you shove me against the wall?”

“No she-“ He freezes and you shrug at him trying to lean casually against the wall.  
“We can talk about it at home.”  
“Can we? Apparently according to Fang’s you didn’t notice he’s been in love with me? Or that I’ve let it slide cause he’s your best friend.”  
“You don’t have to let it slide or whatever you should have told me it was bothering you!” Sweet pea scowls and you shrug.  
“I can’t change his feelings for me; I made it clear I’m not interested in him and left it at that; I’m not going out of my way to make one of my friends; and your best friend hate me; that would make everything way more awkward than it is now.”  
“He doesn’t matter! You matter to me, I want you happy and comfortable and-“

“Fangs doesn’t matter to you?” You look from Sweet Pea to Fangs who looks worse than when you rejected him.  
“Fangs I didn’t mean-“  
“You said it; must have meant it at least a little.”  
“No Fangs; come back.” Sweet Pea leaves after him and you cringe when FP walks out of the back.  
“You can go home now. Take the week off. We’ll still be standing when you get back.” He pats your shoulder as you leave returning to your own home; noticing Sweet Peas not at his and it doesn’t seem like anyone’s home at Fang’s house either.

You don’t see either of them for the rest of the week and neither of them look at you when they walk by at school on Monday. Toni shoots you a worried glance and you shrug; confused when at lunch they’re sitting and joking ignoring you.  
“Okay did I miss the ‘Y/N’s invisible’ memo or something?” You frown at them and they turn to face you for the first time that day.  
“No memo; just needed some guy time.”  
“So the last two days was what? A life changing road trip? Therapy? Is everything okay with you two now?”

“Oh no, it’s not; but we’ve buried it for now. It won’t be a problem.”  
“Sweet’s you two need to talk about it; we all do. A proper no one leaves the room till it’s settled talk.”  
“There’s nothing to settle, you picked me; you stay with me, Fang’s accepts it; we all move on.”  
“The part about the bet; that was Fang’s lying right?”  
“Yeah sure.”  
“Sweet Pea.” He avoids looking you in the eyes once more.  
“Fang’s wasn’t lying.”


	54. Hidden Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden Pt 2

You watch nervously as Sweet Pea pulls you aside in class and assures you that you can both talk later. You’re about to ask about Fangs but decide it’s best not too.  
He nods to you as he sits on his bed.  
“So what is going on?”  
“It was a bet, but. Y/N wait.” You curl back and away from him.  
“What?”  
“It was a bet cause Fangs was convinced it was the only way I’d ask you out cause I had a huge crush on you.”  
“You know you could have just said that right?”  
“I was going to but then Fangs came in and ruined it! If I knew he was in love with you I would had-“  
“Stop stressing about it. It’s in the past and we don’t need to be bothered by it.” You assure him and he narrows his eyes nodding.

“I don’t have feelings for Fangs Sweets. You’re the only guy I want.”  
“He wants you; and I didn’t see it. How many other things have I missed.” You watch as he sinks slightly and you wrap your arms around him.  
“Sweet’s it’s okay. You haven’t missed anything important. Nothing involving me at least.”  
“But Fangs; I had no idea.” He shakes his head.  
“That sounds like something you need to talk to him about. Do you want me there or would that make it worse.”  
“I don’t know. Let me just call him and-“ Sweet Pea quiets and you can see Fangs awkwardly hovering in the door.  
“Sorry I thought I’d make it easier for you to say you hate me in person.”  
“Why would I hate you; no offense babe, but have you seen her; fangs I don’t blame you for being in love with Y/N she’s the greatest. Just maybe uh; don’’t put any moves on her; she’s my girl.”

“If I was going to put moves on her I would have done it already you know that.” Fangs counters back and Sweet Pea grins.  
“Oh and what would you have done?” He laughs and you shake your head holding your hands up.  
“He’s the one who asked.” You nod back to Sweet Pea and Fangs grins before winking at you; dramatically leaning forward and then draping himself over Sweet Pea’s lap on the couch.  
“Oh Sweet’s you just have the prettiest eyes I ever did see.” He laughs and Sweet Pea rolls his eyes.  
“And your muscles are too big for mere shirts to contain; it’s why all your sleeves have disappeared.” You laugh.  
“Fangs I don’t have muscles at all.”  
“Pretend Sweet’s is you this is too much fun.” Fangs nods to both you and Sweet Pea.

“And that jaw line, deep enough to give shadow lake cave a run for it’s money.” He grins and pokes over Sweet Pea’s serpent tattoo.  
“And the Serpent tattoo, such bold colours, such design choice.”  
“We all have the same one.”  
“That’s the joke idiot.”  
“Okay what else; I’m sure Sweets hasn’t had his ego stroked enough yet.” You laugh when Fangs throws his arms out.  
“His modesty? His charming personality where do I start Y/N there’s just too much good to discuss, you’ll have to help me.”  
“Oh no I’m staying out of this you two can have your weird bromance moment all you want.”

“Y/N nooooo you have to help me come up with thingssssss I can’t think on my own.”  
“Fangs you’re a big boy I dunno compilment his dick or something? What do guys even talk about anyways.” You laugh when he scowls.  
“I’m not doing that!”  
“Yeah Y/N that’s your job.” Sweet Pea winks and you grin back.  
“It’s very, uhh pretty? Is that good? Fangs help me out here.”  
“No, since you’re not gonna help me.”  
“Fangs come onnnnnn don’t you wanna help your best frienddddd? Don’t you looveeeeee meeee at alllllll?” You overexaggerate hoping he doesn’t take it the wrong way judging by his grin he doesn’t.

“Well Y/N I’ve decided to forget you and run away with Sweet Pea; we’ll live in Cheryl’s burned down house and talk of our grand adventures; doing odd jobs around Thistlehouse until Nana Rose leaves us everything because we’re better to her than Cheryl is. We’ll return to the Southside and to the Wyrm victorious, the deeds to the southside in our hands since we bought them from Hiram Lodge and- What I’ve had days to think about this.”

“This is incredible elaborate, where do I fit in..” You laugh and Fangs joins in.  
“Do tell Fangs.” Sweet Pea grins and Fangs nods,  
“I just have a few more things to outline, and I haven’t even gotten to the zombies yet; better order pizza this is going to take forever.”


	55. H.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader deals with hiadradenitis suppurativa; she hasn’t told Sweet Pea and hates the fact he has white bed sheets as she’s scared she’ll get a flare and ‘expose’ herself

It was under control. It’s treatable, it’s manageable; it’s not contagious. You should lose weight, you should take another course of antibiotics. You need to use more topical cream; you need to take more pills. You try your best to avoid telling people; you know that most would’t care enough to breathe you about the actual condition; being honest with yourself you were more scared about everyone not listening to you as you explain what HS is; about the knee jerk reaction both you and your parents had had upon discovery that it wasn’t just an odd rash or an allergic reaction gone too far.

You were a little shocked you’d managed to hide it this long; while you didn’t get flare ups often when you did they were painful and fairly hard to explain away the amount of blood or even the fluid that drained from it. Despite the exposure issue you never really let it stop you from doing anything; something your parents were relieved about. You were too; especially when you’d caught the eye of Sweet Pea.  
You’d been dating for two and a half months you’d managed to explain the last flair you’d had as ‘your time of the month’ glaring at the pristine white sheets on Sweet Pea’s bed with distain.

“Babe, they’re sheets; how many times do I have to tell you; it’s fine, I don’t care if you get blood or anything on them. Do you know how many times I’ve spilled food on these. Well not these, these ones are new.”  
“Exactly and I don’t want to risk being the one to ruin them.” You scowl and Sweet Pea winks.  
“We can always ruin them together.” He laughs and you shake your head. You didn’t want to ruin your relationship or chance at being intimate with Sweet Pea over a flare up but you knew you were running out of excuses to avoid telling him.

He’s running his fingers up and down your arms when you shift and can see his eyes catch what you’re guessing is a blister.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah. It’s nothing.” He hesitates fingers stilling before he nods smiling softly.  
“You know you can tell me anything right?” You nod back.  
“Not yet.” You sigh kissing his cheek and pulling back from his arms slightly. You can see him tense, the way he shifts to move towards you and you beat him to it; curling back into his arms and lying on his chest.  
“It’s a lot to deal with.”  
“You’re not in trouble are you? I mean the Serpent’s can-“ You cut him off with your laughter.  
“Babe, not every bad thing is gonna be about me getting into trouble. It really is nothing serious.”

He huffs nodding but you can feel his eyes drifting around you no doubt trying to find some other blister or visual cue as to what’s going on.  
“I can feel you staring; you can ask me.”  
“I don’t wanna freak you out.” He shrugs and you laugh shaking your head.  
“I’d be the one freaking you out babe; and don’t say just cause you’re a Serpent you can handle it.” He nods staying quiet and kissing you in place of talking.  
“I can show you if you want?” He narrows his eyes nodding.  
“If you want; just the last time someone said that; well anyways it’s not important. What is you-“ He trails off and you peer from where you’ve started pulling off your shirt.  
“What?”  
“Nothing; just didn’t think it was possible for you to get prettier.”  
“Just wait.” You grimace and he tilts his head.

“I don’t think you can get prettier than this but I’d love to be proven wrong.”  
“Your flattery will get you no where. But uh listen I get if this changes your opinion of me or you don’t want to date me or- what are you looking for?”  
“Ghoulie tat. Only way I would consider not dating you.” He grins, fingers running around your side.  
“Nothing here; so we’re good.”  
“Sweet’s no it’s the bumps, they’re;”

“Looks like what happened that time fangs’ dared me to shave my legs, uhh it’s like a rash yeah? Your skin gets all irritated, and blisters.”  
“Sort of, but it’s not from shaving.”  
“Oh, your skin just does that?”  
“Yeah; it’s-“  
“Does it hurt?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“Do you take like pain medication?”  
“Doesn’t usually help.”  
“Why’s it just there?”  
“You’re not grossed out by it?”  
“No. Whatever’s up with your skin; as long as it’s not preventing me from cuddling you I don’t care.”

“But when I get flare ups it’ll like leak and-“  
“Oh. That’s why you hate the white then; you know you could’ve said something.”  
“I’m saying something now.”  
“Well yeah but I mean it’s not that big a deal.”  
“I randomly bleed and leak from where my skin blisters and opens up!!”  
“Yeah I mean that’s what happens when your skin gets cut open; it bleeds.”  
“but that’s not whats happening! It’s just the HS.”  
“HS?”  
“Hiadradenitis suppurativa; is what it’s called.”  
“Oh.”  
“Why do you sound disappointed?”

“I thought since you’re the only person I know who has it it’d be named after you.” You can’t help but laugh. He grins.  
“See I’m a Serpent; we can handle anything!”  
“Is that why you froze for two minutes when I took my shirt off?”  
“Not my fault I was blinded by beauty.” He winks standing and nudging you off the bed.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Changing the sheets; if you’re telling me the white sheets are what have been stopping us from having shirtless cuddles, among other things; hopefully; then the sheets need to be changed; lest you put your shirt back on and ruin my view.”


	56. BFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea and Reader are bff’s; and he ends up kissing her, but they get interrupted before they can talk about it

“I’m serious Y/N; I’ve never met a Serpent that’s actually decent at pretending to be a northsider.”  
“Oh like it’s hard; everyone else just throws on whatever rich bitch stereotype they can think of. No wonder they’re so bad at it.” You laugh and Sweet Pea shakes his head.  
“What?”  
“That’s what you were going to do wasn’t it?”  
“No because I’m not dumb enough to bet against you when it’s a matter of opinion.” You grin back and Fangs nods.  
“Y/N’s right you know.”  
“Shut it Fangs.”  
“Are we playing truth or dare, or what?”  
“Fine; Toni you go first.” Sweet Pea laughs and Toni leans forward.  
“Y/N; truth or dare?” She grins and you shake your head.  
“Dare.” She laughs pulling a folded paper from the ‘dare’ jar.  
“You’ve been dared to bring the person to your left into the closet for seven minutes in heaven; we’ll cut it down to three I don’t think any of us want to wait that long.” She laughs and you turn to your left Sweet Pea grins.  
“Shall we Y/N?” You laugh nodding.  
“So?” Sweet Pea mumbles as the door closes.  
‘So what; we don’t have to do anything.” You shrug looking down to the ground.  
“So is this a full three minutes or are we guessing?” You shout out and Toni laughs.  
“We’ve set a timer!”

“So since they’re not against the door yet, how’s the latest job been?” You question already knowing Sweet Pea will spend the next five minutes playfully complaining about how having you not on the job with him made it boring.  
“You actually have to kiss or we’re not letting you out of the closet.” Fangs laughs and you shake your head.  
“I’ll just get Sweets to body slam against the door.”  
“Noooo I’m against the other side!’  
“Too bad Fogarty.”  
“Just fuckin’ kiss.” Toni shout and you sigh shrugging to Sweet Pea.  
“I don’t mind, just one kiss; not like I’ve never kissed my friends before.”  
“You’ve kissed fangs?”  
“It was on a job; our cover.” You nod sighing leaning forward, surprised when Sweet Pea almost pushes you against the wall kissing you before the door swings open and Fangs pulls him and you out.  
“Whoo, it took them almost the three full minutes, but they kissed!” You stare awkwardly as Sweet Pea who refuses to look at you.

The game of truth and dare goes on without a break for you to talk to Sweet Pea and by the time you’re heading home at three am you’re too tired to bring it up when he gives you a lift home.

You forget the specifics when you fall asleep that night; Sweet Pea isn’t as lucky; unable to shake the feeling of your arms around his waist on his bike; how soft you’d felt when he’d wrapped his arm around you. He decides it’s best o to talk about it with you. Four minutes later he’s typing a text and then deleting it five separate times. Ultimately he decides to sleep on it, burying it underneath the rest of the nigh’s activities when he wakes.  
The kiss lies forgotten, and un-missed; something casual you both agreed to instead of what it could be, mutual pining for each other.

When Sweet Pea sees you at school is when it hits him again; the want to kiss you, to date, you to be with you. He crushes it under his heel leaving it outside as he drags himself to biology and the seat next to you, the two inch gap between your chars has become an electric fence and you watch curiously as Sweet Pea seems to jerk himself away each time he leans closer to you.  
“Cheryl’s having a party, Toni invited us; you game?”  
“I’m always up for a party.” Sweet Pea grins as he tries to focus on the teachers voice.

“So spin the bottle!” Cheryl claps her hands together and Archie groans.  
“No, fuck that; Truth or Dare; please.” Jugehad agrees with Archie’s annoyance and everyone outvotes Cheryl’s original suggestion.  
“Y/N truth or dare?”  
“Truth.” You grin watching Veronica read the paper she’s chosen.  
“Would you kiss the last person you kissed again?”  
“Yeah.” You nod laughing when Jughead is about to speak, Toni nudging him in the side to stay quiet.  
“Sweet Pea, Truth or Dare?”  
“Dare.” He grins and Archie smirks.  
“I hope this is the one where you have to buy us pizza.”  
“There’s pizza in the kitchen?”  
“Jughead ate all of the good pizza.” Archie pouts laughing as he reads out the dare.

“You have to take the person to your left and go into the closet for seven minutes in heaven; but seven is crossed out, I think that’s a three?”  
“Yeah seven made the game too long it got boring.” Toni nods and Sweet Pea stands.  
“Come on Y/N; back in the closet.”  
As the door closes you can’t help but avoid looking at him; the memories of the last time this happened prickling your thoughts.  
“Well this seems familiar.” He laughs when you comment and he shrugs.  
“We don’t have to do anything.” He clarifies and you nod chewing your lip before you speak.  
“I want to; do something I mean.”  
“Keep it PG-13 in there you heathens!!!” You can hear Reggie shout and Sweet Pea grins.

“If you insists.” Sweet Pea shouts back pulling you further into Cheryl’s massive closest grinning as he leans over to kiss you; you can’t help yelping in surprise when he picks you up, arms and legs automatically wrapping around him to stop yourself from falling.  
“While I appreciate that; I won’t let you fall.” He smiles before returning to kiss you.  
“Can never be too careful.” You mumble when he pulls back, setting you down as you can hear footsteps and the door opens.  
“So?” Veronica grins and you’re about to step out when Sweet pea pulls you back slightly.

“We’d like to stay in the closet.” Sweet Pea smirks and you laugh.  
“Get a room then!” Reggie shouts and you try to muffle your laughter.  
“Cheryl’s closet is a room Mantle!”  
“I have a much better bedroom upstairs and- oh you’re not even out of your clothes; how disappointing; you two are dreadfully boring.”  
“Well personally I don’t really like the idea of going at it in a closet. That’s just me though; I’m sure Pea has other thoughts on that.” You laugh when he glares following you out.  
“So we’ll continue without you two? Judging by Sweet Pea’s face you’re heading back to his?”  
“If he wants we can.” You shrug trying to look uncaring about how much you want to go back to his place.

“Yes, yes I do.” Sweet Pea comments draping his jacket around your shoulders.  
“Just in case people forget you’re mine.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“While you two were in the closet Ronnie got dared to order everyone pizza.” Archie grins a full box on his lap.  
“So I’m getting ours and then we’re jetting.” Sweet pea nods holding to pizza boxes under his arm.


	57. Imprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega reader being alpha Sweet Pea's mate

You’re thankful that nobody pays attention to you, beyond the usual shock of introduction of you being an Omega; it’s almost comical how most people seem to have the same reaction, a slight jerk back and a bite of their tongue at how you’re much too big, much to bothersome for an Omega, surely you must be a Beta. You can’t count the number of times you’ve gotten disapproving looks or your parents had gotten comments about you needing to be disciplined.  
-When the Serpent’s show up and you see Sweet Pea everything else falls away. Nothing besides him and being with him matters and you try your best not to panic at the discovery of your imprint not only being an incredibly hot guy, but that he seems to be the perfect Alpha, a fact which is only heightened when he ends up fist fighting Reggie after Reggie makes a comment about the Omega’s that you managed to tune out automatically.

Reggie seems all the more intent on picking on you; you assume its because he’s annoyed Veronica is more interested in Archie than him once more but you let most of roll off your back. Content to let him take his anger out on you, no sense in everyone being miserable, if how Sweet Pea’s started avoiding you is anything to go by. You’re not sure if he knows you’ve imprinted on him. The way Fangs and Toni talk about him in hushed tones when you come around makes you think he hasn’t but then other times they’re all but dragging you towards him and trying to force you two on dates and groups outings where they mysteriously become busy last minute.

“So Pop’s?” Sweet Pea hovers next to you.  
“Me?” You frown a little when he grins nodding.  
“Course, or did you think I meant my other imprint?” He laughs nodding towards a back table as you walk through the doors.  
“I’m not exactly-“ You nod to yourself and he watches you confused.  
“Not exactly what? I mean you’re a little short, I’ll have to sort of stoop if I want to kiss you but I’ll get used to that. Unless you wear heels normally, cause then it won’t be a problem but; that’s not it is it.” He frown chewing his lip clearly trying to think.  
“I got nothing; can you tell me?”  
“My appearance.”  
“What about it? One you’re stunning, and two I don’t particularly care what you look like, just that you want to be with me.”  
“I do, uh want to be with you, and I’m not much compared to you.” Sweet Pea laughs nodding and you’re almost relieved at the rejection that’s coming.  
“Of course you’re not like me. I’m and Alpha, big, strong, uhh dependable. You’re my Omega, small, weaker, cuddly. The usual.” His face falls at how your expression shifts.

“Not like weak, but compared to me, and sorry about the cuddly thing I just like to cuddle and since you’re mine; oh, is it cause I’m calling you mine? I mean we imprinted so like I figured it was okay; if it’s not can you let me know. Please. Jesus christ, I’m sorry please just say something.”  
“You want me?” You can’t help feeling a little dumbstruck.  
“Well yes! You’re mine! How is that a hard concept to grasp? Do you not want-“ You cringe at how scared he looks.  
“No I do just, I didn’t think my imprint would want me back.”  
“Well that’s dumb. I do want you. No; I’ll pay.” He smirks nudging you back towards the table and you scowl.  
“I was going to get myself a shake and-“ You blink when one is set in front of you.

“I guessed on flavour, is it okay?”  
“My favourite.” You grin and he beams back.  
“Oh my god.”  
“What?”  
“You don’t know my name.” He panics and you laugh.  
“You’re Sweet Pea; I’m Y/N. Pleasure to meet you.Not like we’ve been in school together for the past month.”  
“I know who you are, Fangs told me you were one of he only available Omega’s in the northside and I was arguing with him cause I wouldn’t be lucky enough to get you as my Omega let alone my imprint and now that I have I don’t really know what to do with myself.”  
“Well, favourite food?” You laugh when he nods to the empty plate that held his burger.  
“Anymore deep burning questions you need to ask me then?”  
“Do you want to go on a date?” You laugh and nod.  
“I would love to Alpha.” You laugh when his face flushes.


	58. House Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst with a happy ending

“Mom it’s fine . I’ve already told most of the Serpents. I just have to tell Sweet Pea.” You chew your lip shrugging and your mom nudges an empty box towards you.  
“I don’t know how he’s going to react but I can’t imagine it’ll be that bad.” You pick up one of the taped boxes loading it into the back of the truck.  
“You’ll be okay for a few hours?”  
“Of course I just have a few things to pack up still; plus I have to figure out how to tell Sweet Pea. I was thinking of giving him a key, if you guys are okay with it?”You laugh when Toni walks up arching an eyebrow.

“You’re going to give Sweet Pea a key; to where ever you’re moving?”  
“I was considering it; would it be too serious?” You chew your lip and Toni shrugs.  
“ I mean if you guys are at that level I guess it’s okay. It just seems silly to give him a key to some house in Centerville.”  
“My parents are moving to Centerville.”  
“And you?” Toni nods and you grin at her.  
“I’m moving to Sunnyside.” She laughs clapping her hands and pulling you into a hug.  
“So that’s what you mean by a key then. I’m sure he’ll love it.”

“No seriously Jughead it’ll be fine. I mean I haven’t told him but… Hey Sweets! Listen can we, uh talk or-“ You fade out watching as Sweet Pea storms past you.  
“That’s what I was trying to say Y/N. He overheard me talking to the rest of the Serpent’s about it. He’s pretty upset.”  
“Why would he be upset?” You frown watching him shove past anyone who’s not moving out of his way fast enough from the glare on his face.  
“No clue. You should talk to him.”  
“Sweet’s can you just-“  
“You’re right, we should talk Y/N.”  
“Oh thank god okay whatever you heard Jughead and Toni and them saying is-“  
“Is it true. That you’re moving?”  
“Well yeah but-“  
“I’m breaking up with you. Don’t talk to me, don’t call me. Nothing. We’re done.”  
“What?” Sweet Pea turns away from you and you nervously laugh.  
“Sweet’s you don’t mean that. I mean our anniversary is coming up in a week and-“  
‘No it’s not. We’re done.”  
“Let me just-“

“No.” He turns back glaring at you and you freeze nervously waiting for him to continue instead he walks turning down the hallway and vanishing.  
“Hey Y/N you okay? You just got like really pale.” Archie walks up hand resting on your shoulder.  
“Sweet Pea broke up with me.”  
“He what? Why?”  
“Because I’m moving.”  
“Really? He’s that upset about it.” Veronica wraps her arm around you and shakes her head as Jughead scowls.  
“Why would he be so upset?” You shrug and Jughead chews his lip.  
“I mean he’s stressed because there’s some northsider moving next door to him but-“  
“That’s me! I’m moving next door to him!!”

“It’s not you he would have said something about it; apparently a family bought it. He saids they were talking about it being some vacation or spare home. Something ridiculous”  
I know!!! My family!!! They’re moving up to centerville and they managed to get it cheaper than they thought so they offered to help me pay for a trailer. Does he really not believe me?”  
“Y/N I think he’s just stressed, he’s worried about; wait. You’re moving next door to him?”  
You nod and Jughead laughs.  
“Just tell him that.”

“He just broke up with me! He probably hates me! I can’t just go up to him and be like ‘guess what, you know how im moving its actually next door to you.’ Like how can I do that.”  
“Yes exactly! We can invite him to Pop’s and then force you two to talk.”  
“No guys we can’t.”  
“Yes, we can.” Cheryl appears and Toni smirks, you know theres no arguing about it and you sigh resigned to them dragging you to Pop’s.

“Listen Sweet Pea I know you don’t want to talk to me so just listen for a second and uh, here.” You shove the gift box with the key in it and Sweet Pea stares at it, before nodding.  
“Okay; I just wanted to apologize, and talk to you; and maybe take back what I said, also here.” You watch as he shoves a similar box towards you.  
“Open it then I’ll open yours.” You nod taking the lid off narrowing your eyes at the key in it.  
“For my place, if you come back to visit.”

“Oh, yeah that makes sense.” You glare at him and he frowns.  
“I want to get back together with you I was upset and worried you wouldn’t want a long distance relationship.”  
“Oh like being your next door neighbour is long distance.” You snort.


	59. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader knows she loves Sweet Pea but she decides that she needs to take some time for herself

You didn’t understand why it was so hard for Sweet Pea to say he loved you but you knew after the seventh time of casually trying to coax him it might not be something he as ready to say. It suited you fine for the next month, until he’d been laughing with Toni and Fangs, grinning as he pulled both of them into a hug.  
“I love you guys.” You stepped back and decided to play sick instead of awkwardly sit through a meal at Pop’s wondering why you’re apparently so different than his friends.

It was Cheryl who had shown up at your house uncomfortably sitting on your bed suggesting that both you and her go out for a girls night. At first you assume its so you can be the fatter uglier friend that makes her look even better; but she shift in her spot and softly explains how Toni said Cheryl was ‘smothering’ her and then spent two days with the Serpents or Veronica and the Poisons instead of her. You sigh nodding in understanding and broach the idea maybe both Toni and Sweet Pea need time away from you both.

“Good Idea Y/N.” You let Cheryl drag you around Riverdale back and forth between clubs and anything that catches her eye which seems to be mostly painfully expensive and garrish clothing neither of you would wear but she manages to convince you to go home with three new dresses and a sweater that she’d paid for. You hadn’t looked at the prices to avoid having a heart attack and Cheryl had done the same more so because she’d never had to bother with that before.

You let her bring you home and it’s only when you settle into bed, when you plug your phone in do you note theres no messages from Sweet Pea despite you having texted him at least twice during one of the dressing room breaks you’d taken to get away from Cheryl.  
You do however have an odd thank you message from Toni, saying she’s relieved you were with Cheryl for the day. You respond back, sending a goodnight text to Sweet Pea, not surprised when you get no response. You think back, wondering if there was a time you would have been surprised when he didn’t respond. You draw blanks.

You sleep fitfully walking up at six and deciding to just stay awake despite it being a Saturday you know you have nothing to do besides school work. You recieve two texts; one at eleven from Cheryl asking if you want to meet her at Pop’s and one at 11:05 saying not to bother. You’re about to respond when she sends you a picture, you can see the top of her head, as if she was taking a selfie, but it’s focused on where Toni and Sweet Pea sit, laughing as Fangs shoves what appears to be an entire basket of cheese fries onto Jughead’s lap.  
She’s knocking on your door twenty minutes later and is no longer awkwardly sitting on your bed instead lounging on it like a fainting couch sobbing.

“Cheryl; seriously just talk to Toni; I’m going to talk to Sweet Pea today. Just; whatever happens just talk to her.” You run your hand through her hair and she leaves an hour later; you forgo texting Sweet Pea calling him instead asking him to meet you at his house.

“What’s up Y/N? You’ve been kind of distant the past few days.”  
“I think it’s better for me to not be with you.” You hate how Sweet Pea’s entire body curls backwards into his house.  
“Because I’m-“  
“No; I think. I’m not, I just; I can’t be in a relationship where I’m the only one in love! You treat me like one of your friends! Actually less than them! There’s nothing special about us; about me. It feels like we’re just stuck as friends and I hate it!”

“We have to be friends if we’re in a relationship; it’s what makes it work!”  
“We have to be in love for it to be a relationship.”  
“You don’t love me?” Sweet Pea’s voice falters and yours grows.  
“Of course I love you; it feels like you’ve never loved me beyond a friend! You look at me like you look at Fangs or Toni, or Veronica; that I’m a friend; you love me; but not in the way I want!”  
“I need you to tell me what that is!!”  
“You need to ask! I can’t give you everything Sweets; then theres nothing left of me!”

“Just because I don’t say I love you, you’re going to break up with me over it? Think of everything else I’ve done for you; every time I defended you from the bulldogs and the other Serpents making fun of you; all the jokes and taunts they threw at you for being bigger.”  
“That’s called having morals Sweets, that doesn’t automatically make you a good person. That doesn’t mean I love you.”  
“What does. Please Y/N; I don’t understand, do you just want me to say it? Cause I’ll say it until I go hoarse if that’s what you want.”  
“I want you to care about me, like I cared about you.” You snap and he shakes his head.  
“What?”

“You said cared.” He mumbles before turning back towards his door and walking through it closing it.  
“Sweet Pea..”  
“If you want to leave, then leave Y/N.” You can hear it muffled from behind the door.


	60. Care Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Care pt 2

You tap on the door and he opens it leaving the door to swing as you step inside, following him into his trailer.  
“I do care. I do love you.”  
“Then what do we need to do?”  
“Well that’s better than the you vs me thing you were talking about earlier.” He grins softly and you chew your lip.  
“How about we go to Pop’s. Can’t scream at each other over milkshakes now can we?” You shrug following him and expecting to walk before he pulls his bike out from behind his trailer.  
“I got you a helmet; before all of this happened.” He shrugs offering it out to you and you click it around your chin biting back the grin at his thoughtfullness.  
“So what do you want? I’ll pay.”  
“The usual; my tastes haven’t changed in a whole three hours.”

“Just wanted to make sure; the sudden; uh issue…” He trails off ordering both of your meals and watching when your eyebrow shoots up when he tacks on two shakes.  
“And shakes? You must feel you’ve done something wrong.” He stutters as his face falls slightly.  
“We both have.” You add in and he sighs shaking his head.  
“No Sweets we both have.”  
“How do we fix it.”  
“Well the date is a really good first idea.” You grin from over the shake and he smiles back.  
“Oh.” You hum and he looks confused.  
“What”

“I forgot how much I love your smile.”  
“It’s been two hours Y/N.”  
“Feels like longer.” You slump slightly and he moves to sit next to you.  
“I’m sorry; is it just me not saying I love you? I do; I just; I worry you won’t think it’s special if I say it.”  
“You don’t have to say in front of everyone; just hearing it sometimes would be nice.”  
“Okay; I can work on that; anything else?”  
“What’s something I should work on then?” you counter and Sweet Pea furrows his brow.  
“I mean I can’t think of anything right off the top of my head.”

“That’s okay; but you have to name something for me to work on now; I can tell you all about the newest River Vixen practice while you think.”You grin when his faces lights up.  
“You know you could just ask when you want to see me in a tiny skirt right?” Sweet Pea shakes his head.  
“No I want to hear about things that make you happy.” He grins and you swallow.  
“Oh.”  
“What?” He looks worried again and you just nod slowly as you realize every time you two had been together he’d ask you about your day; how you found your classes and the serpent meeting; you’d always thought he wasn’t paying attention but now you start to think maybe he just wanted to listen to you.  
“I just think I realized you’re not a talker.”

“Talker?”  
“Earlier; you’d always ask about my day; about how I was doing; hell you’d buy me pop’s when you had the extra cash and we’d talk over that. it’s just really dumb of me to never notice it.”  
“Well why wouldn’t i? I love you Y/N.” You blink swallow back tears when you realize Sweet Pea had been saying how much he’d loved you over and over; every minute he’d listen to you and everytime he’d cut class to walk you to yours or take you around the block on his bike to calm you down after someone had made a particularly rude or dark comment about your weight or relationship with him.


	61. I.S.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song detention by melanie martinez

You’d say you had a reputation on the northside but that meant people would have to notice you. You weren’t noticed on the southside beyond the mumbles of northsider that followed you as you’d slink from the alley to the next to arrive at the house of the dead.  
You hadn’t meant to be a runner, track was something you excelled at but you never considered it to be so literal. Mustang greets you at the door and you grow confused at the lack of Serpent attire he wears, still you know better than to question it, you’re not a Ghoulie like he’s not and you’re not a serpent like he should be. You’re the in between, a spirit to visit the house of the dead and commune with the CandyMan. 

You don’t look up from the book you’re reading, not when the teacher calls your name and not when someone jabs you in the side with a pencil. You sigh putting it down when you can hear Reggie coughing. The rest of the class seems to drag on and you fidget with the handle of the metal lunch block you’d brought in. You’d bring in different themed ones every week and no one noticed them changing just like no one noticed that Reggie seemed to always go home with them despite the two of you never seeming to talk or interact beyond a nod.

“Y/N, you-“  
“Happy birthday Reg.” You shove the lunch box into his hands and vanish around the corner; you don’t wait to see him open it, or to see him slipping the money into your locker, you don’t bother when you see Lance sliding up and unlocking it with his kit taking the Ghoulies cut and leaving you the scraps.  
“Y/N. A word?” You don’t physically acknowledge you’ve heard the teacher just following until he hands you a yellow slip of paper, this Friday and Saturday marked on it in red marker.  
“Detention.” He clarifies and you bite down a comment about knowing how to read, it’s why you have the detention in the first place.  
You don’t mean to look around the room but you catch Sweet Pea’s eyes and he grins. 

You managed to rack up almost as many detentions as Sweet Pea and it’s almost a regular occurrence and possibly a date if the way he watches for the teachers to ignore you both before he starts passing notes. It had started off as a way to pass the time; with the teachers not caring as long as you didn’t’ talk. You’d made a few snarky comments in the notes about being stuck in he breakfast club and Sweet Pea had joking said he’d be John Bender and that would make you Claire, you’d responded with how you were mostly like Allison instead.

You try to ignore the implications when he asks about meeting after school, you know it’ll be likely after six pm, the side effects of detention and his dealings with the Serpent’s, whenever you go on the date and while you don’t really mind that you’re not exactly sure what both of you have in common beyond the occasional fist fights you both seem to get into and the numerous detentions you’ve both settled into a pattern of.

“Y/N, that’s another detention.” You giggle at Sweet Pea’s voice mocking your math teacher.  
“That’s another for laughing, and another for that smile.” He grins and you laugh. You pull the shake he’d bought you over and grin.  
“So was this a good first date?” He questions.  
“Wait you mean all those trips to detention weren’t dates? Even though it was just the two of us?” You mock gasp and he rolls his eyes.  
“Well if they were then we’re on our, what, seventh date?”  
“We’ve been in detention together for at least ten times.”

“Well I was considering when we started passing notes first; but if you want to consider it when we first showed up together in that class I’m all for it.” He offers you his arm as you both walk out of Pop’s.  
“Any hobbies besides getting detention?”  
“I work for the Ghoulies.” He arches an eyebrow and you’re waiting for him to laugh to make a joke about it, but he just wraps his arms around you and sighs.  
“You need help getting out?”  
“I’m nothing more than Reggie Mantle’s dealer. They needed a northside contact, so that’s me.” You shrug a little but don’t move from Sweet Pea’s side arm holding you.

He walks you all the way home and you lean forward waiting for a kiss.  
“I don’t want to kiss you on the first date.” Sweet Pea shrugs.  
“I thought this was our seventh?” Sweet Pea grins and nods leaning closer to meet you halfway.  
“You really run with the Ghoulies?”  
“Not officially, I’m just a part-time employee.”You grin and it falters when he shakes his head.  
“No one’s part time in a gang.”

“I’m not in the gang.” You roll your eyes and he sighs leaning against the door frame.  
“You want to come in and inspect the place so you know there’s no Ghoulies?” You laugh and he nods.  
“Yes, it would make me feel better.” Sweet Pea grins stepping into your house. You shake your head at Lance who peers from across the street from his window. You follow Sweet Pea inside casting a nervous glance back to find the windows curtain’s pulled and a text message lighting up on your phone.


	62. Handshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Sweet Pea are dating & are like best friends, they have a handshake

No one had seemed surprised when you and Sweet Pea had started dating. You’d been friends for years, having grown up next door to each other for almost a decade before he’d moved and you’d all but begged your parents to let you go with him.

Living in his trailer in sunnyside with him had been easier than expected and no one questioned it when you’d both had joined the Serpent’s. No one said anything when someone flirted with you or Sweet Pea the other glaring and hovering long enough for whoever was flirting to get the message.  
You’re not sure when it had moved from just pure friendship; there’s never a moment you pinpoint as an ‘aha we’re dating’ it had evolved, when you moved in. It only made sense to save money on a bed, if you really needed one of you could sleep on the couch. It had made sense after that to just go grocery shopping together why waste more money on food when you can just cook for each other. It was easy enough to adjust to sharing the bathroom and the occasional need to knock had mostly vanished after a while of knowing each others habits, the floor was always damp outside the bathroom when one of you was showering, in case the noise of the water wasn’t enough.

Despite the number of times either of you had walked in on the other half changed it seemed nothing changed in your relationship. Sweet Pea had spent ten minutes trying to apologize when he’d kissed you after you’d made him a birthday cake. It had taken twenty minutes after that for both of you to realize not only had you liked it and wanted to do it again, repeatedly but also that nothing had changed besides it being less awkward to wake up asleep on top of him in bed.

“Sweet’s, Jones said he wanted. Oh right.” You roll your eyes fondly sticking your hand out to twist it around his before laughing when he leans over to kiss you.  
“Jones said he wanted you to- what?” You turn to where Archie and Veronica stare at you both.  
“You have a handshake?”  
“You and Mad dog have one!”  
“We’re friends! Prison cell buddies, its cool for us to have a handshake.” Archie comments and You furrow your brow.  
“And Sweet Pea and I can’t have that?”  
“I think what Archie’s saying is he finds it weird because you two are dating, normally only friends have handshakes.”

“We are friends though? We don’t stop being friends because we’re dating; that’d be weird ya know.” You nod along with Sweet Pea’s explanation.  
“No I know that it’s just, its cute.” Veronica sighs and you can tell she wants to talk more about it but both her and Archie can’t seem to find the way to describe what they’re feeling.  
“Anyways, Jones said he needed us for a job so I came to find you.”  
“A job?”

“He needs a couple to stake out one of the cafes on the southside, he thinks its where Malachai and Penny are meeting.”  
“Well then Y/N would you like to go on a date?” You grin nodding as he gestures towards the parking lot and where you’re sure his bike is.

You’re sitting in the booth in the back watching the doorway while Sweet Pea is awkwardly ordering the drinks and sandwiches you’ve asked him to get. You can spot Malachai and Penny slinking into the café. You’re thanking anybody who’s listening when they sit directly next to your booth and Sweet Pea shoots you a thumbs up from where he’s standing in line. Penny gets up taking her position in the line to order something and you can see Malachai pulling out a stack of paper and starting to spread them out, you snap a few pictures on your phone, and as Sweet Pea walks back he does as well, balancing the plates on his arm.

“So I know we have that english project.” Sweet Pea starts and you can see his eyes drifting to Malachai and Penny as they’re talking in hushed tones. He snickers and you tilt your head watching as Malachai tips a flask into Penny’s drink you can see the disturbance in the foam where he’s already added it into his.  
“This is a decent café, I’d like not to get kicked out of it.” She sneers and Malachai rolls his eyes.

“You’re not even allowed over this side, the snakes are gonna eat you alive, the baby ones are more poisonous that the adults anyways; can’t jail a minor for killing someone if they claim it self defense.” You share a look with Sweet Pea at his words and can see the bandage Penny still has covering the mark where Jughead had skinned her.  
“Don’t go getting any ideas you two; just go make out or whatever it is you two do all day.” You freeze when Malachai leans over your table grinning.

“Ooo pesto chicken panini, good choice.” He winks grabbing half from your plate. Sweet Pea’s hand clamps around his arm and Malachai laughs.  
“You that pissed over a sandwich then?” he sets it back down on your plate and you don’t comment as he and Penny leave, surprised to find a note tucked under the bread.  
“So? What does it say?” Jughead looks hopefully as you unfurl the note.  
“Penny’s oxidising too fast for my liking come collect your snake before I send her up to the chop shop.”

“Does the really think we care about Penny getting killed? I mean we kinda do cause they’ll pin her murder on us but-“  
“Can’t. Malachai said that they can’t put minors on trial for self defense.”  
“So what she shows up dead and we hope it looks like self defense so when they try to frame us we don’t actually get-son of a bitch.” Jughead hisses and rubs his nose.

“Y/N, Sweet Pea you’re going on a road trip.”  
“Really? Where?”  
“Toledo, there’s a scrap yard up there, I think that’s what he meant.”  
“Nice, road trip!” You and Sweet Pea cheer and grin, hands already pressed together to repeat the hand shake you always do.  
“Will you two stop with that, you’re freaking Archie out.”


	63. Time Warp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea and Reader’s kids travel back in time to warn them about something

You’re not entirely sure what you’re looking at. You’d been taking the trash out from Pop’s confused when you’d heard a scream and crashing.  
“HEY!” You shout into the still lit back area, confusion only growing when two young kids dart out from behind one of the buildings.  
“MOM!” You jerk back and the kids stutter.  
“Sorry you uh, look like our mom.” One of the two boys rubs the back of his neck and you chuckle, the same habit you do when you’re embarrased.  
“It’s okay, how about we go inside, get you two something to eat?”  
“oh yeah! Pop’s is the best!”  
“Good; you two live aorund here?”  
“Yeah we live on the southside with our parents; they have a house there!!” The smaller boy speaks up grinning.  
“A house, figures.” You huff under your breathe, anyone who can afford a house in the southside is either in a gang or knee deep in the criminal underworld and Hiram’s pocket.  
“Alright whatever you want; on me.” You laugh when you hand them menues and Veronica rolls her eyes. You shoot a text to your boyfriend asking him if he knows any of the gangs that have kids, he replies that the Serpent’s do and you groan before asking him if he’ll come with you; he responds that he’s on a job and you sigh.  
“Alright once you finish your burgers we’ll get you back homesound good?”  
“Uh yeah, just. We gotta find our dad!”  
“I’m taking you back to him.”  
“Oh. Thank you.” The smaller boy nods and you offer him a napkin when half the cheese from his cheese fries falls onto the counter.  
“Thanks mom.”  
“She’s not mom!” The older one snaps and you sigh hoping they won’t get into a fight. You’re debating offering them Ice cream when Jughead and the other Serpent’s walk in.  
“Hey do you guys know who-“  
“DAD!!!!!” The smaller boy jumps off the stool but the older one grabs his collar almost choking him as he hauls him backwards.  
“Don’t kill him!” You snap and they both look gultily at the floor.  
“Sorry-“  
“It’s fine just; don’t do it again. Which ones your dad?”  
“Just looks like him.”  
“Like I look like your mom right?” They nod and you watch Jughead chuckle when the smaller boy rushes past him and grips Sweet Pea’s hand.  
“Just cause I look like your dad doesn’t mean I am; although if that’s your mom I have no problem with playing pretend.” Sweet Pea grins winking at you and you roll your eyes turning back towards the counter face flushed.  
“See it is dad; mom makes that face at him all the time then they kiss a bunch.” The taller boy states and everyone laughs, you grin as Sweet Pea’s face flushes as much as yours and the two boys grin.  
“We have to tell you something really important. Like really really important!” They both stare dramatically and you croush down once you’ve changed from your uniform.  
“Okay, what is it?”  
“No! We have’ta go to the bunker, it’s the only place that’s safe!!!”  
“The Bunker? Doiley’s bunker? Okay, sure.” Sweet Pea shrugs nad you shrug back.  
“Might as well entertain them, they seem pretty fixed on it.” You mumble to Sweet Pea who laughs.  
“I mean I don’t have a problem playing babysitter for a couple of hours.” He grins back and you nod following the kids out of Pop’s and towards the bunker.

“Oh no you two are going in first; no way we’re getting locked in.” The kids eye’s widen and they laugh before almost dive down the ladder.  
“Okay what’s going on.” You sit down on the bed next to Sweet Pea the two boys lounging across the chairs.  
“You’re our parents!”  
“Sure kid. Is that it?”  
“No, you’re gonna go to jail unless we help!”  
“Jail? You two came from the future to prevent us from going to jail.” Sweet Pea looks unimpressed and the kids nod.  
“Yeah! Cause mom was saying if she hadn’ started dating you when she did her ex would’ve killed her like he killed that guy in Centerville!”  
“Your boyfriends a murderer?”  
“how the hell do you know about that..” You hiss and they grin.  
“Told ya we’re from the future!!”  
“Okay say I believe you; why not stop him from killing that guy.”  
“Then you wouldn’t get with dad.”  
“I don’t think anything you can say will get her with me, she’s too in love with her Ghoulie; convinced you can change him arent you.” Sweet Pea almost sneers and you roll your eyes.  
“Like you’d understand.”  
“Try me.” He snaps and you glare at the two kids who have now scaled up the top of the ladder and are trying there best to separate the bottome part from the top.  
“I have the crow bar we can lock ‘em in still; it’ll be fine!” It’s the last thing you hear before the heaviness of the lid from the bunkers entrance clatters into place.  
“Fucking christ.”  
“The Serpets know were here.”  
“Where we have no cell service to call them?”  
“Well I’m guessing they’re not going to let us out until we talk or some bullshit!” Sweet Pea shouts up and you can hear laughter from above.  
“Nothing to talk about.”  
“Maybe the fact your Ghoulie boyfriend murdered someone? And you’re still with him; knowing he can murderer someone.”  
“It’s nothing to worry about Sweet Pea.”  
“So you love him, or think you can change him still?”  
“Well I guess.”  
“You guess?” Swee Pea snorts and you roll your eyes.  
“It’s not like the guy I actually like pays me an attention.” You sigh and Sweet Pea pats the cot you’d gotten up from.  
“I know how that feels.”  
“You in love with some guy who ignores you?”  
“A girl; but yeah.”  
“Really? You of all people can’t get a girl you want?”  
“What like you think girls are falling at my feet?”  
“I meah yeah; half the reason I didn’t talk to you was cause I didn’t want to get written off as one of them.”  
“The other half?” You frown turning to him.  
“The other half of what?”  
“Why you don’t talk to me; unless that’s the whole reason.”  
“I assumed you wouldn’t like me.”  
“Half right on that.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah I like you, a lot more than I should considering you have a boyfriend; a ghoulie, and a murderer at that.”  
“Wait you like me back?”  
“You like me?” You stare at him as he stares back. You cast a glance up to the doorway it’s closed and no sound comes from it.  
“You were expecting them to let us out after confessing a crush on each other.”  
“Yeah; isn’t that how it works in the movies!” You shout upwards to the door and there’s no response.  
“I think it’s more like we have to kiss.”  
“Oh cause kissing you is going to magically make us fall in love, my boyfriend will accept me breaking up with him and we can ride off on your motorcycle into the sunset and our house on the southside.”  
“We have a house?”  
“According to our kids we do; if you believe that.”  
“You rub your neck when you’re nervous, so does the younger one.”  
“You can’t base the idea of having a relationship with me on the fact our potential kid from the future might have the same traits as me.”  
“Should we kiss?”  
“I dunno ask them!”  
“Fine. Hey kids; should we kiss!!!” Sweet Pea shouts up and he hears laughter.  
“They can’t see you nodding idiot!” Sweet Pea can hear a faint smack.  
“Don’t hit your brother!”  
“Sorry dad.”  
“It’s fine just; dammit, I’m not your dad.”  
“Not yet!!” You laugh at the response going quiet when you realize what that means for you and Sweet Pea.  
“So kissing is good then?”  
“Yeah just a kiss.”  
-You wave goodbye to the two kids unsure if the kiss actually helped them or not. You don’t pay attention to whatever Sweet Pea is talking to the other Serpent’s about but you can tell by the way his arm drifts towards you they at least know about the kiss.  
“So are you two just going to hope into the time machine and vanish?”  
“Yeah; it’s how it is in the movies!” You narrow your eyes at the older boy.  
“Don’t make fun of your mother.” Sweet Pea laughs to himeself and the boys grin.  
“We won’t dad! See you later!” They grin before seeming to vanish around the corner.  
-“Oh my god.”  
“What?”  
“We Marty McFly’ed out parents.”  
“We did not- OH MY GOD WE DID.”  
“Least it’s not a futurama.”  
“They’re our parents, not our grandparents!”  
“Still you could have been your own dad!”  
“That doesn’t even make sense!”  
“MOM!”  
“I don’t want to hear it!” You shout back, laughing under your breath with Sweet Pea who looks unimpressed from the couch.  
“We should tell them we know.”  
“No this is hilarious. They’re freaking out; remember what they put us through, they deserve at least ten minutes of this.”  
“Babe, come on they’re gonna-“  
“OH MY GOD WE MADE OUR PARENTS HAVE SEX!”  
“There it is.” Sweet Pea snorts falling from the couch laughing.


	64. Printed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Sweet Pea being with an Omega reader and she thinks it’s a joke

You’d been at a party; you’d been drinking; you both had. That was the easiest explanation; not that Sweet Pea had been flirting with you; that he’d wanted to be with you. That he found you attractive not only as an omega but as a bigger girl. You’d only ever seen him trying to get with the Vixen’s; with the popular skinny girls; and they’d eaten up his bad boy Alpha aesthetic. You’re curled on the couch under a blanket and can’t hear anyone moving around so you sit up slowly watching and waiting to see anyone move.

You stand and move around gathering all of your things and you’re about to leave.  
“Y/N.” You turn coming face to chest with Sweet Pea and look up trying not to choke when you almost feel like you’re floating.  
“Oh.” Is all he half mumbles and you turn sprinting out of the house.  
“Y/N! Y/N wait!” You don’t respond no matter how much you want to turn around and run back into his arms. You try your best to avoid the way your heart flutters, how your head spins and you avoid thinking about how you just imprinted with not only was meant to be a hook-up but also the Alpha you’ve had a crush on since you first saw him. It almost surprised you that he hadn’t imprinted on someone earlier. The more you think back the more you realize Sweet Pea doesn’t actually look anyone in the eyes.

You know you’re hiding, you could have gone home but you’re slightly terrified of your parents finding out and not believing it to be a joke like you do. You’re dreading that conversation more than the risk of Sweet Pea finding and making a fool out of you in public. Sighing you drag your head up to snag a menu before tenting the menu to act as an extra layer of security.  
“You know if you really wanted to avoid me you would have gone home.” He grins sliding into the other side of the booth. You shrug.  
“Y/N. You okay? You’re not regretting any of this right?” He looks nervous and you furrow your brow.

“We don’t really have much of a choice with the whole imprint thing; it means we’re a perfect match. Can’t argue with fate ya know.” He laughs a little and shakes his head.  
“Do you want to be with me?”  
“Yes. Do you want to be with me?”  
“Why would I have asked you if I didn’t want to be Y/N?”  
“It feels like a joke. I’m the token fat girl of the group; nobody actually wants me; I just make everyone look better.”You’re confused by the sudden anger you feel.

“Who said that to you?” Sweet Pea growls and you bite your lip to laugh at how angry he’s become and how you can feel it through the bond.  
“No one said it to me but it’s easy to pick up on; hell you probably only slept with me cause you could and-“  
“I slept with you because I find you incredibly attractive and wanted to be with you. Preferably in a relationship. Since we imprinted it seems like the universe agrees. Can’t argue with fate; ya know?”  
“Oh.” You blink at him and are more surprised when food seems to appear; he grins folding the menu under him and nodding to the shake that you realize is for you.  
“Yeah. Now;”

“Yes?” You interrupt him and smirk he smiles back.  
“I was going to ask what you want to do about whenever your next heat is.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to do anything.”  
“I don’t?” Sweet Pea frowns a little and you nod enthusiastically.  
“It’s fine; I’ve been dealing with it for years; besides not like you’d actually want to spend my heat with me; even if we did imprint it’s a lot to ask of someone like you to be with someone like me.”  
“Someone like you?” His frown deepens and you nod again but slower.  
“Yeah; you’re a really popular Alpha you could have-“ You trail off as he holds a hand up.

“We’ve been over this. That doesn’t matter. I want you Y/N. Anyway you want to be mine, I want you in that way.” You raise an eyebrow.  
“So if I said I wanted to be friends.” Sweet Pea’s face falls but he nods.  
“Oh, well I don’t. But I don’t want you feeling obligated to spend my heat with me since we ya know bonded or whatever.” You try to sound casual but narrow your eyes when he laughs.  
“What?”  
“I don’t feel obligated; I want to; especially as we know a post bond heat is always the worst.”  
“Yeah it’s painful, but not just for me; you’ll feel it too.”

“Then we should feel it together.” He grins and you roll your eyes but continue to smile.  
“Well I’ll keep you posted. Although I’m sure you’ll be able to feel it.”  
“What about your parents.”  
“What about them? I think they’re going to be way happier I found an Alpha to imprint on than anything else.”  
“But I’m me; you know, bad boy Alpha extraordinaire.”  
“They won’t care. My uncle’s in the Serpents.”  
“Really? So they won’t be freaked out by that?”  
“They don’t really get a choice; the whole fate thing ya know.” You laugh grabbing a handful of his fries. He laughs scowling for a moment before pulling the shake glass over stealing some from the straw.


	65. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a well known female Boxer

Sweet Pea somehow managed to come to almost every fight. When you were still only in Riverdale fighting matches he was at every fight, every practice match, every weigh in; he was always there to support you since the moment you’d mentioned you’d liked boxing; let alone wanted to make a career out of it. He’d assured you he just wasn’t sure how to tell his friends which is why when you found yourself being asked by Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews to fight at the gym and community center they’re opening you’d agreed instantly; as long as they played you off as a mystery guest.

You’re laughing when you greet Archie; sweet pea glaring from behind.  
“Y/N. You should have said something!”  
“Well I thought the opportunity to surprise you was too good.” You grin at the dumbstruck expressions on his friends faces.  
“I’m guessing they didn’t believe you when you told them.”  
“Why would we believe him??? Y/N L/N the state famous boxer is dating our resident southside serpent?” Fangs stares and you laugh punching your gloved hands together.  
“You really think he learned to duck and jab from a bar fight? Half the moves he knows I taught him.”  
“I watched you; you didn’t teach me.”  
“You just don’t want them to hear about me landing you flat on your ass.”  
“That was one time babe.”  
“One time too many for you apparently.” You grin and he smiles back pulling you into his arms for a kiss.  
“Now I believe you have a community center of kids to teach.” Sweet Pea grins but you can see him staring at someone who’s just entered.  
“What?” You follow his gaze grin widening.

“Munroe? Is that you? Christ you’ve beefed up! The hell they feeding you?”You laugh leaning forward to hug him when he runs up you you.  
“And you know Mad dog?” You turn to Archie and nod.  
“Yeah we grew up together for a while; his grandmother was the one who told me I should be a fighter; she meant it as a joke; but still.” You smile warmly at the memory and nod when you can hear shouting from the other side of the door way.  
“Go meet your adoring fans babe.”  
“I will if you get me Pop’s afterwords. I’ve been starved of the burgers and shakes there while on tour.”  
“You’ve been on tour for like two months at most; and that wasn’t even in one go.”  
“I know; and I’ve been starved of Pop’s; so we just have to go on a date when I’m finished here.” You grin walking through the doors and cheering along with the small crowd.

You don’t look up from the menu when someone sits across; you can tell it’s not Sweet Pea and you frown as they flick the menu down.  
“Hello; I’m the head of the other boxing gym and I have-“  
“Don’t give a shit.” He laughs at your comment slapping a stack of hundreds down on the table; you arch and eyebrow.  
“This hush money?”  
“I like you, you catch on fast.” He smirks nudging it towards you.  
“You push that closer and I’ll burn it.” You grumble flicking out a lighter; he pulls the money back scowling.  
“You’re going to-“

“What? Regret threatening your illegal attempts to get me to throw my fight tomorrow?” You glare and then smile slightly when Sweet Pea pulls the mans shoulder and shoves him out of the booth; taking his place.  
“Hey Babe; how was the meeting.”  
“Y/N you’re such a talented boxer and-“  
“I have respect which means I’m not going near you or your slimey business Mr. Hush money.”  
“The meeting was good; I was thinking you could teach everyone like how you taught me.”  
“You just want to see them land on there asses right?”  
“Well that too; but I mostly want to see you fight; I never get tired of it.”  
“I mean if you bring this guy it’ll be a pretty quick fight; he’s like a baby noodle.” Sweet Pea laughs and snorts watching as Elio Grande drags his feet as the rest of the Serpents glare him out of Pop’s.

“Were you really on TV Y/N?”  
“Yes; Sweet Pea told me he made you guys watch the special fight I was in.” You grin and Fang’s laughs.  
“Well yeah but we all just thought he had the hots for you; not that you two were a thing.” You laugh again and nod to Joaquin who steps forward before jumping back when you swing at him.  
“Don’t jump back like that; gives me a way to pin you up on the ropes don’t really want to do that to you.”  
“What about me?” Sweet Pea laughs and you shake your head.  
“Not in an official ring.”


	66. Uptown Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic based on the song Uptown Girl

Sweet Pea wants to scream. He wants Veronica Lodge to never have come to town; to never have brought Nick st. Clair; to never have a reason to have seen you; to have you move to Riverdale and grin at him over the rim of the shake in Pop’s. He stutters slightly when you ask his name and it makes you smile more.

You wait two weeks to make your grand entrance into Riverdale High; Veronica had kept hush about you staying and no one else knew you were still in town; they assumed you’d left with Nick. You grin walking through the hallways watching people gape at you. You’d asked Veronica how everyone felt about the type of clothing you’d be wearing and she hadn’t said anything so you felt it best to go all out; letting yourself drip in the best diamonds your father had gotten and the newest bag and matching shoes. In a nod to the Serpent who had bought you a milkshake when you’d slunk in from the rain you were wearing a leather mini dress; golden studs and detailing on it adding up to far too much that you knew most everyone hadn’t seen and probably wouldn’t see in their lifetime.  
“Hey Ronnie! Where is the chemistry class?”You frown at her and she stares scoffing slightly.  
“You sure you’re wearing enough; that’ll get you robbed blind here.”  
“No it won’t no one would dare touch me. Not after what happened with Nick.”  
“ You think that having Nick running off his tail between his legs means people won’t hurt you?”

“No, the fact he just happened to get in a nasty accident and broke both his legs. Poor thing.” You hum and `veronica arches an eyebrow as you turn and make your way towards class. You catch one of the serpents that had been eavesdropping scurrying back away from you and you wonder if he’s afraid of you.

Sweet Pea knows better than to involve the rest of the Serpent’s; they’re already annoyed that he’s been pining over Y/N for the past two weeks at least.  
He tries to ignore the thought of having seen you at the party; the dress you had been wearing left him wanting to see what it covered all the more and he groans internally when he sees you walking up; dress a similar style and an oversized fluffy coat with a small amount of snow melting off of it. He curses in his head and breezes past you; trying to get to english and sit as far away from the door as possible to avoid having to sit next to you since you usually come in late.  
Of course luck is never on his side and while he makes it to the edge of the class it’s right next to the window and you make a point of sitting next to him, draping your coat on the back of the chair grinning at him.

“Hey.” You hum and he nods back a slightly confused expression on his face. You grin to yourself as class starts and focus back on the teacher. You can feel his eyes on you the entire time and when you excuse yourself to go to the bathroom you can feel how he tracks your movements.  
“Pops.” You grin at him when he tries to stumble out of your way after class; you’d faked him out pretending to turn left and when he goes to turn right you sweep in front of him, grinning.  
“What?”  
“I want you to take me to Pop’s. I heard it’s where all the cool kids go.” You tilt your head slightly pouting.”  
Do you not want to take me? Am I too much for a Serpent?” You can see him stiffen.  
“No, I just thought you wouldn’t want to go with me?”  
“Why would you think that?” You drape your arms onto his chest grinning.  
“Nothing; uhh no reason.” He laughs and you smirk.  
“Just one more thing?” He nods slightly.  
“Your name.”  
“Sweet Pea.” You roll your eyes.

“No; your actual name; I can’t go tell my parents I have a date with my future husband and his name is Sweet Pea.” you scoff.  
“Future husband?”  
“I don’t date without reason to advance myself in society.”  
“I don’t think I’m an advancement.”  
“Well good thing you’re not me; I judge what I want; and I want you, how you are now; and however you will be. So?”  
“Address; can’t pick you up for our date without it.” He grins and you clap your hands squealing to pull him into a hug and kiss his cheek.

Support My Writing?


	67. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's always there for Sweet Pea but she wont notice when he cares about her

You can’t count the number of times you’d helped Sweet Pea. It was what was so infuriating to you; how you’d always be there for him; but he’d always seem to step back when you were having trouble. Thankfully you’d been able to deal with those troubles relatively easily. It had mostly included various people making snide comments about your weight; and those comments then becoming people laughing and nudging you out of the way. The River Vixens and Serpents who were both are equally active in hiding your books or hovering in your way to make you late for class.

You know it didn’t used to be like that, after the first month of you being with Sweet Pea before he’d been in Riverdale; before everyone knew the Serpents weren’t the fearsome gang the rumors that fed them. Since the Serpent’s had shown up they seemed to focus more on attacking the bulldogs and the bulldogs do the same for them you were relieved that the snaps about your looks and your grades and your attempts at joining the Vixens were cut short.  
You decide against your better judgement to take the back and longer way home. After receiving detention for being late; due to the bulldogs making five and a half fat jokes; the Serpent’s interrupting what would be the sixth to start a fight that left you awkwardly hovering in the middle of the hallway while the teachers tried to move past the students hoping for a fight.

“Y/N; Jesus you move fast for a fatass.” You cringe at the Ghoulie that appears the minute you cross off of Riverdale High’s property.  
“Fuck off or I’ll tell everyone you slept with Cheryl.” You hiss and the Ghoulie just smirks for a moment before it drops off and he shoves past you.  
“Like anyone would believe you.” He snaps back and you laugh before returning to your normal route.  
“Y/N; hey; you want to get Pop’s?” Sweet Pea grins and you nod watching as he tucks his hand into the pocket of his jacket.

“You okay?” You gesture to where his hand remains in his pocket.  
“Yeah usual scuffle; had a new member join.” He grins slightly and you laugh back.  
“Least those knuckles you got are getting good use.” He nods and you turn slightly when the door opens; you watch the Ghoulie from early stutter as he steps through before turning and almost sprinting out of the doorway. You watch Sweet Pea’s glare following the Ghoulie out of the parking lot.  
“Better run.” He grumbles and turns back to the food that’s been placed down in front of both of you.  
“Poor Ghoul; mustn’t have seen us in here with that nasty black eye.” You laugh and Sweet Pea nods; you can see his hand shifting in his pocket slightly.

He walks you home and you’re laughing at one of his jokes going quiet as he doesn’t say anything back like he normally does.

“Sweets?”  
“Listen Y/N; I uh; do you even notice what i’ve been doing for you lately?”  
“You mean when you thought you were being sneaky about paying the bill? I slipped a twenty back into your wallet.” You grin a little but it drops off when he just sighs.  
“No; about the Ghoulie; and the name calling and taunts.”  
“What about them?” You furrow your brow.  
“Why the hell do you think they stopped! Why do you think everyone leaves you alone now!! It’d because I’m here! Threatening them if they try it! That ghoulie who cornered you in the alley; I caught him and beat him to shit!” He snarls shoving his bruised knuckles into your face.

“I’m sick and tired of helping you so much and you not giving me a glance in return! You just spend all the time in your own world and the second i knock to come in you lock the door back!” You stare at him looking nervously as his chest heaves.  
“I don’t; I’m not like that am I?” He stares, shocked at you.  
“You really can’t see it?” You shake your head and he sighs through his nose.  
“Let’s go back to the trailer we need to talk.”


	68. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea’s stereotyped as the “silent brooding bad boy”, you find out there’s a lot more under his skin

You don’t look up from the book you’re reading; you’ve managed to secure the armchair by the window in the student lounge and you refuse to move at risk of losing the spot. You don’t bother listening to the fight on the other side of the room; or the rush of students when whoever is doing the fighting leave. The bell rings and you sigh; slowly packing up to get ready for gym.

You’re jogging slightly to get to the locker room before the late bell rings and as you slide through the door Cheryl laughs and you grin laughing at her when she locks the door; you can hear a couple of people on the other side cursing and you send a prayer in thanks that you’re not going to get chewed out by the coach as you pull your gym clothes on.

Gym finishes and Cheryl invites you to Pop’s after school but you decline waving the assignment that your history teacher had given you.

“Can’t you just research that on the weekend?” She rolls her eyes and you shrug.

“Well I could, but you wanted to go out with Toni and all the Serpent’s; I can’t do that if I’m researching this now can I?” She sighs and waves you off.

“Fine; we’ll see you later though right? We haven’t seen you in weeks.” She whines and you laugh.

“Cheryl you and the rest of the Serpent’s saw me last weekend; and on that Wednesday we had off. And Thursday when we had a free class and-”

“Fine. Go study; nerd.” She smiles and you nod grinning as you turn to walk towards the library. You hesitate outside it and then turn back; Cheryl leaning against her car as she lowers her sunglasses when you walk back over.

“I’ll come to Pop’s. I can do this on the weekend.”

Pop’s in uneventful; the only interesting thing is listening to Sweet Pea talk about how he got a black eye over the weekend; you’re half paying attention; he’s been dragging out this fight for almost thirty minutes backtracking over things he’s said and repeating half of the story as everyone eats.

When he finally finishes and offers to walk you home; 

“It’s too dark for you to be walking alone; hell even I don’t want to go out there.” You bitten back asking if he was scared of the dark; you’d heard almost every rumor of Sweet Pea living up to the gang member stereotype and you weren’t keen on the idea of becoming another girl he was going to sleep with and toss aside.

“Thanks.” He grins at the first words you’ve actually spoken to him the entire day and nods towards your door from the sidewalk.

“You’re not going to walk me to my door?”

“I can see your parent’s glaring from the window; best not tempt fate.” he laughs as you chuckle and when you turn back to look after opening the door he’s already walking away.

-

t’s only a few minutes past eight am you know no one else will be in the library so you can get a good chunk of work done from your history project.

“Y/N; we usually have a kids reading group in for the next hour just so you know; they won’t be too loud.” You nod to the librarian; smiling as you can see a few kids wandering in and sitting in what you assume is the area they get read to.

You’re halfway through your second draft and you decide to take a break. You’re walking toward the door, back out of the library to grab something at the corner store but walking past the reading area has you pausing.

Sweet Pea’s sitting in an armchair; a group of kids sitting around him as he reads from what you think is Where The Wild Things Are.

-”Sweet Pea! Wanna get Pop’s?” You grin from where he’s gathering his things and smile wider when he nods.

“So working on the history project; I should get on that soon.”

“Yeah; it’s not too bad if you know what you’re researching. What were you doing there?” Sweet Pea’s eyebrow’s furrow and he shrugs a little.

“Just reading to the kids.”

“Like community service?”

“I guess; I mean it’s not like court ordered or anything; but I used to go there with my family; well they’d drop me off. Fred Andrews used to read to the kids there every weekend.”

“Is there anything Fred didn’t do for Riverdale?” You both laugh and he nods towards the back booth in Pop’s.

“Fair point.” You grin before turning to the waitress to order; surprised when Sweet Pea orders a veggie burger.

“You don’t eat meat?”

‘I try not to when I can; just hate the thought of needless suffering.” You nod watching as he sips on a strawberry milkshake.

“What? You’re staring.” he nods slightly and you flush.

“Nothing; you’re just different than I heard…”

“Different how?”

“Well i didn’t think you’d read to kids on the weekends and not eat meat cause you’re thinking of animals; hell I’m sure there’s so much more i don’t know about you.”

“Do you want to?”

“Hm?” You frown when he pays for the meal.

“Want to know more about me?”

“Yes; do you feel the same; about me that is?” He grins nodding.

“I wouldn’t have agreed to Pop’s unless I wanted too. With all the rumors about you.”

“Rumors?” You arch an eyebrow; last you’d been hearing Sweet Pea was the object of the rumor mill.

“Yeah everyone is convinced you’re like some ice princess that’s gonna cure cancer or some other super smart thing. You’re always studying.”

“So I spend lunch in the comfy armchair in the library and everyone loses their minds over it?” Sweet Pea shrugs.

“Doesn’t matter to me as long as you don’t mind me intruding on your lunch time.” He nods to assure you and you grin back.

“Well you’re going to have to if you want to get to know me better; we barely get any free time and there’s only so many times we can go to Pop’s without someone catching on!” You raise your voice at the last part and laugh when Cheryl narrows her eyes from behind the tree she’d parked her car at.


	69. Hidden Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea has a crush on you, a gorgon

Magic wasn’t uncommon in Riverdale, it was one of the small towns that acted as a safe haven. Of course this doesn’t mean most magic users or magical folk are open about it; both yourself and your family decided to keep your true nature hidden, if only to avoid the harmful stereotypes that came with it. Not that you didn’t already get enough from being bigger, adding snakes to your physical appearance would just worsen the snide comments and annoyed glares. You were constantly dreading school; the annoyance at your physical form only growing as everyone in high school seemed to slim down and hid there imperfections with magic. You knew what your magic would do if you exposed people to it. Stone cold statues is what you’d end up with. Not that the idea hadn’t crossed your mind after one too many half whispered comments from Cheryl about your hopeless crush on Sweet Pea.

“Hey Y/N you up for Pop’s with all of us snakes?” Sweet Pea grins and you laugh at the private joke your snakes make from running against your neck.  
“Of course.” You beam back letting it falter as he leaves, scolding your snakes under your breath.  
“Seriously guys, not cool, you know that shit can get us exposed.” Your parents hate when you talk to them like this; while being a gorgon means you have the ability to turn others to stone permanetly and your skin will eventually develop scales as you age, the only current hint to your true species is the snakes that grow from the base of your head instead of more hair. You know there’s a chance your entire head will eventually be covered in snakes but for now it’s about seven of what you’ve determined are white lipped pit vipers. They’re fairly tame; a result of having grown with you; they seem to have a fondness for Sweet Pea and you have to spend half the time you’re around him trying not to let your snakes fan out from the covering of hair you’ve arranged them under.

“Okay just lunch, with; oh my god where is everyone.” Your face flushes as Sweet Pea waves at you.  
“Hey Y/n! Sorry the other snakes bailed. Just us.”  
“Oh they get sent on a job?” You offer an excuse and he shrugs a little.  
“Sweet Pea? Did something happen?”  
“I wanted to ask you on a date; but I didn’t think you wanted to go you always look annoyed when I mentioned snakes so I thought it was the Serpent thing but you’re from the Southside and-“  
“I have uh, snake magic…” You stumble and Sweet Pea’s eyes widen.  
“You have magic too??” You jerk slightly nodding.  
“You have magic as well??”  
“No uh, snake stuff but a little. Mortal though sooo…” He shrugs and you nod.  
“Yeah I get that.” Sweet Pea freezes looking like he’s having some sort of conversation in his head.  
“Sweet Pea?”

“Sorry uh the Ghoulies are- I have to go. Sorry.” He looks pained as he rushes out the doors. You follow him jumping and clinging to him as he’s about to speed off. You’re clinging to him as he pulls into a clearing.  
“Y/N what the fuck.”  
“Sorry I got freaked out and my speed just uh, magic ya’ know?” You mumble and he shrugs; you pale as there’s a handful of werewolves protecting Toni, Fangs and an injured FP. The Ghoulies are grinning advancing towards then and you roll your eyes. You untie your hair as Sweet Pea rushes over the Ghoulies watching you curiously. You can feel your snakes hissing and flaring Sweet Pea seems to concerned with the Serpent’s and the wolves who greet him like a friend to notice the Ghoulie sneaking up on him.

“HEY!” You snarl the Ghoulies turning, you try to focus your snakes on the ‘enemies’ they’re eager to use your magic excitedly overpowering it from underuse. The Ghoulies are frozen, stone crackling over their skin. You’re not sure how long it will last, judging by how fast your snakes settle against your skin relaxing freely it will be at least an hour.

“Are you okay?” You look nervously towards Sweet Pea and the rest of the Serpents who you now recognise from the wolf forms they’d taken.  
“We had it handled we can-“  
“Is it the snakes? That usually freaks people out a little.” You shrug and let your snakes tangle around each other, they don’t hiss when Sweet Pea reaches his hand out.  
“Sorry is that rude?”  
“Not-hey!” You scold your snakes when they twine around his hand pulling your head and the rest of you closer to him.  
“Sorry, they like you.” Sweet Pea beams and FP laughs under his breath.  
“Of fucking course the snake girl is into you.” Jughead laughs Fangs wrapping him in a blanket after he changed into a human form. Sweet Pea leans forward kissing you quickly, your snakes trying to tug him back in by wrapping around his neck.

“Hey; stop it y’all it’s rude and kinda choking him. Besides you’re a mortal; you can’t; I mean we can’t really-“  
“I’m a werewolf!”  
“Oh, okay much less mortal than I though but uhh still not exactly similar to me and-“  
“I’m in a gang where our mascot is a snake!!! Your hair is snakes!!! It totally counts!!!!”  
“I don’t think-what are you doing?” You frown watching Sweet Pea’s fingers running along the underbellies of the snakes.  
“Stop! They’re fearsome!”  
“Babe they’re like little garden snakes; not fearsome at all.”  
“They’re freaking pit vipers! Pit vipers!!” You throw your hands out and he laughs.  
“And I turn into a wolf when I get to excited or the moon is a certain fullness. You have snake magic, I turn into a wolf. We’re both weird.”  
“I’m not; I don’t have snake magic, I’m a gorgon.”  
“Oh shit really? You don’t look like how I imagined they- what?” He frowns as you step back.  
“I know; I’m not thin and normal sized for a gorgon; how can I have magic if I’m fat right?”  
“Uh no I meant the scales? And the snake hair? You just have like five and- OH MY GOD; you’re a baby gorgon!!!!” Sweet Pea grins and you narrow your eyes nodding slowly.  
“Yes?” I mean not a baby, but I haven’t hit maturity yet; so I don’t have skin scales and my snake hair hasn’t fully developed. Why are you smiling.”  
“Baby snakes are more venomous than adults.”  
“OH MY GOD NO! No! Your not going to use FP’s snake facts on me or my hair! That’s BS and you know it.”  
“Aww come on I’ll take you on a date if you let me make a joke.”  
“As long as we don’t go swimming.”  
“Swimming?”  
“Don’t werewolves smell like wet dog?” You laugh and he scowls.  
“Well now it’s a friend date.”  
“I got downgraded to friend from what?”  
“Girlfriend.”  
“We were dating and you didn’t tell me?”  
“You’re a gorgon and you didn’t tell me!!!”  
“Say’s the werewolf in a gang.”  
“I told you I was in a gang!!!” Sweet Pea nods and you crack, smiling at him letting your snakes twist around his neck as you hug him.  
“I meant the werewolf thing; other than the gorgon issue, I don’t have anything to hide. Do you?”  
“No.” Sweet Pea hesitates and you quirk an eyebrow  
“He has a crush on you!” Fangs grins and you laugh.  
“Really? I had no clue the guy who asked me on a date has a crush on me. Shocker.” You can feel your snakes hover protectively in front of him when the Serpents all grin laughing at the Ghoulies frozen.


	70. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song Monster by Besomorph

“You know what they say about Fox forest yeah?”  
“That it’s filled with monsters and creatures even more horrible than Clifford Blossom’s wigs?” You laugh and Sweet pea grins.  
“Actual werewolves Y/N.”  
“That you confessing? I’ve never seen you on a full moon, you need to tell me something then Sweets?” You tilt your head grinning and he laughs shaking his head.

“Nothing you don’t already know; I’m a beast in bed.” He winks as Toni and Fangs groan.  
“I’ve never been luckier about you having to go home now.” Fangs shoves him towards his bike. Toni and Fangs retreat home and you let them leave before you sigh finally being alone at the edge of the forest. You scratch at the back of your neck feeling excess fur growing and you wrinkle your nose, annoyed before pulling your clothes off, no sense in having them ruined after a shift.

You can feel your arms and legs starting to ache and you force yourself to half walk and half run to the edge of the forest. You cringe when you can hear a bike pulling back around and you hide in the tree cover watching nervously eyeing the clothes you’ve left hoping no one thinks the worst. Of course you luck isn’t that good, Sweet Pea almost running towards your clothes and catching the foot prints you’ve probably left from stumbling towards the forest.

“Y/N?” you shove yourself back into the forest trying your best to avoid making too much noise before you curl behind a hollow tree hoping for once your shift will be fast and that Sweet Pea won’t find you.  
He doesn’t walk any deeper into the forest than the edges and you can feel the dirt under paws and you’re waiting for the wolf that’s now been let out to attack him, instead you find yourself travelling parallel to him as he paces the perimeter of the forest. You want to say something, to make some noise so you’ll be forced to expose yourself; hiding you were a werewolf was getting exhausting. You debating trying to fight against the wolf, it never ends well for either of you, but the wolf seems too agreeable when you suggest alerting him to your presence.

Sweet Pea doesn’t scream when you charge him; you’re too horrified waiting to taste or smell blood instead you find yourself looking down at from where you sit on his chest.  
“Jesus fucking-not hot dog, not hot dog.” He scrambles back after shoving you off dashing towards his bike. You trot after him and can almost smell his panic as he sees his keys laying where you’d knocked him over. He eyes you stepping from his bike closer to them and you want to scream at how excited the wolf grows. 

When Sweet Pea makes a dash for it you force as much of yourself to the surface rooting the wolf to the spot. He retrieves the keys and as he speeds off you can feel the wolf clawing back control. Once you know Sweet Pea is far enough away do you give in.

You wake two days later, back curled behind the hollow tree, your clothes gone, you nudge the rock next to the tree out of the way digging up the bag of clothes you’d hidden for emergencies. You pull the clothes on and peer from the canopy of trees watching Fangs, and Sweet Pea pacing around where the fire pit was. You debate going out to them, deciding that getting it over now would be better than not.  
“Hey guys, what did i-“ You still when Sweet Pea almost crushes you in a hug.  
“You’re okay.”  
“Yeah, I was at my aunts; what happened?”

“One of the Ghoulies got attacked last night.”  
“We care about Ghoulies now?”  
“He died. Some sort of ‘animal’ but everyone thinks it was one of us.” You stare shocked, nervous as you can feel the wolf humming in satisfaction.  
“Does it look like someone attacked him? Wait was it here??” You spin around and Sweet Pea shakes his head.

“No it was on the way home, you know where that huge tree is, and then it turns off towards that house we used as our headquarters for a while? It was over there he was out back snooping around there and whatever it was got him from behind, looks like there was a fight or something. FP showed us pictures of the body, looks mangled. Could barely tell it was a person.”  
“Jesus, how do they think one of us did it then?” Sweet Pea shrugs nodding to his bike.  
“Jughead wanted to meet at Pop’s now that we’re all back. We were really freaked out you were gone you know. You need to let us know when-“  
“You, you mean.” Fang nudges him laughing and he rolls his eyes.  
“Yes, god forbid I care about my girlfriend’s safety. You couldn’t have texted?”

“I was busy and my aunt’s house goes way out of range.” You follow Sweet Pea from where he’s parked his bike into Pop’s everyone grinning as you wave.  
“Listen Y/N.” You furrow your brow when FP pulls you aside.  
“I know.”  
“About?”  
“The attack.”  
“You think I attacked that Ghoulie?”  
“Yes.”  
“Because I was away at my aunt’s house?”  
“Because I watched you.”  
“You have proof?” You wrinkle your nose when he nods grinning, pulling his phone out and scrolling through a series of pictures, that show the Ghoulie standing around before a shadow springs out attacking him.  
“I’m a shadow monster now?” You snort and Sweet Pea leans back nervously looking away.  
“What do you know Sweet Pea.”  
“Looks like that dog that was gonna go for me the other day.”  
“Oh of course it does. So now we gotta alert the pound yeah?” FP sighs dragging his hands down his face.  
“We could just storm the forest, flush it out.”  
“Sounds good enough. We know its probably a werewolf, or that Ghoul was just heaps unlucky to park his ass around the most magically charged forest in all of Riverdale”

You cringe as you sink into the forest unsure if letting the wolf take control will be the best idea for tonight. While you know the wolf is a simplified selection of your emotions it’s also the best at survival, you try to reason with it; assuring it that Ghoulies are fair bait, but it has to leave the Serpent’s alone.

You don’t mean to let yourself trail Sweet Pea but both you and the wolf agree it’s better to keep him safe even with the exposure risk. You’re pretty sure he knows you’re there, with how he checks over his shoulder, you jog ahead slightly appearing in the middle of the path and tilt your head, almost bowing to him as he freezes in the middle of the forest.  
“Uhh, hi.” He sighs shaking his head and you can hear him muttering to himself about how stupid he is.

“Listen I just need to look for whatever it was that killed that Ghoulie, we want to thank it, uh I mean prove it wasn’t one of our own that did it. Was it you?” You nod and he groans.  
“Of course it fucking was Jesus christ. Okay let me just call-“ You tackle him before he can a warning growl reverbing in your chest you hate how he cowers slightly and you huff sitting up onto his chest and watching as he tries to reach for his phone, before you pluck it from his finger tips and toss it farther ahead. You can hear someone swear and then footsteps and you inwardly sigh as Jughead, Toni and Fangs run up glaring at you.

“Okay Sweet Pea you just-“ Jughead’s voice shakes as he tries to help and you roll your eyes and step off of him.  
“Oh that worked really well. Jesus Christ.” Jughead shoves himself and Toni out of the way as you rush forward running father into the forest and trying to dodge as many of the Serpents as you can.  
“Leave it to run off where ever. We can try again tomorrow.” You watch hidden from view.

“Why do we have to do this shit at night, why can’t it be during the day. Better yet why do we even have to bother, she can take care of herself, she killed a Ghoulie for Christ’s sake.” Fangs grumbles and Sweet Pea shakes his head.  
“Because FP says werewolves can only change at night, besides if you think I’m going to let the Ghoulies get Y/N; they have a better chance of getting out alive facing her.”


	71. Double Date (Sweet Pea/Reader/Archie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea/Reader/Archie

“Y/N give us a sec.” Sweet Pea turns from where you’d sat down between him and Fangs. He returns to glaring at Archie who’s glaring right back; but he leans forward and smiles at you.  
“Hey Y/N.” You smile back and nudge sweet Pea.  
“We’re still on for Pop’s later right?” Archie frowns and your eyes widen.  
“Both of us.”  
“No I was going to take you out later; Sweet Pea and I were just glaring and uhh discussing it.”  
“So that’s a no on pop’s? I was told you both needed study help.”  
“No we’re both passing english..”

“I was trying to give you an out earlier.” You look up from the shake Archie and Sweet Pea on either side of you.  
“An out?”  
“I can’t imagine the rest of the Serpent are going to enjoy you dating one northsider; let alone two; or one of the actual bulldog football players.” Sweet Pea wrinkles his nose and Archie laughs.

“What Arch?”  
“Who said we were dating?”  
“You did after we spent like two whole days hanging out in your trailer.”  
“Hanging out does-”  
“Sex; she means sex Sweet Pea.”

“If I remember correctly we only had sex once and then we ordered pizza and watched half of season one of agents of shield.”

You wake up wrapped around Sweet Pea with Archie half off the bed; his lower half somehow sandwiched between you and Sweet Pea.  
“Jesus he’s like a starfish.”  
“And you’re the octopus; does that make me the rock then?”  
“Mermaid.” Archie answers as he shoves himself up and twists so he’s now sandwiching you between him and Sweet Pea fully.  
“Do you think the Serpent’s will care if I miss the meeting?”  
“No; Jughead won’t be there; he and Betty were spending the day ‘studying’ yesterday.”

“Oh wow almost like that’s a good excuse.” You shoot back and they both laugh.  
“Sarcasm doesn’t get you breakfast or kisses you know that right?”  
“Wait, you were gonna get breakfast?” You stare at Sweet pea who grins.  
“I was; but now I’ll just get it from the Wyrm.”  
“Actually we have to get going; I have football practice and Y/N has cheer.”  
“I don’t have cheer for another two hours so I can have breakfast.”

You’re early to cheer so you decide to watch the footballers before you go change.  
“Arch; you got a second?” Archie turns and nods to Betty and Veronica who smile nervously back.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Y/N; she’s well she’s been sleeping with Sweet Pea.”  
“Oh she has?” You can tell Archie is trying to act surprised; to not give away that he was involved in the sleeping almost an hour ago.  
“Yeah; we don’t know if it’s a one time thing; it doesn’t seem like it.”  
“Oh; uh thanks; I’ll talk to her about it then.” Archie nods to them and you retreat back into the locker room pretending you’ve just gotten there.

”Wait; wait they think we’re sleeping together?”  
“I mean they’re not wrong… A little bit uh off; but not wrong.”  
“I mean they’re missing the fact we’re all in this together; no don’t start singing.” Archie huffs when you and Sweet Pea grin at each other.  
“It’s fine.” Archie assures and you turn slightly to him from where you’re resting on the couch and Sweet Pea’s lap.  
“What is?”  
“Them thinking I’m being cheated on; I know you’re not really liking the idea of being exposed as dating a southsider so I’m fine staying in the shadows.”  
“I don’t want you two to stay in the shadows though; I want us to be open about it.” Archie nods turning when the door opens.

“Hey dad!”  
“Hey Betty said she needed-” Fred trails off and you look up from where you’re relaxed half on Sweet Pea and half on Archie; who are wearing each other’s shirts.  
“No time like the present.” You mumble as Betty stares behind Fred who’s already walking up the stairs to escape.


	72. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader ( a northsider) flirts/tells dirty jokes but when her and sweet pea first have sex she confesses she’s a virgin

”I don’t think you should be eating a hot dog with a knife and fork.” Betty laughs when you look up from cutting it.  
“Well I personally don’t want that much meat in my mouth unless it’s a different kind.” You grin winking at Sweet pea who laughs.  
“Oh really?” You roll your eyes when he laughs more pulling you into his arms.

”I wasn’t saying you shouldn’t participate in the car wash fundraiser but i don’t enjoy the thought of everyone staring at you like you’re a piece of meat.”  
“You do that sometimes.”  
“Because we’re dating Sweets; we’re together; and you do it to me.”  
“You’re just so pretty I can’t help stare.”  
“The same for you Sweets.”  
“How about once I finish the car wash you get to spend the rest of the day with me; any way you like.”  
“Any way?” You smirk and he grins back.

You look up from your spot on Sweet Pea’s lap when Jughead coughs.  
“Yes Jones?”  
“I need to talk to Sweet Pea.”  
“He’s right there; unless it’s something to do with whatever anniversary surprise he’s been planning, go ahead.”  
“I have a job for you; it’ll take the weekend.”  
“I’m busy.”  
“No you’re not.”  
“You’re trying to tell me that you have to have this job done this weekend?”  
“Yes, it’s very important.”  
“Well do it yourself then.”  
“But Betty and-”  
“Fucking hypocrite.” Sweet Pea hisses.

“Says the one.” Jughead nods and you arch an eyebrow at him.  
“We’re not fucking right now; it’d be indecent to do it in public; besides i don’t want people staring; that’s not my thing, with how much you two make out in public seems to be yours.” You grin and Sweet Pea high fives you.  
“Fine Y/N; enjoy your weekend.”  
“Thank you Jughead, I’ll think of you fondly.”  
“Not too fondly.”  
“Well if you do a half decent job i won’t be thinking of him at all.” You laugh as Sweet pea stutters slightly.

You’re only half paying attention to the movie; Sweet Pea’s hand is running up and down your arm and it’s making you feel drowsy. You snuggle closer to him and sigh and he grins looking down at you before leaning forward and kissing you.  
You deepen the kiss sighing once more when he pulls back; you can see his head nod towards his bed. You hesitate but nod back and he grins picking you up and continuing to kiss you while he walks you to the bed still holding you.  
“Sweet Pea wait.” You hum slightly and he stills looking back towards the couch and taking a step backwards.

“No; I just; uhh have something to tell you before…” You nod back to the bed and he grins placing you down and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Go on. I won’t judge you.”  
“I’ve uh; never actually done anything.”  
“Oh I guessed.”  
“You knew???”  
“No I assumed; since whenever you’re flirting or making those innuendos you never speak with personal experience.”  
“Their innuendos! And jokes why do I need personal experience to make them.”  
“You don’t it’s just why everyone assumes we’re always having sex.”

“Ohh.” You nod and look away from him.  
“What?”  
“Aren’t you going to make fun of me?”  
“Why would I; one we’re in the same boat, and two it’s a bit of a relief; can’t really mess up if someone doesn’t know what to expect.”  
“Sweet Pea I know how sex works.”  
“Do you; do you really?” He laughs a little when you chuckle back.  
“Well when a man and woman love each other very much and-” You break off into a fit of laughter and Sweet Pea joins in grinning at you before he restarts the earlier make out session.


	73. Hidden Snake Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden Snake Pt 2

You aren’t really sure how to process everything. The entire night had come to a head; the Southside Serpent’s piling into Pop’s and wolfing down burgers in a new way now that you knew they were all actual werewolves. You still kept your snakes hidden, unsure how the pack would take it. They seem to be okay for now knowing that you’ve helped them with the Ghoulies but you still have trouble controlling it so you’re worried about what will happen when you have a slip up. You’re slightly relieved that Sweet Pea seems so warm to the snakes.  
“So the gorgon thing…” Sweet Pea starts and you avoid continuing the question by taking a bite of your burger.  
“Do they eat?”  
“Huh?” You look up and can feel your snakes moving forward towards Sweet Pea’s hand.

“Oh; no they don’t; do you really have to shift at the full moon?”  
“We can shift whenever; but we’re forced during the full moon; and we lose control of ourselves. If i was to shift right now I would still know who you are; where we are and when I shifted back I would remember the shift. On the full moon, I don’t.”  
“That sounds really shitty.”  
“Do you shed your skin?”  
“I”m not old enough; my snakes shed though.”

“Is that why you’re always scratching your head?”  
“Oh no; it’s because I’m trying to get them to behave.”  
“But uhh aren’t they your hair?” he looks confused and you nod.  
“Yes; so what I feel they do to; but more concentrated.”  
“So what does that have to do with you constantly scratching your head in english.”  
“I had our english teacher; and so do they.”  
“What if they bite her? Will she die?”

“No my snakes are; well once again I’m not old enough.” Sweet Pea nods and you’re not sure if because he understands or if he has no clue and is trying to move away from awkward topics.  
“Does it bother you?” You look up from your shake.  
“Does being a gorgon bother me?”  
“No; me being a werewolf…”  
“In what way? I mean I don’t know how much you shed; but that’s not really a problem unless you decide to be a wolf while we’re hanging out.”

“Date.” Sweet Pea corrects and you arch an eyebrow at him.  
“So you’d wolf out while we’re on a date? That’s a little rude; I mean unless we’re like in a forest and you need to run I guess? I can’t really think of a time when that wouldn’t be rude…. Of course that’s assuming you do it without warning which would just be rude all around and.. Sorry.” You pause your rambling and smile at Sweet Pea.  
“You look like you want to say something else.”  
“I meant we’re on a date; we’re dating.”  
“Oh I know. Well I guessed.”


	74. P.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea/Reader #16 from the Quote Challenge on my Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a sort of 'flash writing' challenge which you can view the rules for here; if you have any requests submit them through my Tumblr please
> 
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/617902476499304448/quotes-challenge

”I don’t get why everything has to be some big monumental secret with you? It’s just a history project; I’m pretty sure I have to read the letters to respond.” You counter to Sweet Pea who’d been withholding his end of the project for authenticity.  
“Seriously Y/N; this is important it has to feel raw and real; you need to capture your emotions as they happen, and transfer them into the project.”  
“Sweet Pea it’s like three letters back and forth.”  
“Well technically…” He grins pulling out the assignment brief.  
“We have to write four letters in a point of view of our choosing using one of the following historical time periods as a setting.”

“Yes I read the assignment too; just give your letters so I can write back.” He grins holding out addressed envelopes.  
“Oh you went full out.”  
“Well yeah I expect you too as well.” You grin back noting each of the letters are numbered on the back.  
“I’ll get started on these when i get home.” He grins.  
“Thank god this is a long weekend right?”  
“Yeah it gives me an excuse to do one letter per day.” You laugh waving to Sweet Pea as he swings over his bike.

”How was school?” You brother nudges you when you wave the letters.  
“Have homework.”  
“Over the weekend?”  
“Yeah that history project; I had to get a late start on it because Sweet Pea decided he wanted to make it super authentic and have me respond to them in real time.”  
“What historical figures or time did you pick?”  
“Vietnam War.”  
“Oo sixties groovy..”  
“Haha.” You snort and retreat to your room.  
The first letter is boring and half of it is just Sweet Pea describing the jungle but it does count for the assignment so you respond back with half of your own letter detailing the house you and your ‘husband’ live in and how nothing has changed.

The second letter details a battle skirmish and you can read between the lines that he took his experience from some Ghoulie fight he’d been in. You’re reading through it cringing at the details of him getting injured and making notes to respond and be annoyed at his recklessness; you chuckle to yourself about your own response letter and push it aside.  
You only get halfway through the third letter before you have to put it aside and have to take a walk. When you get back; and it’s still staring you in the face you push it onto the floor before picking it up and sighing.

What you had thought was a memory of a previous fight was not in fact a memory; but a prediction of what you realized was his long weekend plans. A job with the Serpent’s dragging him face first into a Ghoulie vs Serpent war.  
Your brother laughs when you bring it down explaining the actual facts behind the project and the truth in his words.  
“What? I’m worried!”  
“He’ll be fine; the only way it could get any kind of dangerous if he did the whole ‘I got a girl back home’ with a photo and everything.” He laughs again and you stomp upstairs to read through the second half which is on another page.  
“I don’t want to be pitied and I don’t know how to be loved. I only know how to love. All I can do is hope I’m doing the right thing.” You sigh rereading the line over and over and huff; throwing the letter to the ground and writing a response; including the same line that kept floating around your head but modifying it to be a response.

“I don’t mean to pity you; but all I know is how to love you in this way; I only know what I’ve been taught. All we can hope is the war will be over soon and we can learn to love together.” You nod to yourself folding the letter and addressing it the same way you’d done the other two.  
-When you’re back to school on Tuesday you note Sweet Pea isn’t in and you turn the project into your teacher.  
“Jones.” You hiss and he arches an eyebrow.  
“He’s just at home calm down we can-” You walk off before he can finish starting the walk to Sunnyside trailer park.

“Sweet Pea; open the door.” You hiss banging on it and he tugs it open stepping back; you crash into him when you make your way inside and he hisses grimacing as you pull back to see his arm bandaged and half his face covered in bandages and the bag of frozen corn he’s holding up.  
“Come on Y/N don’t be like that; don’t look at me like… I’m guessing you read the letters?”  
“Yes; and I responded to them.”  
“Can I read them?”  
“When we get them back in a week after they’ve been graded.”


	75. Pony Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea/Reader #7 from the Quote Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a sort of 'flash writing' challenge which you can view the rules for here; if you have any requests submit them through my Tumblr please
> 
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/617902476499304448/quotes-challenge

Jughead comes in through the side door and you don’t say anything when he and Fangs slump onto the couch.

“Can you not.” You flick the page in your book and Jughead groans.

“Jones; fuck off.” You snap shoving the book closed and off as you leer over them.

“What do you want then?”

“Sweet Pea said you were making burgers and shakes; that you got the recipe from Pop Tate…”

“Pop Tate and I worked out a deal where I get control of the diner for a day; for the english project we’re doing; and he keeps all the money made.”

“English project?” Fangs groans and you can see the scrap on his arm.

“Yes; the Outsiders? We have to do some sort of community based project; i decided to turn Pop’s into a proper outsider’s hang out.”

“So they wyrm?” Sweet Pea grins from the doorway and you walk over kissing him.

“You look tired; any scrapes? And no; just a proper 60’s style diner.

“Ooo groovy right?”

“Will you fuck off!” You snap at your brother who leans over the railing.

“Hey guys; your trip okay?” Sweet pea nods to him and you sigh.

“I kinda hate that my brother knows you guys.”

“Perks of being a Serpent.”

“Perks?” You scowl shaking your head before fangs and Jughead stand and nod goodbye before they leave; letting you and Sweet Pea finally have some alone time.

“I don’t think my brother being a Serpent is a good thing; no perks that I can see.”

“Well I can see one; he knows where I am; or if anything goes wrong he can talk to me.”

“I just keep expecting to get a call about one of you…” You trail off and Sweet Pea eyes the book on the table.

“Afraid we’ll end up like Bob or Johnny?”

“More like Dallas…”

”He died violent and young and desperate, just like we all knew he’d die someday.” Sweet Pea’s arms wrap around you and he rests his chin on your head.

“That really what you think will happen?”

“It’s what I’m scared of..” You admit and he leans more forward to kiss you.

“That won’t happen; at least not the same way as the book.”

“It could though!”

“You really think we’ll be at war with the northsiders again?”

You don’t say anything; nervous about what everyone will think about the slight alterations you’d done to Pop’s; you’d asked some of the Serpent’s to play the Socs; mostly just to swap with the Northsiders who were dressed as generic greasers to mimic the Outsider’s group.

“Everyone looks good.” Sweet Pea nods to everyone who’re now mingling around Pop’s and chatting softly.

“Did you dye your hair?”

“I’m on the run.” He winks and you can’t help but stare at the blonde hair that falls in his eyes.

“It’s a wig; Toni got Cheryl to let me borrow it.”

“Oh thank god you look horrible as a blond; makes you look sick.”

“Yeah it’s not my style either; too bowl cutty” he grins passing through the crowd and vanishing before returning with burgers.

“Thanks; oh my god did Archie paint himself gold?”

“No he’s over-oh my god.” Sweet Pea doubles over leaning on the booth you were about to sit in as support as he laughs.

“Oh my god I’m going to murder my brother; that’s why he kept quoting stay golden; oh he’s so dead.”

“Baby; don’t stress about that; just enjoy your burger and the stellar job you’ve done getting yourself every scrap of extra credit the teachers have offered.”


	76. Duo (Sweet Pea/Reader/Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea/Reader/Reggie, No specified plot

Sweet Pea was the one to approach you and come clean about everything.  
“So you’re telling me that you and Reggie are both interested in dating me?”  
“Yes; and we want to take the week leading up to valentine’s day to prove our intentions towards you so you can pick the best.”  
“Okay?”  
“We worked out a schedule; around all of our various extracurriculars. So if you’re comfortable with it; you can join in.” Reggie grins walking up and offering out the hand drawn calendar.  
“See we tried to plan times when you’d be free along with us and we all have equal time; plus time apart in case everything gets a bit much.”  
“So you just time blocked the next week? What are we doing?” You frown slightly and Reggie looks towards Sweet Pea.

“Well it’s up to you if you say yes; for example if you agree; our first time slot would be going to Pop’s for lunch; or at least having lunch together wherever you want.”  
“That doesn’t seem too bad; what’s the catch?”  
“Well you have to agree to be free for valentine’s day and go along with whatever we have planned; no matter what it is.”  
“As long as you two don’t start singing in the middle of football practice I’m fine with it.” You grin and Reggie nods to his phone and offers it so you can put your number into it; you do the same for Sweet Pea and they both start to leave.  
“Wait.”

“Yes?” They look confused down to their phones and then back to you.  
“Do you both want to have lunch today; just to hang out; no uhh competition.” The both grin nodding as wave as the bell rings for the first class of the day.

Lunch goes well and you’re reviewing the ‘schedule’ they’d made; surprised to find the upcoming football game time left blank.  
“Why did you leave this blank?”  
“Well since Reggie is playing it wouldn’t be fair for me to take that time from him when he has no way to get out of it.”  
“Okay; also why is Thursday midday blocked out; we’re in class anyways and then we have lunch.”  
“I have a Serpent meeting.”  
“In the middle of class?”  
“Yeah; it’s usually when we have them.”

“Alright then I’ll keep that in mind.” You chuckle a little and continue to eat and talk mindlessly to everyone at the table. As you’re walking to class you catch Jughead reassuring Sweet Pea you can’t help but think it’s adorable and you find yourself wondering what it would be like to date Sweet Pea. You catch yourself for a moment when you think about the reality of dating a gang member; and the connotation that would have if people heard about it from others instead of you.

You’re daydreaming in history; this time thinking about dating Reggie; he’s sitting in front of you; effectively blocking you so you’re able to comfortably drift off into an alternate timeline where you’re dating Reggie and he’s a top football star.

You realize you have your first scheduled block of time with Reggie after school and he offers to walk with you to Pop’s.  
“So the football practice got cancelled; otherwise I would be busy with that right now.”

You’re not surprised how much you enjoy the time spent with Reggie or with Sweet Pea they were both your friends and you could see both of them growing to be something more; you were interested to see if they were going to pick who they thought was the one you liked best to take you on a valentine’s day date. That was what you had heard Betty and Jughead talking about before they’d gone quiet as they realized you were in the student lounge.

Valentine’s day comes faster than you thought; and all you recieve is a text message from Reggie asking you to be ready at six thirty pm and the rest is taken care of.  
You’re a little shocked to see Archie in front of the door grinning holding flowers.  
“I’m your escort to Pop’s; running a little late on set up apparently.” He laughs a little and you depart, letting him talk to you about football and the english test you have coming up, nothing about the date and nothing to give away who it is.  
“The booth in the back.”

“Of course.” You chuckle walking towards it unable to see who’s sitting on one side.  
You gasp when you see Reggie and Sweet pea sitting next to each other; they nod towards the table.  
“I thought this was for the ‘best’ in the contest?”  
“It is; that’s why we’re here; for you to pick the best.”  
“You’ll respect my decision; no matter what it is?” Sweet Pea nods and Reggie grins slightly.

“Of course; whatever you choose we’ll respect it and make it work.”  
“Good; both.”  
“Both?”  
“That is an option right?” Sweet Pea and Reggie look at each other for a moment and you can see the way embarrassment creeps on their faces before they both sigh slightly and turn back to face you.  
“I’m okay with it as long as he is.”  
“As am I.”  
“Okay good; so now we can get down to the important part.”  
“Important part?”

“Well one who’s going to pay; but also, since Sweet Pea has his own place it would be better to talk at his place.”  
“Talk?”  
“About what’s going to happen at school; and telling parents.” Reggie’s face sinks a little and you can already tell he’s going to be mumbling about how his parents would kill him if they knew he was into guys; or dating someone that was a perfect northsider.


	77. Double Date Pt 2 (Sweet Pea/Reader/Archie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pt 2 of Double Date

“I’m going to tell them.” Sweet Pea states and you look up from where you and Archie were reading when he’d gotten up to make lunch for everyone.  
“Tell who what?”  
“The Serpents; that we’re dating.” He nods and you grin and him.  
“That sounds nice; doesn’t it Archie; that way we don’t have to hide as much at school.”  
“Yeah; uhh sure; sounds great.” Archie looks a little pale and Sweet Pea returns to the couch and nudges both of you to the side so he can half cuddle with both of you.  
“You seem bothered by that.”  
“I don’t want any of the northsiders being shitty to you because you’re dating me or Y/N. It wouldn’t be fair; and you know they’ll make a big deal about it because you’re a Serpent.”

“Archie; I’m telling the Serpents, not the whole school.”  
“I bet you the northsiders will find out; I mean Toni and Cheryl will know so will Jughead which means Betty will; so Veronica does which is most of our friends; so they’ll tease us; and then everyone will know.”  
“Huh you’re actually good at plotting things out; maybe you should add writing to the list of five hundred things you do.” Sweet Pea laughs and you wrinkle your eyebrows at how Archie only half laughs; you know something’s going on but before you can say anything he turns his attention back to the book.

You don’t get a chance to talk to him or Sweet Pea before school the next day where you can see Archie getting more and more tense the more Serpent’s arrive to school relaxing in the student lounge. You’re trying to comfort Archie by rubbing your thumb on his hand but he just seems more panicked when Jughead walks in and Sweet Pea stands and nods towards the Serpents.  
“Can we talk.”  
“About?” Jughead turns from greeting Betty.

“Stuff.” He mumbles and you twist yourself in the chair to observe better.  
“Is this about you dating Archie and Y/N? None of us care so go do whatever you want with them.” You try not to laugh when you can feel Archie physically relax but he tenses up slightly.  
“How did you know??”  
“You really think Andrews can keep a secret like that from his best friend.” Archie looks like he wants to bolt before Sweet Pea turns and steps towards him.

”You told Jughead???”  
“I panicked okay! He thought Y/N was cheating on me with you and i may have defended you both and he caught on and then told the rest of the Serpents before i could tell him not too!”  
“You guys didn’t say anything???” Sweet Pea groans to the rest of the Serpents and Fangs nods.  
“Of course; we just assumed you guys were either super shy about dating; or were worried about the Northsiders not taking it well.”  
“About that…” Jughead mumbles and you glare at him.  
“You fucking told betty??? What the hell does secret mean anything to anyone anymore.” You snap glaring along with Sweet Pea; Archie has huddled slightly behind both of you.

“We’re not going to protect you; well I mean we don’t have to at least.”  
“I can’t believe everyone knew we were dating.”  
“Wait you’re dating? We assumed you were hooking up with each other.”  
“Really?”  
“Well yeah Sweet Pea always talks about how much he hates northsider’s there’s no way he’d date one northsider; let alone two; and let alone actually dating them.”

“So uhh is that why you guys always had study groups? And your grades never went up.” Veronica laughs a little and Archie glares.  
“We studied sometimes. A little; we had the books open.”  
“And what were you doing instead of that?” Toni grins and Cheryl smirks.  
“You really want to know our sex life that badly?” Sweet pea wrinkles his nose and you laugh at everyone’s disgusted faces.


	78. Prompt: 1+2+6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 1.)“I can’t do anything right.” 2.)“Please don’t cry.” 6.)“Forget it, you’re a fucking asshole.”

“Hey Sweet Pea; can I come in? We need to talk.” You scowl shaking your head sighing and spinning in a circle to reset yourself before you hesitate once more to knock on Sweet Pea’s door. You’d been standing outside his trailer for almost twenty minutes trying to get the courage up to confess the crush that had you’d been nursing for him over the pest month. You take a deep breath and knock.

“Y/N? What’re you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk.”

“Oh shit did something happen? Come in; of course.” He grins slightly waving his hand out towards you. You try not to lean into his hand as it brushes your shoulder an back.

“I have a crush on you.”

“Oh; uhh okay? So is that what you wanted to talk about or?” He turns back to face you and you step back.

“Oh, oh my god I’m so sorry; I can’t do anything right. You obviously don’t like me and it’s fine i get it i mean look at me and then you; you’re in the Serpent’s you can get anyone you want you’re ripped; like you’d ever want anyone like-” 

“Y/N no, come on, please don’t cry. I’ll go on a date with you. Just stop crying; seriously it’ll be fine, just give me-” He reaches back for his jacket.

“Forget it, you’re a fucking asshole. I don’t need some shit pity date.” You snap at him and he frowns pulling back the hand he was reaching towards you.

“Y/N that’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean then? You don’t like how i look? or is it my personality…Actually I don’t want to know why you don’t want me; it’s fine. Just forget it; please.” You shrug turning back towards the door opening it. Sweet Pea grabs it pulling it closed. In doing so he ends up pressing you between the door and himself.

“Are you just crushing on me cause of my looks then? Or do you actually want to date me? I’m not going to half ass a relationship with anyone; least of all you.” He grins slightly leaning forward, you nudge yourself forward waiting for him to kiss you. You flush and nod when he pulls back slightly laughing.

“We have to go on a date before I’ll kiss you like you want.”

“And what do you know about what I want?”


	79. Prompt: 8+11+17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 8) “Is that blood?” “…..No?” 11) “Nobody’s seen you in days.” 17)“If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart.”

“Nobody’s seen you in days.” You cringe as Sweet Pea shouts into your room.

“Y/N open the door please! Toni said you were fine and I said if you were actually fine you wouldn’t have missed out Pop’s date and she told me to drop it so now I’m here; please let me in I’m worried about- Is that blood???” You can hear the panic rise in Sweet Pea’s voice.

“No?” You laugh a little when Sweet Pea narrows his eyes,.

“Babe; I’ve been in the Serpent’s for years; I know what blood is now please tell me what happened and i can-”

“I’m on my period.”

“So it is blood!” Sweet Pea grins at you and you shake your head.

“I mean it’s technically blood but also an internal organ so-”

“Babe; just say it’s blood.” He grins when you sigh and nod. You lean against the wall pressing your forehead into the wall.

“So what do you need? Should i have brought ice cream?” You frown.

“Why would i want Ice cream?” You wrinkle your nose trying to not move too fast or too much.

“Isn’t it like sorta pregnancy; stop laughing, i mean like cravings and shit not- I know it’s like the opposite of actually having a baby just- Please stop laughing.” You snort and Sweet Pea scowls.

“Babe all this means is I’m not pregnant. I’ll give you some leeway because you’re a guy but do i need to give you a crash course in periods or?” You laugh when he glares.

“No I don’t need a health course I was just saying how you get like cravings; it’s the same as pregnancy is all. I was trying to relate!”

“How is that relating to me.”

“Sperm is half a baby.”

“I’m going to fall over from laughing so much. If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart. Seriously Pea I’m gonna fall over please hold me.” You grin as his arms wrap around you and you curl into his arms as he moves you back towards you bed.

“Can we cuddle? Or did you just used me to get back to your bed? Does this mean I’m forgiven for the health class comments”

“You don’t need to be forgiven; although I’m going to bring that up to Toni; we have a list of dumb things boy’s say about girls. And cuddles please. And maybe ice cream later?”

“A list?”

“Yeah, one time one of the guys Toni was with told her she can’t get pregnant if they have sex standing up because of gravity.”

“Oh my god that’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard.”

“Dumber than a period and being pregnant is the same because of cravings.”

“Well when you say it like that…”


	80. Prompt:15+32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 15.) “So, I found this waterfall…” 32.) “ I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Sweet Pea doesn’t look anywhere but your face, and you would almost call it romantic besides the fact he’s shaking and clinging to you for dear life.  
“You know, when you said to me you found a waterfall i thought we were going to be looking at it.”  
“You didn’t let me finish! All i said was; so, I found this waterfall… and then you jumped up and were like ‘yeah babe! lets go!’ and here we are; swimming.”  
“Jumping off of a waterfall is not swimming; it’s jumping.”  
“This is an excuse to see the new swimsuit I bought.” You smirk and Sweet Pea nods.  
“And I love every inch of it and how much it lets me see of you; but I’m not fond of the idea of JUMPING OFF A CLIFF.”  
“It’s a waterfall, look Fangs and Toni already did it; we’ll be fine babe I swear!” Sweet Pea glares at you and then narrows his eyes at the water below; he sighs shaking his head before pulling you into a kiss.  
“If we die-”  
“FUCKING JUMP!!!” Fangs shouts up and Toni laughs.  
“DO A FLIP!!” Cheryl shouts form the edge of the water.  
“I’m trying to have a moment here!!!”  
“We’re trying to see you jump off a waterfall and not die of old age!”  
“Fuck you!” Sweet pea shouts back and you laugh nudging him close to the edge.  
“If we die, just know; I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” Sweet Pea grins and you look confused before he pulls you into a hug jumping off the edge.

You scream as you plug down, the water is freezing but it gives you an excuse to curl into Sweet pea as he holds you up in the water grinning.  
“Did you think I was scared the entire time?” He laughs and you glare.  
“You never told me you were afraid of anything!! what was i supposed to think!!!” He laughs more grinning.  
“Y/N I’m a serpent we’re not scared of anything.”  
“Leeches.”  
“Fangs I just said we’re not-you mean there are leeches in this lake don’t you.”


	81. Prompt: 7+20+44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 7.) “I almost lost you.” 20.) “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” 44.) “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” Sweet Pea glares from across the room and you roll your eyes.

“Just because Toni kicked you out in the first team round doesn’t mean you get half the prize if I win.”

“We all know I trained you in comic trivia, I get half the gift card balance if you win. It’s only fair.”

“How about this if I win i get to go on the job with you!”

“No fuck that; you’re not getting any where near us going cross country to meet with Mrs Jones and her gang to search for Peabody.”

“Jughead!!!! Sweet Pea’s being a caring boyfriend! Make him stop!”

“You can’t just yell at Jones everytime-”

“No Y/N. We need actual fighters on this, besides we’re driving tww days straight; Sweet Pea said you get grumpy when you’re tired.” You scowl nodding; the moment forgotten as you answer the last two questions correctly and win the gift cards from trivia night.

—————————————-

“Fangs go awayyyyy I’m trying to sleep.”

“Y/N open the fucking door.” You frown wrenching the door open to watch Fangs shaking.

“Come on.”

“Where are we-”

“Shut up and come on.” He hisses grabbing your wrist and dragging you to the car that Toni sits in.

“What-”

“They were halfway out, truck came by and they had to swerve off the road.”

“So he went off his bike?” 

“They all did.” Fangs swallows. Toni speeds up.

“Fangs?”

“He didn’t swerve out.”

“Oh so he’s-”

“Truck hit him full force.” Fangs looks sick and when Toni stops the car both of you lean over to vomit.

“Sorry Toni.”

“No it’s okay, he’s in the ICU right now; it’s one at a time, twenty minutes per-” You nod following FP who points towards the only closed door.

“Sweets.” You sigh shaking and settle in the chair next to his bed.

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you. Please.” You rest your head on the bed watching him breathing, while he doesn’t have anything down his throat, and the amount of tubes are surprisingly minimal you still can’t help the fear each time one of them beeps or dings.

The nurse appears and asks you to leave; that visiting hours are over and you let her lead you back towards the waiting room. You sit next to Toni and Fangs. FP approaches.

“Listen Y/N; We think it’d be best if-”

“If you-”

“Listen to me. You’re getting put on some small jobs; you sitting around staring at him isn’t going to make him heal any faster. All it’s going to do it make you feel like shit and I’m not having two of my best Serpent’s out of commission.” You swallow nodding.

————–

It’s been two weeks, getting dragged back and forth all over Riverdale is exhausting; it gives you no time to worry unless you manage to get to bed early; as you’re leaving Pop’s you can hear everyone wish you a good night. You nod shaking your head and unlocking the door to Sweet Pea’s trailer. You’d been staying in it, in hopes it would ease your anxiety.

“Oh this is why it’s so clean then.” You don’t mean to scream when Sweet Pea’s leaning against the wall. You also don’t mean to cause him as much pain when you tackle him to the bed clinging to him.

“I almost lost you.” You sob into his chest.

“I know; I’m sorry. I deserve what ever anger you have but can you move to the left, my arm is still-”

“Oh my god i’m so sorry!!!’ Sweet Pea laughs.

“No you’re not.”


	82. Prompt: 6+13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 6.)“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” 13.)“Kiss me.”

“Okay look I can explain. It’s really really simple.”

“Simple? You think this is simple??? Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?Or are you just going to throw around some- What the fuck is that.” You look from where Sweet Pea lounges on your bed to the wrapped box in front of him.

“If that’s a dick in a box I am going to cut it off.” Sweet Pea pales.

“No it’s part of the anniversary present and if you’d let me explain!”

“Our anniversary isn’t for another two days!!! Were you just going to lounge around here nude for everyone to see!! You’re my boyfriend! I don’t want them seeing- What; are you really going to get that dumb lovesick grin every time i call you my boyfriend; we’ve been dating for years Pea; it’s kind of ridiculous at this point.”

“Open the box.” He grins nodding and you roll your eyes.

“Will you put some boxers on at least.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just open the box.” You peel open the lid to find three smaller boxes in it.

“The medium one first, the long one second, and the small one last.” He grins sitting back down and pointing to each box.You pull the first one out and rip the paper off of it.

“A new wallet?” You look confused when he laughs.

“The long one now!’ He scoots closer.

“Plane tickets?” You frown reading over them.

“These are blank.”

“Yeah there was an issue with the names and they needed your passport information and I couldn’t just-”

“Kiss me.” You pull him closer and he scowls.

“No! I was supposed to tell you to open it!”

“Sweet Pea; please kiss me.”

“You didn’t answer me.” He glares smirking when you pull back.

“You didn’t ask.” You shove him playfully watching as his eyes track the shimmer on your hand.

“So thats a yes, since you’re wearing it.”

“You have to ask me Pea; of course I’m going to say yes, but you still need to ask.”

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes, now, why were you naked on my bed?”

“Well I needed a distraction.”

“You’re not naked now because?”

“I was distracted.” He grins back as you laugh.


	83. Prompt: 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 27. “I’m pregnant.”

“I’m pregnant.” 

“Sweet Pea you can’t use that every time we ask you to confess in sin’s or secrets. Same goes for you and Cheryl Toni." 

"What if Y/N confesses it." 

"It has to be true." 

"It will be.”

"Oh my god I don’t want to know that.“

"Well now you do, appreciate it. Imagine how cute our kid would look Fangs. Imagine it.”

"Okay fine, cute imaginary kid; but like I don’t want to think about how it came to be.“ 

"Well when a man and a woman-" 

"I KNOW HOW; I just don’t want to think about it!!!" 

"Have you see Y/N? How incredible she looks!! How-" 

"She’s you’re girlfriend. Of course you think she’s pretty.”

"Incredible, and-“ 

"Please let it go, please.”

"Fine, Y/N let’s go; all these horrible people not appreciating you.“ 

"Sweet’s you’re being ridiculous." 

"I know, it was mainly an excuse to get you alone." 

"Oh really? Why then?" 

"As I told Fangs earlier-" 

"You want to get me pregnant?” You snort when he shrugs. 

“I mean if its a by product of what we’re doing” He wiggles his eyebrows and you laugh. 

“Too late for that then.” You grin watching as he laughs with you, your laughter doubling when he jerks surprised. 

“And there’s the penny." 

"Penny?" 

"Ya’ know the phrase the "penny drops or whatever?” You grin and Sweet Pea narrows his eyes. 

“Yeah; I know that, just making sure we’re on the same page.”

"Are we?“ You question and he scowls slightly. 

"Yes; we were talking about having sex." 

"Yes, and?” You prompt and he steps closer arms circling you. 

“We were joking about you getting pregnant, and you were implying it wouldn’t happen because you already were? Er are?" 

"Nail on the head there babe.”

"So?“ 

"So what?” You grin when he pulls you against his chest into a hug. 

“Say it." 

"You legit already said it like twice; why do I have to say it." 

"I want to hear you say it, please babe." 

"I’m pregnant, there happy?" 

"Yes, very.”


	84. Prompt:7+27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 7.) “I almost lost you.” & 27.) “I’m pregnant.”

Sweet pea pulls you against him and sighs in relief.

“Thank god; that job was way too long. I almost lost you. I can’t, that; what?” He frowns as you shake your head.

“Are you really going to try to deny that you almost got killed? Fangs and Jughead said the Ghouls almost got you; that they had knives! Knives!!!” You can feel him shake.

“I’m not going to deny that; just;” You shrug shaking your head nervously.

“What?” Sweet Pea nudges you and you pull him to sit next to you on the couch.

“Y/N; did something happen? Fangs said there was something that happened up there but it wasn’t his place to tell.”

“You’re wrong; about almost losing me.” Sweet Pea narrows his eyes.

“Us; you almost lost us; I’m pregnant.” You watch as he frowns his eyes darting back and forth as he’s thinking. He shifts on his seat and looks up to you and down at himself.

“When did you find out?”

“The day after we left on the job.”

“Who did you tell first?”

“Jughead; well FP actually and-”

“You told Jones before me!??!” Sweet Pea glares and you frown.

“I wanted to tell you in person! Sorry for wanting to be a little bit traditional. Fangs said I should just send you a picture of the pregnancy test and a father’s day card from the gas station.” Sweet Pea laughs and nods.

“That would have been funny to be honest.”

“No it wouldn’t have! You would have hated it.” Sweet Pea rolls his eyes.

“I can never hate anything involving you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“ Too as in both of us, or just as well.” Sweet Pea smirks nodding to your stomach.

“I swear if you start making puns about-”

“Aww but babeeeee.” He winks and you glare at him.


	85. Prompt: 5+27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 5.)“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” 27.)“I’m pregnant.”

“Y/N babe can you finish showering; I have to go on a job in a few and I dunno when I’m gonna get a warm shower next and- no! I can’t shower with you.” he whines when you open the door and you grin stepping back into the shower.

“Well then I’ll just use all the hot water.”

“you wouldn’t dare you-” Sweet Pea glares stepping towards you and you splash him laughing.

“I can’t splash you back cause you have shampoo in your hair.”

“You know what you can do?” You wink and Sweet Pea narrows his eyes.

“Babe I have like ten minutes. and I have to pack before you say it won’t take me ten minutes. We both know I’ll get too distracted by you to even leave the bedroom.”

“Is that so bad?” You rinse your hair out, following him back to his bed where he’s laid out clothes.

“So who’s going on the job.”

“Jughead, me , Fangs, Toni, Cheryl, James and Victor.”

“Oh.” You scowl.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous? That you don’t get to go?”

“Yes! Do you know how much this sucks to be the accountant; i don’t get to do anything!”

“Babe; I’m sorry Jones has a stick up his ass about assigning you jobs; but you jus have to accept it. Or go talk to him about it? Maybe he just needs to hear you say you want to come with us?” Sweet Pea shrugs laughing as you mutter angrily.

“Fucking Jones and his stupid ‘no you need to stay where it’s safe’ I already talked to him about it and he went on an entire hour long rant about my safety and other bullshit. I mean I’m pregnant sure but it’s not going to be an issue for another few months and it’s not like any of the jobs y’all go on are even close to anything as bad that goes on here.” You huff glaring at the floor.

“Wait what?” Sweet Pea turns refocusing on you from where he was digging through the fridge for food.

“You heard that; you know you did.”

“Say it again?”

“Say what again; you can tell each other you love each other later. Come on Sweet’s Jones is gonna kill us if we’re late.” You grin as Fangs drags Sweet Pea out his face twisting back and forth from confusion to excitement.


	86. Couple (Sweet pea/Reader/Reggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie/Reader/Sweet Pea; reader is best friends with Sweet Pea has a crush on reggie so asks Sweet Pea to be her fake boyfriend to make reggie jealous, reader and sweet pea catch feelings for each other as well,, but reggie and sweet pea fight over her

“Can you do that?” You grin at Sweet Pea who looks unimpressed at the plan you’ve just spent half an hour explaining.

“If you buy me another shake I’ll say anything you want.”

“No not just say; act; pretend; be my fake boyfriend.”

“If you buy me Pop’s for the week I will.”

“This week?”

“Yeah; deal?”

“Deal.”

You’d been surprised how easily Sweet Pea, your best friend since you had learned the words, had agreed to play your love sick boyfriend to try to make your crush jealous. You’d tried to grow a pair to just ask Reggie Mantle out but anytime you did it seemed like he’d figured out something was going to go down and fled.

“So how was your weekend babe.” Sweet Pea greets you and doesn’t give you time to respond before he kisses you.

“It was uh, good; really good.” You grin at him faltering slightly from how easily he jumped into his role.

“Hey mantle you got a problem?” Sweet Pea smirks and your face flushes when he leans forward again and kisses you deeper. You can hear Reggie getting up and leaving.

This odd sort of pattern is what Reggie follows any chance he gets. When he doesn’t get the chance to flee the room he’ll sit hunched slightly and glaring at both of you; alternating between glaring and making grossed out faces at Sweet Pea or staring in a way you think is almost longingly. You wonder if he wants the ‘deep emotional connection’ that Jughead had coined you and Sweet Pea’s relationship; or if your plan was working and he wanted you.

”Thank you so much for doing this Sweet Pea.” You reassure him and he grins from his Pop’s.

“No problem.” You can hear the way his voice falters and you squeeze yourself beside him looking worriedly when he glances away.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m actually starting you like you; but you want Reggie….”

“I want you too; and Reggie and it’s been giving me a headache for the past two days.” You hiss confessing and Sweet Pea grins kissing your cheek and laughing When Reggie walks in; all the seats full besides the spot you’ve just left in the booth to sit next to Sweet Pea.

‘Mantle; come sit!” You swear you can hear Reggie mutter just my luck but he grins sitting down and the three of you manage to have a nice casual talk about the upcoming science lab and Sweet Pea even manages to invite Reggie and you back to his to work on it.

”Y/N has a crush on you.” Sweet Pea spits out when the door closes on his place and you pale realizing he’s blocked both you and Reggie in.

“You can’t be fucking serious?” Reggie turns, narrowing his eyes.

“Reggie it’s- just; he was fake! We weren’t really together! I swear we were faking….”

“Were? So you’re not anymore?”

“Oh sorry I agreed to play pretend and then actually wanted it to be real!” Sweet Pea screams at you and before you can respond Reggie’s interrupting.

“Wait, you two were FAKING????”

“Yes?” Both you and Sweet Pea look confused to Reggie who looks panicked.

“What’s wrong?”

“You mean to tell me i’ve been fighting myself over being into the both of you and it wasn’t even real!!!”

“Wait both?”

“Both of us?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, you were into us as a couple? Then why did you always storm out?”

“Because I couldn’t look at it without imagining myself in between you two; and that’s not a very good idea when I’m trying to concentrate on science homework or listening to whoever is telling the tale of the week.”

“Aww sorry Reg; I think we can make it up to you though.” Sweet Pea’s grinning and you look to him and he nods towards Reggie and back to you and you grin.

“Yeah; come here Reggie; i think we both can help.” You grin when he flushes at the emphasis you put on the word both.


	87. Plus Two (Sweet Pea/Reader/Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea/Reader/Reggie, reader is pregnant w/twins

“I’m pregnant.” You figured it was best to just get it out and wait for their reaction. Reggie looks panicked for a moment and so does Sweet Pea before they look at each other and awkwardly cough half choking and you laugh a little.  
“Babe don’t laugh, this is serious… what’re we going to do?” Sweet Pea asks looking towards you and you shrug a little.  
“You don’t know?”  
“I mean I just peed on a stick like twenty minutes ago this might just be a false positive.”  
“Okay so doctors appointment first?” Reggie nods and both you and Sweet Pea agree. You make one for a week later and debate telling your parents about it but decide against it.

You all spend the rest of the day in bed lounging between your two boyfriends and all three of you dozing off. You wake up to hear Sweet Pea and Reggie talking and they continue as they realize you’re awake.  
“Reggie was just saying he’s worried about how his parents will take it.”  
“I don’t think either of our parents will take it well.”  
“I mean we were safe…”  
“Yeah but it just so happens the one time it didn’t work we got caught.”  
“Yeah we have to worry about Reggie’s the most; I mean to my parents snagging a northsider like this is a good way out; plus as long as I’m not in jail or doing drugs they really, really don’t give a shit. Hell they probably won’t notice unless I say something; I mean they didn’t notice I’d moved in with you” You nod towards Sweet Pea, who grins slightly.

“I know; I just; go they’ll probably want to murder me at the very least; they’ll probably give you money too; to get rid of it.. I can’t imagine my dad wants a scandal like Polly had.” Reggie sulks and you curl closer to him nodding.  
“We can figure it out when we talk to them…”  
“What about a paternity test; just to calm them down or to like prove it’s your kid.” Sweet Pea nudges Reggie’s shoulder.  
“I don’t know how that would help at all…”  
“We should actually figure out if I’m pregnant first. It could just be a false positive…”  
“There’s double the chance when we fucked it wasn’t safe; since it was both of us..” Reggie slumps further onto the bed and you laugh a little.  
“Come on it might not be 100% certain…”

”So you’re here to get a paternity test?” The doctor looks up; while the original blood test you’d taken to determine you were in fact pregnant you would need to do another one and get a cheek swab from both Sweet Pea and Reggie to figure out which was the father to the twins you’d be having. You can tell they’re both nervous. Reggie’s parents had been told after yours and after the doctor’s appointment confirming you were pregnant. You’d been quiet when his parents mumbled the ultimatum.  
“If you’re not the father you have nothing more to do with that southside trash.” You’re just glad Sweet Pea wasn’t there or he’d probably have tried to fight his dad.

“Superfecundation”  
“Super what?” You look confused as the doctor shifts the files to get a better grip.  
“Superfecundation; it’s the term for what’s happened.”  
“What has happened?” You can’t keep the nervousness from your voice and Reggie’s hand reaches for yours. Sweet Pea is leaning against the wall but he steps closer and the doctor sighs.  
“It means when two eggs are fertilized by different sperm in the same cycle.”  
“So?” Sweet Pea prompts and the doctor sighs.  
“The twins are from two different fathers; both of you are the father.”  
“Fuck my dad’s going to be so pissed.” Reggie looks panicked before you squeeze his hand.  
“It’ll be okay; we’ll figure something out.”

“I have no problem stepping into the background for this; letting everyone blame a deadbeat southside dad; not like that’s hard to do; we’d just have to let FP in on it otherwise he’d murder me with his whole ‘tryhard good dad routine.’ you know? This way you and Reggie can be the ‘southside northside couple who’re defying the odds or whatever way Alice will spin it.” Sweet Pea grins and you frown.  
“But I want-”

“Just until Reggie’s parents get their heads out of their asses babe.”  
“That might never happen.” Reggie chimes in and you laugh with both of them forgetting for a moment the growing storm waiting outside.


	88. Two For One (Sweet Pea/Reader/Fangs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fangs/Reader/Sweet Pea, reader is pregnant w/twins

You hadn’t known what to say at first when you realized you were late and then you started puking but you figured you couldn’t just ignore it until it went away, so you’d snuck past everyone at the Wyrm and actually asked FP Jones to help; you knew he would for Fangs and Sweet Pea so by default you were included in that and you’d decided to roll with whatever he was going to suggest.

It ended with him walking you across the street to the drug store and then you avoiding him once he’d bought you three pregnancy tests and a handful of home drug tests to store at the Wyrm in case anyone saw both of you.  
He’d offered to tell Fangs and Sweet Pea for you but you declined and he’d assured you it wouldn’t be any trouble but you reassured him that you would have no problems talking to them about it, and what they wanted to do about said growing issue.

It took you an extra two weeks mostly because you just wanted to avoid anything relating to the fact you were officially pregnant; a full month late was too far to be just stress from school and your parents disapproval at Sweet Pea and Fangs. While they didn’t seem to have much problem with your fling with the two southsiders; the idea of you being with any southsider was something they wanted to pry from your head. You hadn’t been sure how to tell them you were with both of them and now the thought of saying that and the fact you were pregnant from one of them was an absolute nightmare.

You’re shaking when you walk into Sweet Pea’s trailer and he frowns when he hugs you.  
“Fangs should be here in a second…” He sounds more worried and you try your best not to panic when Fangs walks through the door grin falling off when he sees how tense both of you are.  
“What happened; who died?” he nervously hovers and you can’t help but laugh almost double over with how far off Fangs’ guess is.  
“Nothing that bad; well I don’t think… I’m pregnant..” You don’t look at either of them waiting for them to say something.  
“So who’s the dad?” Fangs asks and you sigh in relief, happy that either of them haven’t said anything bad yet.

“How do we figure that out?” Sweet Pea looks nervously between you and Fangs.  
“I guess we could get a paternity test? I’m sure my parents will want one when I tell them.”  
“You haven’t told them yet?”  
“I didn’t think they needed to know before you two did! I’m also dreading telling them and having them either disown me or call me a Serpent whore; and you know they will!” You snap. Fangs has pulled his phone and and seems to be distracted by it.

“Superfecundation” Fangs looks up from his phone and grins, turning it around and pointing the words on the screen; Sweet Pea looks confused for a moment before squinting and reading; but then nodding.  
“I can go with that; it’ll be fine; no one will bother us anyways; I mean southsiders being teen parents; it’s expected.” Sweet Pea laughs hollowly and you swallow grimacing.  
“Except I’m not a southsider. And no one will be surprised if one or both of you bounce; but I’m stuck… God my parents are going to skin me alive for this.” You curl into yourself on Sweet Pea’s bed and both him and Fangs wrap their arms around you before they say anything. You all just sit for what feels like hours.  
“I mean you could always just be late; or it could’ve been a false positive.”  
“Blood tests can’t be false. Unless they messed up the blood samples in the lab; which is unlikely with how small Riverdale is.”

“Well maybe…”  
“Sweet Pea just say something if you want me to get rid of them.”  
“It’s entirely up to you..”  
“But?” You snap and he huffs.  
“It would make all of our lives easier; and free up the what next twenty years for that choice again? We can always have another kid later; but having kids now would ruin any hope of the next; minimum ten years; of being able to do anything we want.”  
“Fangs what do you think?” You turn to him and he shakes his head.  
“It’s not up to me; I’ll stand behind whatever you want Y/N.”


	89. Two For One Pt 2 (Sweet Pea/Reader/Fangs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 Telling reader's parents

”I at least want to tell my parents; before we decide anything; and yes that includes all of us. I don’t want to make a decision that any of us are unhappy with.” You sigh and Sweet Pea looks to the ground.  
“You do make a good point Sweet’s just maybe not so loud or grumpy when we go over it next time.” Fangs laughs a little as you turn Sweet Pea’s face to look back at you.  
“I’m sorry; I just; everyone would treat you differently and Fangs and I’s lives would barely change… I don’t want you to have to deal with that at all if it can be helped..”

“I mean it’s not like you two are going to run out on me..”  
“I know but you know how everyone will talk; besides you’re such a northsider people won’t stop to think we were horrible evil gang members that took advantage of you.” Fangs speaks up and you frown but nod a little.  
“Seriously Y/N we both love you and the Serpent’s know that but the Northsiders have trouble figuring it out. I don’t want you to get in trouble or end up like Polly…”

“I won’t the entire reason she snapped was because of Jason dying; nothing to do with anything else.” They sigh nodding and curl around you.  
“Do you think your parents will be mad?”  
“Probably; I mean there’s only so much you can be safe ya know so they’ll just have to take it at face value once they come to terms with it.”  
“If they come to terms…”  
“Fangs Jesus; lighten up.. But seriously Y/N we’ll be here for you; no matter what. We can even go with you.”

You agree to tell your parents the next day; before you do you decide to officially tell the Serpent’s and go from there. You know they’ll accept you no matter what you decide and you want to ask FP about joining officially.  
”I don’t think it’s a good idea for you both to go; maybe one of you but I think it would be better with just me; maybe Toni if you really want someone else there.” You shift nervously from foot to foot in the Wyrm and Sweet Pea and Fangs nod.  
“Whatever you want. I just would feel better if one of us would be there. Not that I think your parent’s will end up going Cooper on you; but it might be nice to have a witness; just in case.”  
You nod and make your way over to where Toni is asking her if she’d be willing to come along with you. She agrees; but not before pulling you to the side and questioning what is going on; you explain pretty much everything including wanting to join the Serpents and she laughs a little.  
“What?”

“You’re basically already a Serpent…  
“I know but I actually want to do the trials; earn my jacket; you know the whole thing.. Not just be a Serpent by association.”  
“And how do you think your parents will take it?”  
“Well either they’ll be relieved I have ‘the southside’ to take me since they knocked me up; or they’ll be horrified about me raising children over there and actually be supportive.”  
“So you’re using the Serpent’s to guilt them into supporting you?”  
“No; I’d rather be with y’all then them..” You huff sinking into one of the chairs and Toni sits besides you.

“Sorry I’ m just paranoid that-”  
“That I’m just using the Serpents? Or Sweet Pea and Fangs?”  
“No; I’m worried you’ll join the Serpents and then one or both of them will back out in taking care of the kids; we have no problem helping you out; but I can’t imagine they’d want to be forced into it.” You nod, chewing your lip and sighing.  
“Thanks for actually talking to me about it Toni; it feels like everyone is walking on eggshells around me.”  
“I think they’re just worried your parents are going to pull a Cooper and then Fangs or Sweet Pea are going to break you out and burn the sisters of `Mercy to the ground for keeping you from them.” You both laugh at that mental imagery.

“You’re pregnant.” Your mother had been repeating those words for the past five minutes but you’d prefer that to your father’s silent stare.  
“Dad, say something?” He just glances up from where he’d been staring at the floor and you’re about to repeat it but he just shakes his head.  
“Do you want time to think about it?”  
“What do I need to think about? You slept around with those fucking southsider’s and got knocked up. You made this mistake yourself so you fix it.”  
“Dad? Seriously?” You grumble and he finally looks up giving you a deadpan stare.  
“Yes. Get out. If you’re going to actually keep it; you’re on your own. Maybe those southsider’s will actually step up for once.” You nod standing up and turning away from your parents for what may be the last time.


	90. Plus Two Pt 2(Sweet Pea/Reader/Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus Two Pt 2; Telling Reggie's parents

“So FP first and then onto the Mantle’s and the deathtrap of their home?” Sweet Pea chuckles a bit and Reggie glares a little before nodding.  
“Are we still doing the Sweet Pea abandoned me shtick?”  
“Yeha it’s the safest option… I mean Alice will be all over it.”  
“All over what?” FP looks surprised to see the three of you standing in front of his makeshift office.  
“The whole uh; baby issue.”  
“Ah yes; the southsider getting knocked up and a brave and sweet Northsider saving her from the horrible fate of the southside.” FP laughs a little and you nervously join in.

“Don’t worry Y/N; i’ve let the Serpents know it’s to avoid Reggie getting hurt… No telling what his dad would do if he found out he was into snakes; in a literal sense.” FP nods towards Sweet Pea and the three of you shift unsure if you should laugh about the innuendo he’d supplied.  
“It would be better if you all explained it, in person; most everyone who needs to know is here for now. If you want.”  
“Well we have to get it over with yeah.”

It hadn’t taken you long to explain to the Serpent’s what was going on; Reggie had jumped in to explain why you were even doing this; that it was better in the long run since he knew how his father was going to react. In the end the Serpents were understanding and with that hurdle jumped you were dreading actually having to talk to Reggie’s family.

Reggie had asked you to come to lunch; he’d figured if things went south you’d be able to meet and spend the rest of the day with Sweet Pea and his parent’s would be less likely to call the cops as it was the middle of the day if he decided to run off instead of if you had come to dinner as was originally planned.  
Reggie’s house is nice; you’d been in it a few times; it was similar to Betty’s and Archies; standard for the Northside luxury for even the Southside homes. The rooms were spread out and the kitchen was clean enough where you joked about no one actually using it.  
You meet his mother first; officially and Reggie mumbles what’s going on to her; she hugs you tighter that you’d expected mumbling about the ‘poor southsider’ to Reggie when she thinks you can’t hear as you wait for his father to get home from work.

His father arrives and you debate just spitting out what’s going on over the pasta salad his mom is serving but you decide to wait until after lunch; reasoning that the food might make him more willing to listen.  
Reggie however cleared his throat and informs his dad what you’re both doing there before you can even thank Mrs. Mantle for the food; Both you and her stare shocked from Reggie to his father. His father doesn’t say anything just starting to eat and growls out a ‘We’ll talk after lunch’ sort of threat that has you losing your appetite before he can actually finish the threat or the bite of pasta. Reggie and him are in a glaring contest over the pasta and you’re debating what would happen if you just left right then but you wait it out. Reggie’s father gesturing to the living room and you make a point of putting yourself between Reggie and him; not that you think it would do much good either way but you sit slightly in front of Reggie on the couch; while his father faces both of you in the armchair.

You know it’s manipulative and a cheap shot but when Reggie stumbles over his words you can see his father getting ready to tear into him. It’s not hard for you to start crying but even Reggie seems shocked when you sob and sniffle.  
“I’m really sorry Mr. Mantle I don’t wanna get Reggie in trouble I swear; I didn’t mean for this to happen I swear; I made him be safe I promise; I promise Mr. Mantle… I swear.” You mumble a few more apologies and can see Reggie’s mother soften; his father seems hesitant and you inwardly sigh deciding to go in farther; you’re already crying so it’s not hard for you to shudder and sobs a few more times before pretending to regain your composure.  
“Sorry Mr. Mantle; I’m sure I can go to centerville or somewhere that has a clinic; I can probably get the money somehow too; I won’t bother you all anymore, Reggie said it would be a problem; I should have listened….” You’re surprised to feel his arm awkwardly pulling you and Reggie into a hug.  
“No Y/N; don’t worry about that; we’ll help; we have a spare room if you need.”  
“Oh no; that’s too much Mr. Mantle I can’t ask that…”

“You don’t have to. No offense but the last thing I want is you raising my grandkids in the Southside. You can stay as long as you need.” Reggie shrinks under his father’s glare and you wince a little when it very obviously softens when he looks at you.  
“I could never let my children or grandchildren suffer; something I’m, sure Reggie would agree with?” Reggie nods and you smile back; desperate to leave.  
“We’ll I need to head back to work; so it was lovely meeting you; we can all talk again maybe over dinner next week?” You nod watching his father leave and get into his car.

”So?” Sweet pea looks up from his couch and you sink onto it; both you and Reggie are fighting to cuddle Sweet Pea.  
“That bad huh?”  
“We have dinner next week; you’re coming.”  
“I can come later today if you need.” Sweet Pea wink and you sigh.  
“No, that is how we got into this mess in the first place.”


	91. Fake It Till You Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea misreads your discomfort at the guy hovering around you, which is how he ends up getting dragged to family dinner as your new boyfriend, after he threatens your brother

You cringe back at the man in front of you as he leans in on your cart, picking through everything you’re buying.  
“Will you fuck off.” You hiss and he looks up smirking at you.  
“Now why would I do that? This is just so interesting, boxed Mac and cheese, instant ramen, oh is that a loaf of bread I spy?” You’re about to say something else when Sweet Pea rounds the isle looking murderous holding a pack of chicken. You’re trying your best not to laugh, but its easy enough not to when he snakes his arm around your waist; glaring at the guy once more.  
“Oh this is much more interesting that the carb overload, hello there, who might you be.”  
“It’s not important, can you just let me finish shopping.”  
“No Y/N tell me who he is, if it’s a decent answer I’ll leave you alone.”  
“Or you leave her alone now.” Sweet Pea snarls stepping forward.  
“Sweet’s don’t. He’s not worth it.”

“Sweet’s? Awww that’s cute you have a nickname for him, is he your boyfriennnddd, awww.” He mocks and you glare, nervously glancing at Sweet Pea.  
“Yeah I am, you have a problem with that we can sort it out, outside, after we finish shopping.” Sweet Pea only walks forward two steps but you can see the way his body shifts, how his face hardens, you know he’s thinking about this being a job. You watch the man back up slightly.  
“Jesus Y/N you didn’t tell mom you were dating him did you? She’s going to have a heart attack if he comes at her like that..”  
“Mom?”

“Sweet Pea, meet my idiot brother, he’s in town for a visit from college.” Sweet Pea nods and your brother smiles.  
“Well you two can come over for dinner, I’ll let mom know you’re bringing your boyfriend. So we’ll see him there too. Bye.” He leaves and you can see the panic creeping on Sweet Pea’s face.  
“Sweet’s it’s fine-“  
“Oh my god your family is going to hate me! I’m so sorry I should’ve-“  
“Wait Sweet Pea no, my family will love you.”  
“No I just threatened your brother!!”  
“He deserved it.” You counter and Sweet Pea nods.  
“That may be true but-“  
“No buts, we’re dating and my family will love you. Oh my god I didn’t ask if you were okay with that!”

“Okay with what?”  
“Dating me?” Sweet Pea smiles.  
“I would love to date you.”  
“Good faking it should be easy then.”  
“Fake it till you make it then right?” He laughs and you nod.  
“So you can pick me up at six, and we can head to my mom’s for half six?”

You’re nervous as you knock on the door, your mother pulling you in hugging you.  
“Mom you saw me an hour ago!”  
“ I know! But you should have said something about your boyfriend!!”  
“I did.”  
“To your brother; not to me! Did you not trust me?”  
“Well it’s just-“  
“He’s a serpent.” You brother calls from farther in the house.  
“Oh, good.” Your mother smiles and pulls both of you into the house.  
“Good?” Sweet Pea looks confused at you and you smirk and shrug.  
“No why is it a good thing?”  
“My dad was in the Serpents.”  
“Was?”  
“Yeah he moved for a job up to Toledo.”  
“Oh well um; nice to meet you then?” He offers his hand out to your mother and she shakes it grinning and gestures towards the inside of the house.  
“Come in; dinner should be ready in a few you can just hang out wherever.” Your mother waves back to the kitchen and you nod.

“We’ll be in my room.”  
“Door stays open!” You mother shouts from downstairs as you sigh as you make it onto your bed.  
“God I’m sorry for dragging you into this.” You sigh slumping next to Sweet Pea who shrugs a little.  
“I don’t mind.”  
“I know that but I care; I mean I’ve basically made it so you can’t date anyone and I’m not giving you anything in return.” You shrug and Sweet Pea nods before looking at the door.  
“We can go back downstairs; if you’re uncomfortable; I don’t mind.” You offer and he shrugs a little.  
“I; can you; I just;” Sweet Pea fumbles and you hesitate when he looks at the door before turning back to you.

“I uh; I don’t want to pretend to date you.”  
“Oh; oh my god I’m so sorry; I knew I should have asked.” He silences you with a kiss and grins.  
“Oh you meant you don’t want it to be fake.” He nods returning to kissing you.  
“MOM! Y/N and her boyfriend are making out!!!” Is what pulls you from kissing him instead of the need for air.


	92. Balloon Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food colouring water fight w/betty/ the serpents; Reader makes a joke about Sweet pea ‘looking like the flower now’ and he tries to get revenge; he ends up going to pop’s with all of them in multicoloured clothes at like 2 am.

Betty had almost broken down your door that morning.  
“It’s supposed to be hot out today.”  
“Yeah; it’s summer.”  
“I know but I mean like; we can have a water fight…”  
“Okay; does your house not have water? That’s why you’re here right?”  
“I’m here because I need food colouring.”  
“Your mother; queen of ‘mom next door’ doesn’t have food colouring?”  
“Nope. So…” You nod leading her into the kitchen; watching as she pulls water balloons out from her bag and setting them next to the sink. She moves over to your pantry, pulling the food colouring down and grinning as you’ve already set out bowls.

“Oh no; we can put a drop into the balloon and then fill it from that…”  
“We have a funnel…” You nod to the funnel you’ve pulled out and Betty nods, grinning again.  
“Smart idea.”  
“I know.”  
“So we’re just going to fill these up until we run out?”  
“Yes.”  
“Where are we using them?”  
“At sunnyside! Juggie’s been moping and the rest of the Serpent’s have been complaining.”  
“So we’re going to go drown them in staining food colouring for what reason?”  
“It’ll be pretty and stop them moping..”  
“Or get them pissed!!” You huff; despite the risk of them getting pissed you still fill the balloons.

“Come on Y/N.” Betty nods you forward; you scowl but let her pile white shirts and pants into your arms.  
“All white? Really? You trying to bring the farm back?  
“They’re not gonna give a shit’ besides it’s the best way to see the colours!!”  
“Okay; sure….” You laugh a little wondering how she’s going to get everyone into wearing it.  
As it turns out being the Serpent Queen has its advantages. Most of the Serpents; despite not having been told why, don the white clothes and laugh at each other making comments about being in the farm. Fangs even leads a mini fake sermon that has everyone howling in laughter and Betty chuckling. She retreats into Jugheads trailer; peeking back out to ask for another white outfit; apparently he and Sweet Pea had been talking strategy.

You laugh a little when they both come out but Betty just shoves a water balloon into your hand and you toss it. It hits Jughead square in the chest in a burst of green. Sweet Pea manages to dodge the one Betty threw at him and he looks unimpressed turning and walking back into the trailer. You ignore his refusal to play; laughing when Toni it’s you in the back with a green balloon.  
The fight continues and you notice there’s a sudden uptake of blue and you turn to see Sweet Pea; bright blue instead of white clothes and you laugh more.  
“You look just like the flower now!” You grin trying to throw a red balloon onto him to make purple.  
He grins back hitting you with a blue one on your shoulder.

Everyone is covered in various colours; it’s warm enough outside that it feels nice; at least until the sun starts to go down and you including a few others, start to shiver. Sweet Pea offers his jacket and then nods to Jughead who grins.  
“We’re all going to Pop’s so we don’t freeze!!” Everyone cheers and you and Betty look confused.  
“Pops? It’s like; Jesus it’s two am…”  
“Yeah exactly.. Plus Pop’s is the closest place besides a couple of our homes.”  
“I wonder how Pop will feel about all of us looking like we’ve rolled around in a rainbow.”

“We should sit in Rainbow order!” Betty laughs and Jughead chuckles.  
“Babe that’s gay..”  
“Same.” Toni and Fangs say at the same time and everyone bursts into laughter.


	93. Newb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea/reader; Reader is new to southside high; gets in a fight and the next day sweet pea goes to recruit her for the serpents

You’d been living farther up so coming down to Riverdale it was slightly warmer than you were used too; which meant you could actually wear the summer wardrobe you had. The downside was that there were plenty of guys who agreed you looked hot which meant your temper getting the better of you and you’d already gotten in five fights before you’d even started school. 

You heard you were going to Southside High; which as far as your parents were concerned was the bad school. You weren’t sure what counted as bad to them but when one of the guys in a car whistles and then gets out in the parking lot you don’t hold back; slamming your fist into his stomach and hissing some threat that you can’t actually remember because you realize he’s part of a gang; and then they pile you and you wake up in your room your parents seething.

You’re not sure who’d brought you back home and you’re sure it wasn’t any of the gang members; or any of the police because you know now of them would come to the Southside just based on how shitty the sides of the buildings look and the fact that the gang apparently beat you into unconsciousness in the middle of the morning and then went and got lunch; if the mumbling at Southside’s metal detectors is anything to go by that morning. You’re not sure what you’re supposed to do; but you recognise one of the guys leering against a locker as the one you punched in the gut.

He sticks out his hand grinning.

“Lance; pleasure…” You swear your blood is still on his shirt but before you can do anything you’re pulled away by a girl with pink hair and into a fold of other people wearing black leather.

“Not in your life Ghoul.” The pink haired girl hisses and you smirk a little when Lance narrows his eyes but steps back.

“Good thing I’m already dead then.” He chuckles, hand closing on your shoulder; you strike out, not particularly hard, but the same spot where you’d hit him earlier and he howls in pain throwing you back. You laugh, letting another one of the leather jacket wearing boys drag you farther away while the pink haired girl takes pictures of Lance on the floor.

“That was pretty smooth; how’d you drop him..” 

“Y/N;” You stick your hand out and grin at him.

“Sweet Pea.” He looks at you expectantly and you nod back towards the front of the school where Lance was probably still on the ground.

“He attacked me yesterday.” You can see something in his eyes but he just grins; covering it up by closing them and laughing.

“So you’re the girl that had everyone abuzz about your idiocy taking on a group of Ghoulies before they got their morning milkshakes.”

“How the fuck was I supposed ot know they were a gang.. Wait milkshakes?”

“Yeah; the Ghoulies always get milkshakes at Pop’s right before it opens; it’s like the one thing the Northsiders allow them to do without calling the police.”

“Oh like a truce?”

“I wouldn’t call letting the most nonthreatening member go into a diner to pick up a to go order a truce; but sure.”

“So why are you talking to me? If not to explain how much of an idiot I am; not that you’re the first.”

“Oh well actually we; my gang and I; I mean I’m not the leader but..”

“But?”

“What Sweets here is trying to say is, we want you to join us.”

“You’re really asking the girl who just beat the shit out of one gang member to join a gang?”

“Their rival gang; we under-”

“Hell yeah I wanna beat the snot outta more of them!”

“You’re literally covered everywhere in bruises; well from what I can see of your arms and legs; also that black eye looks nasty.”

“Well it just makes you want me more.” Sweet Pea blushes slightly and you laugh locking your arm with his.

“So how do I join up?”


	94. Jawbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea/Reader; Y/N is a vixen living on the southside; she gets in a fight with the ghoulies and then the next day stands up for the Serpents when Southside high comes to Riverdale High

You didn’t mind living on the southside; most of the other River Vixen’s didn’t care; or they didn’t bother thinking about it. Cheryl even didn’t care and no one bothers with anything even when the southside high closes and you have to deal with the people you live around now trying to muscle into your area. You know it’s silly, but you try to keep order, feeling like you’re meant to be a bridge between the southside and northside; you scoff a little surprised that Jughead and Betty aren’t taking over your job; but they’re both too wrapped up in each other to really care.

The ghoulies jump you the night before all of the other southsider’s are meant to show up to the school. You’re not sure why; maybe they’d gotten wind of you being buddies with all the northsiders before the schools merged into one; either way they attack while you’re walking home.

It’s not a fair fight; it wasn’t meant to be and you know this; still you give it your all.

You wake up on the sidewalk and groan, dragging yourself home and trying not to scream when you swallow the pain pills and a few gulps of water.

“God this fucking sucks.” You hiss to yourself barely able to spit the words out. You just groan and don’t bother with making it to your bed; you have to be up in a few hours anyways.

You’d swallowed what you’d consider at least half a bottle of Advil before slugging your way to Riverdale high and dreading the Southside high students. You knew they were going to be loud and rambunctious, but you also knew Jughead and Betty weren’t likely to let anything harm what they had going on, or anything that existed on the Northside.

You can see Veronica and Archie hovering by the welcoming table they’ve set out; you’re watching, keeping your face hidden; you know they’ll worry too much and then they Southsiders might get hurt; there’s nothing that seems to be happening so you hang back for now. There’s nothing they’d be able to do anyways; besides drag you to a hospital appointment you couldn’t afford.

“Wow; I didn’t know they let actual snakes in here…” Cheryl hisses and you try not to clench your jaw when it makes pain blume along your entire face.

“Seriously..” You tune out whatever else she and Reggie are saying.

“Seriously Cheryl; can’t you play queen bee on another day? Dragging the new kids into your shit drama isn’t how any of us want to start today.” You snap your jaw clicking in the silence that follows. Cheryl seems to consider what you’re saying before she turns stalking off. You can see some of the Serpents recognising you from where you live. You can see Sweet Pea’s eyes light up and you’re sure he recognises you from the times you’ve spent curled on the couches in the Wrym; FP fretting over you in ways he wouldn’t even glance at Jughead. 

You’re not a Serpent; but the way Sweet Pea is looking at you, you know you might be soon. The entire reason you had avoided it was you knew you’d be more of a target. While now you were getting jumped by the Ghoulies because of your big mouth and inability to leave defenseless people to suffer; if you joined the Serpents it would be because of that, plus the fact you were a snake and would hurt the gang if you got hurt. You clench your jaw trying ot prepare yourself to avoid Sweet Pea but any look in his eye is replaced by concern when you turn your face; and the massive bruise and black eye you have to his line of sight.

“It’s a fracture…” You mumble; wincing as even that causes pain that makes your vision go blurry.

“Okay but I don’t give a shit if it’s a bruised kneecap; hospital; now.” Sweet Pea glares and you try to glare but just start to tear up from the movement of your jaw.

“You’ve broken your jaw; we might have to wire part of it shut…” You can’t help but try to glare at the doctor. Sweet Pea looks incredibly proud of himself and you switch from glaring at the doctor to glaring at him.

“If we do have to close your jaw to fix it; well you’re going to need like round the clock care; I hope your boyfriend here is ready to deal with that.”

“Oh really?” You try to look devious but just whine in pain before lying back on the bed the doctor had put you on.

He’s gone to look at the x-rays they’ve taken; you’re not really sure what’s going to happen but FP had called to let you know he and your parents were working on bills and rent so you wouldn’t have to worry about that for now. You’re relieved until the doctor comes back and has a folder in his hands.

“So what’s the verdict…” You try to speak properly but it comes out with a hiss.

“Not as bad as it could have been considering I’ve just found out you went up against five grown men, but-”


	95. Flower Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea/Reader;Reader gets bored and covers Sweet Pea’s trailer with flowers; inside and out

Sweet Pea had been telling you about the job he was supposed to go on for the past week; but you hadn’t thought he meant that it was going to be a week long trip. When he had said next week, you knew he meant he would be leaving but not for the full week.

You make sure to yell at Jughead complaining about him sending Sweet Pea away from you on the weekend of your anniversary and that you’d never expect him to leave Betty at that time.

Thankfully Cheryl is also alone; as Toni went with Sweet Pea so for the moment at least you’re not miserable alone.

Of course she gets bored slumming it and you need to work on school work anyways so you both leave Pop’s thanking her for lunch and the shake and she grins assuring you anytime you need.

You hadn’t been working on your actual school work; you’d abandoned that in favour of cleaning the inside of Sweet Pea’s trailer; it shows how bored you are; you’re not reorganizing anything just dusting and sweeping. You do the dishes as well and are pretty proud of yourself.

“Hey Y/N! How’s holding down the fort going?” Sweet Pea laughs from over the phone. 

“It’s good I’ve managed to avoid doing that history essay for like three hours!”

“That’s not good sweetness.”

“It’ll be fine! I still have like a whole week after you get back to do it.”

“Mhhmm; but most of that week is time where we’ll be spending it together.” You swear you can hear him wink on the other end and hear Toni making a grossed out noise.

“Well you still haven’t done it either.”

“Touche; well we have-”

“I know; good luck on the job; see you soon. Love you.”

“Love you too; and thanks. See you soon.” You hang up and sigh deciding to open the junk closet Sweet Pea had created; you were surprised most people had junk drawers but he’d managed to ammase a full closet.

You yelp when most of what comes out are flower garlands and various party supplies. You’re more surprised to find the closet goes back pretty deep and even more shocked to find boxes of the flower garlands stacked up three high.

“Huh I guess I could make flower crowns…” You grin at the thought of sweet Pea wearing one but then you decide it would look better to actually use them around the house; besides it would free up the closet space and give you more time to avoid the essay you should be working on. After a quick call to confirm from FP that it’s okay to use them. He informs you that they were once used for both the Wyrm and riverdale high’s dances and party nights; but they weren’t needed anymore; he’d just kept them in case he needed it.

You grin to yourself as you pull out the lengths of flower garlands; weaving them together without using the zip ties you’d found as much as possible. You hang the bunches of flowers around the trailer which then sparks another idea. You confirm with Fp once more; just to make sure he doesn’t care what happens to the flowers at all. Once you’re sure; and he’s been made aware of your plan, fully supportive through laughter you can’t help but join in on.

“Babe you really shouldn’t have covered the entire outside of my place with flowers.”

“I didn’t”

“Oh thank god you left my bike uncovered…” He rolls his eyes, grinning and you wait, watching expectantly as he opens the door and an avalanche of flowers swallows him.

“Y/N!!!!”  
“What did you think I was standing out here for???”

“To welcome me back to my flowerless home!”

“Oh; well that too! Welcome home!!!” You beam laughing at him.


	96. River Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is swimming/diving for stones and Sweet Pea thinks she’s drowning and saves her

You’d been swimming in the Sweetwater river since you were three. Everyone in Riverdale did; it was more of a lake than a river at the point you all had your swimming hole. You knew since Jason’s passing everyone avoided it. At least until the summer; when the heat made your shoes tacky on the pavement and your ice cream turned back to milk in minutes.

At this point pretty much everyone was staking a claim to some spot at Sweetwater; mainly to swim although half the school seemed to be sunbathing on the rocks that surrounded the river instead of swimming.

Throughout your childhood you’d managed to slowly gather a collection of crystal stones and shimmering river rocks that you’d find at the bottom of the lake. This also led to you being able to hold your breath for two and a half minutes; which you knew was above average for most people. You’d never bothered to tell anyone and it hadn’t come up in conversation beyond the ‘can you swim’ question. Which was obvious to everyone as you were on the swim team anyways. Well at least the northsiders knew that; you were never sure how much the southsiders knew and paid attention or how much they deemed useless information and ignored whenever any of you opened your mouths.

You settled with the rest of your friends; while they were sunbathing you’d decided to go diving for more rocks; you’d settled on trying to collect a full rainbow of colours; you were missing any shades of orange and yellow; both of those being either harder to find or camouflaged by other colours.

You grin under the water having spotted a small grouping of coloured stones; you’d seen some striped ones; and while you normally didn’t consider those for your collection you were open to it simply because the stripes were a soft cream and a pale shimmering orange. You weren’t sure how it would look in the light but your hand closed around it before you felt yourself being pulled upwards.

“Y/N are you-”

“What the actual fuck. Get the fuck off of me!” You shove yourself back, thankful you’re wet from the lake as whoever is grabbing you loses their grip on you and you go diving back into the water. You manage to keep your hand around the stone before your feel yourself being pulled back once again and almost thrown onto the shore.

“Y/N; are you-”

“Sweet Pea what’s going on? Is Y/N okay?” Fangs cuts in before you can say anything else. You gare at both of them listening to Sweet Pea catching his breath.

“Y/N was drowning! She’d been down there for like two full minutes.”

“Oh my god! Do we need to-” Fangs pauses; and you can hear your friends laughing.

“What? God forbid I care about someone!” He glares at your friends who just laugh harder and then he turns to you.

“What were you thinking!”

“Well; being captain of the swim team; I was practicing diving; as well as looking for nice stones; I have a collection going..” You keep your glare steady and watch as Sweet Pea’s face turns progressively pinker.

“Oh; ummm…

“What were you thinking?” You grin at him and his face hits a steady pink flush as he’s opening and closing his mouth.

“Well; I, umm was thinking; you might be drowning… And no one else was doing anything so I thought I’d help and-”

“Save me and be a hero? Yeah cute idea; but next time actually make sure they’re drowning.”

“Oh yeah sure next time I’ll just tap you on the shoulder; excuse me are you drowning ma’am; like that right? Is that what you want?”

“Well I’d prefer you not to save me from the river again; what do you want?” You grin at him laughing a little when he shifts on his feet.

“A date?”

“To Pop’s since I’m pretty sure if we spend any more time here you’ll just pull more people from the water claiming they’re drowning.”

“Nah I only do that for girls I’m interested in.”


	97. Food Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader leaves food in Sweet Pea’s trailer; she gets transferred to Southside high and gets called out for breaking into Sweet Pea’s place

You finish your shopping and grin as you heft the bags into the car. You make it home unpacking most of the bags from the car but leaving three in the car. You get back into the car, you know you don’t really need to do this as you park your car a few feet aware, and shove the bags onto your arms after you flick the hood from your hoodie up.

You can’t risk being seen, not that the cops would ever show up for the southside unless they knew it was a northsider. Still you try to avoid being spotted and you make it to the trailer; fishing the spare key from where it’s hidden by the flower pot. 

You grin, pulling your hood down after dropping them groceries off and returning to your car. You decide to swing by Pop’s and get a milkshake. You grin waving to Betty and Veronica as they’re sitting with Jughead. He’s slumped against the table and you furrow your brow.

“What’s got him down? Pop run out of burgers?”

“I’m being transferred.”

“Transferred?”

“Yeah, to Southside high; they’re switched the school district zone now.”

“They are?” You try not to sound too panicked but you can tell by the way Jughead watches you, he knows.

“Yeah.” You groan when your phone dings and you see the text from your parents stating what you knew would happen; you’re being transferred to southside high as well; your address not having been changed from your grandparents house in the southside. You’re comforted by the fact he’ll be joining you.

“I think I’m being haunted.”

“Oh really?” You’re curled at the side of the lunch room; while Jughead had gotten introduced to and then rejected the Serpents; you were afforded no such luxuries which suited you fine. You’re watching Jughead but you can’t help but catch the two Serpent’s conversation; they’re right next to you as well.

“Yeah I keep forgetting that I’ve bought food; so I come home from getting groceries and there’s food in the kitchen!”

“I’m pretty sure you’re not that dumb…”

“I know; it’s weird it…”

“What Sweet Pea?” 

“I have an idea.” Sweet Pea grins and you turn back to your lunch for now.

You know it’s a bad idea; having been shoved to Southside high along with Jughead; you know you’ll get in trouble, but you can’t help it. You know everyone on the southside is worse off. You know from Jughead complaining and catching him eating anything you’ll shove in his face. So when you decided to leave food in his trailer; you knew where the spare key was; under the tire on the right of his doorway. 

Jughead never said anything about the food and you didn’t either. You assumed he was thankful but as you think back to the trailer you’d broken into; with the depictions Betty had given you, you slowly realize you’re not dropping food to him, but to some random person in Sunnyside. You can’t stop; you have no idea what they’re dealing with and you assume that they’re not well off living in sunnyside.

You’re looking for the key, realizing it’s been moved. You debate searching but can hear people moving around so you leave the food on the stoop and return home; hopeful that no one has spotted you.

You glare at the bag of groceries and freeze when you spot Toni, the girl who had shown you watching you. She narrows her eyes and you stumble back, before running backwards and back home as fast as you can.

Toni doesn’t say anything, she just nods a little and you realize the other Serpents have gathered. Sweet Pea is sitting in the center and glaring directly at you.

“Here.” He shouts and you stumble forward, Toni’s arm snaking yours.

“You’re Y/N, right?”

“Yeah….” You nod.

“You’ve been breaking into my house..”

“I know but it was just to drop food off and-”

“You thought I was some fucking charity case then? That I needed saving by some northside bitch?” He looks unimpressed and you snap your teeth as you shout.

“I thought your house was Jughead’s! Since I’m his friend and I know he like the rest of you fucking assholes apparently won’t ever accept help!” You glare and Sweet Pea actually starts laughing.

“Damn you have bite in you Y/N; how’d you feel about becoming one of us?”


	98. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is doing body paint for Cheryl’s party and Sweet Pea gets dared to do it; when he wakes up the next day he finds out it’s glow in the dark ink; that lasts for a week

”Sweet’s it’ll be finneeee.”

“It won’t be.” Sweet Pea glares, slurring slightly at Fangs who just laughs and nods back to him.

“It’s Y/N; she’s not gonna paint dicks on ya; just those like swirls and shit!” Fangs laughs more and Toni joins in. You pretend not to hear them, Cheryl had asked you to do body paint for her ‘neon night’ party theme and you were happy to set up shop in one of the guest rooms; you hadn’t done anyone yet, most of the people were already painted, having gotten it done earlier that week. Sweet Pea is one of the guys that hadn’t and with Fangs prodding and chiding him you’re guessing it’s only a matter of time before he relents.

“I’ll pay you fifty bucks if you do it.” Fangs grins and you know why; Sweet Pea probably assumes it’s just neon glow paint. It is; but it’s also mixed with a glowing ink to add vibrancy; it also lasted for at least a week; which is why most everyone else decided to get it done the week earlier so after the party it would fade. Apparently Sweet Pea didn’t get the memo.

“So what do you want?”

“Paint me.”

“I know that, I mean what do you want painted on you.”

“Uhh swirls?”

“Okay, what colour?”

“Green! Oo and flowers!!!” He laughs a little and you grin nodding.

“I’ll try to make them look like Sweet Pea’s then.” He’s grinning the entire time you paint him; you’re thankful Fang’s is talking to him. While you would consider yourself friends with him, you weren’t immune to how attractive he was; and him lying on the couch with his shirt off and the shorts he was wearing rolled up farther than necessary to pain his legs.

He doesn’t laugh while you paint and you’re relieved; when you had painted Archie; he’d laughed so much the lines were jagged and you’d ended up having to leave pieces off.

You try to keep the train of thought; that you’re just painting on a random guy; not the guy you’ve had a crush on for at least a year. Still you can’t help but admire him and how he looks, he’s smiling at something Fangs is saying; you’ve tuned it out; assuming it’s Serpent talk.

“And done!” You grin and he pulls you into a careful hug to not smudge anything.

“Enjoy the party! It should be dry now!” He cheers and you watch him walk into the black light dance room.

”Y/N…” You blink turning from the book you were reading.  
“Yes?”

“This won’t wash off.” You frown confused at Sweet Pea who’s in a tank top and shorts.

“Well yeah? It lasts a full week before it’ll start to wash off and..” You laugh at his horrified face.

“You didn’t know?” You grin trying to stop yourself from laughing more as he nods.

“Aww Sweets I’m sorry.” You try to appease him but he just scowls and you laugh more.

“What can i do to make it up to you then? Since you’re so terribly inconvenienced by the painted flowers.”

“It’s not that! They just glow in the dark!!! We were watching a movie in history and I had to go sit outside!”

“Awww you poor thinggg.” Sweet Pea glares and you laugh.

“I’d offer to wash it off you but that’s not really the problem is it.” He grins a little.

“What?’ You narrow your eyes.

“You can; when the week is up. Wash it off of me; but before that. I can think of another way you can make it up to me.” He’s grinning and you nod slightly.

“It depends what it is….” The grin doesn’t fade.

“Go on a date to Pop’s with me?”

“Pops?”

“Would you rather the Wyrm?’ He laughs a little and you nod.

“Okay, when?” He looks a little shocked.

“After school today? Or would you rather it be after you’re flower free.” You laugh.

“Hmm probably after I’m de-flowered.” He winks and you know you’re blushing as he walks away.


	99. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea/Reader; Sweet Pea finds an injured cat and brings it to the vet

Sweet Pea hates himself sometimes. This is not one of those times. He’s careful with the kitten, almost nervously holding it. It doesn’t mew anymore and he’s worried, it was tiny, so small he could hold it in his hands and he’s not really sure how big they’re supposed to be. It’s bleeding from its nose, or was at some point because there’s a line of blood on it from it’s nose like it had a nose bleed and now he’s wondering if cats can get nose bleeds like people. But the way it just blinked at him and mewed; not even putting up a fight when he picked it up. He knows something is wrong; so he brings it to the vet across town.

It seems the kitten does not like being moved from the warm spot between his arm and chest and when he tries to get a better look at it, it claws him across the face. It stings a little, it’s more a hit to his pride; especially when he spots you in the vet’s office.

You’re surprised to hear someone knocking on the glass. Most people knew the emergency vet’s number and know that you’re only an intern so you can’t actually help with any medical problems their pet has. Still you unlock the door, watching the boy, he’s around your age and you freeze up a little, the black leather jacket marking him as a Southside Serpent. Besides Hot Dog you weren’t aware of any of them having pets. Still you nod to him, trying not to laugh at the scratch on his face.

“I didn’t know what to do, I mean can cats even get nosebleeds? He was so small and i dont think they’re supposed to be this small and then he scratched me when I tried to move. Oh my god is it even a boy???” He sounds increasingly more panicked so you put a hand on his arm and hum slightly to get his attention.

“Who did you bring in?”

“A stray cat, just a little one; i found him when i left… when i left work. And he’s so small. Is it a boy? Will he be okay?”

“Well first of he, is a he. And he should be okay, he seems a little thirsty and hungry, the bump on his nose just looks like he fell, maybe from a short window?”

“Okay so what do you need to do..”

“Well-” Sweet Pea pulls the kitten towards him and you look to see Victoria, the dog you’re looking after moving towards all the noise.

“It’s just Victoria, she’s the reason I’m here; she needs round the clock monitoring so I volunteered for the weekend night shifts.” The kitten meows at you and you pick it up, wrapping it loosely into a blanket and putting a plate of wet food in front of it.

“Oh, sorry to barge in then.”

“No it’s okay, she’s mostly healed up, it’s a just in case measure, plus it looks really good on college applications. Now; let’s see what we can do for that scrape on your face.” You grin at him and he sits on the stool you pull out nervously waiting for you to clean the cut on his cheek.

He comes back the next day; to check on the kitten and you happily show him how little Snake is doing. He laughs at the name you’ve given him and you can tell he’s trying to fight the urge to pick up the kitten and run. He offers to buy you lunch at Pop’s and you accept, it ends up being a five am breakfast because you have to keep an eye on Victoria, but neither of you mind.

”So what’s going to happen to snake, to the kitten..” he asks, after a week of visiting.

“Well once he’s a little bigger he’ll be taken to the pound.”

“The pound, where they kill animals?”

“Well yes; although as a kitten he’ll be adopted in no time; unlike Victoria.” You miss how Sweet Pea looks pained.

“She’s not your dog?”

“Oh no; she got hit by a car, and the family we found through her microchip didn’t want her back; so she’ll be going to the pound as well; not likely for her to make it out with a family.” You smile sadly and Sweet Pea offers to buy you a shake stating he can’t bare to see you so sad. He pets Victoria and you don’t bother telling him she’s going to the pound tomorrow.

When you get into the vets office both Snake the kitten and Victoria are gone.

“What wrong Y/N?” Sweet Pea asks, he’d offered to get you lunch again and you’re dangling a cheese fry in your fingers.

“Victoria and the kitten are gone.”

“Oh, to the pound?”

“Yeah, I thought i’d have the rest of the day to spend with them.. To say goodbye.”

“I’m really sorry about that; how about you say hello to them later?”

“I guess; assuming they don’t just put Victoria down.” You slump sadly and Sweet Pea sighs.

“You want to come over to mine for a movie night? Me and my friends do it on Fridays usually, but I can get them in mine if you want some cheering up.” You agree, surprised at how kind Sweet pea is being despite having known you for only a few weeks.

”So Y/N, these are my friends.” He grins swinging the trailer door opening and laughing when you shriek, Victoria wagging her tail and Snake asleep on a pillow.

“What are they doing here?”

“They didn’t go to the pound, after your shift ended I went back and adopted them; I didn’t want either of them to be stuck in there; seeing you happy is a huge bonus.” he grins as you smile back at him.


	100. If I could Tell Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea/Reader If I Could Tell Her- Dear Evan Hansen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running a musical challenge over on my tumblr if you want to check that out  
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/625246048679591936/musical-challenge

Fangs had been shot. He was dead, or dying, you just knew he wasn’t here standing with you in the hospital waiting room; instead it was just Toni and Jughead and Sweet Pea was standing off to the side.

“Hey; what’s going on?” You mumble and Sweet Pea just shakes his head before sighing.

“He’ll be fine.”

Sweet Pea wakes you up and you glare.

“Pop’s come on.”

“Why do you care?”

“You’re Fang’s sister; I’m going to care about you.’  
“We’re half siblings. We’re a billion worlds apart, there’s nothing similar about us.”

“Well He always talked about you.”

“Really?” You tilt your head and nod to him.

“Yeah; uhh he thought you were pretty, uhh pretty cool when you dyed your hair indigo; and how you can dance like nobody’s watching; that you never seem to let other people get to you.”

“What else?”

“Well there’s just so much.. Give me a second…” Sweet Pea seems to falter and you shuffle backward from where you didn’t realize you were leaning towards him.

“He uh; he always would talk about the doodles you’ve done in class. The little ones on your jeans.” He grins and you lean back towards him and grin, but pause, excusing yourself to go to the bathroom, Toni’s walking through the doorway and you don’t want to deal with anyone besides Sweet Pea. 

Sweet Pea sighs glaring at the table. You’re hiding between the wall to the bathroom and a booth. Waiting for Toni to leave, she’s talking to Veronica and hasn’t even made it to where Sweet Pea is.

“How hard is it to say I love you, I would but we’re a million worlds apart and I don’t know how I would even start if I could tell her” Sweet Pea swallows and you furrow your brow confused at how Toni pats him on the shoulder. She had walked over while he was complaining and stood next to him sitting in the booth. You were relieved it looked like she wasn’t going to stay long.

“It’ll be okay Sweets; just tell her all those things you like about her, you know all the things you never shut up about?” Toni laughs a little and Sweet Pea looks pained; you think he might have spotted your hiding place but he just shivers a little.

“I did.”

“Oh that-”

“Told her Fangs said ‘em; she looked so hurt; because she feels like she’s not enough for him; since she was gone for so long living with her dad you know.” Toni nods sadly and you make a show of returning, Toni waves goodbye and you hate how relieved you sound.

“Glad to have you back to myself.” You grin at him and he laughs a little.

“You’re just staying to hear what Fangs said about you.”

“Maybe.” You laugh at him, scooting him over to sit next to him.

“So, what else did Fangs say about me?”

“Well a lot.”

“Why did he never tell me then.” You hate how your voice waivers and Sweet Pea pulls his 

“I mean he wanted to but he kept it all inside his head everything that he saw he left unsaid. It must have been hard always being apart from you. Only getting to see you sometimes.” You can tell the ache Sweet Pea’s voice takes on he’s no longer talking about fangs. You don’t say anything though, instead nodding a little and letting him continue.

“I’m sure all he wanted to do was say ‘I love you Y/N.’ But he just didn’t know how to tell you. You know?”

“Yeah; I wish I could tell him I love him back. I just; I don’t know how. It feels like we’re so far away from each other, despite being close?”

“I’m sure he knows. Whatever does happen. He knows you love him.” He nods and you find yourself nodding back tears in your eyes.

“I don’t want him to die.” Sweet Pea nods.

“I don’t either.” He knows it’s selfish, but as much as he loves Fangs and would be crushed if he was gone, he knows you wouldn’t stay in Riverdale without Fangs as a reason to stay.


	101. Cipher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets chased/hurt by ghoulies after trying to help Betty and Jughead; she hides in a nearby trailer and wakes up to a very angry/worried Sweet Pea

Betty and Jughead bit you goodbye and you debate taking the shortcut you usually do back home. Despite having spent what felt like five hours crammed over books trying to decode the cipher Betty had received, you felt awake enough to justify walking the full long way home. Which is why you think you didn’t hear them; that you had been more tired than you realized and you’d let the Ghoulie sneak up on you.

He’s grinning at you, laughing to his friends who have blocked your path.

“That’s rude you know; trying to run away when I just want to talk.”  
“Fuck off.”

“Oh I will, once you tell me what Jones and his girl were doing?” He grins and you jerk back.

“None of your business; but it has to do with the literal serial killer out right now.”

“You think I’m scared of one killer? Jesus Y/N; you know how many each of us has killed?” He grins leaning back into your personal space and you grimace.

“Aww you trying to figure out how we could be the killers? You really think there’s just the one then? Cute.” He grins, straightening up and nodding, you’re not sure why until one of the other members grabs your arm and twists it behind your back.

“Because I’m not the killer; I’ll give you a two minute head start. We need the running practice; I hope you’re good at track and field.” He laughs and you huff as they let you go and step to the side. You don’t hear him say you’re aloud to run before you bolt, you know sunnyside is just up ahead and while you don’t know where Jughead’s trailer is you know it has to be somewhere in here and you’re sure if you explain to anyone in the trailer they’ll understand. You’re too busy looking at your phone trying to call Jughead or Betty, hell anyone who would answer when you trip, curling around your phone to avoid losing it; you can feel yourself skidding along the ground and you grimace feeling the sting of wound, you don’t think it’s too bad, maybe a couple layers of skin off your arm or a skinned knee even, nothing to stop you from getting back up and running. You can hear the Ghoulies getting closer and you try not to think about what they’d do if they found you injured. You imagine it’d involve salt.

Of course your luck seems to change when you find an unlocked trailer, which you dive into, locking the door and hiding behind the couch, wedging yourself at the back of it and the TV, wrapping the throw from it around you and trying not to breathe too loudly.

You manage to send a text to both Betty and Jughead. 

-Chased by Ghouls, skinned knee, found safe spot to hide.- You feel a little silly sending such a panicky text but you put your phone on silent and wait for a response. You can’t hear any of the Ghoulies walking around or looking for you, and the curtain’s are drawn over the windows that you can see so you reason you’re safe.

You manage not to scream when you wake up to hear the doorknob being jostled. You can hear a faint string of swear words through the door and then hear Jughead’s voice saying goodbye. You’re not sure if you should be relieved or not when the door opens and you can see someone throw a leather jacket onto the couch, you can see the edge of green and reason it must be a Serpent Jacket, you blink distracted from your reasoning when a face appears to the side of your vision.

“So I guess you’re Y/N? Jones sent out a mass text saying you were probably somewhere in the park if the way the Ghoulies were circling it was anything to go by. I’m Sweet Pea. I’d say pleasure to meet you but i’d prefer to not meet someone who’s broken into my house…” He glares and you grimace, stretching from where you’d been coiled up, you can feel your arm and knee ache; you hadn’t bothered to look at them when you’d gotten in or before you’d apparently fallen asleep.

“

Oh great! You’re fucking hurt aren’t you. Jesus; come here.” He waves his hand over, arm wrapping around your shoulder to hoist you up onto the counter where he gather’s a makeshift ice pack and presses it over the swelling on your knee.

“There, that should help, Jesus fucking; your arm too!” He laughs a little and you grin sheepishly.

“To be fair I think that’s the least any of us have gotten injured when taking on the Ghoulies so props to you for that.” He winks and you blush a little at his praise.

“Jones said you were helping him and his girl with that cipher.”

“Yeah, i should probably get back to that soon; we were supposed to meet at Pop’s…” You frown at the time and Sweet pea grins.

“Well feel free to come back if you need a place to hide again.” He grins and you laugh nodding.


	102. See I'm Smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea/Reader; See I’m Smiling from The Last Five Years; Reader is insecure about Sweet Pea and Toni playing lovers when Toni is his ex/sweet pea almost cheated on reader with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running a musical challenge over on my tumblr if you want to check that out  
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/625246048679591936/musical-challenge

“You’re playing the lead.. With Toni… do you remember anything that-” Sweet Pea cuts you off with a glare.  
“Seriously Y/N. Don’t.”

“Don’t what! You were fine; we were fine until you went out and let Toni drag you into some shit threesome in heathers and then you kept playing it up! And now this!!”

“I didn’t.. Nothing happened!!! Why can’t you understand that!”

“It could have! You were going to let it happen! You were- just; whatever. It’s fine I get it. Go on your Serpent mission, we can talk more tomorrow.”

“I didn’t realize we were talking.” Sweet Pea doesn’t look even the slightest bit bothered and you storm past him out of the theatre.

“Whoa Y/N you-”

“Not you.” You hiss out at Toni refusing to look up shoving past Better and Kevin as they walk into the theatre.

”Y/N.” You don’t look up from the food you’re not eating in Pop’s and Sweet Pea nudges your foot with his.

“Can we talk?”

“Like earlier in class?” You grind out between your teeth and he jerks backwards a little.

“Okay seriously; nothing happened with Toni… nothing, I never wanted anything to happen and-”

“Sweet Pea, the problem is she sang one little song and whined a bit and you were ripping off your own clothes to get in her pants. You can’t just pretend that didn’t happen.”

“You’re still on about the heathers thing!”

“Well yes; or should i get on you about the rest of the last five years rehearsal scenes i’ve been sitting in on..” You pause arching an eyebrow as you can tell he wasn’t expecting to find out you’d been sitting in on them.

“Babe; just-”

“Or all the ‘cast’ and Serpent parties you’ve been going to! You couldn’t even spend time with me on our anniversary! Or my birthday!!” You snap and he shuffles his feet sliding into the booth as you shove yourself out of it.

“Seriously Y/N? You’re running away again?” He frowns and you turn on your heel glaring at him.

“Oh I’m sorry Mr. Big shot gangster. I’m sorry that you’ve gotten yourself off our entire relationship by thinking of other people and you refuse to even spend one day with just me when we’re not in school; thinking that you’re god’s gift to your gang because you have a bit of muscle and spend your days partying and ignoring me; I’m supposed to be your girlfriend and you’re spending it with your gang friends, or spending it stroking your own ego by running around toting your gang status and-”

“What the fuck do you want from me then!” Sweet Pea snaps and you shake, you’re crying now, having bottled everything up, you draw a shaky breath and muster up the best glare you can.

“I want you to care about me; I can’t have a relationship with you if you’re not there.”

You’re curled on your bed after the fight at Pop’s you’ve sent a message out to everyone saying you’re okay but you need a day to yourself.

You can tell Sweet Pea is intent on ignoring this request and when you ignore the knocking and your mother commenting it’s Sweet Pea again for the fifth time.

“Y/N. Please just-”

“Did my mom let you in?”

“Yeah she said I looked pitiful and that you should just put me out of my misery in whatever way you’re planning.”

“I’m still thinking if I even want to do it.” You’re laying on your bed avoiding looking at Sweet Pea as he does to his knees hands clasped in front of him.

“Please Y/N, please….”

“I’m thinking about it; it sucks to be lead on like you’re not anything worth their time, wouldn’t you agree?” Sweet Pea wisely doesn’t say anything instead just waiting for you to turn and make eye contact.


	103. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader sing karaoke at a bar that Sweet Pea frequents (serpent things) and he fall (literally) Head over heels for her; (Sweet Pea keeps finding excuses to visit the bar)

You’d only seen him once before. He’d come in and made a beeline for the back. Which is the exact moment when you resolved to ignore him if he ever came around again; there was never anything good that came from people who met in the back; it was usually drug dealers and various criminals. You tried to ignore how cute he looked; just focusing on singing for the bar, the usual set round before you’d open it up to karaoke; and duets if anyone wanted to sing. You’re halfway through a duet when you notice that he’s back out in the bar, settled at a back table and eating food you know isn’t served at the front.

It’s not even a full week before he’s back and you’re not sure why that makes you so nervous. You’re keeping tabs on him while you’re on your break, catching the Serpent leather jacket he’s wearing. You watch him hovering near the bar and you’re about to start setting up for the karaoke that you do as usual when he jerks, stumbling over his own feet and smashing face first onto the ground.

You can hear him groan and you rush over automatically. An injured gang member is still a person and you can’t stand to see anyone hurt.

”Are you okay?” You hover slightly out of his reach, watching as the manager comes over helping to pull him up.

“Fine.” He shrugs a little and you examine his face, just to check for swelling you assure yourself when he winks after you know you’ve been staring too long.

“Sorry, I’m Y?N.” You grin at him and he nods, smiling back.

“Sweet Pea.” You don’t recognise the name from anywhere so you assume he’s either a new Serpent or not a threat.

“I saw you in the back last week; you okay?” You’re trying to ask if he’s in trouble and you can tell when his eyes light up he understands.

“Yeah I’m good; just running errands for my boss.”

“Oh, you’re here on work then?” You grin a little and laugh. He nods smirking.

“Yeah; if you call picking up food work.” He nods to the bags of packaged food; you know the catering doesn’t work with such small orders and you know there’s something that shouldn’t be packaged in there. You don’t say anything and he doesn’t either, instead inviting you to sti with him. You decline returning to the stage to finish your set, before opening up the duets and karaoke as usual. You notice Sweet Pea is watching you the entire time.

He comes back every night, Lance makes sure to tell you he spent time sulking around on your nights off and you scoff shaking your head at him but he insists and asks you to come in tomorrow. 

You do, slinking in the back door only a few minutes after your normal shift, you can see Sweet Pea leaning at the bar, his eyes scanning around the bar till he lands on you and his eyes light up.

“Oh my god you’re right.” You grumble to Lance and he grins laughing at you.

“Told you that snake wasn’t just here for the Jangle, and the fries.”

“Mhhm.”

“He has a soft spot for the entertainment; how you think he’d feel if you told him you used to dance.”

“He already tripped once.”

“Bet he wouldn’t be able to pick his jaw from the floor.” Lance laughs and you shove him away to walk towards Sweet Pea.

“Hey! I didn’t see you the other day..” He starts a conversation and you nod.

“Yeha it was my day off, I take kind of random shifts here since I do work at another place.” You can see him tilt his head head and you know he wants to ask where but he’s holding back.

“What about you; what’re you doing here, again?” You grin a little and he looks embarrassed for a minute.

“Well you know; serpent stuff.”

“Serpent stuff? Like the gang?”

“Yes; the gang.” He seems to bristle at this and you laugh, to diffuse the tension, you can tell he’s already relaxing and you wait for him to try to continue the conversation as you can tell he easily has a crush on you.

“Do you, are you busy?”

“Right now?”  
“Uhh, yeah… now?” He nods and you grin at him.

“Yeah I’m free, are you planning on going to Pop’s? I love their shakes.” You offer as an easy choice and he nods enthusiastically.

“Yeah; Pop’s is great; I’ll buy you a shake if you want?”

“It’s a date.” You grin at him and grasp his hand as he starts to walk towards the door.


	104. I Can Hear Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea/Reader; I can hear the bells- Hairspray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running a musical challenge over on my tumblr if you want to check that out  
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/625246048679591936/musical-challenge

__

I can hear the bells

__

Well, don’t cha hear ‘em chime?

__

Can’t 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?

__

And all because she

__

_  
_

You’re shuffling through the hallways; you’d heard that there were a bunch of transfer students since one of the only other high school’s that was in the town had closed. You shrug off the idea of meeting anyone from the new school; all your friends had been able to say was that it seemed the entire new student population was either gang members or drug users, or some combination of both.

__

Touched me

__

She looked at me and stared, yes she

__

Bumped me

__

My heart was unprepared when she

__

Tapped me

__

And knocked me off my feet

__

One little touch

__

Now my life’s complete 'cause when she

__

_  
_

You’re paying attention but you still manage to bump into the group, the tallest boy stumbles back a little and you kind of want to laugh, compared to him there’s no way he should have been knocked off his feet but you suppose that’s what he gets for standing near the middle of the hallway and leaning over one of his other friends laughing at them.

_Nudged me_

_Love put me in a fix, yes it_

_Hit me_

_Just like a ton of bricks, yes my_

_Heart burst_

_Now I know what life’s about_

_One little touch_

_And love’s knocked me out and_

You’re surprised to see him watching you afterwards. You catch Kevin’s attention and he gestures you over.

“Y/N! Hey; so I know you’re into theatre and I wanted to give you a sneak peek of the next musical we’re-”

“Hairspray nice.” You turn to see the boy from earlier leaning in the doorway.

“Sweet Pea right? Joaquin says you’re a good singer, you should be in the..” Kevin trails off and you follow his eyes towards Sweet Pea who is apparently transfixed by you reading the sign up sheet.

__

I can hear the bells

__

My head is spinning

__

I can hear the bells

__

Something’s beginning

__

_  
_

Sweet Pea had every class with you, and it made you laugh a little when he nervously asked if he could sit next to you. You nod introducing yourself and he falters a little when you ask where he lives.

“Southside.”

“Oh like Jughead. Are you one of the new transfer students?” He laughs a little at the word transfer and then nods.

“Part of the Serpents.” He seems to blurt it out, as if getting his involvement in a gang is something he needs to get out of the way. You smile back trying to convey you’re not bothered by it, but the teacher’s call to attention snaps away any chance of conversation you want to continue.

_Everybody says_

_That a guy that looks like me_

_Can’t win their love_

_Well, just wait and see 'cause_

_I can hear the bells_

_Just hear them chiming_

_I can hear the bells_

_My temperature’s climbing_

_I can’t contain my joy_

_'Cause I finally found the one_

_I’ve been missin’_

_Listen!_

_I can hear the bells_

Sweet Pea seems nervous when you ask if he has anyone to have lunch with him. You invite him over to the usual spot you hang out in, under the tree when the weather is nice like today and he accepts. You swear you can see him blush when you grab his hand.

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” he seems relieved that most of your friends are already hanging out with his friends and he grudgingly sides with Jughead in an argument about the upcoming play Kevin’s trying to get everyone to audition for. He’s trying to convince everyone that the gang issue fits with Hairspray’s themes enough. He’s annoyed, claiming that everyone has been skirting around the issue and avoiding dealing with it.

“At least Y/N has the decency to try to be decent to Sweet Pea.” Kevin seems to laugh at this more than necessary and you can Joaquin the boy he’d been secretly dating for months, both are laughing and making hand gestures that you’re pretending not to see. 

“You been to Pop’s yet?” He grins at you and shakes his head, you know from Kevin that’s a half lie, all of the Serpent’s have at least been in the parking lot, and a few in the back rooms when they had to run jobs.

__

Round one

__

I’ll ask them on a date and then

__

Round two

__

I’ll primp, but won’t be late because

__

Round three’s

__

When we kiss inside the car

__

Won’t go all the way

__

But I’ll go pretty far!

__

Round four

__

I’ll ask ‘em for their hand and then

__

Round five

__

We’ll book the wedding band so by

__

Round six

__

And much to their surprise

__

This brooding bad boy

__

Takes the prize and

__

_  
_

“I can hear the bells.” Sweet Pea’s singing under his breath and you look up from his couch laughing.

“You’ve been spending too much time practicing; seriously take a break. You’re even singing Tracy’s songs now.” He looks sheepishly at you.

“Seriously Sweets, I know we haven’t been dating for very long but If we want to continue dating we need to actually not pass out from exhaustion at practicing musical songs that aren’t even yours.”


	105. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea/Reader; A/B/O dynamics; alpha sweet pea helping omega reader through their heat 
> 
> TW: Smut

You know your heat is coming up, you have it marked and are tracking it through two separate apps as well as just on the calendar. You’d been talking to Sweet Pea, the Alpha you were dating and he was completely on board with however you wanted him to support you. You were now faced with the dilemma of whether you wanted him to spend your heat together, resulting in the two of you most likely bonding and potentially starting a family if you weren’t safe; or just sending him away and dealing with it using the toys your parents had gotten you when they learned that you were an omega.

You’ve invited him out to Pop’s mainly to get free food out of him because you could already tell your heat was deciding to come on faster. You wonder if it has anything to do with your decision involving Sweet Pea and spending your heat with him but you brush that thought off and settle into the seat.

“I uh, want you to spend my heat with me.” You decide it’s just best to get it out of the way and let him make his decision.

“Like right now or???”

“Or what?”

“Like should I get this to go so I can pack stuff? Or are you staying at mine or…” He shrugs a little, focusing on his burger and trying to finish it quicker.

“No in like a week and a half, that’s all.”

You’re surprised how fast the week goes by and soon you find yourself standing nervously in front of Sweet Pea’s trailer, an overnight bag packed, feeling slightly too warm for the weather to be the cause.

He lets you in, offering you water and a choice of dinner options, you pick pizza out of all of them and curl next to him on his bed, ignoring how he mumbles about needing to get the pizza and pay the delivery guy.

You wake up at three am and feel like you’re on fire. You’re not surprised, used to this feeling but you can tell from how Sweet Pea wakes, disorientated at the fever pouring off you.

“It hurts.” You whimper and he curls his hand down, brushing your face.

“Shhh it’s okay, it’s okay I can make it go away, do you want that?” You nod, bumping your forehead towards his hand.

“Um yes, please.” You speak when you realize it’s probably too dark for him to see. You can feel him moving, tucking himself against your body.

“How’d an Omega like you end up with some awful Alpha like me?” He chuckles dryly. You whimper squirming closer to him.

“How’d the picture perfect Alpha want an Omega like me?” You counter and he laughs a little nodding, hand snaking past your sweatpants; you swear you can see his eyebrows shoot up.

“Oh, have you been like this all day? Just for me then?” You laugh a little into his shoulder as he jokes, as he shimmies your sweatpants farther down. You can feel him pull away, it feels like you’re alone on the bed for a moment, before his body pressed against yours, less clothing on both of you.

“It’s okay. I’ll help, I promise.” He hums, mumbling in between fumbling with his hands and kissing you over and over.

“We have to be quiet, you’ll be good for me won’t you? My good omega right?” You purr in the back of your throat.

“You like that? Me calling you mine?” He’s speaking into your neck as he licks and sucks over your scent gland, you bite into his shoulder when he enters you, to keep yourself quiet.

“Sorry.” He bumps his forehead against yours nudging your face from his shoulder to kiss you as he nervously starts to move, groaning softly as he manages a steady pace, you whimper nuzzling your face into his neck as he moves faster, his knot swelling against you for a brief moment before you feel him pushing it inside you. You gasp, his hand flying over your mouth to keep yourself quiet. You writhe against him trying to gain as much friction as possible the closer you draw to finishing, you can feel the swelling starting to slow; you know he’s close as well. You’re thankful his hand is over your mouth as you cry out when you finish, he grips your hips as you quiet, as he finishes, one of his hands recovers your mouth you’re slightly confused before he bites over your scenting glad, sharp fanged teeth slicing through your skin effortlessly as he bonds you two together.

You wake up, half aware of what’s happened, the other half is still asleep and when you fully wake up you’re aware of a warm sensation in the back of your head, when you focus on it, it brings forth the faint smell of leather; you’re not surprised that that is what Sweet Pea smells like. You wonder what he smells like and you’re about to ask, before he picks you up mumbling about how you both need to shower.

You let him wash you, he’s gentle and thorough and you’re not even a bit surprised when he ends up repeating last nights sex vertically instead of horizontally on the bed. By the time that’s over the water’s cold but you both need an actual shower again, and he’s once again careful to clean you.

“So..” He looks at you from under his arm at pop’s and you look back unimpressed and curling back into his arm.

“So what?”

“We uh, like bonded, like properly; is that okay?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t.”

“Oh.” He grins and laughs a little before leaning over to kiss you.

“Well what about your next heat then?”


	106. Ghost: Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea/Reader; Soulmate AU; Reader appears to Sweet Pea as his pasts life’s soulmate ( a ghost in this life) until reader shows up in Riverdale

Sweet Pea learns when he’s five to not respond to you. He learns when he’s seven that most people can’t see you and the imaginary friend he keeps seeing, isn’t really that. He’s ten when he learns who you truly are to him; his past life’s soulmate.

You don’t speak, just screaming, bleeding from the way you died in that life. You hover around him, fingers chilling him to the bone. He learns very quickly to not say anything, to not mention how you hiss and moan at him, unable to actually use language in the current form your in.

You drum your fingers on his shoulder and he swats at you.

“Leave it.” He hisses when you brush your fingers over the bandage on his neck.

“Sweet’s who’re you talking to?”

“No one.” He brushes on your fingers and you grin running your nails over the tattoo under the bandage. You can tell he wants to snap at you but he doesn’t say anything. He’s learned since middle school not to comment on you. While people could see the ghosts of their soulmates, it was considered rude to talk, to engage with a ghost you could never meet.

You managed to learn to speak with Sweet Pea, it’s not hard, you speak the same base language, you just have to find moments to talk when you’re not dripping blood.

Sweet Pea had always been told, like everyone that when you meet your soulmate the ghost will disappear, that it will utter the first sentence your soulmate is meant to say to you.

You grin from across the booth, tilting your head at him when he slumps a little.

“You seem upset?”

“Transfering to Riverdale tomorrow..”

“Aw you bummed about leaving the southside devil’s nest..” You grin, blood dripping out your mouth.

“I go to Riverdale, I can’t talk to you.”

“Aww like people thinking your crazy has ever stopped you before Sweets.” You lean forward, the blood dripping onto his burger. You’d been killed by some sort of bullet wound, the internal bleeding had gotten you before the fire that whoever you were involved with had set. Not by much, parts of your dress are burned but you know the blood and wound used to freak Sweet Pea out. You wonder if it will help him deal with being in a gang, having seen his soulmate injured, in a way.

“Sweet Pea?” Jughead turns as you watch as he sighs, fingers rubbing against Betty’s hand. Sweet Pea knew they were soulmates, he’d always seen Jughead watching her, ever since he’d seen her in elementary, the only notice was the words the ghost woman had whispered to him, the same words Betty had shouted moments later.

“Nothing just tired of this.” He gestures towards you and you know you should be offended but you just glare at him, hovering just shy of touching his face.

“Don’t be so rude to me, we’re meant to be together.”

“Not with you.”

“Oh right… I’m just the past life. Meant to give you clues to who this life’s soulmate will be. I’m not worth anything.” You hiss and Sweet Pea huffs.

“Jesus, I’m sorry okay….” He grumbles and you laugh.

“What if that was the last thing I’d said, before saying the other words.” You mumble, fingers brushing his neck, nails digging into him, he jumps a little and Jughead casts a look to the side where you aren’t.

“He never had to see his dead. Not like you. None of them do.” You mumble into Sweet Pea’s ear and he shakes his head, Toni and Cheryl are sitting next to each other, Betty and Jughead and Archie and Veronica are also kissing in the chair. You swarm his field of vision and Sweet Pea tries to turn away.

“Oh Sweet Pea, oh I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have to go through this.”

“Then leave me. I don’t want a soulmate if you’re the past life.” He snaps and you tilt your head not saying anything just laughing. 

Sweet Pea’s curled under his blankets when he hears a knock on his trailer door. He tosses under the blankets before you trace your fingers along his veins.

“Wake up.” You hum and he shoves himself from under your touch, wrenching open the door to reveal Jughead grinning.

”Come on, school, despite the mission last night. Bring your ghoul.” Jughead winks and tosses Sweet Pea some plastic fangs. Of course it has to be halloween, he glares slipping them into his mouth and following on his bike.

“Wake up.” He can hear your familiar voice and he wants to scowl, but the plastic fangs he fell asleep with are cutting into his lips.

He opens his eyes gasping a little as he takes in your face, your nervous smile.

“Please tell me I look better now…” He grins a little and you laugh, nodding, trying not to picture the past life ghost he was.


End file.
